The Shadow
by Kate of Carlay
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE ABYSS! It's time for the next generation's assassin to take action against a group of feral assassins. Follow Kate's path to the start of a new generation of knights, romance, assassins, and even betrayal
1. The Cloaked Visitor

**Author's Note:** Here you all are the sequel to _The Abyss._ If you haven't read it, you should. PLease review and let me know if I should keep up this story.

_DISCLAIMER: I am not Tamora Pierce nor do I own any of the characters that you recognize._

Thank You

**-x-Kate of Carlay-x-**

* * *

A dark figure slowly lowered itself onto the balcony outside the Copper Isles spymastrer's bedchamber. With a discreet symbol drawn above the lock to remove any protection spells, a quick flick of a few lock picks and the flip of a cloak through the door and the figure was moving through the room with catlike silence and grace. The figure rose up to almost six feet with barely noticeable breathing. The figure now sat mere inches from the sleeping spymaster.

"Psssst. Aunt Aly." the cloaked figure pushed back her hood.

Aly sprang from her bed, tripping over her blankets but recovered and got into a fighting stance."Katelyn. What are you doing here?" Aly looked at her sixteen year old niece, Katelyn Cooper of Pirate's Swoop and Larstspur, daughter of her brother Sir Alan Cooper of Pirate's Swoop and Lady Torrianne Cooper, formerly Lumbershot, of Larstspur, once known as The Abyss but few people know that.

The Abyss as considered the deadliest assassin known to mankind until people thought she was killed but really she went back to her life in Tortall to marry her essence connection and have her three children.

The young woman that now stood in front of Aly had dusty brown hair with a hint of red that hung down her back to her waist in a long thick braid. She had her mother's height and strong build. Her eyes, the only feature that Kate and her sister Danyel didn't share, were green hazel with a small flare of red in the very center. Dany's were missing the red flare. Kate was dressed in dark cotton knee length breeches and a sleeveless shirt under one of her mother's cloaks that hid your essence.

"Mom, Dad, Jason, and Dany will be here in the morning."

"Then why are you here now?" Asked Aly

"You know, I don't feel like waiting and mom refuses to come to the palace the day her ship arrives." Kate shrugged

"With good reason too." Aly rolled her eyes."Your bed is set up in Aleea's room but there aren't any blankets on it yet."

"Blankets? in this heat you must be kidding me." Kate began to leave the room

"You know not all of us were raised up north in Larstspur." Aly retorted

"Good night Aunt Aly." was Kate's reply as she headed out the door.

Katelyn walked the through the suite of rooms like they were her own at the palace in Corus, the castle at Pirate's Swoop, or her tower at Larstspur until she reached a large oak door.

She pushed the door open and began removing her cloak and soft leather shoes, with her back turned to the other bed.

A cool blade pressed up against her throat but she wasn't worried, she just stood up calmly, "Is that how you greet your cousin Aleea?"

A young woman with raven black hair and deep set brown eyes relaxed her stance releasing Kate, "Kate, sorry didn't realize it was you. Tired of waiting as usual."

"You know"

Aleea sat back down on her bed, "Well, my own rooms are under repair but they should be done tomorrow so I was staying in here until you and Dany get here."

"No we are visiting officially so Dove's giving us a guest suite." Katelyn got into her bed.

"We'll have to tell Lassia" Aleea spoke of her younger sister that was the same age as Dany and Kate."She's been helping Taybur with the Queen's Gaurd."

"With--" Kate prompted

"How should I know" Aleea turned her back.

"You're the Spymaster's assistant and daughter you should know something." Kate pushed

"Helping with Gaurd stations and archer posts." Aleea's voice became defeated, "Gaood night Katelyn"

"Good night Aleea."

--

"Come on let's go." Dany sounded impatient.

"Wait for your sister." Alan called up to his daughter. She looked just like Kate from the strong build to the long thick braid but without the red flre in her eyes.

"Kate always sneaks in over night dad." Dany rolled her eyes

"She's right dad, Kate left a note" A tall young man that looked just like Alan except for the striking blue eyes. Sir Jason Cooper of Pirate's Swoop turned many heads with his broad shoulders, and strong jaw, but his eyes alone could woo many.

"let's go then" said a middle aged Lady Torriane climbing into the carriage sent to pick them up.

--

"Tory, Alan, not to mention my favorite niece and nephew." Aly greeted the party

"What about me?" Katelyn came from a building.

""You scare me half to death in the middle of the night." Aly said over her shoulder," So what brings all of you here, particulary you Tory?"

"Vacationing and my business must be discussed in a more private area." Tory shrugged

"I told you they were here" Aleea led her younger brother and sister towards the group.

Lassia was a short young woman with raven black hair, a tanned skin tone, green hazel eyes, and dressed in a raka sarong.

JJ was slightly older than Jason. He had the strawberry blond hair of Aly and Alan's and their green hazel eyes but his muscles were like wire under his skin.

"Sir Jason Cooper of Pirate's Swoop" JJ offered his hand

"Sir Jeorge Crow of Banzang" Jason gripped the offered hand.

Queen Dovesary had made Aly and Nawat Crow a Duchess and Duke after the revolution and Aleea said to give the inheritance to JJ because she would be busy in the palace working for Dove's daughter Maren.

"Where's Nawat?" Tory asked Aly both of them shaking their heads at their sons overly formal greeting.

"Lombyn running--flying-- errands for Dove. Why don't we get you settled so we can then take care of your bussiness."

--

Aly sat in her chair behind the large desk scattered with papers with Tory sitting in the chair in front of her."Aleea where are those papers on break-in's from last week?"

"Right here ma." Aleea came in holding files and Kate right behind her."How did he get out of Tortall on you after trying to kill Jon?" Aly sat back flipping through the files

"There was a group, I had a feeling that one was a Gallan and not all of us have assistants" Tory's tone was depressed

"You could" Kate grumbled

"She has a point Tory I let Aleea help me." Aly added

"Your position doesn't require you to chase after crazed killers on a daily basis." Tory snapped

"Neither does your's anymore. Word is that anyone who attempts to get to close to Jon with a weapon ends up dead."Katelyn smirked

"That rumor has come clear over here to the Isles" Aleea added her words as well

"Enough you three. It's bad enough I get from her and George , you two don't need to help." Tory let out a sigh.

"He has good reasoning for trying to convince you to let Kate help you." Aly pointed out

"I know maybe -someday- but not likely" Tory glared at her sister -in-law.

"Now then, thanks for your permission to hunt this stormwing dolt over here." Tory turned to her daughter, "You won't be helping."

"Sorry Kate, I'll keep trying." Aly said before shooing her daughter and niece out so Tory and Aly could start plans.

"Eavesdrop?" Aleea asked moving closer to her wall.

"Good luck, my mom puts up a secrecy spell that I can't crack. I got a better idea though." Kate sat back in Aleea's chair and kicked her feet up onto her cousin's desk.

"I don't like that look in your eye Kate" Aleea perched on the edge of her desk

"I know, you never do. I think we should hunt this flea down ourselves." Katelyn sat back weaving her fingers together behind her head.

"I'm not sure Kate." Aleea's brows furrowed

"You're the next spymaster. I should be the next royal assassin. I think we can take one guy, you pinpoint him for me, and I'll make the strike." Kate gave one of her father's crooked grins.

After a moment of thought Aleea answered, "I'll work on it but that means you move." Aleea flipped Kate out of her chair.

"You'll pay for that tonight at practice but thank you." Kate jumped to her feet, "I'll see you later" Katelyn move out the door with an assassin's grace and silence that just came naturally to her.

* * *

--

--

A/N: REVIEW and let me know what you think and if you think this story can live up to The Abyss

--

--

* * *


	2. Spar with the Guard

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really do love hearing what people think of this. Also a huge thank you to xxTunstall Chickxx for the wonderful Beta work.

_DISCLAIMER: I_ AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE

* * *

Later on that day Kate walked through the shadows into a large plain room. Men in black tunics with a red Kundunrung on their chests, the Queen's Guard uniform, practiced with swords. Kate crossed the chaos unnoticed until she stood next to the conversing group standing nearby. The group consisted of her brother, her sister, JJ, Aleea, Lassia, and Maren Bonai.

Maren was the princess of the Copper Isles. Her mother, Dovesary Balitang had married her father, Jonu Bonai, one of the youngest professors at the university in Rajmuat. The result was the young heiress of the throne with her long black hair that was kept up in a scarf and her short stature. Her caramel skin matched her eyes that seemed to hold wisdom beyond her fifteen years.

Kate slipped into the group right next to Maren. Maren looked around the group as she spoke until her eyes met those with the red flare. She jumped back, letting out a shocked gasp, "When did you get here Kate?" she exclaimed

"Oh about when you were explaining that you would be plenty safe with two knights and Aleea." Kate spoke matter-of-factly.

"You just came out of nowhere." Maren's breathing relaxed again.

"She does that all the time without even meaning too." Dany explained for her sister.

"You kinda just get used to it. You should start to worry when she shows up next to your bed at night." Jason added

"I only did that twice" Kate was defensive

"'Cause the third time she tried we locked all the windows on her." Dany started to snicker.

"She was stuck out on the balcony all night" Jason held back laughter too.

"A week before Midwinter!" Dany and Jason chorused and finally broke into hysterics.

"Oh, it wasn't that funny. I got you two back." Kate glared at her siblings then her snickering cousins. Her brother and sister went silent and Kate laughed, "The strong squire of Lady Knight Keladry and smart squire of Sir Nealan beaten by the new visiting 'court lady' in New Hope in front of two squads of the Kings Own." she laughed again without mercy, "And they fought together against me."

Aleea, JJ, and Maren joined in.

"Over confident squires plus jeering crowds add one angry me and you get these two at the end of my daggers on the ground, red with embarrassment. Granted I blew my 'court lady' cover but still."

"You. must. have. looked. pathetic." JJ said betweengasps

"They. Were." replied Kate at her siblings expense.

"Well who threw the party without me?" A tall youth that looked a year younger than Dany, Kate, and Lassia dressed in the uniform of the Queen's Guard walked over. His dark curls bounced with each stride and pearly white teeth were in his boyish grin. "Mithros there are two of them." he looked at Kate and Dany.

"Tyler, this is Danyel and Katelyn. Dany, Kate, this is Tyler Sibigat, Ty." Aleea made the introductions simple.

"I think I could get used being between these two." Ty stood between the twins with an arm wrapped around each.

"Ty I should warn you--" Aleea began but was to late.

Kate's elbow connected with Ty's stomach and he doubled over removing his arms with an, "oomph"

"Like I was saying, they are my cousins and they, well Kate, isn't one to be flirted with freely." Aleea smirked

"I see what you mean, but I like a challenge." Ty winked and Kate stepped forward were her fist doubling over but Dany's hand on her arm stopped her.

"None too nice to the new boy huh?" Ty teased

"Neither is her brother if you come too close to either of them." Jason stepped forward with his arms crossed making the perfect intimidating older brother look.

"My deepest apologies sir knight but I was here just looking for a duel. Perhaps one of you knights could humor me?" Ty gave an innocent smile.

"Sorry, we were already going to duel, but you can take the winner." JJ answered

"I'll duel you, but I'll use daggers." Kate jumped in.

"No you won't" Jason started but Ty interrupted

"Your brother is right miss Kate. I am a corporal in the Queen's Guard" Ty was becoming smug

"On second thought..."Jason began to get an evil smile on.

"I'll take the risk. Don't worry Jason I won't hurt anything more than his pride, brother." Kate smiled sweetly at her brother who smirked at the tall youth.

The group stood around a circle and a small crowd of the Guards gathered as well to watch this formal opponent go against a the tall muscled girl. Kate got into a crouch like fighting stance that she helped create with her adoptive aunt Gemma. All Kate knew was that Gemma was basically adopted by Tory and Gemma was an assassin like her Uncle Jason.

The crouch, as they called it, was designed by a short woman and a young Kate who hadn't hit a growth spurt yet. Kate wanted a move to help her take down her older, taller, brother, but even now at five foot ten inches she still found this stance as deadly as ever. In this low crouch there were little openings for the opponent and the main strike for this stance was a powerful spring from the legs that, with enough force, could penetrate all of your opponent's defenses.

"Go easy on the guy Kate,at leastgive him a chance." Dany called out to her sister.

Kate eased her stance into an open one with little defenses. "Fine" she rolled her eyes.

Ty looked confused

"You'll thank me later." Dany shook her head at Ty's disbelief,

"I'll be nice milady" Ty winked

Kate just rolled her eyes again.

Ty struck first and Kate dodged easily. Kate moved through his blows with grace and without even pulling a blade out. Ty kept it up and Kate just danced around his sword, laughing. Ty's brow creased as his anger grew and Kate's amusement did as well with her laughter but it didn't slow her down.

"I think I'll end this know" Kate said ducking under Ty's arm, he couldn't respond he was out of breath. She shoved him forward then pulled him back into her knee throwing him off balance and to the ground. He didn't notice the second shove on his shoulders once he hit the ground because he went to kick up on her but she grabbed his ankles and slammed them to the ground next. She sat upon his chest balancing a dagger on her finger tip above his throat.

He went to jerk up but all of his limbs were pinned down to the ground. "How?" he was stunned

"You are slow Tyler Sibigat." She pulled the daggers out of his breeches and shirt sleeves before putting them in hidden sheaths on her person."Goodbye sir, perhaps once you were properly trained you could try again." Kate sauntered off.

"I'm sorry Ty. She gets a little too far into her fights. " Dany went to help Ty to his feet.

"It's understandable. Can you do like she just did?" Ty's eyes were filled with awe.

"No. Jason and I trained for knighthood. She is...different and dangerous. She seems cold but she just has a different sense of humor."

"Don't worry. Shall I ask you to a spar then?" Ty cracked a smile ignoring the growl coming from Jason.

Kate crossed through the halls in search of her mother and aunt. She came to a plain door that could have been just another servant's entrance but Kate knew well enough that her aunt likes to be discreet. She pushed the door open and walked down the hall to a room that had a few bits of decor but the desk dominated the room with stacks of papers and files. This was her cousin Aleea's office. Beyond this room was another door with a sign on it. The sign was a gift and a joke from her pack of original spies, it was plain text that read, _DUANI_ . She walked into the room to find her mother and aunt marking a map on the wall, Kate smiled. She could do some of the spy work for Aleea by spying on Aly and her mom.

"What do we owe for this wonderful visit my dear" Tory looked at her daughter who was studying the map.

"Oh I just embarrassed some Queen's Guard fellow in a duel." Kate laughed again.

Tory looked her daughter in the eye and noticed the red flare had grown some, "Anything odd happen?"

"No, just the usual, quite boring really." Kate leaned against the wall

"Which one?" Aly asked turning around from the map

"Oh Ty, Tyler Sibigat. Some over-confident corporal, he claimed" Kate rolled her eyes

Aly laughed "Taybur's son. Ty's father is the captain of the Guard. Ty is one of their best swordsman, that's how he climbed through the ranks so quickly, but everyone accused him of using his father."

"Could have fooled me." Kate said

"Now look who's over-confident." Tory accused

"Well...I have the right to be." Kate defended

Tory put her hands on her hips,"Over-confidence is like overcast to a bird--"

"It looks like fair flying from up above--" Aly continued

"but the lighting lashes from down below." Aleea showed up in the door way

"Alright. Alright, no more of her quotes." Kate nodded towards her mother.

"Now, what are you two up to, I'm guessing no good." Aly cocked a brow at her daughter.

"Well Lassia, Maren, and Dany went to the archery yards. Then Ty, JJ, and Jason are in a three way duel. That left poor me all by my lonesome and then I remembered that my dear cousin left so I thought I would go find her." Aleea smiled.

"Were are you going with this, Aleea?" Kate asked impatiently

"Well I haven't gotten a proper spar out of you in--what? Three years? So I figure we could--" Aleea didn't have time to finish

"You're on" Kate jogged out the door with Aleea on her heels and their mothers shaking their heads.

* * *

--

A/N:Okay everyone thanks for reading but now let's have you all push the pretty review button.

-


	3. Soulless

AUTHORS"S NOTE: My usual thank you's for reviewing :D and of course xxTunstall Chickxx for betaing.

You all also owe my cousin Kyle for this update. I wasn't going to post this another couple of days but my cousin Kyle, who is a corporal in the united states army just returned from his tour of duty in Iraq and has come for a visit and put me in a great mood. :D

DISCLAIMER: I am not Tamora Pierce

* * *

"Why are we going this way Kate?" Aleea asked her cousin

"This is the most direct route to your outside practice courts." Kate didn't even look over her shoulder.

"But there aren't any doors on this side." Aleea became suspiscious.

"No, but there are open windows." Kate picked up up her pace

"Wait a minute. No!" Aleea skidded to a halt instead of following her cousin out the window. Aleea watched her cousin fall to the ground and tumble before jumping back up to her feet and waving.

--

"Would it really have killed you to walk to the door, on the _ground_ level floor?" Aleea shook her head as Kate stretched

"No, but my way is more fun." She freed a dagger and flipped it into her hand, "now are we going to duel or what?"

"Only you would say it's fun. Let me stretchout." Aleea moved to stretch to her toes.

Within a few minutes they were circling each other with long daggers raised. Kate sliced at Aleea's neck but was easily dodged. Aleea went to kick Kate's feet out from under her, Kate jumped to the side and attacked again.

The two never noticed their mothers show up to watch. They were too focused. Aleea and Kate always claimed they had to cross a sea to get a real challenge, most agreed with them. Lately, the only person that could beat Kate with a dagger was her own mother. The last time Aleea and Kate sparred, Kate was beat, but just barely.

The two were always told that they were prodigies of their mother's work. Aleea was helping decipher codes when she first started to read. Kate always had the ability to seem to appear out of the shadows. Now their talents were used, but Tory still wouldn't send Kate on any hits of her own. Tory didn't want the life that was forced upon her, but somehow still managed to teach Kate the art of the assassin.

Now Kate displays all these talents, yet Tory is still reluctant.

Kate picked up pace, Aleea, Aly, and Tory all noticed. Aleea was forced into defense and didn't have time to think about a counter attack. Tory and Aly watched from the sidelines as Aleea was pushed back and her eyes began to widen as she looked her cousin in the eye. She managed one wild swing that Kate grabbed out of the air with her. The blade cut through Kate's flesh and blood ran down, she didn't even notice. That's when Tory caught a glimpse of her daughter's eyes. Kate's eyes had been engulfed by a red flare.

"Kate! Katelyn!" Tory jumped to her feet and ran over, her daughter was oblivious to everything other than the fight. "Katelyn snap out of it!" Tory shoved her niece out of the way and took her place as the target of Kate's blades, "Katelyn! Come on, get out of it!" Kate was starting to push Tory back.

Aly and Aleea watched in amazement from the side as Tory's eyes were soon just a red flare, Tory still seemed to have more control than Kate. Kate swung up on her mother but Tory grabbed the blade and threw it to the ground. Then Tory saw the opening in Kate's attack, she grabbed her daughter's wrist pulling it around her back before completely disarming her.

"Katelyn. Kate. Snap out of it, listen to me." Tory coaxed.

Kate clenched her eyes shut and shook her head, the flare shrank, after a few more times the flare finally subsided.

"I'm sorry. What came over me?" Kate looked frantic.

"We'll be back Aly." Tory led her daughter towards the guest suite. An aqua glow pulsed out of Kate onto her wounds as she healed herself and turquoise flared from Tory, healing herself as well.

They had reached their rooms and turquoise sparked up from the walls as Tory placed a secret spell on the room, "I owe you a long over-due explanation." Tory sat down on the couch and placed her head in her hands as she thought where to begin and what not to tell Kate.

"It was like I was possessed." Kate was quiet as she sat next to her mother.

"Not possessed, vacated." Tory sighed

"Vacated?"

"Yes, you see, your soul is pushed aside, ignored really. Your body seems to take on the abilities of an empty vessel. Remorse, envy, pain, and even anger is all forgotten in this state." Tory stared off, "I was just as bad if not worse. I didn't have any help in controlling myself. Your father was the only one that could get me out of it with just the sound of his voice. your Uncle Jason could shake me out of it like I did to you but we will help you control Kate."

"But you had to fight me to control it." Kate sounded worried.

"Yes, but with practice you will be able to choose when you become this soulless being."

"Why would anyone choose to become that?" Disgust was now in Kate's voice.

"It could sometimes mean life or death for someone else. You can put your own pain behind you to save another or stop someone that is dangerous." Tory now sounded hurt but Kate didn't realize it.

"What if I hurt someone mom?" Kate shut her eyes tight.

"I will work with you until you can control it better than I do. I promise" Tory wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders, "Now I think you should go and apologise to your cousin, that flare scared your grandmother half to death once, Mithros knows what it did to Aleea."

"Good point. I'll be going then." Kate stood and headed towards the door.

Tory snapped and the sparks on the walls disappeared. Kate opened the door to find her father waiting outside, "Hi, dad. Bye dad." Kate jogged down through the halls.

Alan shook his head as he walked in and sat down next to his wife, "What's wrong lass?" he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"She went into the 'Abyss state' and scared her and Aleea." Tory rested her head on Alan's shoulder

"Are either of them hurt?" Alan's brows came together.

"Kate was cut a couple times but she healed her self before we came back to the rooms." Tory looked up into Alan's eyes.

"How did you get her out of it?" he asked

"I had to disarm her. Great Mother, Alan she is just like me." Tory sighed, "I hoped that flare was just an appearance not actually linked to The Abyss."

"It'll be alright. You made it through, you always did, so will she."

--

Kate walked into Aleea's office, "Aleea."

The older girl looked up from her papers, "yes?"

"I'm sorry my explanation is a long one, so we can just say I lost my mind back there." Kate looked at her feet.

"Don't worry about it, I always knew you really got into your fights and you were bound to be better at dagger fighting than me." Aleea smiled at her cousin and gestured towards a chair near her desk, "Have a seat, I have news for you."

"What news?" Kate sat.

"I found your guy."

"Where at?" Kate sat on the edge of her seat

"First things first though, you have to be fast, I don't know if I can postpone this from my mom, she practically taken me off this case but I have him pinpointed for tonight and tonight only." Aleea tried sounding serious but excitement was still in her tone.

"Just give me the location and the info." Kate was smiling

"There is a catch though, you are really going to be in a hurry if you want this hit. You won't just be racing the sun, you'll be racing your mother." Aleea was cautious now.

"Well you already beat yours so let's get going." Kate gave a crooked grin that she got from her father returning the same grin that Aleea got from her mother, "They'll never know what hit them."

--

--

--A/N: REVIEW! please

--

--


	4. Catching the Hit

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed and of course xxTunstall Chickxx for the great Beta work. :D_**

**_I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE_**

* * *

Kate tossed the blankets from her body as she sat up in her bed.She hurried as she dressed, pulling on dark cotton knee length breeches and sleeveless shirt and dark soft leather shoes. She hooked the clasp that held her dark essence blocking cloak that draped over her shoulders. Her hair was still in a tight braid from when she went to bed and she went to grab an extra dagger from a clothing chest. She caught a glimpse of her self in the long mirror and remember that one time long ago when she was dressed just as she as now before going out with Dany to sneak onto the page's practice courts.

* * *

_An eight year old Kate stood there in the mirror fixing the clasp on the cloak that was a mnature of one of her mother's and she can't help but to pull her shoulders back and hold her chin up in pride._

_"Come on Kate. Why are you wearing that." Dany poked her head into the door and points at the cloak._

_"It's part of a true assassin's uniform ." Kate snapped back_

_"But you aren't a true assassin yet." Dany rolled her eyes._

_"I will be." Kate glared_

_"Well you don't see me running around in a true knight's uniform." Dany reasoned_

_"You aren't a true knight yet and you could barely lift a breast plate right now." Kate taunted_

_"So? Soon I'll be able to lift the entire plate armor suit." Dany argued_

_Kate rolled her eyes at her sister, "Fine. Let's go." Kate lead the way out the door and mumbled under her breath, "flashy knights"_

_She was hit in the back of her head with Dany's hand."What?" she put on her most innocent look but Dany stuck her tongue out at her sister before following out the door._

* * *

Kate smiled back at the memory, she may not have the title of royal assassin like her mother or the assistant of the royal assassin like Gemma, but Kate as taught by the best. Gemma, The Jagged and her mother, whatever her name was, taught her everything they knew about the art of the assassin. I bet the only one that could ever beat my mom and adoptive aunt was The Abyss. The Abyss and The Cursing were the deadliest around and my father took care of the Cursing but he said no one could ever truly take out The Abyss. Mother said she was killed for Tortall but I think she has suspicion's of The Abyss still being alive. Kate mused to herself but remembered she had to hurry.

She listened for movement a moment longer to make sure her mother wasn't preparing to leave then laughed at her own folly, she would never hear her mother slipping away no matter how hard she strained her ears.

Kate cracked her window open and slid out onto the wall where she quickly scurried down the smooth surface like a spider on it's web. The grounds around this palace ere nothing like the tree laden grounds of Tortall's palace. This part of the Copper Isles' royal palace was bare and exposed, not an assassin's most desirable enviroment.

None of the guards posted around the area saw her slip off the grounds and into the city. She creptthrough streets like a shadow. She sprinted over buildings and through the patches of darkness that remained untouched by the waning moon's pale glow. She climbed down a rough brick wall to a window and peered in, this was it. She opened the window cautiously listening for any hint of a squeak. She entered the room and crossed over to the bed.

The young man was asleep on the bed but she recognized him as one of the assassins who attempted to kill King Jonathan and the only one to get away. His clothing was in a rough canvas sack at the end of his bed. He laid in his bed, the sheets bunched around him and the blanket covering him from the waist down. The smell of vomit and alcohol was thick in the air as it penetrated her nose. Never get drunk on the job or on the run. she thought as she silently 'tsked' to herself.

She struck quickly, silently, and painlessly as the extra blade she took pierced the sleeping man's neck through the back severing his spinal cord. She slipped the dagger back into it's sheath and into a hidden pocket in her cloak. She would have it properly disposed of tomorrow by melting it down after she told her mother that she took care of the strike.

Kate smirked at her job well done because it was almost too easy, she turned and her escape through the window was blocked by a dark figure, she pulled out her knives preparing for a fight.

The cloaked figure pushed back it's hood exposing a stern face and Kate's eyes widened as they locked onto a pair of deep brown eyes that held the same red flare as Kate's own green hazeleyes.

Tory pointed to the window as her lips pursed and all Kate could do was look down at her feet and oblige to her mother.

They crossed back through the dark city taking a longer route to avoid making any late night wanderers suspicious. Kate followed her mother over the empty field and up to the balcony outside the guest suite sitting room. Tory left this door open so they just walked right into the lonely room.

Kate started to walk towards the hall that led down to her brother, sister, and her room, but a sharp "wait" from her mother stopped her in her tracks.

Tory lit candles, since the sun was just barely casting a low glow over the horizon, she turned and pointed towards the couch, "I can't believe you Katelyn" her tone was a mix of anger and hurt.

Kate sat, "Mother, I was just--"

"No. No, mother, I was just--. There are reasons I didn't want you to be an assassin.. It's not a wise choice." Tory pinched the bridge of her nose as if asking for patience.

"Well, why did you choose to become an assassin?" Kate was defiant

"I didn't choose." Tory turned her back on her daughter."At least not the first time."

"Then tell me, give me an example instead of just telling me not to." Kate sighed.

"Fine you want to know. When I was five years old I was kidnapped and forced into the assassin's world. Midwinters weren't presents and vacation time, they were the nights I half froze to death. During training if you dropped a single hair you weren't scolded you were beaten. How are those for examples Katelyn?" Tory's lips pursed but her back was still turned.

"Mother I--" Kate searched for words.

"Don't Katelyn, just--Tell me how you knew. Did you snoop in Aly's office?" Tory turned back to her daughter

Kate just shook her head.

"Aleea?" Tory raised her brow

Kate didn't give an answer.

"Fine, go to bed. I have to arrange removing him with Aly." Tory marched towards the door and Kate heard her mumbling something about 'those two will cause the downfall of two countries.'

The door clicked shut and Kate turned to back to her bedroom, but Dany stood in the hallway door frame, "What did you do?"

"Why?"

"I was surprised you and mom didn't wake everyone else in Rajmuat." Dany leaned on the wood work.

"We weren't that loud."

"Well what did you do?" Dany pressed

"Aleea and I swept a hit out from mom and Aunt Aly's feet." Kate watched her sister.

Dany whistled silently, "That took the cake for all the trouble you two caused."

"Well it wasn't that bad." Kate rolled her eyes. "you and I have done worse you know."

"Like?" Dany prompted and cocked her head from the side.

"Like the time we blindfolded Jason and made him think we hung him from Balors needle when we were really just hanging him from your first floor window. In the page's wing. In front of all his and your year mates and his soon to be Knight master, Lady Keladry." Kate began laughing

"That was hilarious. He screamed like a little girl." Dany joined in

"What ever happened to us? We were once so close." Kate finally said after she had sobered.

"What do you mean?" Dany wiped a tear from her eye.

"We did everything together. We were so close we could almost tell what the other was thinking." Kate sat on the floor in front of the couch and pulled her knees up to her chin.

"I don't know. When we were ten, I went to train with the pages and got close to my friends at the palace instead." Dany copied her sister's position,

"and I went to train with mom and Aly and became friends with Aleea." Kate and Dany sighed together and they broke out in laughter again.

"We still think the same." Dany giggled.

"No, you think of chivalry. I think of the most discreet way around. You have a self esteemproblem" Kate gave a rogue's grin

"I have a selfesteem problem? Coming from miss confidence? You know over-confidence is like..."

"...like over cast for a bird fair, flying from up above, yet lightning lashes from below. Yeah Yeah. I've already heard it not too long ago." Kate rolled her eyes, "You should be a bit more confident. You are an amazing healer."

"But Jason is the battle mage and you, you have both." Dany sighed again, as if in jealousy.

"I barely heal anyone other than myself for fear of doing it wrong and the only battle magic I do is secrecy spells, eavesdropping, locking, and stuff like that." Kate sounded depressed

"But you're good at it."

"So are you."

"You two need to go to bed. Now." their father came around the corner of the far hall and leaned against the frame.

"Yes dad." they chorused and left to go towards their rooms.

"I'll find out in the morning." Alan mumbled before turning back to his and his wife's room.

--

* * *

A/N: Alright hopefully you all enjoyed that, so let me know in a wonderful little REVIEW!

* * *


	5. The Icicle

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I would like to thank the following: dares to dream, melissa treehugger, EllaAngel, Bacswimma, Litara, and Srah says BITE ME for their reviews on chapter 4.

Also a thank-you to the following...

For subscribing to The Shadow:1. BACswimma2. Bookflower3. EllaAngel4. NyxDragon20235. SabbyRinaBanina6. Sarah Says BITE ME7. blackkat098. gaya20819. melissa treehugger10. xxTunstall Chickxx

For having The Shadow as a favorite:1. EllaAngel2. Litara3. SabbyRinaBanina4. Sarah Says BITE ME5. dares to dream6. xxTunstall Chickxx

I've decided to do that little piece every five chapters now to mention those who keep me inspired. :D

Finally a HUGE thanks to xxTunstall Chickxx for being a great Beta. If it wasn't for her I would be embarrassing myself every chapter with stupid mistakes such as; untill and gaurd.

Now then to the story...

* * *

"Your executioner awaits you sister dear." Dany peered into the room where Kate slept.

A moan escaped from beneath the blankets, "I got maybe two hours of sleep." Kate grumbled as she pushed back the covers exposing two eyes that were dark from lack of sleep.

"Mom said you would say something like that and to get over it and up." Dany tsked.

Kate was still dressed in her clothes from her late night escapade so she attempted smoothing some order into her braid with little success.

The twins made their way to the spy master's suite of rooms. Aleea sat on the couch with an innocent composure on herself. She gestured for Kate to sit next to her as Lassia ushered Dany from the room. Kate knew she couldn't match Aleea's righteousness so she sat, took a deep breath and put on a blank expression..

Tory and Aly took to chairs and placed them in front of their daughters. Tory sat with her arms crossed, lips pursed, and brows raised. Aly leaned forward with her elbows on her knees. Both wore scrutinizing looks.

Aleea's mouth curved into a sweet smile and Kate kept her steady blank stare.

"Now girls, don't lie I'll know, who's idea was all this?" Aly asked

"Whatever do you mean by 'all this'. " Aleea's smile so innocent you could have been considered insubordinate.

"Don't play games with me Aleea Crow." Aly cocked a brow.

Aleea and Kate stayed silent.

"Fine, we'll skip that question. What were you thinking?" Tory snapped

Neither answered

"Well?" Aly's eyes shifted between the two

"You broke the Isles law, you didn't have permission to make the hit, not to mention you could have been killed." Tory chastised Kate.

"You delayed information and could have gotten your cousin killed." Aly scolded Aleea

"The only thing that didn't go accordingly was that you got there before I left." Kate replied calmly, "and this was my doing." she attempted to save Aleea.

Aleea caught on, "Hey don't take all the credit for this. I found this guy."

"But I'm the one that said to do it ourselves." Kate tried silencing her cousin.

"But I made the connections." Aleea countered. They both became oblivious to their mothers

"I actually killed the guy." Kate snapped

"Well I broke in my mom's office to get the information and delay your mother." Aleea and Kate were now inches from each other, almost yelling.

"Stop, you have both incriminated each other twice over." Tory bellowed then turned to Kate, "You can forget becoming my assistant anytime soon. In fact you're lucky I'm not forcing you into the Riders right now and shipping you back to Tortall."

Tory's hard glare met the blank one of Kate's and the air in the room went frigid.

"And you Miss Crow may consider yourself demoted for the time being on the grounds of withholding information and you will be serving as agaurd for Maren during audiences." Aly's voice was sharp.

"Nothing ever happens at audiences." Aleea almost whined

"You can't be punished by law. There was no evidence of murder." Aly told her niece.

"This is ridiculous. We did nothing wrong. All we did was your jobs and just as well as you, might I add." Kate snapped.

"That's not the point Katelyn. What if something went wrong? You could have been --" Tory couldn't finish her sentence.,

"But they didn't go wrong. You don't trust your own training? You've taught me everything, from locking away my essence to picking a lock." Kate yelled and stormed away, "I'll be back!"

Tory turned back to Aly, "What do I do? She's good, really good, but other assassins have been out looking for recruits and I don't want to give them a reason to go near her."

"I'd say trust her, but then they braek into your office. " Aly shot a glare at Aleea, "don't repeat a word of this. Shoo and remember there's an audience this afternoon."

Aleea scurried from the room. Dany and Lassia met her outside, "Don't ask. " she told them, "Did you see where Kate went?"

"No. She left?" Lassia shook her head.

"Mom must have said something that hurt to make her run off, mom's the only one she won't stand up to." Dany looked concerned

Aleea nodded, "It wasn't pretty. Any ideas where she went?"

Lassia shook her head and her and her sister turned to Dany, "You always know her best." Aleea added.

--

Kate sat in the shadows of a tree in the menagerie sitting there, relaxed deep in thought. She heard two sets of foot steps and she hid herself in the darkness.

Lassia, Dany, and Aleea, whose steps were as silent as Kate's, came into view. "I thought you said she'd be here." Lassia told Dany

"Is this the darkest place in here?" Dany asked

"Unless she went into the caves of some of the creatures." Dany replied

In their conversation they never saw Kate slip into their group.

They all jumped with shock, "Must you always come from the shadows like that?" Dany panted from shock.

"Must you always forget that I do?" Kate's voice was covered in ice.

"Kate this will all blow over" Dany tried to comfort her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They were already questioning themselves when I left." Aleea placed her hand on the other shoulder and they began leading her towards the doors.

"Besides, there is an entire new group of young nobles who want to woo the friends of the princess that you need to chase off."Lassia added causing them all to laugh.

--

As the four made their way to the gardens where the princess was to be a man from the Queen's guard had called to Lassia asking for help from Ty Sibigat. After a sigh and a reluctant goodbye, Lassia finally left.

Dany, Kate, and Aleea finally found what they had been searching for; a fifteen year old, short, part-Rakan girl with inquisitive eyes, settled on a bench in the center of several young noblemen with a polite but bored out of her mind look on her face.

"So if Maren hates this so much why does she go through it?" Dany leaned in close so only Aleea and Kate could hear as they crossed over to the group.

"Both the Luarin and the Raka know you need an heir so Maren wants to find someone before she officially takes a crown. You see she hasn't been proclaimed the _crowned_ princess yet, just princess." Aleea was very matter-of-fact as she pushed one of the suitors aside to get to Maren.

"You didn't say you were to have extra ladies in your company today Lady Maren." One of the men stated

"I was not aware that I was but I do love seeing you all." Maren was beyond grateful and slightly amused when she saw the twins appraising the crowd. Most of Maren's entourage were new suitors but the few that knew the Tortallan sisters also knew one was not to be trifled with but no one could tell which, so they just kept their distance from both. The new nobles were eyeing the young women with interest.

"Gentlemen, may I present my dear friends, Lady Aleea Crow of Banzang, these are her Tortallan cousins, Ladies Katelyn and Danyel Cooper of Pirate's Swoop and Larstspur." Maren made a nice introduction hoping to get some of her hopeful suitors away from her.

"So _two_ fiefdoms. You must live quite comfortably." One of the more arrogant nobles came forward towards Dany and Kate. Some of the more intelligent men stayed back holding in laughter.

"You could say so." Dany fluttered her lashes luring their victim closer.

Aleea rolled her eyes at her cousins knowing quite well that Dany drew them in and Kate would cut them down.

"But our brother inherits the Swoop." Dany added a little bit of a pout to her voice.

The noble inched closer trying to sweeten her, "Who inherits this Larkspur?"

"It's Lar_st_spur and _I_ do." Kate inclined her head knowing that the previous year it had been decided that Jason would inherit the Swoop as proper but she would take Larstspur so long as her sister was treated generously and since Dany was going to be a healer for The King's Own and be far too busy to deal with fief work.

A new young noble took advantage of the other's absence at the lady's side, "Well, Lady Katelyn if I may present myself, I am Lord Tate Sarhin of Cirtar a blossoming young scholar at our university." The young lord took Kate's un-offered hand and let his lips linger slightly too long on her fingers.

Kate yanked her hand away, "Well, Sir Nate,"

"Lord Tate" he corrected flashing a forgiving smile ignoring her mumbling about 'not a knight'

"Very well, _Lord Tate, _I'm not one for flirtations nor unnecessary manners and generosity. Therefore, I won't give an apology to refrain from embarassment or say 'it's nice meeting you' because frankly I haven't witnessed anything pleasant since." Kate's voice was dry and cold, her face was blank but her pursed lips hinted at annoyance.

"Well...I...uh...you...me..." Lord Tate's gaping jaw snapped shut from either shock of her bluntness or this sudden verbal slap in the face for his boldness. He stepped away looking at his feet in failure. The suitors that were more experienced with Maren's friends were laughing just as much as Aleea, Maren, and Dany.

"Don't you know who that is Tate?" one of the men gasped

"No." Tate mumbled

"That's Lady Aleea's cousin from Northern Tortall. Lady Katelyn also known to some men at court as The Icicle." the same man said.

With a glare from Kate the arrogant noble stepped away from Dany. "I told you this would work perfectly and be great fun." Dany told her sister.

"Indeed it was, Oh my, Maren we must go, look at the time , you have audience." Aleea ushered Maren, Dany, and Kate away while holding back her own laughter.

* * *

--A/N: Now I have the next three chapters wrote and say with enough reviews you could have an update by...tonight even. So let's all go REVIEW! (hint hint)


	6. Assassins at the Audience

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks goes out to everyone that reviewed(ShadowMoonDancer, Sarah says BITE ME,Hangout4ever, BACswimma, and Dares to Dream), the amazing xxTunstall Chickxx for the great beta work, and Sarah says BITE ME for helping on me on my horrid description dilemma.

_I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE_

* * *

The large audience room easily housed the the crowd of people. Queen Dovesary sat listening to grievances with Princess Maren on her right. Behind the queen stood one of her most faithful advisors, Lady Alianne Crow. Behind the princess stood Lady Aleea Crow, who held a bored but observant look on her face. Men of the Queen's Guard stood nearby in case they were needed.

Kate stood off in the crowd, looking for anything that could lead to a disturbance. Her eyes landed upon one person tucked into the shadows dressed like Kate, in dark knee length breeches, sleeveless shirt, soft leather shoes, and it was all topped off with a black ankle length cloak. Kate met her mother's steady gaze for a moment and noticed a look of either anger or disappointment, then it vanished as quickly as it appeared and was replaced by an observant glance.

Kate watched her mother's eyes scan the room for bit longer before doing so herself. She was preparing to leave after deciding she really couldn't care less about the rising price on chicken feed. Then Kate's, Tory's, Aleea's, and Aly's heads all jerked up at a sound that their ears were always careful of; the click of a crossbow. Kate and Tory reacted at the same time. A dagger with a single piece of turquoise in the hilt and a dagger with an aquamarine gem in the hilt both flew out of the owners' grasp piercing the arrow through it's shaft from different directions causing it to plummet to the ground.

Aly and Aleea signaled the Guards to move in to protect the royalty.

The fight broke out, at least a dozen people from the crowd rushed forward with blades ready. Kate and Tory were in the middle of the fray while Aly and Aleea held them off the Queen and Princess.

A young man in a cloak dropped into sight with a crossbow in hand and dashed out the door. Kate glanced around evaluating the situation. Frightened people ran for cover, Aleea fought two of the attackers near Maren, Aly fought two more near Dovesary, and her mother fought off three of theamateurs but she locked eye contact with her daughter who was hesitating between pursuing or helping the fight. Tory gave a reluctant but approving nod before returning to her skirmish.

That was all Kate needed, with one final look at her cousin, aunt, and mother, she ran in the same direction as the young man.

Outside it was warm and humid as a storm brewed on the horizon but for now the sky was a clear blue with just the threatening clouds on the skyline. She ran through the streets dodging people and stalls. Her excitement from the chase, and anger from her argument with her mother, was draining from her and the red flare in her eyes engulfed the brown. Her strides were were fast, long and silent as she didn't gain or lose any distance on her objective who had disposed of the crossbow a ways back.

The young man led her to the rooftops of the slums in the city. He turned around throwing his hood back exposing dark brown hair and emerald green eyes sitting above a square jawline that was clean shaven. The young man was no more than eighteen and a half a foot taller than her five feet ten inches. A dark cloak draped off his broad shoulders, beneath it he wore a sleeveless shirt, breeches, and soft leather shoes, all of his clothing was black.

Kate admired him for less than a second because she attacked. He blocked and moved in to an attack himself. Her face was empty, his filled with rage as their daggers crashed together in precise movements.He sliced across at her throat and she flipped backwards while coming up under his grip. She managed to cut across his forearm only to receive a slice on her shoulder. The two found a weak spot in their opponent and took it.

Kate's blade rested at his neck, as she felt cool metal press against her throat."Wait" they both panted

"I need a word with you." The young man said in a deep, enticing voice, examining the fading red flare in her soulless eyes while involuntarily shivering at their sight

"Why should I listen?" Kate answered in an icy voice as she watched his eyes that had changed to black and seemed to burn with hatred, return to their emerald color.

"We are in a stalemate." He replied, his eyes finally returning to their completely green shade.

"So you think." Kate said before falling back away from the man.

He went to take a step towards her to replace his dagger at her throat but his feet were stuck to the roof top. In his moment of weakness, Kate kicked the daggers out of his hands and replaced hers on his throat as he layed on his back looking at her in astonishment, wondering how and when she jammed the daggers through the edges of his shoes. He raised his hands above his head.

"All the more reason I need a word with you." he said looking her straight in the eye.

"You know I can kill you right now and claim that you were killed during the fight and that I never managed to render you inert." She cocked a brow

"Yes, I understand, but I'm here to make you an offer. Not of money or power but knowledge. And the 'assassination attempt' was to lure you away so I could speak with you privately." He spoke calmly despite the metal at his neck.

"Continue." Kate narrowed her eyes on him

"I offer you training in the art of being circumspect" he still had that a calm air around him,

"In case you couldn't tell I have been trained in that art." her reply is smug.

"I do indeed but perhaps to further you education." His emerald eyes bore into her, tempting her to follow him.

She swallowed, "Why should I feel that you can offer me a greater education?"

He had expected this when he chose her to recruit her and he had been told his answer as well, "I can offer training from the greatest assassin that ever lived, The Abyss"

She tried holding the excitement from her eyes "She is supposed to be dead."

"The perfect way to hide from death warrants." He stated simply, noting that the dagger at his throat began to rise.

"Supposing I took this offer, what would I owe for this?" She started pulling back

"Servitude during your training." His voice is as enticing as ever.

"What should I do if I accept?" she rises and offers him a hand.

He jumps to his feet and sheaths his daggers, "lay low and don't go home this evening. I will find you tomorrow morning, be prepared to leave this country. Remember though you can _not _speak to anyone you may have ever come across after this point." His voice took on a rigid tone.

Kate was about to protest but she understood why she had to vanish, "very well, I'll be near the market."

He nodded his understanding, turned, and walked away with the grace of a true man of the darker side of wars and she couldn't help watching the as the muscles in his back flexed with each movement under his cloak. When he reached the edge of the building he raised his hood and dropped down.

She took a deep breath and headed in the opposite direction,_What have I got myself into?_

_--_

"_What's happened to her?!"_ Tory paced Aly's office

"I've every agent available searching, Tory." Aly paced with her

"Lass we will find her I swear." Alan was deadly quiet

"We need more agents." Aly told no one in particular

"Yes, you do, but we had to sedate Dany and Aleea to get them to quit trying to throttle every prisoner who was in the assassination attempt." Alan pointed out

"What about JJ and Jason?" Tory asked then all three gave a worried look as they rushed out the door to one of the interrogation rooms. They heard yelling before they even reached the door.

Inside the two young knights held one of the men that took a sword to Aleea earlier but was unsuccessful. The man was pinned against the wall with Jason holding onto his collar, pressing against his throat until the man began to turn purple.

_"Now. I asked if the man gave you any more information!" _JJ yelled

"No. the most we got from 'em was he was a Gallan." The man panted.

"Get the next one." growled Jason before shoving the man into the wall and turning to JJ.

"That was the last." JJ told him.

Alan and Aly were staring at the wide eyed Tory, "G-G-Gallan." she stuttered

--

She crossed into her suite of rooms long after the sun sank beneath the skyline. She reached for her oiled leather sack. Kate placed several of her daggers, a couple changes of clothes, and a large sum coins from her purse in the bag. She took once last glance at her sleeping sister before slipping out the window knowing her mother was probably still awake.

She disappeared into the shadows of the night, into the unknown, to chase her enticing desires

A/N: Okay everyone you know I love reviews so go ahead and push the little buttono that ill make my day. Yes, the amount of reviews will influence when i update again although this update was for ShadowMoonDancer because i was supposed to be at a camp right now without a computer and i feel sorry for anyone stuck in that situation. :D


	7. Planning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks again to the wonderful reviewers who just make my day and the great xxTunstall Chickxx for the betaing.

I will out of town (and away from my or any other computer) from July 1st to July 6th and I don't think I'll be able to update anytime between now and then but I will try.

_I am not Tamora Pierce_

* * *

Kate walked casually down a crowded market street. The hustle and bustle of the throngs of people hid her movements well. She was dressed in a sarong that was popular in the area and her cloak was tucked away in her bag.

Kate's eyes shifted through the people looking for the young man that almost managed to evade her completely the night before._ He was luring me away and I don't think he was trying all that hard to get away. I don't know, I want to learn from The Abyss, I mean, she was the one that took on an army by herself but is it te danger of him or the entire situation that has me more concerned _She thought to herself before looking up and seeing him.

His green eyes were intent on hers as he nodded to a building across the street from the dark alley he stood in. When Kate looked at the building then turned her eyes back to the young man, he was gone. She wasn't sure how she knew that he wanted to meet her on the roof but she just did.

She waited a moment longer then moved around through another alley to climb the wall up to a nearby building's roof. She jumped from roof top to roof top until she reached the indicated building.

He walked up to her as soon as she landed, "We have to stay hidden until tonight." His voice was soothing but something in it set her senses on high alert. Before she could object, a white cloth was placed over her nose and mouth, and darkness started to overcome her. Kate eyes rolled back, she was passing out, she was preparing for the pain of falling to the floor as her legs gave out, but it never came, instead a warm presence was at her side.

The young man caught her and pulled her bag over a shoulder. He slid down a back wall and carried her through the shadows to a small house in the honey pot area of Rajmuat which was the poverty of the poor. he placed her on a sturdy bedroll before setting her bag next to her and sitting across the room, dozing.

--

Kate woke, startled, and took in the room she was in. The walls were bare except for the door frame, bedroll, and the two oiled leather sack, one was hers. Then her glare landed on the man sitting on the floor across the room, "Did you have to use that vile trick to get me here?"

"Yes and no. It's more of a security measure so I know you won't turn around and run back to who you work for. I haven't decided if it's Tortall's tormentor or the Duani over here." He watched her closely for any sign of recognition.

"Tortall's tormentor?" she turned her head to the side

"You haven't heard of her?" He looked slightly taken back

"No." she answered honestly

"Well she is feared by many assassins. It's said anyone that goes after King Jonathan, Queen Thayet, or any of the royal advisors that they end up dead." He shrugged, "That's why I hired a man to go after them."

"You hired someone to kill them." Kate's lips pursed,

"No, I knew he couldn't do it but, I've had my eye on you and I know you help the cause so I had to have him lead you away from Tortall's tormentor so I can speak with you, unless you are Tortall's Terror that wouldn't surprise me in the least." His emerald green eyes searched her green hazel eyes for something.

"You must be talking about their royal assassin. No, I'm not her." Kate told him stretching, still stiff from her involuntary nap.

"I see. So what is your story, the most I understand is that you are talented." his eyes still held hers with interest.

"You see now that's not at all wise for either of us I know almost nothing of you and you just admitted to barely knowing anything about me." She held a blank expression,

"True, yet eventually we must be able to collaborate together sometimes." He remarked

"Perhaps we could start with a name. Your name is--" she prompted

He thought for a moment, "You first."

"Very well, call me Kate."

He let out a breath as if he wished she didn't tell him, "Jarret."

"So it's agreed that we'll swap stories with time, Jarret?" Kate pushed him some more,

"Yes, but we have a few ground rules to cover before we depart."

She tilted her head up "such as?"

He was starting to relax some,"We are headed north and we are colleagues but I have seniority. I will begin your training on the road. Lastly, any arrangements that must be made are purely business, therefore there is no room for flirtations."

She sat back, shocked, "I am not the type to flirt freely with the first male to walk near."

"Yes, well, completely understood then." Jarret seemed embarrassed now.

Kate quickly tried to fix the situation, "Well-- assuming that where ever we are going is not in The Copper Isles, what is your plan to get us off this island?"

The slight blush in his cheeks subsided, "Ahem, well I thought we could just book passage to the Yamani Islands."

"Nope, that won't work, after that charade the Duani will be checking every ship leaving this harbor." Kate's brows came together.

"We could become stowaways." he offered.

"The Duani will check for stowaways. We need an easy, discreet way where everyone is accounted for but no one really checks_ who _you are." She continued to think,

"What type of voyage are you thinking about?" He tried to decide what she thought.

She looked up at him carefully, "Slave ships."

"What?" His calm exterior broke,

"We get someone to sell us to the ships heading to Carthak. We will be able to break out if the conditions are just right. Then we steal a small sailboat to get into Tortall and we go from there." Her voice was precise,

"Sounds good but what if the conditions aren't 'just right'?" he looked hard at her.

"You will probably get sent to a farming region, then I have faith in your ability to escape from that if all doesn't go well." She shrugged,

"Yes, I willbe able to escape but you will probably end up as someone's bed warmer, which means it will be more difficult in escaping." There was some concern in his voice,

"I won't become some old goat's bed warmer believe me." A shiver was sent up her spine causing her shoulders to shake at the idea.

For the first time, more than serenity and anger showed up on Jarret's face, he smiled.

"What was that for?" she snapped

"Your little display of how you really feel was funny. What can I say" he shrugged smiled again even if it was just a half smile.

"Well I'm glad you're amused. What do you think?" She crossed her arms,

"I think most people would say I'm crazy listening to you, but I agree. I'll go out and find some one to sell us, it shouldn't be difficult." he ran a hand over his head, "We should get some sleep before we leave."

"Agreed. Here you take the bedroll, I'll sleep on my cloak." She began removing her cloak from her bag.

"You take the bedroll, you'll have more to worry about in the slave pens than I will." He spread his own cloak on the ground and stretched out on it.

"It's your bedroll though and it won't matter." she argued

"Well then you are my guest so relax" his reply was calm as he turned onto his back.

She gave up on the fight knowing that she was tired from her previous time of lack of sleep. She sprawled out on the bedroll and listened to the steady breathing coming from across the room.

"Galla, Kate." Jarret's enticing voice broke the silence that had spread over them.

"What?"

"We're going to Galla, I thought you'd like to know." She heard his breathing slow again,

"Thank you Jarret." She had a feeling that was where they were destined but now it was confirmed. She was headed to a place that had a history of producing great assassins, and macabre killers, and yet she wanted this.

-

--

--A/N: Review please :D I will give you all two chapters the minute I get back if I find atleast ten reviews when I return. Thanks


	8. Bed Warmer

**--AUTHOR'S NOTE:Well i managed to get here much sooner than I planned on so I decided an update ould be nice, consider it my way of celebrating the fourth of July with all of the wonderful readers and REVIEWERS (hint hint). even though i shouldn't post this until another 2 reviews to keep up my average of 5 per chapter, oh well.**

**Thanks to the following:**dares to dream, Sarah Says BITE ME, BACswimma for their reviewing, it keeps my spirits up and my inspiration flowing.

And of course xxTunstall Chickxx for the great beta work :D

* * *

When Kate woke it was early morning and a small line of sunlight broke through the rags that served as a curtain in the one room shack. When she looked about the room the bed roll that she slept on was the only thing left. The bags, cloaks, and everything else was all gone including Jarret. _That worthless good for nothing slime ball. I knew training with the Abyss was too good to be true. _She thought to herself just as the make-shift door pushed open and a tall man with dark brown hair and emerald eyes walked in.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed you. I bet you sold all my things and are planning to sell me as a slave right now for yourself. Well I have news for you, I won't go quietly but good luck." She stood and pulled two daggers off her person.

"I have no intentions of selling you or your possessions let alone fight you again." His mouth refused to show any sign of amusement but his eyes gave away a hidden smile.

"Then where are my things and where have you been?" she snapped trying to ignore the look of victory that pulsed in those green eyes.

"I have been making our travel arrangements since you figured out how to get out of here and for your things, how many slaves have you met that were allowed to take luggage?" he ran a hand through his short hair.

"One actually, he was a silversmith. So what did you do with our things?" She looked at the floor trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I was stowing it away on the ship we are to be sold to and found a guy to 'sell' us but you need to do something for the cause." He handed her a bag.

"Slave collars and two center point medallions." She cocked a brow at him.

"You need to place a spell on them so they are functional but the man doesn't need to be a mage to work it." he folded his arms across his chest.

"Spell?" she questioned

Jarret nodded

"Why do you think I have the gift?" She was preparing a dagger.

He tapped his temple, "I have the sight, I saw that you have nice pretty aqua gift." There was a slight joking manner in his voice.

"Really? What else can you see with your sight?" she continued looking at her feet hoping he wouldn't know she was worried about him seeing lies.

"Essence, The gift, The sight, and I can see things that are at a distance. My turn for questions, why are you trusting me?" He moved over to the bedroll and sat down and motioned her to sit as well.

She joined him," I don't trust you, that would be dangerous, I simply believe that I can work with you."

"You are smart in the ways of the assassin. Who taught you?" His curiosity caught her off guard.

She had to think fast, no one knew her mother was trained in Galla but it was well known that The Jagged had come to Tortall's side, "Gemma Maswaft, once known as The Jagged."

Jarret silently whistled, "No wonder you're good, you might as well have been trained in Galla." A knock on the door interrupted. Jarret stood to answer it and all Kate heard was whispering.

The door shut and Jarret returned, "We need those collars now, we are about to be sold." His face lost all of it's expressions and was back to it's calm self.

Kate nodded before letting the aqua fire flow over the two collars. She handed one to him before slipping the other on her self and latching it shut. With one final touch it flared to life with an aqua shimmer.

"Could I ask for some--assistance?" He held the collar to his neck and was fumbling with the latch.

"Turn about." She started hooking the clasp, "Now what kind accent will we have?"

"Low class Tortallan should do, thanks" his deep voice came through like a rumble to Kate standing that close to him before tapping it once and it flared to life.

"Ye be a good lil' laddy-buck then b'fer ye git dis cinched up tight." She smiled laughing at her own folly and tapping his metal collar.

He raised his brows in surprise, "You're good at that."

"Thank you, your new name?"

"Well I have managed to get papers for a David and Sara." he turned around looking out the make-shift window and fingering the collar.

" 'kay then Master David who be our new owner." she puled her shirt collar up under the slave collar to keep it from chafing.

"His name is Will and he's here." He pushed the door open a a middle aged man with thinning gray hair, dressed as a merchant with sturdy breeches lawn shirt and calf high boots, came in and took the medallion's for the collars.

"Ye sure 'bout this?" He asked Jarret who looked at Kate

"Yes we are." she raised her chin in defiance,

He shook his head, "Miss, ye either brave 'er dolt headed." Those were their words for departure. Will led them through the back streets to the slave docks.

The sale was simple after the man looked at Kate and Jarret who were now known as Sara, and David. Their purchaser went to a back office and returned with two generic bills of sale and a purse of coins. Will scratched his name across the papers and took the purse after he counted out the coins then handed over the control medallions after giving him the explanation that Kate gave him on the way here. With a final glance at Jarret, he left.

Kate and Jarret stood in front of the man that could now kill them at any time with the small coin like structures. He had dirty blond hair that was pulled back in a short horse tail, short clipped mustache that framed thin lips and one eye had a fading bruise under it. 'Well, let me see what we 'ave here now. A strapping young buck and a bit of a sweet 'un here." He took Kate's chin between his forefinger and thumb turning her each way, appraising her.

She jerked her head out of his grip and glared up at him.

"More like a sweet snapping turtle. ehh, no mind to dat we'll break ye." He smirked.

Just then the door to the back office swung open and a portly man with ragged gray hair and rotting teeth let out a laugh that almost sounded like a grunt, "Aye dare Scally, but I thinks it be me to break this 'un." his mouth turned into a cruel smile, "As fer da boy, we losta man to a bar fight a few days back so till we reach Carthak consider 'im me personal slave to scrub decks at night. Now den throw 'im b'low deck and git her to me rooms, you know the rules Scally."

The large man went back into the back office, two more men came in a hauled Jarret out by his upper arms, and the man called Scally led Kate to an upper level deck and into a bare room. Kate's jaw was set tight as Scally turned her to face him. He grabbed her shirt collar and ripped it down, "Didn't think so."

She would have pulled her shirt back together but her wrists had been tied together so she tried angling her body away from him.

He pulled a thin cord with a small charm on it, from a drawer and held it out, "Git over it. Now den we don't want no lil'uns runnin 'bout do we." he draped the anti-pregnancy charm around her neck. "Cap'n'll see ye tanight after we shove off." He shoved her into a dark closet-like room then shut and lock the door, leaving her in the dark,_ Great Merciful Mother help me _were her frantic thoughts.

--

Jarret was thrown into a small pen below deck, it's only source of light was the open hatch that let in a few rays of the sun. He hit the ground, hard, in the middle of nine other men. "Cap'n says he wants ye to scrub the upper level decks tanight, sumun be by ta fetch ye." One of the burly men that brought him down said. The door to their cage shut with a clink and all the men were watching him.

"So what's he want ya to see boy?" A man in his forties asked

"What?" Jarret was curious

"When ever he has sumun be 'is server boy he has sumtin of there's" the man told him

Jarret had to play the proper slave card, he gulped

"Ye was sold together weren't ye?" another man asked

"A pretty lil' lass was it?" the first man spoke again.

"No--she was a sweet." Jarret said grimly before crossing through the men to sit in a corner, his head resting on his knees.

--

"Come along boy, ye be scrubbin' now" a guard came in and pulled Jarret out of the pen and up the stairs. A bucket of water sat near a door with a few rags hanging on it. "Get to work, we don't want salt stickin' to the floor do we?"

"Oh no, 'cause washin' wit salt water will git all da salt off" Jarret mumbled to himself watching the guard lounge off on the side with another posted outside the door acting as if they were expecting a show, then he heard it.

"Come on sweet, told ye I'd break ya." Jarret heard the captain inside and for some reason his eyes began to turn black.

Jarret sloshed water across himself as he heard a grunt come from inside, and he didn't notice but his fists began to ball up.

Then a yell rang out from the room, but Jarret smiled at this, it wasn't a woman's yell of protest, but a man's yell of pain.

"_Get this worthless bitch out of here!"_ yelled the captain and the two guards began to rush in but the door was flung open and Kate stumbled out, as if shoved, with a satisfied smile on. She hit the railing and the large man came out of his room with out a shirt on but to Jarret's amusement, the captain's eye was black, his nose bleeding, and Jarret wondered if it was just him that noticed the odd step in the captain's walk.

"Get this good fer naught trollop out of my sight fer all I care feed 'er to the fish." He held rag to his nose now.

Kate took a step towards him raising a fist. One of the guards grabbed her pulling her back as the captain reached into his pocket. Finally the man pulled out the two medallions. He grabbed one out of his anger and pushed on the spot for choking.

Suddenly Jarret was on the ground pulling at the collar around his throat gasping but luckily no one heard the tiny gasp come out of Kate, "Wrong one." he mumbled before hitting the button on the other medallion.

Kate hit the ground gasping for breath, she almost used her gift to shut the magic off but caught herself just in time. The collar became tighter and her eyes began to roll back and she never even saw the other men run up or the young man yelling.

"Stop it! Let her Go! Now!" Jarret's eyes were black as four men held each arm and leg against a wall. He pulled at them watching her pass out on the ground. The men holding on to him were surprised to feel Jarret pulling them and they were throwing all their weight and muscle in it.

"Fine we'll let him have his sweet back." The captain said watching the young man begin to out do his own men. The captain hit the switch that released the collar, and color pulsed back into her cheeks. "Throw her in the pens and bring me up a softer treat."

The men pulled her down below deck and tossed her into a cage that housed four other girls, and one of them was carried out.

"Sara!" that enticing voice that could wake Kate from the deepest slumber called. Then she remembered that she as supposed to be this 'Sara'.

"David" Kate sat up trying to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" the deep voice rumbled again slightly hoarse and Kate wondered if he was really showing concern or just playing the part.

"I'm fine. You?" she moved closer to the bars that separated them

"What can I say, he took my breath away." Jarret joked and that threw Kate off some.

"Funny."

"Get some rest I think we are about to have a rough journey but one question. Was it just me or did he have a slight limp?" Jarret watched her through the metal encasing.

"Just a little but that was just for my fun, the nose was what got him away." she smirked and walked over to an empty bench where she sat back.

All the other girls that looked about the same age as her and watched her carefully shocked at how she left the captains quarters before dawn and mad because it caused one of them to take her place. Kate ignored them, turning her back on them before starting to doze

* * *

--A/N: Review please! Happy 4th of July! And is it just me or does The Shadow seem a little less...successful, than The Abyss or maybe it's just moving a little slower.  
Last thing now since I will be far far away from any computer for the next week, if any one has any idea for something to write, read, etc to do with just a pen and paper, if you do let me know please or I might pull my hair out from boredom. :D


	9. Rippin' up the Rose Bush

* * *

-- **Author's Note:_ Thanks againt to everyone that reviewed while I was away but there were only 7 reviews so i won't be posting 2 chapters tonight. Also I was going to update much sooner but a bit of a crisis came up that prevented it._**

_DISCLAIMER: I am not Tamora Pierce_

* * *

The next several days , Kate and Jarret spent the entire day and night below deck in the dark in one person cages, they were still close enough to talk.They were given half of their original meager rations of a hard bread crust and a mug of stale water but after a few days of this treatment, the captain decided it was enough. Kate and Jarret were allowed above deck to scrub the wooden planks.

As they would splash water across the floor, sitting on their hands and knees, and any of the crew members that walked by were encouraged to kick them to 'show them their place' or if it looked like 'the boy was gonna touch his sweet' to beat them both, as the captain said.

The captain himself though preferred to hit the switch for their collars and watch them writhe around gasping, eventually one of them would end up knocking over their pail of water, soaking them both. So after a day of this trick the two's clothing was salt stained.

After a couple days of this, the captain grew bored, so he would send Jarret to fetch more after with a rope and bucket. As soon as Jarret as leaning over the edge with the bucket filled, and half way brought up, the captain would hit Jarret's switch. Jarret would grab the collar causing him to drop the bucket and once he almost fell over the edge but Kate grabbed him just as he was about to tumble.

They always ended up in their cold cages that were given a little light from a distant open hatch, isolated from everyone else. Kate sat in a corner away from Jarret but she would allow her empty gaze to wander and it almost always landed upon Jarret for a moment before she realized what she was doing and turned away quickly.

One time though her gaze lingered and she watched him run a hand under the collar that was chafing now. She ran a hand under her's and only felt smooth skin, she had been healing herself.

"Come here." she commanded in a joking manner.

He looked up and saw her watching him rub his neck and his arm snapped back down to his side "I'm fine."

"No. You're not. Now get over here laddy-buck." she teased with some seriousness in it while gesturing with her hand.

"No. I'm. Fine." His voice was hardening.

"I said. Come here. I'll help you." Her voice turned icy.

"No." He snapped and his voice sounded like he was getting angry.

She raised her brows at him, "Fine, I won't give you a choice." she looked around making sure no one was able to see them. She snapped a quick beat and the collar around Jarret's neck shimmered in turquoise and started pulling him across the floor. He reached out trying to grab something to stop himself but was unable to. Before he knew it his neck was pressed against the bars that kept them apart."See. I told you. I put the spell on these and I command them. Now sit still lad."

She reached out and let her cooling aqua fire flow into his wound. Jarret's eyes shut in relief that the irritant was gone but there was something about that icy touch that pushed serenity into him,_ Purely Business. That was just bothering me. That's the only reason I'm thankful for this._ He chastised himself.

"Thank-you and sorry" Jarret ran a finger around under the metal on the newly healed skin.

"Not a problem Jar--David. I'm glad I could help." she pulled her hand away as if she was being burnt and let go of the magical hold on his collar, letting him relax but he didn't move away.

Jarret opened his eyes and saw the flowing aqua of Kate's essence and healing magic pulse around her. Then his eyes went wide as he saw a fire red strand amongst it. He blinked readjusting his sight so the shimmering would cease, "Yes, well, thanks." he moved back some.

Just then, Scally came down the stairs from the open hatch followed by three other men, "Cap'n says he wants to see ye." He unlocked each door. Two men walked in and picked Jarret up off the floor and tied his wrists behind his back. The other man and Scally did the same to Kate.

--

"So, Miss Sara." the captain growled.

"Yes." Kate snapped, looking down her nose at him, considering she was a few inches taller.

"I think--" he began,

Kate let out a mock surprise gasp, "You think." Sarcasm coated each word.

The captain slapped her across the face leaving a bright red mark. "As I was sayin'-- With this sharp tongued wench, we've be tendin' the rong part of the rose bush. We've been trying to kill it by the thorns but we should be rippin' it up by the roots." The captain turned on Jarret who kept his calm gaze on the horizon.

"Well cap'n, sir, you never did struck me as the gardenin' type but now that I take a look at your rosy cheeks I think I do see it now." Kate tried pulling his attention back to her and away from Jarret.

"Why don't ye shut yer gob?" The captain hissed before hitting her with the back of his hand in the mouth again.

Blood pooled in Kate's mouth and she glared daggers at the man that now stood in front her.

"Ye gonna learn to shut ye mouth sooner er later." He sneered,

she didn't answer at first but spat the blood in her mouth across his face, "doubt it" she gave a small grin.

The captain held his eyes shut and wiped the red liquid from his face, "Ten lashes oughta do."

"You're gonna lash a lady?" She raised her brows and talked around a sore mouth.

"Fer starters I don't see no ladies 'round here but he'll be the one to get the lashin'." The captain ignored the glare from Kate as he nodded towards Jarret whose jaws clenched. As soon as the Captain gave the word the men holding Jarret tied him to a barrel with a bare back. Kate noticed the past scarring on his back that by what looked like previous whippings and she winced for him. With each slash of the rawhide whip across his shoulders he would get a new welt and even some broken skin.

Kate yelled for the silent Jarret, "Stop it! _Leave him alone!_" but all her cries were ignored by the captain who just signaled for another lash

"I told ye I would break ye one way er another." the captain snarled, signaling for another whipping, blood now ran down Jarret's back and sweat dripped into the open wounds. "Hopefully you're enjoyin' our little show 'ere," the captain smirked.

Kate looked up, she wanted to beat the captain, to give him a taste of what he dished out. She pulled and the man holding her back called for another to help him hold her away from the captain.

"You. Will. Pay." She hissed, her green-hazel eyes had turned red just before she gave one final jerk and than there was a loud pop that everyone heard and turned to Kate. She had dislocated her own shoulder trying to attack the captain.

The captain's breathing picked up and his heart raced as his eyes locked onto those soulless ones, "throw 'em back in the pens." his voice was shaky.

When they pulled Jarret to his feet , Kate looked at his eyes, the usual emerald gaze had turned coal black but as soon as they met her red flare engulfed eyes, they both began to change, back to green and green hazel.

They were thrown back into their cages, Jarret landed with a thump and didn't move as they threw his shirt back to him. Kate hit the ground and went to stand but her arm was limp. The men shut the doors, locking them, and left laughing the whole way out.

"David. David.-- Jarret!" Kate hissed, "Jarret are you okay?"

A soft moan was the only sound that escaped his lips.

"Come over here, you need healing." Her voice was gentle as it beckoned him.

He moved closer, just enough for her to reach through the bars to touch his back. Her cooling aqua glow spread over him, it stopped the bleeding, killed any growing infections, and eased the pain

"You know what?" Jarret said in a hoarse, deep whisper.

"What?" Kate began to stand up.

"I've been on slave ships before and they were like a palace compared to being on this one with you." Jarret attempted a chuckle but it came out in a cough.

"Thanks, now, you need some rest." She told him, bracing herself against a bar. She waited until she heard slow steady breathing. Then she allowed an aqua fire to cover her shoulder. She lined up her arm against the wall and jammed it back into the socket. Pain shot through her and her legs gave out. Kate crumbled to the floor.

That's where Kate and Jarret spent the rest of the next several days, laying on the cold floor, in the dark, and in pain.

A/N: okay everyone you know what to do, Review and put a great big smile on my face(maybe I will give everyone that reviews a little excerpt from the next chapter)


	10. Escape

**_

* * *

_**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow I got six reviews rather quickly, I shouldn't update yet but I just can't wait.

**_THANKS TO:_**Sarah Says BITE ME, ShadowMoonDancer, Litara, dares to dream, Bookflower, and Lady Addoris of Meleria Sheild for their reviews on chapter nine.

**_for subscribing to The Shadow:_**1. BACswimma 2. Bookflower 3. EllaAngel 4. Lady Addoris of Meleria Sheild 5. Litara 6. NyxDragon2023 7. SabbyRinaBanina 8. Sarah Says BITE ME 9. blackkat09 10. gaya2081 11. melissa treehugger 12. xxTunstall Chickxx

_**for marking The Shadow as a favorite:**_ 1. BACswimma 2. EllaAngel 3. Lady Addoris of Meleria Sheild 4. Litara 5. SabbyRinaBanina 6. Sarah Says BITE ME 7. dares to dream 8. xxTunstall Chickxx

Also thanks to xxTunstall Chickxx for her great Beta work and putting up with me for this long ;)  
And lastly Sarah says BITE ME for listening to me ramble on late into the night and often into the early(very early) morning

**_THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!_**

**_One more thing, I will continue sending excerpts to those who review_**

_I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE_

**CHAPTER 10: **Escape

* * *

Kate leaned against a wall, her lips were dry and cracked from lack of water. Some of the crew men decided that giving Kate and Jarret fresh saltwater every other day instead of stale fresh water everyday would be much more satisfying. Jarret lay on his stomach with his chin resting upon his hands, facing Kate. Neither of them had been allowed above deck since their last ordeal where the captain thought he found out how to control Kate but soon decided that he didn't want his cargo damaged, and the only interaction they got, other than the insulting men from the ship crew, was each other so no one relized the fast healing injuries.

"So where did you hide our things?" Kate asked him through dry lips.

"In a barrel of ropes. It was marked to be sold so it should be unloaded with us." Jarret let out a dry cough.

After a few more moments of silence they heard footsteps coming through the dark towards them. A mop of dirty blond hair carrying two trays came into view. Scally slid the trays under each of the metal bar doors, "eat up, we hit land soon and we want ye lookin' nice an purdy now don't we." He laughed and left them once again.

They examined the trays and were surprised to find, an apple, bread, smoked fish, and a water skin on each tray.

"Ye heard the mage, 'eat up ' we dock soon laddy buck." Kate mocked Scally between bites of fruit.

"Hard to believe he's a mage isn't it." Jarret crunched down on the fish.

"I know but they had to have a mage here somewhere. Just because his gift is so small that I couldn't sense it and you had to squint to see it. But at least we get food now." she took a long drink from the skin.

"I wasn't squinting" Jarret mumbled around his bread.

"We're taking everyone else out of here." Kate's voice suddenly turned hard and it wasn't a question but a demand.

"What? We can't get them all out you know." Jarret almost choked on his food.

"Well I'm not leaving those girls to become bed warmers and you know that's what their main sale option is." Kate snapped at him

"Well I'm not going to get them out of the city, let alone Carthak." Jarret folded his arms over his chest.

"No, you won't. You will steal all the paperwork and I'll get them out." she raised her chin.

"What about the collars?" His voice was on the rise.

"Hush. Mage, remember? I can take out the collars with enough time." She pointed to herself knowing she had won.

"Fine, but if we get caught I'll turn you in as a mage and leave you for the pens." He now knew he was defeated as well.

"Fine." her voice sounded almost hurt but she hid it in anger and went back to her meal.

--

The captain and the mage, Scally, marched their 'cargo' up onto a large platform. They started auctioning the men off first. Jarret waited with his, calm and patient gaze for Kate's word to start, which surprised him. He rarely took orders from anyone that wasn't officially posted in a higher rank than him yet he found himself considering, and agreeing with her logic.

Kate waited anxiously for the guards to decrease. It seemed though, that the only time guards left was to escort the the sold men away. She looked, only two men remained, one with gray hair, and Jarret. There were four girls other than herself and she was about to take responsibility.

"Sold!" yelled the captain who was acting as the auctioneer and shoved the aging man towards two guards who half carried-half dragged him away.

Then Jarret was front and center of the stage. "A strong young buck, good fer da barn or da bed..." the captain yelled and smacked a hand on Jarret's chest for demonstration. Jarret's gaze shifted over the people but gave no clue to what he was thinking.

Kate went back to examining the area. There was a guard posted at each door, ready to stop anyone who attempted to pass off counterfeits. It wasn't easy odds but Kate knew it as now or never. She began probing the collars of the girls around her. Scally noticed, his eyes scanned the people out in the small crowd, looking for the mage who was causing the disturbance. Then she managed to break the hold he had on on the collars. "_Now!"_ she yelled and in a burst of aqua, the girls', Kate's, and Jarret's collars all fell to the floor.

Jarret slammed his elbow into the captains face, knocking him out. Scally tried casting a locking spell on the stunned girl's ankles as murky orange sparks crackled around their feet. In a slash of aqua the locking spell was gone and Kate stood in front of the girls.

"You?!" Scally's wide-eyed look became one of anger as he flashed another murky orange attack at Kate.

Kate whipped the attack from the air with a cool aqua fire. "Yes, me, and that is a pathetic excuse of a gift" she pushed her gift at him and as soon as the fire touched Scally he became immobile. The aqua glow began to sink into his skin, holding him in place. Kate smirked.

"Follow me and _run!_" she yelled at the gaping girls and took off towards a back door still searching for that dark brown hair and emerald eyes.

One of the guards stood in the way of their escape, baton raised, and Kate heard frightened gasps come from behind her. "Keep running!" she yelled again. Kate picked up the pace easily pulling ahead of the small pack. In one swift moment she jumped, bringing both feet off the ground and kicking into the man's chest. He fell to the ground gasping and Kate stood over him in the doorway ushering the girls through.

Then a hand reached out suddenly and grabbed her wrist, she turned to swing but stopped after hearing that enticing voice, "Rendezvous at the rock bluffs northwest of the city. I'll find you." Jarret shoved her sack into her hands and charged two more guards who came at them.

She slung her pack over a shoulder and ran to catch up with the girls, "Follow me!" she commanded and turned down a dark alley leading the frightened girls away from the slave pens.

"There they are, git 'em!" A man yelled from behind.

Kate pushed forward, urging the girls to run and trying to decide to lead them or stay behind. If she took the lead she could get them out without yelling directions. If she ran in the back of the group she could fend for herself and the girls against the guards trying to catch them, she had to think fast.

The adrenaline in her system was starting to dwindle and the best meal she had in two weeks was the smoked fish, apple, bread, and water that she ate earlier that day. She was going to get tired sooner or later but she couldn't afford to just yet.

Some of the pursuing guards were catching up, Kate heard the stomping of their boots. She stole a glance back and saw one of the youngest girls trip, her mind was made up. She turned and charged right at the man that grabbed the girl. Kate's fist connected with the man's face just before her heel slammed down on his instep. "Run!" she picked up the girl and pushed her forward. The lead girls' seemed to get a basic idea of where they were headed and kept to darker streets.

Kate caught up and was starting to lose her breath she didn't want to kill anyone just yet, so she grabbed a a heavy rock off the ground and turned to face the two guards chasing them. She clubbed one in the head with rock just hard enough to drop him. The other saw that she knew how to fight and turned to run and get back up. Before he could get to far away she chucked the rock at him just as he turned to look back at them. The rock struck him in the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

Kate returned to the group who was slowing down, she was able to remove them all from civilization and managing to swipe some food from the stalls at the same time.

They marched through dusty grounds and scrambled up the rocks with the occasional, sob, gasp, or yelp from the girls but other than that, they were fairly quiet. Kate led them to a rocky valley and down into a small crevice.

"So, who is the oldest here?" Kate looked around at the girls. The younger ones turned to one with light brown hair who held the one that took Kate's place in the captain's chambers close to her as if a mother would.

"I am." her voice was shaky.

"Well, we will sort a few things out later, right now I want you to know that I will get you out of here but first come tomorrow, we have to move farther back into these bluffs until we know that we aren't being searched for."

"Okay." the girls mumbled.

"We're all cousins and sisters." The oldest said, "My name is Laney, I'm seventeen. This is Annie, she's my sister and she's sixteen." She spoke about the one she held close, "They are our cousins." She pointed to the other girls who had the same visage as Janey and Annie butinstead of being brunettes they had blond hair, "Lily is fourteen and Rochelle is twelve," she nodded to each.

"I'm--Sara, I'm sixteen but I know what I'm doing, trust me. Now then, get some rest, I'll keep watch." Kate spoke in a soothing voice, trying to comfort them as she looked them over, noticing how broken some of them seemed,_ How could you let yourself just...fall apart and not put up a fight? No matter what, I don't think I could ever become so submissive. _She thought watching the girls curl up in the dark.

* * *

--

A/N: Good? Bad? thoughts? Let me know what you think in a review or PM and get an excerpt from chapter 11 :D


	11. The Bluffs

A/N: Once again, thanks to everyone that reviwed, xxTunstall Chickxx for the great beta work, and Sarah says BITE ME for listening to my random ideas.

I will continue giving little excerpts to everyone that reviews!

Sorry I had to fix something in the Wanted Poster, Thanks to Bookflower for pointing it out!

I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE

* * *

Kate and Laney had finally gotten all the other girls settled down and asleep, curled up together under Kate's cloak. Kate had offered each girl a, clean, change of clothing but all except Laney declined, the other girls didn't like the idea of breeches,particularly knee length breeches. Laney joined the younger girls in slumber after a while. When Kate heard Laney's steady breathing, she silently crawled up the rocks to sit in a niche above the dark crevice where she could survey the area. Dry. Rocky. Dusty.

On the bright side though, there was a small stream that stretched deep into the rocky bluffs. That would work for them and against them, they wouldn't have to worry about water but they would also be expected to stay close to it, narrowing the search area.

Kate knew they had to move deeper into the bluffs to escape the searchers because five bed warmers were worth a lot, but she still had to stay close enough in so she could go into the town to steal food, there was no way they could forage anything out here.

Kate pulled her knees up to her chin, thinking of where they were in Carthak. _We must have landed in Port Zyro, it's the biggest city on the southwest coastline, but that means that if we're northwest of Zyro we're in the..._her eyes went wide at her own thoughts, _Spidren Bluffs._

The bluffs were well known for the deadliest Spidrens ever met and how few people ever came out of the bluffs.

Then Kate heard the rattle of rocks close to her, too close. She jumped up pulling out two of her longest daggers from thigh sheaths, thankful that she was reunited with her blades after feeling naked on the ship. The rocks slid again but this time a tiny "ouch" came up as well. A seventeen year old girl with plain brown hair came up to Kate holding a scratched knee. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep." Laney said softly

"It's fine." Kate settled back down on the ground.

"So much has happened to us." Laney sat down next to her.

"Well, that is one of the questions I have for you. What are your stories?" Kate rubbed the sleep away that was pushing into her eyes

Laney stared off almost horror struck,"Well, Lily and Rochelle are our cousins. We're from Tortall, Port Caynn. Our families are merchants. I was in charge of one of our shipments to the Yamani Isles. The others and I were going to do a bit shopping before we headed home. Then on our way through the markets Annie and Rochelle were playing and they lead us off into a darker part of the city." she stared ahead as if she was speaking of someone else, "They just grabbed us and knocked us out before carrying us to their ship. They took Annie as the captain's plaything for the trip to The Copper Isles. Then, when you caused problems for him on the trip here, he took her again saying 'the fresher cargo is worth more'."

Silence passed through them and Kate noticed tears stinging Laney's eye, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that would happen to your sister."

Laney took a deep breath, "I know, I wish I could say that I wish it did happen to you but I wouldn't wish that upon anyone. You look awful." Laney pointed out after looking at the shadows under Kate's eyes and the tired look on her face.

"I know." Was all she said

"Why don't I keep watch for you?" Laney suggested, "I've had a bit of nap tonight"

Kate looked cautious about letting a merchant's daughter keep guard in Spidren Bluffs and Laney saw it.

"You stay up here and doze at least, I'll be the main watch I've spent plenty of nights in the crow's nest on our ships." Laney got comfortable.

"Thanks. Please make sure we're all awake by sunrise." was all Kate managed to say before her eyes fluttered shut.

--

"Come on." Kate climbed up onto a rock before offering her hand down to help Lily and Rochelle.

They had been at this for almost an hour after sunrise, the girls were all in bad moods no matter how much Laney tried to soothe them and Kate's icy exterior didn't help matters. Laney had already broken an argument between the two sixteen year olds. The two were on edge around each other the entire time and it was evident they were arguing about 'the prices of other's actions are often paid by another' as Annie put it.

When they finally found the place that Kate declared 'It'll do' they all crowded around the entrance of a cave. Kate made a torch from some of the dried up dead brush that they found and she went deep into the cave.

The cave was covered in dirt and it looked as if no one has ever set a foot inside. She found the back and since there was only one entrance other than a small hole above the very back, she decided that there was no way a Spidren could be lurking in the simple inlet of rock.

There was a turn that would hide the light from a fire and the small hole in the roof of the cave would be a perfect vent for the smoke. The dry wood wouldn't put off more than a wisp of smoke anyway.

Kate returned to her charges outside the entrance, they were lazing about rubbing their sore feet. Kate continued looking the area over. The cave entrance was hidden by large boulders and it opened into a canyon that seemed to stretch down to the small stream.

"We'll stay here until Ja--David catches up." Kate began carrying in her sack but noticed that Laney wasn't moving, "What is it?"

"You think he made it out." Laney asked carefully

Kate almost choked on her own words, "Of course, now let's get you guys settled I've a long day ahead."

"What do you mean you have have a long day, I'm sure we all have." snapped Annie and Laney knew another argument was about to start.

"I mean I have to leave but I will be back." Kate's icy glare matched her tone.

"Where are you going?" Laney suddenly sounded worried.

"I have to go back into the city to get food unless we want to starve. You'll be fine you can fend for yourselves. I'll be back after night fall." Kate turned her back on them leading the way into the cave.

"But--"Laney started, she could be brave but not unless there was someone there to be a brace.

"You'll be fine. Just go to get water when you need it otherwise stay in here." Kate told her and pulled something out of her pack and handed it to the seventeen year old, "Just in case"

Laney took the long dagger from Kate but not without worry, "Hurry."

"Will do. Now, keep a watch between you two while the younger ones rest." She told them before slipping out of the cave with the now empty pack on her back.

Kate couldn't hurry and stay hidden so she alternated between a dead run, resting, and everything in between. She closed in on the city in no time. She walked into the city under the cover of a merchant caravan and into the market.

She took the food she needed with ease, and paid for other supplies such as cookware, skins for water, and some linen bandages, just in case.

She had to leave almost as soon as she got there if she wanted to get back. So Kate started her run back to their temporary home with the heavy load, but the entire time she was in the city she watched for that dark brown head of hair and searching for the distant emerald eyes. She even tried to look for any sign of a search party or rewards for missing slaves. Out of everything she looked for all she found was a few pieces of paper.

_MISSING  
One male slave and__  
Five female slaves,  
Male approx eighteen, dark brown hair__  
Females ranging in age from Twelve to Seventeen,  
Three with brown hair, two blonds,  
Tallest brunette female and Male seem to be the ring leaders,  
REWARD!  
Ten gold pieces for the each blond girl-alive  
Ten gold pieces for the two shortest brunettes-alive  
Fifteen gold pieces for the tallest brunette and male-dead or alive_

--

She ripped the paper down and took off towards her desert home thankful for the cool night air. Constantly looking on the horizon for a tall, broad shouldered shadow. She slid down the rock face to the cave entrance inside the younger girls were asleep with Laney standing near them, pacing.

"What's wrong?" Kate demanded after seeing the worried look on Laney's face

"Annie, she went to get water and hasn't returned and I don't dare leave these two by themselves." she whispered fiercely, trying not to wake the others.

"Good idea, stay here, I'll find her." Kate rushed back outside searching, hoping that Annie doesn't yell because that would attract unwanted attention, but at the same time wishing she would so she could find her. Kate looked near the stream, no one, so moved her search to the rocks surrounding the cave.

Sure enough Kate found a small patch of large rocks that have recently fallen. Under one was Annie's arm and she was silently weeping.

"It's okay, we'll get you out of here." Kate looked at the trapped arm. It would be bruised and at least a couple of cuts but not enough damage to break the bones.

"It. Hurts." Annie gasped.

"I know. Now, when I get it up, pull out." Kate braced her shoulder against the stone. She pushed with every muscle she had and with a groan the rock budged just enough to pull out the injured arm.

"Thanks." Annie said while cradling her arm trying not to cry.

"No problem, now let's get going before--" Kate was cut off, the movement caused the rocks to shift again, "Go!"

Kate shoved Annie out of the way as a new rock tumbled down. Kate dove out of the way as well but one of her legs was caught under the boulder and scraped.

"Come on let's go." Kate said through clenched teeth and Annie stared at her in disbelief, the young woman almost had her leg ripped off and yet was ushering her to safety while she sat here crying.

Annie nodded and attempted to help Kate but found out that Kate could work around her injuries with just a limp here and a gasp there.

The two went into the cave and as soon as Laney saw Annie and Kate she threw her arms around Annie, "What happened?"

"A little ways from here some loose rocks fell and trapped her arm. Speaking of which let me see." Kate demanded and before Annie could protest aqua fire flowed around her arm, killing infections and stopping the bleeding.

"What about you?"Annie asked in slight, but new found respect.

"I'll be fine, I knew I needed to get these." Kate sat down and pulled out the bandages tossing a couple to Laney, "Bandage her."

"Your leg." Laney gasped after seeing the bloody mess of her leg which looked like half the skin was pulled off.

"Just a scratch." Kate mumbled as her a small glow of aqua flowed into her leg

"It's a mess and your gift it's--" Laney exclaimed seeing the very noticeable lack of Kate's gift.

"I'm just tired. I'll finish once I get some more rest." Kate said beginning to wrap the leg in cloth. "Will you take first watch to night so I can sleep some?" Kate asked Laney but looked ashamed for it.

"Of course." she answered

The girls settled to make a small supper with the items Kate returned with and woke the younger ones who were tired all day from their early morning jaunt and the heat. Lily and Rochelle were happy to see the food but still wary of Kate.

Kate watched them with some envy as they talked over their meal, she was thinking back to her sister, brother, and cousins. The thoughts were quickly sent away though after she thought about what she would get in return for temporarily leaving them.

--A/N:I know, not much happened, but the next couple of chapter will be MUCH better.


	12. Noble

-Author's note: I'm sorry I've actually been forgetting to update,oops, anyway I'll be gone until friday so I will update 2 chapters if I get 12 reviews, hows that sound?

Thanks to the great reviewers,xxTunstall Chickxx for betaing and Sarah say BITE ME for my late night rambling.

I AM NOT TP

* * *

Kate and Laney sat together in the early morning after Kate's watch like they had the past several days. Kate managed to make two more trips into the city on her injured leg, but on the last one she as accompanied by Laney. On their little trip into the city they spotted Scally and barely avoided him and as cronies.

"So, where do we go from here?" Laney said, sipping the tea-like drink they made from apple peel and hot water.

"We wait for David, then we buy passage to the nearest Tortallan port. We'll get you as close to the Port Caynn as we can, then we go our separate ways." Kate sat in a formal way, even on the ground.

"You're a noble." Laney suddenly blurted out

"Excuse me?" Kate's mind was working fast.

"I've seen you at Port Caynn with a a fief's guardsmen, Pirate's Swoop Guards" Laney's eyes grew.

"No...I..." Kate stumbled over her words looking for a story.

"And you were almost always with Sir Jason Cooper." Laney's eyes grew wider, if it was possible.

"But..."

"Are you courting Sir Jason? Is it true one of his younger sisters is called 'The Icicle' and is she as mean as they say? I heard she would make you want to kiss a stormwing." Laney's jaw was now open.

"No I'm not courting him, of course not." Kate gaped at the the thought of courting her brother but this didn't convince Laney.

"You are either a noble or courting one, which is it? I think I deserve to know." Laney's look was scrutinizing.

After a moment of thought and looking at Laney, Kate wasn't sure if the look in the older girl's eye was amusement or envy. many people swooned over Jason."I'm noble" Kate mumbled.

"What was that?" Laney pressed.

"I said I'm noble, I lied about my name so the captain wouldn't get any ideas." Kate snapped

"Which fief?" Laney questioned

"TheSwoopandLarstspur." Kate rushed slurring her words together.

"Slower please." Laney grinned at this new found gossip.

"Pirate's Swoop and Larstspur."

"Oh no. That means your real name must be Katelyn or Danyel. You're not--" Laney couldn't finish.

"Yes I am Jason's cold hearted sister, 'The Icicle'. Yes, I am meaner than they say if I want to be, and my sister is much nicer than I."

"Milady, I'm--" Laney began

Kate silenced her by raising a hand, "Promise me you won't treat me any different."

"I promise, Lady Katelyn." Laney was still wide eyed

"No. Kate, just Kate, no 'lady', no 'lyn'."

"Yes, Kate. I never thought I would ever meet someone of your stature. Lady Katelyn Cooper of Pirate's Swoop and Larstspur." Laney tried the words out, "Sorry, just Kate."

"And what about your name?" Kate said to her

"Landlere, Laney Landlere" Laney proclaimed, almost daring Kate to insult the name.

"The Landlere house." Kate raised her brows

"Yes."

"The Landleres that raised Rhea Landlere, The Shang Sphinx?" Kate's expression was amazement.

"Oh, you've heard of Rhea, most people look down at us for letting her train as a Shang." Laney was now ashamed for thinking Kate would insult her.

"They say she could rival The Unicorn, easily." Kate hoped for more information.

"Yes she's my older sister, she wasn't very good with numbers, I was. She went to train with the Shangs, I took over the family business." Laney smiled at the thought of her sister, but their conversation came to an abrupt halt because of a shriek.

"Annie!" They both exclaimed and jumped to their feet.

"Stay here and be quiet, no matter what." Kate commanded to the younger children who were silent from fear.

Kate and Laney ran out the cave at a full sprint, Laney was struggling and still started to fall behind. Kate had already armed herself with her two longest daggers from her thigh sheaths, "I swear she will never leave my sight again and if it's what I think it is, I'll kill her myself." Kate said as they topped a boulder.

"Gods help me!" Annie screamed as she backed up against a large rock away from the Spidren.

"What are we going to do? Laney choked back fear with difficulty.

"You get her a safe distance away so if I live, _I c_an kill her." Kate grabbed a rock and threw it at the spidren, "Over here you dolt!" she yelled and ran at the monster.

"Come on! Hurry!" Laney yelled and helped Annie away from the attacking Spidren. Both of them turned, their eyes widened, their mouths fell open as they watched the sixteen year old girl charge the great beast.

Kate danced over the spidren's forelegs after she swung at it's underbelly, until she was free of it's slashing reach. She charged again. the spidren hit Kate square in the chest, throwing her off the rock and into the stream below. The spidren pounced at her cringing body that gasped for air. She rolled away from it's gnashing teeth that ripped through the air, brushing her face, and it's warm stagnant breath filled her lungs.

Kate kicked out, hitting the creature's face while still attempting to catch her wind from the fall. She slipped out of it's reach again. Kate stood and saw it leap at her for another chance at ripping her apart. She raised her daggers in the nick of time to plunge them deep into the beast throat. The spidren collapsed on top of Kate.

Two gasps were followed by cries of fear as Laney and Annie raced to see if Kate was okay but still keeping their distance.

Kate dragged her body out from beneath the dead spidren. She stumbled forward, and looked straight into the eyes of Laney.

Laney gapsed and turned her eyes, "Kate your eyes, they're, they're--"

"They were red, weren't they?" Kate began rubbing the last of the flare from her eyes.

Laney and Annie swallowed hard, and nodded.

"I'm sorry. Pay no attention to it just, when they are like that, stay away from me." Kate took in a breath then turned to Annie, "I should kill you if you ever leave my sight again."

Laney let out a small laugh hoping Kate was teasing.

Kate went to take a small step, but her leg wouldn't hold. She took an evaluation of her current state. She as covered in mud and soaked through because of the stream. A very large, and painful bruise as spreading across her back and chest. the wounds on her legs had been reopened and blood was soaking through the linen cloth.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Laney said while her and Annie pulled Kate to her feet.

"Owww, carefully." Kate winced, "We leave before day break tomorrow."

"You think you'll be able to?" Laney asked.

"We don't have a choice." Kate looked grim, "Come tomorrow spidrens from miles around would have smelled the blood in the river and will be coming here, for a snack."

"Very well, but you were amazing." Laney pulled one of Kate's arms over her shoulder.

"It was incredible." Annie did the same as Laney. "Are you a Queen's Rider?"

Kate almost laughed, "No, I'm not a Rider, I just got lucky. That was a small and very young spidren. Any bigger and I'd be dead trying to take on one of those things with just two daggers."

"Yes but you still need to clean up and rest." Laney reminded her.

Kate was about to refuse but after feeling how her body protested each movement, no matter how small she thought differently."Yes." was all she could get her pride to let out.

A/N: Okay 12 reviews for two updates :D


	13. A Dream

**_Author's Note:  
_ I didn't get the 12 reviews I wanted, how sad. Well I am back but I have grave news for you all, my great Beta, xxTunstall Chickxx, will be on vacation until mid-August and I only have 2 more chapter complete. On the positive side though...Sarah says BITE ME has agreed to Beta this for me. So you all owe a great big thank you to each of them like I do. so THANK YOU!**

**Also thanks to all, seven of you who reviewed.**

_I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE_

* * *

Katelyn laid upon the floor of their cave, falling in and out of consciousness but assuring the others she was fine by bantering with them while she was awake. They would make 'inbred noble' comments and she would counter with 'ungrateful city urchins'. When finally Kate fell into a deep sleep, her head as filled with images.

* * *

_She wandered away from her tower back home in Larstspur's castle but behind her she heard her mother's cries for her to return. Dany searched all their hiding places, Jason was scrying in a mirror like her mother and her father. Alan was leading a search party of guardsmen. All of them were looking for her and guilt filled every pore of her body yet her feet still carried her onwards. She pressed forward, away from comfort and her family, and into the vast unknown._

_Her mother's piercing brown eyes turned to face her as Tory appeared in front of her daughter. "Where are you goingKatelyn?"_

_"To Galla." Kate answered, her heart rate picked up._

_"Why?" Tory asked her daughter._

_"To learn from the Abyss." Kate was trying to remain calm._

_"Will you ever return?" Tory asked dolefully,_

_Kate thought for a moment but before she could answer her mother turned her back on her daughter, shook her head in_ disappointment_, and faded back into the shadows before Kate could whisper "I don't know."_

_Kate turned back to the direction she was heading and the path she as following turned rocky and overgrown, covered in thorned vines that cut through her exposed flesh and ripping her clothing. This path has been taken before, but not in this direction. It wasn't well used but it was a route away from the unknown into the safety of her home. _

_A figure appeared in front of her, now blocking the way. It wore a hooded cloak and the only feature Kate could see on it was the soulless red eyes under the hood and the glass hilt dagger in its hand._

_"Who are you?" This time she failed to hold the fear from her voice. _

_The creature in front of her let out a chuckle, "I am The Abyss."_

_Kate looked on in disbelief,"prove it."_

_"The truth was always right in front of you if you just took the time to look." The figure gestured to the path they stood on," This path was forged to leave behind a world of misery to find a haven of hope. Yet you choose to undo the the work and create a big circle."_

_Kate couldn't hold back her remark,"how am I be creating a big circle if I'm walking on a straight path?"_

_The figure shook it's head at the girl, "This is my true path, not yours, but you never truly saw it, so how can you see the truth?" The figure walked through Kate back in the direction she came from, leaving Kate alone in the now empty forest, the path had vanished._

_Kate pushed on through the undergrowth in the direction the path was headed, or so she thought, but another figure appeared in front of her. The young man was slightly older than her with a strong jaw line, and dark black hair. His worried filled eyes flooded with warmth as they landed on her. Kate's green hazel eyes widened when they saw the pure blue eyes staring back at her. She knew how warm and how cold those eyes could get, they were her brother's eyes, but that was not her brother._

_"Who are you?" Kate asked him and thought to herself_ I've been saying that a lot lately_._

_"I've been trying to get at you for some time Kate, you've been causing a lot of trouble." He examined her looking for any sign of injury._

_"Who are you?" She demanded._

_"I am an old friend of your mother's." he said in an annoyingly amused tone and she knew that was all she would__ get out of him. _

_"Where are we?" She asked now._

_"I don't know, I just got here. I've been sent to look for you, this was the only way I could come close to finding you. Right now is the only time you were vulnerable enough to let me in." _

_"Who sent you?" Kate's eyes narrowed, watching for some sign of a lie from him._

_"Your mother. She had to use some of your essence to get me through to your mind. You're blocking yourself from everything, scrying, image magic, and even me. I can feel you right now trying to push me away. it's like you don't want to be found. So tell me where you are so help can come." He spoke like it was common knowledge._

_"I _don't _want __any help or __to be found. Let me be." She snapped, with the sheer power of her will the blue eyed figure was pulled away in shreds into the the oblivion._

* * *

Kate sat up straight, gasping in shock. Four sets of eyes stared at her from within the cave.

"Are you okay Kate?" Laney began to stand up.

"I'm fine, I just need some air." Kate rose from the ground wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. She was still sore and weak from her fight with the spidren but she was still able to walk out towards the cave's opening. She suddenly stopped in her tracks, she heard footsteps coming from outside. _The captain's search party or even another spidren. _were the first thoughts that went through her head. She inched her way forward so she could peer around the curve of the cave's stone wall.

His broad shoulders swayed with his steps and ha had a sword on his hip. She crouched down and freed a dagger, she had to remove all the others because of the multiple bruises and cuts on her body. Right when the man was mere feet from the shadows she hid in, she pounced.

She dove straight at him, knocking them both to the ground, causing a cloud of dust to rise and started the blind wrestling match. Her dagger went right to his throat but his large hand wrapped around her wrist and held the blade away from them. he used his bigger frame to flip her on her back. He pressed his chest down on top of her to keep her from moving but as soon as Kate realized what he did, she wrapped her free arm around his. He noticed her sudden movement and tangled his leg with her injured one. Each trapped limb was one movement away from breaking.

They twisted trying to to free themselves while keeping the other captured but they only succeeded in kicking up more more dust and wearing down their stamina, causing their breath to become ragged.

They finally stopped, their faces were inches from each other's, as they panted. He continued to hold her down and keep the dagger at bay, but both of their arms shook from the force they applied. Each tightened their grip on the captured limb.

"Let me go or I break it." They said together.

Kate's face look astonished as her soulless red eyes stared up into those hate filled black eyes that were slowly changing back to their emerald green after hearing her voice, she felt the low rumble in his chest when he spoke.

"Oh my!" Torch light filled the area as Laney came out of the cave "I wasn't intruding on anything was I?" she asked while trying to avert her eyes from the panting intertwined bodies on the ground.

Kate and Jarret shoved each other away after untangling themselves.

"No, he just startled me." Kate started to dust herself off.

"Yes, because everyone attacks you just because they were startled." Jarret sounded like he was accusing her.

"Well, if you had a reward on you head dead or alive you would be too and last I remember you didn't have a sword with you." Kate crossed her arms.

"Ahem." Laney cleared her throat breaking up the argument.

"I'll make this quick," Kate began, "they-"

"They?" Jarret questioned.

"Yes, they." Kate looked at him.

"You managed to get more than her out of the city?" he looked at her with a mixed look of surprise and disbelief.

"Yes, I got them all out. Now they know my name is Kate so you can be introduced as Jarret. Jarret this is Laney Landlhere." Kate gestured to the seventeen year old.

Laney blushed and turned to her side under his serene green gaze, "So master Jarret, are you noble as well?"

"Noble?" Jarret's voice became rigid

"Yes, like Kate." Laney looked confused now.

"Would you give us a moment Miss Landlhere?" Jarret grabbed Kate's wrist and pulled her away from the cave and to a small patch of dead desert bushes out of earshot. "_You're Noble?!"_ he yelled

"Yes. So what?" she asked

"What fief?" He paced in front of her.

"Larstspur and Pirate's Swoop."

"No! No! No! _No!_" he turned on her, "how could you!? You're noble, you're family will come for you for sure." He ran a hand through his short dark hair.

"They won't find me." She brought her brows together.

"Wait, are you the Lioness' granddaughter?"

"Yes."

"Why are you traveling with me, willingly?"

"I want to learn." she started to go on the defensive.

"Or is it a ploy to turn me in?" His eyes flickered with black.

"No, I don't even know your assassin name, or if you have one." She looked up at him her eyes also flickered with her red flare.

They stared each other down for what seemed like forever, "fine. But one hint of you turning me over and you will not be seeing my good side." Jarret turned his back on her and began walking towards the cave.

**A/N: Now remember to review, PM, Email, anything! This may be the last story of my Assassin Tales, so tell me if you like and maybe if enough people enjoy this I could find one more little plot to make another story after this. **


	14. The Spidren

**Author's Note: Here is chapter fourteen, thanks to everyone that reviewed, xxTunstall Chick for betaing this chapter and Sarah says BITE ME for agreeing to beta my chapters while xxTunstall Chickxx is away and everything else she does.**

**I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE!**

They switched guards from Laney, to Jarret and then to Kate. Annie was forbidden to leave the cave, according to Kate. The group left about any hour before sunrise. Jarret and Kate led the group over rocks and mounds of silt-like soil.

Jarret seemed to be ignoring Kate, who also 'forgot' about the male member of their group. The two's silent quarrel put Laney in the uncomfortable middle. Laney tried to start a polite conversation between them only to get a sharp "hush" from Kate and a "sounds carry here." from Jarret. So Laney fell back in their line to walk with her cousin. If someone didn't know they were arguing you could think that they were mad at their charges.

Kate stepped up onto a patch of loose gravel. She slipped, and the gravel crackled down the under rocks like a rattle. She grabbed her leg, her wounded leg, though still wrapped in the bandages the fall caused it to rip. She pulled away the remaining linen exposing bruised and tender flesh that was lined a scar tissue.

"Why don't you just heal that so we can go." Jarret snapped at her as soon as she stood up.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might not be able to?" Kate's lips began to purse.

"And why not? Now that we know you're noble you don't have to act like you can do something for yourself?" he turned his back on her assuming he had won.

"Wait a minute." she grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her, "I am not some court maiden only concerned with gowns. I can't heal or do any other type of magic because I'm drained." She spoke like he was a simpleton. Kate watched him blink multiple times, adjusting his sight.

When Jarret changed his vision so he could see the gift and essence, he saw bright ball of aqua flame within Kate."I see your gift just fine, so why can't you heal?"

"You should know quite well, " her eyes narrowed, "My gift and essence are the same color, you're probably seeing my life source, you dolt, unless I'm dead, it's always there."

"Well what do we do to get your gift back up?" He said smugly

"Well let me see, " Kate's words held angry sarcasm., "I'll need real, fresh, food. A good night's sleep and then, I'll work from there."

"K-Kate" Laney stuttered

" So truly I just need time to rest." Kate ignored her, glaring at Jarret

"J-Jarret, K-Kate"Laney started to yell.

"Not now!" They snapped at her but Annie let out a blood curling scream and pointed behind them.

Kate and Jarret's heads' snapped to the direction Annie pointed.

Two, full grown spidrens glared down at them through hungry eyes, and deadly teeth became exposed.

"Hide." Jarret yelled as he pulled his short sword from his sheath.

"Now." Kate added, freeing her longest daggers.

The four did as they were told and watched in fear, the green and green-hazel eyes that stared off with the beasts started to change. Kate's eyes emptied, leaving behind a soulless red glare and Jarret's eyes filled with fury as they became to black pits. Their spectators could say they were demons had the pair not saved them from slavery.

The massive creature swiped at Kate while the other did the same to Jarret. The spidrens bit and clawed at them while they dodged and danced out of the way with the occasional glance at the other's progress. Kate wove in and out of the beast's legs while slashing at it's under belly. She moved with the grace of a dancer but was as dangerous as ever. Jarret carved away at the beast's legs with speed and strength, a powerful combination.

The spidrens soon had Kate and Jarret backing up against the base of a cliff wall, trapping them. Kate was able to cut across it's eyes and blinding the beast. It's forelegs slashed around it's head. Kate dove out of the thrashing creature's way but this left Jarret surrounded. She ran back into the fray, just out of reach of the spidren's throat with her dagger and she didn't dare throw one of her blades.

Jarret looked back at her, coal black met fire red and they saw beads of sweat running down each others foreheads, flushed cheeks from effort, but there was a silent exchange and Jarret knew exactly what Kate needed and Kate understood that he agreed, a dangerous feat.

Jarret threw the short sword right at Kate but one of the immortals was nicked by it and caused the weapon to spin in the air. Despite the changing pattern of what came at her, hilt, blade, hilt, blade, Kate managed to pluck the blade from the air. Only receiving a gash on her cheek. She plunged the sword up into the spidren's neck and slid the blade through. The beast fell to the ground which only enraged the other more.

The remaining spidren lashed out at Jarret, forcing him to stumble back and trip. Within seconds Kate was distracting the monster while it's legs kept Jarret tossing on the ground, avoiding them. Finally one of its legs caught Kate in the chest and slammed her into the rock just as another one stomped down on Jarret's leg. Jarret couldn't move, his leg was broken and the spidren stood above him.

Kate couldn't yell, the blow took the breath from her chest so she did the last thing she could to get the creature away from the young man. She threw one of her daggers at the spidren and it stuck in it's neck, but not deep enough to cause fatal damage. The beast moved forward, barring it's teeth at Kate, knowing the prey the laid beneath it was immobile. The spidren closed in on Kate who only held one dagger and a short sword but neither would do any good because of the distance from Kate to any vulnerable place on it.

Then she looked down at Jarret who was just below the creature's throat. "Jarret." she wheezed, she dropped the sword and kicked it under the swinging legs to Jarret.

He grabbed the hilt and jammed it up into it's neck and rolled away just before the immortal fell to the ground. Jarret laid on the ground panting , injured, face distorted in pain. Kate flopped to the ground as well, gasping.

Their audience came forward, warily. Laney walked up and kneeled over the two, "That was, that was-- I don't know."

"We need. To keep. Moving." Kate said between gasps, her red eyes darkening back to green-hazel and filling with her soul.

"My leg is broken." Jarret told them, his eyes returning to their emerald shade

"We'll splint it. And then keep moving." Kate said sitting up. After a few minutes Jarret's leg was splinted and he was leaning on Kate as they walked and stumbled through the dust. Jarret and Kate continued their silent argument until Jarret started in, "You could've had your rib cage smashed!"

"Well, if you were paying attention to yourself instead of me you wouldn't have a broken leg. Now, would you?" She snapped back.

"I wouldn't have had to pay attention to you if you didn't--"Jarret turned to face her, and quit leaning on her shoulder.

"Didn't what?!"

"You had to go and--" He went to step down only to have his broken leg refuse the weight and almost fell. Kate grabbed him so he could lean on her shoulder again, just before he hit the ground.

"Would you two knock it off! We're alive. Right now that's all that matters. Now let's go!" Laney yelled and took the lead with her sister and cousins following right behind her.

Kate and Jarret watched her leave with mouths slightly ajar

"We can't let them lead, they'll get us killed." Jarret said starting to take a step and wincing at the movement.

"Well, we aren't having much luck either." Kate pointed out, keeping step with him, "But I feel better in charge anyway."

The two moved their way forward yelling at the others to wait and threatening them to stop "or else".

a/n: Now everyone knows I love a good review and so do you. I'll be going back to sending out little excerpts for those of you who want them.


	15. The Man that Walks like a Woman

**_Authors's Note:I'm leaving town and I won't be back for four days so I won't be able to to post, type, or anything._**

**My usual thank you's to everyone who reviewed, xxTunstall Chickxx, and Sweet Sassy Sarah (formerly known as Sarah says BITE ME)**

_I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE_

* * *

Kate and Jarret almost dragged themselves the next couple of days until they reached the edge of a grass land area. Kate and Jarret informed the others that this was maybe half a days walk from the city. The girls thought they would finish their trip but as Annie and the two younger girls returned with the water skins that Jarret informed them to fill, they found Kate passed out on a patch of grass. Laney sat nearby preparing a meal of their remaining supplies, and Jarret was on the brink of falling asleep himself. "What happened? What's wrong?" Laney ran up as soon as she saw Kate on the ground.

"Shush. Every things fine. They decided we needed rest. Kate said she was just going to close her eyes a moment but I think exhaustion finally caught up with her." Laney patted the ground next to her motioning the youngest cousin, Rochelle, to sit next to her.

"Well, she didn't give herself much thought on our little jaunt." Annie handed a skin to Laney.

"No. She's been healing, running around, and I think she's been shortening mine and Jarret's guard time." Laney sighed.

"Not to mention almost carrying him all that way." Annie nodded towards Jarret.

The young man turned his back on the gossiping girls, "I never asked for help."

"I think you should go with Kate's idea." Laney told him. She had picked up some of Kate's remarks along their journey.

Trying to ignore them he did, rolling over on his side. Falling asleep.

The group stayed there, resting and relaxing. Kate finally woke the next day and after yelling at them for not waking her, she accused them of starving her. She had a large meal considering their recent rations, noticing the girls managed to forage some edible plants in this grassland and near the stream.

When Jarret woke, Kate decided it was time to check her gift. Sure enough it was there, and plenty of it after almost a twenty-four hour solid day of sleep. The aqua fire flowed over his leg, she healed the bone,and the pain easily, feeling much better. The girls thought they heard a sigh of relief come from Jarret but the only one brave enough to question was Kate. She only asked by lifting a brow.

He only answered by clearing his throat, "Well then, how are we getting out of here?"

"You're asking me?" Kate rested back on her elbows

"Well you had a good way to get out of the Copper Isles." He tilted his head.

"Yes, but that caused unpleasant experiences for some of us. " she glanced at Annie, "and me to cause unpleasantness."

"Okay, but I was thinking if we bought our passage this time." He began digging in his bag and stretching his leg

"There are wanted signs out for us." Kate pointed out.

"Yes, for a man and five young ladies. Not two men, their wives, twelve year daughter and sister-in-law." he gave a grin filled with amusement and pulled some clothing from his pack.

Kate narrowed her eyes, "_Two_ men? Care to elaborate?"

His eyes crinkled in the edges, the closest he ever came to full smile, "You dress like a man, no offense but they," he gestured to Annie and Laney, "can't be taken as anything but ladies That, and your height helps."

"Well I never." Laney gasped and crossed her arms like her sister.

"Then you and Annie go into the city as a young couple with her 'sister-in-law" he gestured to Lily who watched him carefully. The youngest girls rarely, if ever, spoke to Kate and Jarret. "Then Laney and I will sneak in with our older looking daughter." he motioned to Rochelle.

"Fine." Kate gave in, glaring at Jarret

They bound Kate's chest flat with some of the linen bandages and dressed her in Jarret's clothing of full breeches and a short-sleeved cotton shirt buttoned to the top.

"What about the hair?" Laney asked after they told Jarret he could return.

"Cut it." he said blandly and pulling a belt knife out.

Kate's eyes widened in true fear. She grabbed the braid that fell down her back and pulled it forward, clutching it to her chest, "You'll do no such thing!"

"Then what do we do with it? No man in Carthak wears hair that long." He ran a hand over the stubble on his chin.

"I'll take care of it." she said stubbornly and began removing the braid. They watched her withcuriosity as she twisted, braided, and tied it with a leather strap. She managed to get all her hair in a tight, flat, bun on the back of her head. Kate pulled a colored strip of cloth from her pack and tied it around her head, covering her hair completely, in a sea man's fashion. The knot in the back of the cloth hid any remaining signs of hair. She gave a smug smile before walking away.

"Well, that works."Jarret scratched his head.

"Her walk." Laney blurted out.

"What?" Jarret looked confused

"She needs to walk like a guy." Annie _finished_ her sister's thought.

"Excuse me?" Kate turned on them.

"Watch. Jarret, walk." Laney demanded.

Jarret shrugged and walked over to Kate, "There."

"Wait a minute." Annie said, "Kate, now you."

Kate crossed back over to them and raised her brows.

"Both of you together now." Laney tapped a finger on her chin. Her and Annie both gasped then broke out into giggles.

"What?!" Jarret and Kate demanded both crossing their arms.

The girls broke out into another fit of laughter, "Either you already walk like a guy or he walks like a girl." Annie managed to say.

"I think its him that walks like a girl. There's a certain sense of-- grace about them." Laney stifled more laughter.

Jarret looked like an offended cat, "I do not. the grace comes from--oomph" Jarret was cut short by Kate's elbow hitting his stomach, "thanks," he mumbled

"Don't worry about the walk. Let's get going." Kate went to grab their bags and began marching to the road they decided to take into the town, leaving them behind.

"Wait up! I'm your wife, remember?" Annie yelled, laughing at her own comment and pulled Lily to her feet and took off after Kate.

Jarret and Laney broke out into laughter, before following suite.

--

The two sets of trios slipped into a merchant caravan under new names to work their way into the city. Kate, who _**now**_ went by Brant, led Annie, who renamed herself Suzy, by the arm followed by 'Suzy's sister, Emmy' also known as Lily. This trio entered in the front of the caravan so the groups didn't get worried.

A while later; Jarret, or Mark, held Rochelle's, but now they called her Lucy, hand and Laney, who took the name of Brea, held the other as they joined in the rear of the caravan.

Both Kate and Jarret decided on where they would meet up and which vessels they'll look for passage on.

Kate walked up to a man at a table near the large ship that was anchored, "S'cuse me mister, do ye happen to have a bit of room on the ship to Tortall?" she had deepened her voice some.

The middle aged man looked up from his papers staring up at Kate. "No."

Kate was some surprised, "Are you sure? I would pay well." She shifted the coin purse she had on so it sat in her hand like she was worried some one would steal it.

"I'm sorry boy, but we ain't got no room I had a buck in here not too long ago askin' the same thing fer him, da missus and da lil' girl. sorry." The man turned back to his papers.

Kate walked off thinking_, How are we getting out of here? That was the fourth place I checked and now we're_ over lapping eachother . The three walked into a dark alley and saw three figures there as well. "Any luck?" Kate asked.

"None." Laney told her.

"They only people getting onto a ship for Tortall right now would be the King and Queen themselves." Jarret pointed out

"Or maybe not." Kate smiled like she had a plan.

"What are you thinking?" Jarret asked.

"Just you watch lad." She checked up and down the alley again to make sure it was clear.

Aqua fire covered her body from head to toe and then grew. The fire soaked in and in front of them stood a tall man. He was the same height as Jarret with messy blond hair, and a strong jaw. The most prominent feature werehis eyes though, a pure blue. "Well, what do you think?" Kate asked in a man's tenor voice.

All their jaws dropped, "What did you do?" Laney said

"It's an illusion. I look like my brother to get us passage on one of the official Tortallan vessels." Kate chuckled.

"Sir Jason Cooper." Was all Annie could say

"Won't that be a tad bit odd?" Jarret finally asked.

"Not at all. He comes here all the time running errands for folk and he likes to be a show off. His complexion is a novelty around here. I swear he should've been _**s**_canran." Kate gave one of her brother's rogue smiles.

Laney and Annie remained speechless.

"Well I say we go for it then." Jarret gestured for Kate to go on.

Kate moved through the crowds with ease, visibly dressed in brown breeches, white shirt, brown tunic with gold stitching, and calf high boots. She walked up to where one of the guards stood near the Tortallan. They exchanged a few words and the man ran off, shortly returning with an older one.

"Well Jason, they say you needed to speak with me." The man said

"Yes, Captain Rorks. You see, I need passage for myself and my errands" the 'Sir Jason' nodded towards the group of people

"Whose errands?" Captain Rorks asked

"My sister's. Not the squire." Kate replied smoothly.

"Oh. Well then, let me see what I can do for you." The captain looked slightly nervous but none of Kate's group questioned her.

Within the hour the group was settled on board but the captain had strict lodging rules, men in this hall, ladies in the other. Needless to say, Kate and Jarret were very unhappy with theirroommate.

Kate sat across from Jarret in a small bed after she had dropped the illusion of her brother, "well it's not my fault he keeps his daughters on board with him."

"Well, you should have known that he would have split up us and the girls." Jarret scowled even more, "Now we're stuck in a room. You could have at least asked for a single room."

"Jason never rooms alone, he says it's wasteful for a noble to act like that." Kate sat back on her bed, "'I'm going to try and get some sleep so I can keep up this spell tomorrow good night. If all goes accordingly, we'll be in Port Caynn in three weeks."

* * *

**Rajmuat: Office of the Spymaster.**

"So, Scally, all you know about the location of this slave is she escaped in Carthak?" Aly held the slave mage with her glare thatt would tell if he lied.

"Like I said, she cast a spell and took off wif a bunch of 'em." Scally sneered.

"With a bunch of who?" Aly continued holding onto her temper, "What were you selling them as?"

"The whole reason we searched a couple extra days they was a shipment of bedwarmers. Only one of 'em got broke in to." Scally almost sounded proud.

Just then the door slammed open and Torrianne walked in and leaned over the table in front of the man. "Which one?" she demanded.

Scally finally began to show signs of fear as sweat began to break out over his brow, "B-Brunnette."

This did nothing to put Tory as ease, "Tall brunette, what about her? The one we described." Tory's knuckles began to turn white as she gripped the wood.

"She was sent to the cap'n quarters for him ta break--" Scally was cut short as Tory grabbed the man's collar and pulled him out of his chair and half onto the table.

She finally looked up so they could see her eyes. The red flare that hid in the brown had grown and turned her eyes into soulless fires. "I am not above killing you. What happened to her?" Tory's words alone could've have killed him, if her eyes or hands didn't first.

"B-Broke cap'n's nose and kneed him, she did, we-we threw her back in the cages." Scally couldn't take his eyes away from Tory's glare.

Alan came through the door. Wrapping his arms around his wife and pulling her away from the witness, "lass come on, don't do something you'll regret."

Aly nodded a thank you, knowing that Alan alone could talk some sense into her when she was in this state.

"Alan, what am I going to do I just-I just--"she broke into sobs as he led her to their suite of rooms.

"I knowlass we'll figure something out. She might still be in Carthak for all we know." Alan held her close letting her tears stain his shirt.

"I don't think she was kidnapped Alan. She was recruited. I knew it would happen, I knew it!" Tory yelled into his chest, "and now I won't get her back."

"She'll make it through just like you. If that's the case she'll come home, I know it. Right now have faith in her. We'll see what my da has picked up in Tortall when we return. We'll be in Port Caynn in three weeks." Alan held his wife tighter as her body trembled.

A/N: Okay everyone I won't be back till MOnday so review please!


	16. Confinement

**Author's Note: **The first chapter not betaed by xxTunstall Chickxx. This was betaed by Sweet Sassy Sarah, so thank you to her. Also, a thank you to everyone who reviewed and everyone who continues to review. It means a lot to me.

_I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE_

* * *

The waves crashed up against the side of the ship in the late night. A full moon hung over head illuminating the vast sea. They had been at sea for a week and had another two to go before they would arrive in Port Caynn.

Kate sat on the railing on the bow of the vessel taking in the cool night air with it's salty taste. She didn't even turn when she felt him approach. "How did you find me?"

Jarret shook his head and leaned up against the railing next to her. "I followed your essence trail when I noticed you weren't in bed."

"I'll have to do something about that." She mumbled to herself.

"You're not under your illusion." Jarret looked up at her face that was outlined in the moon's pale glow.

Kate let out a small sigh**.** "I know but the only ones awake other than us are the first mate and watchmen. Plus it's dark out."

"I'd rather be safe than sorry." he said in his low, enticing voice.

Kate couldn't take the serenity that pulsed from him. It was too much hearing him talk like that. She had to remove the calm from the air, he was too comforting. "Are you sure you just don't like looking at my brother like Laney and Annie do?" She smirked.

Kate's aqua glow covered her body. Her shape grew taller and messy blond hair sprouted in the blink of one of those striking blue eyes.

"Sorry to hurt your ego there icy, but not everyone is out to melt that heart of yours." Jarret shifted so he wasn't so close to her**.** "And not all of us are after an heiress."

"Back to the nobility remarks." Her ice cold tone chilled the air between them, "And my ego isn't hurt. Too many people think I'm playing hard to get instead of just not wanting anything to do with them."

It was Jarret's turn to break the truth filled point in time. "Maybe it's just you that likes looking like your brother, so that Laney and Annie look at you. Is that the reason you don't anyone to have anything to do with you?" he smirked up at her.

"Ha, real funny,but that's not the case." She stared out over the ocean and even though her voice was dry, her eyes were honest and thoughtful. "I don't want to be close to anyone or be looked at like that, not with the line of work I'm going in to."

"You really do know what you're getting into but why not get close to someone?" Jarret was leaning closer to her again.

Kate was saved from answering, Captain Rorks came up from below deck and walked over to them "So, Jason, if I may ask what this little errand my be?"

Kate glared down at Jarret who gave an'I told you so' look before sauntering off and hiding in the shadows.

"Well," she cleared her throat, adding a sound illusion to her voice to sound like her brother's voice. "I don't even know. I was told to go to Carthak to pick up a few people by orders of my sister."

"Kate?" Captain Rorks asked.

"Yep." Kate leapt off the railing, on to the deck.

The Captain shook his head**.** "She's a mean one, no offense, I won't ask no more. You know I'm second in command for his majesty's navy and I go to the advisor meetings, the rumors around those meetings say she works for your grandfather."

Rorks spoke of Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop, formerly the secret second in command of the spy world in Tortall. Ever since the death of Sir Myles of Olau though, everyone knew George was in command. No one knew that Kate's mother had a great influence on the information that escaped Tortallan borders though.

"Smart man. I think I should be off to bed**.**" Kate walked off towards the room she and Jarret shared.

"Good night boy." Captain Rorks watched, what he belived to be anyway, a tall young man with bright blue eyes and blond hair. He was unaware that beneath the illusion was a large girl with dusty brown hair, and green hazel eyes.

Kate slipped back into the room where she was to sleep before dropping the illusion. She settled on her small bed, crossing her legs in a meditation-like stance. Kate searched within herself and found that bright aqua fire that always burned bright and used it to pull the aqua colored essence into her life source.

Tory had forbidden her daughter from ever doing this. She believed that unless a person's will was strong enough you would confine your soul, changing your entire being, for the worse. Kate was about to put this theory to a test.

Essence was the very thing that made you, you. It reacted to the confinement process as Kate would imprisonment, stubborn, strong, and defiant. But below all that there was a hint of fear being ignored.

As Kate worked her essence into her very life source she noticed something odd. A fire red strand that easily mingled with her cool aqua. Suddenly the red piece grew brighter but Kate forced it deeper within herself. Just before she finished she tied her gift in among the essence, her gift was free of the red strand, so she knew her magic wasn't corrupted, _But what is it? _she asked herself.

Kate blinked out of her trance like state, Jarret sat across from her on his bed, confused ."What?"

"Your essence, your gift. It's gone. Your life source is all that's left." It was odd seeing confusion on his calm exterior**.**

Kate narrowed her eyes. Could she tell him? He told her they were destined and is risking incarceration by traveling with her to a major Tortallan city that is very close to one of her home fiefs, with her. "I confined all of it to my life source."

Jarret's brows knit together in worry**.** "Doesn't that drive you to insanity or deplete your life source?"

"No, it's rumored to drive you crazy if your will isn't strong enough, but it actually strengthens your life source by reinforcing it."

That wasn't the last of his questions though**.** "Why are you confining it?"

Kate laid back in her bed, "So people such as yourself can't useessence against me." That ended their conversation because Kate fell asleep.

She slept peacefully in her bed, not noticing the thrashing nearby. A small groan of pain or sorrow escaped Jarret's lips as he twisted and sat straight up, gasping for breath and cold beads of sweat gathered on his neck and face.

"What's wrong?" Kate said, sitting up.

Jarret's eyes were coal black as they scanned the room for danger. "Nothing."

"It's something now tell me," she told him

"No." Jarret flipped over on his side away from Kate_**.**_ "Just a nightmare."

"You know, talking about nightmares helps discriminating between realistic fears and others." Kate's voice softened some.

"Fine," he snapped, "It was a nightmare because _you_ were in it."He ignored any other comments from her. He was not about to tell her his dream, because he knew it was realistic. It was what she wanted to be put through. But as it flashed before him again he couldn't ignore the truth it held for him.

--

_Kate's dusty brown hair was streaked with blood, her blood, as she was strapped to a table. Jarret sat off to the side. A short young man about Kate's age with brown curls that reached to the bottom of his ears stood above her. "I can't believe she's made it this long." the curly haired young man said to Jarret._

_"Blaze! finish her like I said to do long ago!" boomed a voice from the shadows and out walked a man that was in his early thirties with dirty blond hair that he kept tied back in a horse tail. On his belt he carried a chain whip. The Whip, the training master, the only Gallan assassin that went missing long ago, the man that was about to tell Jarret to kill her, came forward smirking._

_"Yes milord_**,**_" Jarret found himself saying. He bowed before the training master, Seth Acon, before pulling a blade from a sheath and moving towards the young woman on the table in front of him._

_He raised the knife above her, but time seemed to stop._

_--_

His eyes flew open. She was still in bed, still not in Galla, still safe, for now. He eased him self back to sleep with the sound of her steady breathing coming from across the room. With comforting thoughts, _not real, just a dream, a bad, bad dream._

_A/N:**Review, pretty please! **_

**_Lastly I was asked to do a bit of advertising for some friends of mine, The Revolutionaries. They have created a story recently and used characters from other fanfics. One of their characters is Tory, from The Abyss. I gave them permission to use her and so they asked me, to ask you, to check it out. The Rebels by The Revolutionaries._**

**_Thanks!_**

**_Kate_**


	17. Second Thoughts

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: This chapter is being posted in honor of the realease of Stephenie Meyer's _Breaking Dawn _. I know it won't be released until Saturday morning but I have no intentions of touching a computer until I have that book read.

I owe all of the following a great big THANK YOU!:

BACswimma, dares to dream, Bookflower, ShadowMoonDancer, The Shang Kudarung, and Sweet Sassy Sarah for all of their reviews. And all of you who read but don't review should also thank them.

I would also like to thank Sweet Sassy Sarah for her great work as a Beta and as a great companion in the middle of the night. ;)

_Lastly I am not Tamora Pierce._

* * *

**Tortall: Port Caynn**

The city was busy and bustling in the mid-morning shopper frenzy. Colors blurred eveyone's vision as they wayched the city grow from a dot on the horizon to the ever changing menagerie of people.

Jarret and 'Sir Jason' led the other four girls off the boat and away from other people to an empty alley. Kate began dropping the illusion of her brother, her blond locks shrank exposing a tight braid of dusty brown hair and the blue eyes faded to green hazel before the group started their goodbyes.

"Make sure to visit as soon as you return to Port Caynn." Laney couldn't hide the relief on her face from being home but she still looked at Kate with concern, "How could we ever repay you?"

KAte didn't want to lie to her but she couldn't hear herself say that would probably never return here to Port Caynn, Corus, Larstspur, Pirate's Swoop, Olau to visit her Uncle Thom, or even Mindelan to see her parent's friends and their sons.

_Nothing will be the same once I leave here. _her eyes became clouded with thought, _No more visits to New Hope to see Kel and Aunt Gemma. No more badgering Uncle Thom and Kary about marriage and getting yelled, 'I haven't the time for such things' Thom would say at the same time KAry would start, 'I'm a premotion away from commmanding the Riders and Miri is seconds from convincing Commander Evin to retire.' No more teasing Lander and Leon about not being able to beat me and Dany. _She thought about her friends from Mindelan but then her face looked as if it was in pain, _Dany, Jason, Dad, mom..._

_"_Kate. Kate!" Jarret waved a hand in front of her face, waking from her her self inflicted day dream.

"Sorry, I was thinking." she stated dumbly

"Well we need to get going, so let's go." Jarret crossed his arms over his chest, impatiently.

"Goodbye, Laney--" Kate was stopped by arms wrapping around her.

"Not goodbye, simply a farewell and I'll see you later." Laney released Kate from her hug.

Jarret pulled the slightly shocked Kate away.

"Not used to getting hugged are we?" Jarret asked sarcastically

"No." Kate stated bluntly, "I'm the cold one, the mean one, the one that would bite your head off the second I got the chance. I don't get hugged." confusion filling her face

"Hate to burst your bubble but you put your claws away a few times when you were around them. Do you think your cold heart might be melting?" Jarret's strides slowed down some before he came to a complete halt and stared wide eyed over to where a nearby boat was docked.

"No." she snapped and slapped his shoulder, "I just--" Kate stopped and stared in the same direction, her mouth gaping but she recovered faster and dove behind a wall.

**xXx**

A young woman with dusty brown hair braided back and green hazel eyes came off a ship with her tall, blu eyed, blond brother at her side following their parents. Alan held his wife close to him, "Jason, Dany, wait here a moment would you, while your mother and I get horses. Let's go Tory" Alan and tory walked, or in Tory's case, stormed towards a stable.

"So has Jason found anything out?" Alan asked about the man that was dead for almost two decades but still was a ghost among them.

"He had a bit trouble and can't give me the entire story just yet." Tory spoke as if she wanted to say nothing more.

"Mom has been on edge the entire way here." Jason pointed out

"Yes, well you've threatened everyone you could get your hands on back in Rajmuat." Dany glared up at her brother.

"Atleast I'm not the one who threatening people with the entire Kings Own of Toratall _and _the Queen's Guard of the Copper Isles"

"Aleea and Maren helped." Dany mumbled

"What was that?" Jason pursed his lips

"Nothing." Dany looked away from her brother and saw a startled man staring at her. She could tell from here he had dark brown hair and hadn't had a good shave in several days but she did think he had a handsome air about him. "Jason. That man is staring at us, do you know him?"

"No" Jason shook his head.

**xXx**

Kate reached out to grab Jarret and pulled him behind the wall with her but no matter how much she tried to stay hidden, her brother and sister clearly saw her because Dany's jaw dropped.

"Jarret, come on!" Kate hissed and took off running with Jarret in tow. They sprinted through the alleys avoiding crowds.

"Jason! Kate!" Dany yelled, pointing towards the alley that her sister just vanished from and chased after the man and and Kate.

Jason and Dany sprinted towards them through the back alley.

Jarret and Kate heard pounding footsteps behind them as the charged over the stone oaths. They both started slowing, neither of them had rested from their travels and were becoming wary. Suddenly Kate looked over her shoulder and in a flash of blond hair Jarret hit the ground, Jason tackled him.

"Kate!" Dany yelled right behind her sister.

Kate had to decide if she should face her sister and get Jarret away or if she should run faster and hope Jarret could get away from her family. Kate started to slow down but before she could stop completely Dany plowed right into her, knocking her to the hard ground.

"Did you have to run me over?" Kate pushed her sister off.

"If it meant stopping you,yes! What are you running for?Where've you been?" Dany stood up and wiped the dirt off her clothing.

"Jason, leave him alone, he's with me." Kate scolded her brother and travelling companion who were scuffling on the ground. "I said knock it off!" she grabbed her brother by the back of the shirt and pulled him off Jarret.

"Who is this guy?" Jason's ice cold blue glare met the anger filled green eyes of Jarret

"I am Jarret Marcoy, a companion of Kate's. I am guessing you are her brother Sir Jason" Jarret's voice was formal but the use of Kate's name without a 'lady'in front of it irritated Jason.

Kate and Dany stood back watching the two young men size each other up. They were both of equal height and muscular build but Kate knew there was a certain danger about them both. When Jarret fought, his temper got out of control and she doubted he would stop himself from hurting her brother. Jason had the gift, he didn't like using it in a fight but if he was in a tight spot he would.

"Just wait a minute." kate pushed her brother back and turned around to face Jarret again." Listen we have to be going."

"Oh no, you wait. Mom has threatened to kill several people, and she meant it. Dany, Maren, and Aleea, have been using armies for threats like it was as common as an everyday dagger. You're coming with us." Jason grabbed her arm.

"No you misunderstood, I have to be leaving.Now." Kate pulled at her brother's grasp.

""No _you _misunderstood, Kate we, as in you, me, and Jason are going to get our parents" Dany grabbed Kate's other arm.

"No I'm leaving." Kate sounded less confident.

Jarret cleared his throat and gave Kate a questioning look, "Well?"

Jason and Dany shot him a glare, "Do you mind?" Dany snapped

"No.Do you?" Jarret smirked

"I'm leaving.I'm sorry.Really I am." Pain touched Kate's face as she backed away from from her siblings.

Dany went to reach for her sister but she couldn't move, "You didn't." Dany looked at her sister desperately.

"I'm sorry." Kate whisperedand looked away,ashamed that she placed an immobilzation spell on her brother and her twin.

"You're sorry?!" Jason almost yelled as he tried to move and tendrils of teal magic snaked around him, looking for a crack in her spell.

"Yes, I am. That'll wear off soon enough. Farewell for now."Kate hugged each of her sibings and turned her back on them, hiding her sadness.

"Katelyn." Dany spoke quietly, hurt was in her glassy green hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry Danyel." Kate couldn't even look her in the eye.

"_You! You did this!_" Jason hissed at Jarret knowing that his sisters were in pain.

"This is her own choice. I have never told her what to do." Jarret reclaimed his calm self.

Pure anger flashed in Jason's blue eyes and they could all tell he wanted nothing more than to lash out at Jarret.

"Let's go Jarret." Kate pulled him away from her thrashing siblings.

Jarret managed to get them discreet mounts to ride into Corus. They trotted down the road in silence until Jarret looked over at her and noticed how often she was glancing over her shoulder. " You're having second thoughts. You don't have to come."

"No. I'm not having second thoughts. And yes, I do have to come. I want this. I won't stop till I get it." Kate's voice was cold

"What about your family? They'll tear up the countryside looking for you."Jarret looked ahead like these words didn't effect him in the slightest.

"Then we'd best take care to stay hidden then." she shot a glance at him, "If we're going to Galla then we should stop by Larstspur first."

"What?!" Jarret's eyes blazed black for a moment.

"It's the most direct route and I know the territory like the back of my hand." Kate's fist tightened at her side

"No." Jarret snapped at her, "Here's your first lesson. No one goes through Larstspur. A couple years back we lost two people that were traveling through their to get over to southern Tusaine. We think that your father has something to do with it. Care to confirm any thoughts?"

"No. You won't vanish if you stay with me." She made sure not to give him any hint that those people had been arrested, "I don't care to confirm anything. I remain loyal to my family before anyone else."

He shook his at her, "You'll learn than loyalty gets you no where." he mumbled to himself under his breath. "Let's hurry and get to Corus then."

* * *

A/N: Review pretty please with sugar on top!:D I will send excerpts of the next chapter to all reviewers who would like them and I will even advertise for your stories if you ask in a nice little review or PM.

Thanks for reading! -Kate-

--


	18. The Messenger

**Author's Note: **I'm no where near as far as I want to be on this story so I apologize for the slow updates.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and of course, Sweet Sassy Sarah and her enticing adjectives ;)

_I am Not Tamora Pierce_

* * *

Kate and Jarret rode in silence, as they continued down the dreary road. They sky had turned gray that afternoon and showed no signs of the clouds breaking.The two riders had their cloaks pulled tight around them trying to shield themselves from the cold wind but it always seemed to find any flaw in their defences. The chilly early fall air was upon them. The horses hooves hitting the hard packed ground was almost calming in it's steady rhythum but the rider's faces were hard.

"Are you sure messengers wear the brown and gold trimmed tunics?" Jarret spoke in a muffled voice through the wrappings around his face.

"Positive. If I'm right the one you saw earlier was headed for Corus, warning the guards to be on the look out for us." Kate shifted under her cloak. She itched to kick her horse into a gallop so they could overtake the messenger Jarret saw around midday.

"If we charge at him right now it'll raise a lot more attention to us." Jarret said but it was apparent that he wanted to run after the youth as well.

Kate gave one look at him before a soft but abrupt kick came from her heel and before Jarret realized what she had done she was galloping down the barren road. The young man wasted no time in catching up to her either, he followed right in her tail. The edges of their cloaks whipped along as they raced over the well used road.

Kate led her mount off the road and into the surrounding forest in such a fluent motion that Jarret barely had time to react and follow. They ducked and dodged the tree limbs and rocks as they as they crossed through this heavily wooded area. Kate easily flew by the greenery and it seemed as if she knew where every dent in the ground was.

They charged on and Kate finally ran her mount back onto the well traveled road after crossing it several times. The shortcut saved them a couple hours of riding because just ahead of them was a young messenger wearing a brown and gold trimmed tunic, trotting down the road.

Jarret had no idea what Kate's plan was all she did was continue charging down the road at him. The messenger looked over his shoulder and the green hazel eyes that were staring down at him and he knew she was after him. Before he could get his horse into a gallop she jumped from her mount and tackled him off his horse.

The boy had to be 14, only two years younger than her but he had no chance to put up a fight against the on coming threat. Kate and the messenger landed with a thud and she hit him in the back of the head with a dagger hilt, knocking him out.

Jarret slowed his horse and came up beside them after grabbing the reigns of the messenger's horse. He looked down and saw a sixteen year old covered in dust and going through the fourteen year old boy's clothing, searching for the message he was delivering.

"Did you ever think that it was a verbal message? Or wait, did you ever _think _about what you were doing?" Jarret scowled at her, "That wasn't very discreet work you know."

"Yes I know. I was desperate but I didn't see you coming up with anything better**,**" She snapped back at him and moving to the leather sack he had on his shoulder, still kneeling on the ground.

"No but there are dozens of ways we could have taken care of this." He dismounted and watched her rummage through his belongings.

"Like?" she encouraged

"Like changing course for one." He started searching his own pack.

"Well I found it so it doesn't matter but when he wakes up--" she trailed off starting to read the note.

"Fine, but help me out here first." Jarret had pulled a rope out and was crouched over binding the boys feet together.

Kate grumbled a little but her thoughts were obviously elsewhere as she pulled the youth's hands behind his back. "Should we wait for him to wake up?"

"No. He'll be fine. Now let me see that note." Jarret held out his hands and stood up again.

"It concerns me that's all that matters." she sounded very cross and was pulling the boy off the road.

"Please." Jarret's voice deepened to that enticing tone that he alone could posses, and it seemed that her ears were the only ones affected by it.

She swallowed hard and handed over the paper. Jarret read through it once and handed it back over. He shook his head before remounting.

Kate followed suit, but looked very grim about the entire matter.

**Port Caynn (Shortly after Kate and Jarret left):**

"Dany! Jason!" Tory yelled searching the areashe left them in.

"Where did they get to?" Alan held two sets of reigns in each hand.

Tory held out a small mirror she kept on her all the time lately and turquoise fire filled it. She watched an image appear holding her son and daughter. Both of them weren't moving but it was obvious they were trying. On the plus side though, they were both still in Port Caynn.

Tory took off in the direction the image was. Alan tried keeping up but gave up considering his four charges.

Tory came around a corner and saw Jason and Dany struggling against an invisible binding.

"She's here but she took off about a half hour ago." Dany looked at her mother desperately.

"She had some guy with her." Jason added still searching Kate's spell with his own gift.

"She was here," Tory choked out.

"And she left. In a hurry too." Dany looked ashamed for letting her sister get away.

"She was here," Tory said again. A look of pain and flashed on her face but the pain won in the end

"Mom." Jason and Dany said concerned for the troubled look on her face.

"I'm fine. I'll go get your father to send for a messenger from Lord Francis to get a search party going so you can tell us the full story." Tory left them for a moment

Not long after**,** Alan, Tory, Dany, and Jason sat in a small recieving parlor as Alan asked for a royal message runner. The lord agreed easily knowing Alan since he was young and Tory began writing out what had happened during her absence. The note was for Alanna even though she was no longer King's Champion, since King Jonathan stepped down so that Prince Roald could step up, but she was still very influential amongst the King and his Advisors. She gave it one last look before handing it over to the young messenger.

_Dear Alanna, _

_The worst has happened. There was an assassination attempt on Queen Dovasary. Katelyn went after him but vanished after she pursued. We have _evidence_ that she went to Carthak on a slave__ ship, willingly. _

_But Danyel and Jason found her here in Port Caynn in the company of a young man. Approximately six foot four inches tall. Dark brown hair and green eyes. I think he was the assassin in Rajmuat. She used an immobilization spell on them to keep them from pursuing or restraining her. Yes this could be considered a magical attack but please leave that out._

_According to sources I found and previous knowledge it's possible she has been recruited by the Gallans._

_We will be maybe half a days ride behind this letter but please send guards, royal and George's friends, out to watch for her._

_Sincerely,_

_Tory_

_**A/N: Review and get an excerpt. As an extra little thing I will answer any question you might have concerning The Shadow, but the question will have to come from the longest review and you must ask you r question in the review.**_

**_Kate_**


	19. Who are You

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're all great and make me want to post more than ever. And of course Sweet Sassy Sarah for her excellent beta work and giving me warnings for traveling weather.**

**I am not Tamora Pierce**

* * *

Jarret and Kate made their way through Corus with unexpected ease. Kate knew the city like the back of her hand and before long she had them outfitted for their trip and on the road north to Larstspur with fresh mounts and full packs. The trip was starting to get cold but they just kept their cloaks pulled tight and somehow managed to _almost_ enjoy each other's company.

So the two kept their mounts in a casual walk over the road but had to retreat deeper into the woods when groups of people came onto the road. they continued down the road, only stopping over night, together but not getting along.

"What is the big deal with sparring against me?" Kate glared at him from the opposite side of their fire.

Jarret's usually calm self was dissolving, "Because I will not. That is the only answer you will get. Understood?"

"No. Not understood. I would like a sparring partner, sooner rather than later. Are you afraid I'll win." Kate's voice was sharp and taunting as they lashed out at Jarret

"Why are you so thick headed?" he demanded beginning to rise up onto his knees, the fire light dancing across his face and catching in his emerald eyes.

"Because I heard it runs in the family. Now don't try changing the subject. Why?" She started to rise as well.

"Because, is the only thing you need as an answer." Jarret's fist clenched and his lips pursed as he leaned even closer into the flames

"Why?" she demanded once more. The only thing separating the two was the wall of heat and fire licking up inches from their noses. "Are you afraid?"

"You are the last person I fear." His brows pulled together.

"You're afraid." A smug smile tugged on her lips. "You're afraid I'll beat you."

"I am not afraid of you. I'm afraid what I'll do to you!" Jarret's words were harsh and sounded like it took everything he had to not let more acid than necessary slip into them.

"Afraid of what you'll do to me!" She was more angry than shocked, "You think I can't hold my own in a fight."

"No I don't think you can hold your own when I lose my temper!" Jarret yelled across the fire, his knuckles turning whiter with each word.

"And you think you'll hurt me," she accused as she started to stand.

"Yes. I can barely control myself when I get in a fight and lose my temper or haven't you noticed my eyes go black!" He stood up as well, refusing to let her command the situation.

Her anger fell to the ground like the cloak she held around herself. "I think I know what you mean_**,**_" she stated more quietly.

"No! No one knows what I mean." His breathing picked up and he knew he was going to lose it soon.

"Yes I do. I do the same thing. But I lose all humane feeling. I don't care if I hurt someone, I don't care if I get hurt, I'm just--soulless." Her voice lost all of it's edge and she looked up into his eyes. The ever growing black had vanished, the emerald green remained.

"N-No. Impossible_**,**_" he stammered at the loss of his temper.

"Very possible. Or haven't you noticed my eyes turn red." _S_he looked into his eyes still searching for that sudden realization he would have, hopefully soon.

Then she was surprised she didn't hear a click go off in his head. "Remarkable. It's like we're the exact--" he became lost for words.

"Same." she tried filling in the void.

He thought for a moment, pondering the idea_**.**_ "No_**.**_" He paused again, "We're the exact opposite." He looked down at her with surprise.

"No, I thought opposites attract, all we do is fight." She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

He ignored her comment_**.**_ "You have a temper when you're not fighting. When you fight you show no feeling. Almost in completely serene state of mind so you don't feel the need to connect with your body, but your body continues to fight without needing to be connected to your mind."

Kate looked up at him and understood what was next, "You are completely calm until you fight because when you fight your body thrives off the emotion your mind portrays, anger being the most dominant."

"Yes. That is exactly it and I can't control it." He moved back to his seat on the other side of the fire.

Kate some how felt drawn to him, instead of going over to her place opposite him, as would be appropriate under their new found information, she came and sat close to him. "You can control it."

"What makes you think that?" his voice sounded depressed

"Well you haven't killed me yet," She joked_**.**_ "But after see--doing almost the same thing myself, I can see you have some control." he thanked Mithros she didn't continue her thought and say after seeing and realizing what her mom could do.

"I guess I am having a bit of trouble seeing it that easily," he admitted.

"I suppose so."

They sat in silence again for some time.

"I'm not saying 'Thank-You' you know" Jarret snarled like he was mad that she ended up right.

"I never expected anything that nice from you_**,**_" she answered_**,**_ sarcastically sweet.

"Hmph" was the closest thing he gave for a reply.

Their silence spread over them again before that thoughtful looked crossed back into Kate's eyes. "Who are you?"

"Jarret Marcoy." he answered easily with a shrug

"But what is your real name?" She pressed, his answer was too smooth for her taste and it seemed to be like a lie to her ears.

"My name is Jarret Marcoy." He looked at her and knew why she looked so dubious, "When you start going by many random names the real one is treated like just another false claim."

"So your real name is Jarret Marcoy."Kate said absently, trying to make any connection possible to that name.

"Yes_**,**_" he confirmed_**.**_ "And your true name is Katelyn Cooper." Jarret watched the red and orange flame twist and curl around the withering log_**.**_

"Yes it is. But what are you--known as?" She asked cautiously, almost like she was afraid of the answer but her curious side was much more powerful than the fearful one.

He jerked his head away from the burning glow, contemplating the matter at hand. Could he tell her his name_**?**_ She was walking into death itself next to him, he owed her information in the least."I'm known as The Blaze."

She went silent and felt tension fill the air between them. She knew his reputation. She followed it more closely than her mother was comfortable with.

The Blaze was a rising legend. He was fast and deadly. He struck in a blaze of fury and his victims barely had enough time or sense to fight back. In this state of mind, everything fueled his rage and nothing seemed to get through to him. His hits were almost perfect.

He was on the rise to one of the top assassins in all the realms. But there were still several that were ahead of him. The Whisper, Kate saw the weapon possibilities. The Flash, offered her a broader range of targets. The Merciful, kept her morals in play. Then there was one that made her stomach curl, The cursing. But the top assassin to this day was the most dangerous, the biggest mystery, and yet her hero, The Abyss.

Kate always treated assassins like most children treated knights, intrigued and with admiration. So now that she met this young killer, she should be afraid but, she wasn't. She was in a state of awe.

"The Blaze." she stated dumbly.

"Please don't think of me poorly for it." he asked almost pleading and out of character on his part_**.**_

She snorted trying to keep the laughter hidden, "Poorly? This only helps the way I look at you. It might even help your personality."

The tension vanished as they both broke out laughing. "You think _my _personality needs help?" he asked_**.**_

"Yes. Yes I do." she said grinning at him.

"Then maybe we should just look for a replacement for you." he stated as a large smile spread out across his face.

This startled her. He never smiled on their entire little trip. The closest he got was a small curling at his lips. Maybe the edges of his eyes lifting, but this was completely new. Kate couldn't help herself, she watched every line appear on his face, the creasing around his eyes, the straight white teeth that flashed in the fire's glow, and that boyish dimple on his cheek. She was overwhelmed with how much she noticed in this smile.

"What, no come back?" his smile hadn't completely disappeared from his face.

"Who needs to change my personality? It keeps folks away, just the way I like it." She flashed her own smile and noticed him blink and swallow.

"Just they way you like it." he mumbled under his breath but the smile on his face vanished_**.**_

Kate suddenly felt remorse sinking in at the loss of his smile before she too mumbled to herself, "Just the way I like it." But she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him--or herself.

* * *

_**A/N: PLease review, I would love to here from you. Let me know if you love it or hate it I take any and all ideas! And for every review you get a free excerpt :D**_

_**Now the sooner I get 7 or 8 reviews the sooner I can post the next chapter and this has been highly anticipated ;)**_

_**but you will get a tiny excerpt just for reading this:  
Her arm was laying across his stomach, her leg between his, and her head had been settled on his chest near his neck.**_


	20. Brawling

**_Author's Note: _**Okay folks the big chapter we have all been anticipating and one of the chapters that I've been dying to write.

I've been thinking, doesn't it make you want to continue reviewing a story if an author puts you name on the A/N. I know it does that to me but maybe I'm just wierd but here we go a big thank you to the following:

**srwDachsund: you maybe be one of the newer reviewers but you still show me new people are interested in my ideas.**

**BACswimma: The reviews maybe short, sweet and to the point the point but the chapter just wouldn't be complete without something from you**

**The Shang Kudarung: I feel that I am slowly improving by your slowly shortening reviews, sad yes, but I'm hoping you're just having promblems finding any mistakes even though your opinions are always welcome.**

**EllaAngel: you have always kept a smile on my face with your little reminders and I can honestly say you are the veteran reviewer for me because you have reviewed clear back to chapter 2 of The Abyss :D**

**Bookflower: You come in second for the farthest back reviewer you began in Chapter 5 of The Abyss and you have always been a great person to talk to and even helped me work through a huge difficulty while working on the big fluffy scene in The Abyss. **

**dares to dream : you have stuck with me from chapter 16 (putting you in third for the veteran reviwers of The Abyss) and continue to show your support. **

**Lastly, Sweet Sassy Sarah, who has been standing in as a beta for me since my previous one went on vacation and if you ask me she is doing a terrific job at her work even while writing three, I believe, other stories.**

**Sorry it was such a long A/N but I decided some people deserved a little more recognition. So I would like to thank you all for your amazing support. THANK YOU!**

_This chapter is also subtitled, 'they went at each other and woke up the next morning naked' in honr of Sweet Sassy Sarah ;)_

_Now then, onward to the story..._

_nd I'm still not Tamora Pierce_

* * *

The sky above them was changing to light pinkish gray as the sun slowly made its way over the horizon.The two had woke up earlier than usual today. Kate sat on the ground, combing the knots from her hair with her hands before tightly braiding it back up. Jarret had just returned from the stream carrying their waterskins over a shoulder but his hands had a pink tint to them, signs of putting them into the cold water.

They decided one day of rest would be good for the mounts so that they could trot them a bit further tomorrow. Kate kept herself busy drawing out maps and lists for the area around Larstspur as Jarret fixed breakfast. The air around them was silent but it wasn't their usual tension filled silence, it was a comfortable serenity.

They worked and ate in their noiseless company until Kate began the clean up of their metal mess kits. The metal clinked as she bent over to rinse the plate in the warm pot of water next to the fire.

Suddenly Jarret's brows pulled together watching her intently.

"Yes?" she asked, annoyed of the emerald eyes boring into her.

"I hope you weren't planning to get any use of that while with me." He tilted his head to the right and raised a brow.

"What are you talking about?" Kate's face showed no signs of hidden truths but utter confusion.

Jarret tapped the base of his throat to show Kate what he meant.

Her hand went right to her neck where she found what he was looking at. There, she found the odd little charm on a thin cord hanging off her neck. "Oh. That." A pink hue touched her cheeks. "I got it while on the slave ship when I was supposed to be in the captain's--presence." She continued to finger the charm, "I never did have to see if it works."

"Oh. I see." Jarret looked embarrassed now."Well I thought you would have thrown that out by now." He looked around, avoiding her gaze, and for something to keep his hands busy.

"I actually forgot all about it actually but it's not causing any harm so I might as well keep it around." She tucked the anti-pregnancy charm under her shirt and continued to rinse the metal dishes like nothing had happened.

Jarret finally found the maps Kate had made earlier to look over. "So we're giving a wide berth for the main castle for the most part except here." he said eagerly trying to change the subject and pointing at a place on the map.

"Yes." she told him innocently, too innocently. She then moved over to see the map for herself.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I need to pick a few things up." She never gave a second glance to him.

Jarret's head whipped over to where she was. "What?" He swallowed hard. "Your parents. The servants. They'll know who you are."

"Nope. My parents are still in Corus after my--decision to broaden my horizon. And the servants tend to stay away from mine and Dany's rooms while we're away. We sleep in the western tower so there isn't a reason to be there if we aren't there to make it a mess. So I just have to scale the outer wall. Then my tower. And I'm in and out."

Jarret thought about this for a moment. "Well I guess, but why does it sound like the servants are afraid of you and your sister?"

"Well, not her, just me. But they try to avoid that tower all together because it's difficult telling us apart unless you get really close." She was still keeping something from him and Jarret was well aware of it.

"What did you do, threaten to sharpen your blades on their skulls?"

"No."she snapped, "Must you always expect the worst of me?"

"Is there anything else to expect?" He ducked under the swing she aimed at the back of his head."No. Really, what did you do?"

She glared at him_**.**_ "They haven't decided if I'm crazy or not yet. I kinda climbed down a wall and dove into one of the windows in the servant's halls while hiding from Jason and Dany. And then there was this time that I showed up out of no where in one of the maid's rooms because I locked Dany out of her room and she said that in revenge she hid my favorite daggers in a maid's room, but never told me which one. But one of the most unique oddities they ever witnessed was when I stopped a thief in my sister's room."

"What's so odd about that?" Jarret was trying to think of how it would be odd to have her knock out anyone.

"I almost killed the man.And I was nine years old." she told him expecting an outburst.

"Oh. Well I guess that would be difficult to swallow but that doesn't really surprise me some how." Jarret still watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"So it doesn't surprise you that I can take down a grown man at the age of nine but you won't spar with me." She started last night's argument again.

"I'm guessing you had the element of surprise on your side with the man, and you're right, I won't spar with you." Jarret's voice became hard.

"I can stand up to you in a fight. We've proved that many times. Just this time let's do it willingly." Her eyes glared down at him as she rose to her feet.

"No." He got to his feet as well but even though she was shorter than him she still managed to look down her nose at him.

"What if I give you no choice?" she asked him.

"How do you--"Jarret was stopped mid sentence.

Kate kicked up at his chest just then. He barely managed to stop it with his hand but he still had to take a step back from the force. He grabbed her foot and a smug smile touched his eyes before he twisted her leg to send her to the ground.

As she turned in the air she was able to wrap her other foot around the back of his head, throwing him to the ground with her. They both landed with a thud but Kate got to her feet first knowing that if he pinned her to the ground she had no chance to get free.

He joined her on his feet shortly and they crossed the ground in a quick stride and she followed with the swing of a fist. He caught her fist in the chin and that was all it took.

They punched and jabbed away at each other, neither of them noticed that the red flare and blackness never managed to get more than a speck here or there in their little scuffle.

Before long the two were breathing hard and sweat dripped off their faces as dirt clung to their clothing.

Kate finally crouched down into a low fighting stance and pounced at him. She caught him by surprise and broke through his defenses, he fell backwards onto the ground and his head slammed in to the dirt. Kate landed draped over the top of him, her head connected with his chin.

Before either of them did anything else they took a quick evaluation of themselves.

Kate had a cut on her lip and a black eye for sure. The rest of her body had numerous bruises but her knuckles had to be the worst off for sure, they were bleeding and she might have broke one.

Jarret had a swollen lip, a cut on his cheek but the rest of him felt very sore. Her knee managed to find his stomach more than once and his hands were bruised but other than that, okay.

"That was more of a brawl than a spar." she said raising her head up slightly to look him in the eye, which was surprisingly close, very close. It was then that Kate realized just how they were placed from their fall. Her arm was laying across his stomach, her leg between his, and her head had been settled on his chest near his neck.

But before she do anything he looked her right in the eye, "That was--you are--" he stopped and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer and placed his lips against hers.

She gasped at this sudden turn of events but found herself kissing him with just as much fervor as he was kissing her with. She lost her thoughts, her hands moved themselves to his head as she pulled him ever closer to her.

She could only feel fire run through her veins and she wanted nothing more than to keep him as close to her to her as possible. She knew she shouldn't in a small, ignored, part of her mind but that just made it even more tempting to want this new sense of feeling. And to make it all worse there seemed to be some kind of outside, or inside, force pulling her even tighter against his muscled chest.Then she felt her entire body go rigid and a memory ran through her mind, _"P__urely business, therefore there is no room for flirtations.__" H__e's just bored, _she thought to herself, _he needs a bit of entertainment for now and thinks I'll go along with it._

She pulled away and her bloody fist connected with his cheek again before she scurried back, breathing hard. Her heart was racing but shock showed on her face.

Jarret sat up rubbing where her blow had landed, horrified at what he had just started. He stood up and took off like he was shot out of a crossbow into the trees.

Kate sat there, alone. _He didn't mean to do that. It was a mistake for him, for me. H_er mind kept running wild with ideas _He's not really interested in me or entertainment. It was--was just a moment of...of something. I'll wait here for him, he'll return and maybe if I ignore, if we _both_ ignore what happened, we'll forget all about it._

She sighed at the thought but then suddenly it seemed like a fire melted a hole in her icy barrier around herself and it was suddenly hollowed out and empty. She wasn't sure if it was pain from knowing that what had just happened was a sudden 'caught in the moment' thing or if the pain was from knowing it was a huge mistake on both their parts.

"Purely business." she reminded herself once more staring down at her maps that had been shoved away in their moment of insanity, "Purely business."

* * *

A/N: There you go a moment I know we've all been waiting for. So press the pretty review button and get a free excerpt as a reward but just for reading you get a sneak peek into next chapter...

The silence spread over them again but right as his breathing started to slow Kate spoke up this time, "Jarret?"


	21. Forgive and Forget

Author's Note:My summer vacation will be coming to a close this Monday (breaks down in hysterics) so I might be reduced to one update a week max. I'm very sorry. sigh

Time for my thank you's again,

The Shang Kudarung, EllaAngel, ShadowMoonDancer, Bookflower, dares to dream, and BACswimma

Sweet Sassy Sarah: for her amazing Beta work

and lastly Sea-Aggie who has finally caught up and has been reviewing almost non stop.

_I'm not Tamora Pierce_

* * *

Jarret sprinted through the foliage. He had to think. He had to be alone. The tall young man finally found a thick tree to huddle under.

__

I knew the connection was there. I should have done everything in my power to stay away from her. But no.

he thought to himself as he picked up a small branch using one of his daggers to widdle away at it._ I had to keep my pride of no unsuccessful mission. I should have sent in Viper. That way Kate and I never would have--done anything like that. _

His hands worked in precise motions carving here and there,_ Perhaps--_his brows creased in thought_ --friendship migh help keep things at bay. _

Jarret's head fell back now, his hands kept moving but his mind was far from his work. His head wandered to how Kate overreacted over some things and how she cared for the girls back in Spidren Bluffs. But his mind couldn't pull it's self away the way she moved when she fought. She was powerful, cunning, graceful.

This brought him back to how she kissed him and it seemed like ice pulsed through his very veins and he wanted to freeze there with her in his arms. Then when she pushed him away. His temper always made a firery barrier around him that no one wanted to cross but she seemed to douse part of that wall of flames.

He knew that no matter what she did he could never truly be angry with her.

Jarret opened his eyes and looked down at his work. A wooden dagger now rested in his palm. The blade was plain and the hilt was as well, for the most part. Carved into the pale wood that made the hilt was one word in bold letters, 'Katelyn'. His mind was made up for him.

"Katelyn, she punched me for this. Hopefully we can forget the entire matter" He said to himself before standing up and heading back to their camp, ignoring the light rain that started

* * *

That day passed very and Kate found herself looking up too often to see if Jarret as reappearing out of the trees. He never did. So Kate poured herself over her maps, adding as much detail and accuracy as her memory would allow.

The sky turned gray that day but the young woman managed to find refuge undera thick pine tree when it started to drizzle.She kept bundled in her cloak because she couldn't work with paper in this weather without smearing the charcoal and ink. But in this unfocused state she allowed her mind to wander_**.**_

Yet she wasn't sure of exactly what to think when it came right down to what she was really thinking about. Despite all the arguing she and Jarret did, she still found herself enjoying the time she spent with him. Jarret managed to provide a stronghold for her even if it only came from their competitive nature.

But when it came straight down to it they were opposites. North and south, wet and dry, nobility and commoners. Fire and ice.

Then when you looked at things like that it all fell back into the same perspective. Purely business.

That threw her into another thought, that hollowed out space that he managed to melt through. Many people tried. Just as many failed. They always loved to try their luck at the Larstspur twins. Making bets at who would get the right one when they asked them for a dance and who would get their feet stepped on.

No matter how many beams and tree limbs Kate could balance on it, dancing was never going to be an act of pleasure for her or anyone near her.

The last time she attempted it still stuck with her and Dany always guessed that it was one of the reasons Kate refused to give any possible suitor a chance.

_**Xx.flashback.xX**_

_Kate and Dany lingered near Dany's friends during a ball for Midwinter. The hall was brightly decorated and the squires were serving drinks to the guests but Kate managed to keep her sister and her friends up to enjoy the festivities. Lander of Mindelan, the son of Lachran and Leena of Mindelan was joking about one of the Hollyrose children when Kate and the Page's looked up. _

_A boy of average height and dirty blond hair crossed over to them. He smirked at the to girls in the group as he tried to decide which was the Page, Dany had changed earlier so if she was caught, she could claim to be Kate. _

_The boy, Kate never paid any attention to his name, bowed to the young girls, "Perhaps," he took Kate's hand, "I could ask the gentle lady to give me the pleasure of a dance."_

_Kate looked reluctant but a small nudge in the back from Dany forced Kate to reply, "That would be lovely."_

_The boy lead her out into the twirling crowd and Kate noted he was no Page like many, just another noble youth. So Kate watched her steps carefully tying to not ignore the conversation the boy was attempting to have._

_"I'm very glad to see I managed to pick the right one. You and your sister are so alike." the boy chimed trying to keep her from looking down, "I mean no offense to you or your sister but the rumors say she can put up a challenge to the lioness when it comes to sharp tongues. That and_ _every step_ _she takes while she dances is on her partners foot."_

_The youth never noticed she stiffened as the words came from his lips. Suddenly she stomped down on his foot and twisted her heel into his instep._

_A yelp of pain came out of his mouth from the center of dance floor. _

_"Pleased to meet you, may I introduce myself as Lady Katelyn Cooper of Larstspur and Pirate's Swoop." she hissed at him before turning on her heel that was still firmly on his foot and stomped away._

_Dany tried stopping her sister but Kate rushed out onto the balcony and Dany knew that once she got to an outside wall she would climb over the walls back to their room in the __suite__ of rooms for their family. So she stayed behind and kept the boys away too knowing it would unsettle some of them who weren't aware of Kate and her...different ways of doing things._

_Kate rushed away but before __scurrying__ over the wall to her room she stopped by one of the __windows__ near the ball. A group of boys were talking there and she picked out one certain voice._

_"--she was just as tall as me and by no means a petite figure" __sneered__ the boy she danced with earlier._

_"No kidding but you still owe all of us a copper piece for picking the wrong one." another boy reminded him_

_"She's the one that was too much of a dolt to go to the convent." piped up a third boy_

_"__At least__ the other one has enough sense to join the pages even if they both resemble cows." said the boy Kate danced with and the entire group broke out into a fit of laughter._

_Kate cursed under her breath from her perch on the wall but tears pooled in her eyes. She finally heard enough and made her way back to her room, the entire way she thought of how to get the rotten boy back for what he said about her and her sister_

_Needless to say her revenge came a week later when Keladry of New Hope found the youth tied to a jousting quintain._

_**Xx.end flashback.xX**_

Kate laughed remembering the look on peoples faces when the boy couldn't describe his attacker because he had no idea who took him from his bed and pulled him to the jousting area in the middle of the night. She laughed even harder when Dany gave her a wary glance.

"Did I miss something funny?" rumbled a deep voice that caused Kate's breath to catch.

"I was just laughing at an old thought." She turned around and saw the young dark haired man crossing through the trees to sit next to her.

"Mind letting the rest of us in on the joke?" He pulled his own cloak around his shoulder settling a good, but not unfriendly, distance between them.

Kate stared out at the rain drops plopping on the ground, "Well one of the first times I was asked to dance actually."

"What did you do?" he looked at her suspiciously, "How many men did you chase off."

"I didn't do it on purpose, at first. He thought I was Dany and asked me to dance. Dany forced me to go along with it. He said a few things that didn't appeal to me. So I stepped on his foot and left. Then I heard him and his friends making a few jokes about my sister and I, and well revenge was sweet." She was too lost in her story to notice exactly how far she went.

"What was the revenge?" Jarret's eyes were creased in humor

"He turned up tied to a jousting quintain and Keladry of New Hope found him in the morning before she charged." she smiled again at the thought before turning to look at him.

His big, real, smile was there clear down to the dimple on his cheek, "Did they find out who did it?"

"My sister had an idea." She watched as his shoulder shook slightly from his chuckling.

"Haven't you ever heard of forgive and forget?" he asked her but a small bit of seriousness was hidden under his amused tone.

"Yes but sometimes forgiveness is difficult." She spoke more quietly.

"And forgetting is hard too." he added neither of them looked at each other but were well aware of the hidden conversation going on.

"Well you might have to just force yourself to forget because you find it impossible to forgive." She swallowed hard but her breathing sped up.

"Yes but some times you force yourself to forgive because you can't forget." Jarret's mouth went dry when he tried to speak.

"But forgetting also forgives both said parties without humiliation." Kate pointed out_**.**_

"Fair enough." Jarret nodded_**.**_

"We should try to sleep you know and take off to Larstspur nice and early."Kate changed the subject looking out under their pine tree and finding no traces of sunlight.

"Agreed." Jarret tossed a couple of thick branches onto the fire hopping the rain wouldn't get to bad.

The two laid down but because of both their heights they couldn't lay as far away from each other as hoped but they kept their backs turned on each other. They were silent for some time before Jarret broke the silence, "So, Kate, are you really that bad of dancer_**?**_"

Kate didn't say anything for a moment, savoring the way her namesounded in that voice she began to adore_**.**_ "The worst actually."

"I could teach you."

That shocked her a bit. "Oh. Well I might take you up on that. But look into some solid boots first."

"I'll be looking forward to it." he said and it was apparent that he was amused at this piece of news.

The silence spread over them again but right as his breathing started to slow Kate spoke up this time, "Jarret?"

"Hmmm?"

"Good night." she said quietly.

"Mmhmm." was his sleepy replied and Kate silently turned over to fall asleep at ease.

**_-- _**

**_A/N: th-ththat's all folks, for now anyway. Please review and get an excerpt as a treat :D but as a thank you for reading here is a tiny piece from next chapter..._**

**_"No. You usually ask if I poisoned it."_**


	22. Larstspur

**_Author's Note: _**Okay folks chapter 22, they finally reach Larstspur. I really don't to much to say other than I would like thank everyone who has reviewed. It really means a lot to me and this story seems to be more popular than The Abyss.

So let me know what you all think in a quick little review I'll take anything, good, bad, ...

Now a great big thank you to my wonderous beta Seet Sassy Sarah, you are amazing!

Also, almost done here, I am almost off my summer vacation so please don't be upset if updates slow down because unfortunately I have to pay some attention during calss instead of just writing or reading.

Last little thing, I am a Phelps fan so...**_WOOO HOO, 8 medals 8 gold medals!_** Okay I'm done now. I 'm only updating right now because Phelps got his 8th gold for the current Olympics in case you didn't know.

_Okay I swear this is the last thing I have to say, I am not Tamora Pierce._

* * *

The next day Kate woke much earlier than usual. Her nose filled with the clean scent of rain. The air was cold after the storm filled night but the rest of Kate's senses slowly began to wake as well. Her eyes flew open and her mind finally caught up to everything going on around her. She wasn't where she fell asleep last night, she was tucked in the curve of a warm body with an arm around her waist.

The worst of it though, was that there was no way she could make herself find this uncomfortable but she knew she couldn't let this happen. So as quickly as possible she pulled out of his grasp…

She was still wrapped in her cloak but she found herself trying to smooth out the creases in it. Her breathing picked up the pace from the worry that closed in on her of what she would see when she turned around.

_A scowl--or maybe that smile, _she thought to herself but quickly banished the idea. _What am I thinking. I should see him _sleeping.

She turned back around and sent a silent prayer to Gainel the Dream God. Jarret's steady breathing and peaceful face assured her of his sleeping state.

Kate got to work preparing their simple morning meal and packing their few things so they could be ready to leave as soon as possible.

The busy air around the small camp brought Jarret out of his slumber. He sauntered over to the small fire and took the metal dish that Kate handed him after filling with hot porridge.

"Did I ever mention? You're not that bad a cook." Jarret said between bites before actually looking up at her. He narrowed his eyes but stayed silent.

Kate looked into her dish ignoring him and answered in a dry voice, "No. You usually ask if I poisoned it."

"Something seems to be bothering you today." Jarret cocked his head to the side examining the young woman before him.

"Nope." Her voice was light but she still wouldn't look him in the eye.

He gave her one last questioning look before shaking his head at her and deciding there was no way he would get her to talk.

The two stayed in their silence while they finished packing and as they rode but finally the fell back into their back and forth banter and eventually into their stories as they went on their way to Larstspur.

"You see my parents were always good friends with Lachran and Leena of Mindelan and so they thought that Dany and I would get along well with their two sons Lander and Leon." Kate giggled at old memories, "They never anticipated how conflicting Leon and Dany's personalities would be."

Jarret's real smile spread out across his face, "Conflicting?"

"I thought it was nonsense but I would get yelled at. You see Dany could state several key points from the code of chivalry by the time she was six and was constantly saying how people 'overlooked the true purpose of knights and simply focus on the blood bath of battles in hope of glory' while Leon always said, 'show me the spidrens so I can hack off their heads_**.**_'"Kate broke into a fit of laughter as she mocked her sister and friend. "I told them that their code was one of the most boring things around once. Dany locked me our of our tower."

Jarret's chuckles became tear filled laughs after that.

They kept up their stories, mostly from Kate and her sibling's escapades, but Jarret finally broke down and told her one about a fight he got into in Carthak.

"Big guy with a patch on one eye and two missing teeth," he laughed again, "said to me, 'I hear one mer wor from ye and I'll--I'll- box yer ears I will.' while he's downed half a keg of ale by now and it all started because he said, 'Ye look like ye want sum trouble dar boy.' and I ignored him."

Kate held her sides imagining some man in that condition trying to fight Jarret.

The young dark haired man watched Kate in her saddle for a while. Certain things struck him as he watched her from the corner of his eye. The young woman held her tall figure with a sense of pride but without smugness. She looked like she had a cruel sense of humor for many things but there was a sense of compassion in things she did. The subtle grace of a fighter showed even as she sat upon her mount but the thought about her lack of the dancing abilities crossed his mind adding more amusement to his face.

"Jarret." Kate brought him from his thoughts, "Welcome to Larstspur Jarret." Kate's smile spread over her face as she raised an arm to present him with the surrounding area.

Jarret took in the landscape for the first time in a while and silently scolded himself for letting his attention waver.

Trees were becoming more sparse as they pulled out of the forest and entered an opening.

A castle was now coming into view as well, it wasn't as elegant as the royal palace, but it looked just as ancient.

The dark gray stones of the outer wall looked menacing as each guard clad in the Larstpur colors of brown and blue turned to watch the oncoming riders.

"I thought you said we wouldn't let our presence be known?" Jarret hissed at her and his big grin fell into a scowl.

"Yes but there haven't been any messengers so no one knows about my current state. And this way I can throw them off my trail and get more supplies for us." Kate spoke to Jarret quietly so only he could hear her and raised a hand to wave to one of the guards that rushed to greet her inside the gate.

The guard looked to be in his early twenties with nondescript brown hair tied back in a short horse tail.He was a couple inches shorter than Kate but his dark hazel eyes flicked back and forth from Kate to Jarret.

"Lady Katelyn." The gaurd smiled at her and lowered himself into a deep bow."Master or Lord--" He let a steel edge slip_**.**_

"Forget the formalities, Brett. This is a friend of mine." She nodded to Jarret.

"Jarret Marcoy." The tall young man extended his hand.

"Brett Perin." The guard clasped hands with the taller man.

"Brett has been friends with me and my siblings for ages. In fact my brother decided to arrange marriages for me and Dany once, and Brett here was the star _**c**_andidate." Kate grinned at the guard.

"That was only until you two found out and chased us clear to the river then marched us back to your parents at stick point_**.**_" Brett let his glare leave Jarret to smile at Kate.

Kate began leading them into the castle that was just as ancient as the outside with its log fixtures. She brought them into a small sitting room that held a hearth, two chairs and a small couch.

"You guys wait here and I'll have a maid fetch some tea for us all." Kate left the men sitting in the chairs at opposite ends of the room.

Brett didn't let moment go to waste, "I saw what she had on around her neck so let me be the first to warn you pal." he leaned forward glaring daggers at Jarret. "If anything at all happens to that girl you'll be lucky if I get to you first because if her brother or father gets hold of you, you won't have a chance to beg for mercy."

Jarret held his calm, but stern, appearance. "Your concern is admirable Master Perin--"

"Just Brett."

"Okay, Brett, but I don't have a--physical relationship with Kate. We are simply friends such as yourself and her. And I was honestly expecting something around the lines of, 'What have you done to force her into to something like that.'"Jarret kept honesty and sincerity in his words even as he joked.

Brett cleared his throat, somewhat taken back by the polite way Jarret spoke to him."Well I know for a fact that Kate could take on any one in a fight and could, and probably would, kill you if you had blackmail on her. So I wouldn't say something like that. I know how stubborn she can be and no one but her mother can make her reconsider a choice after she's made it."

Jarret chuckled, it wasn't his real one that Kate got out of him, it was forced. "That sounds about right."

The two stopped their conversation as Kate came through the door with a maid on her heels.

"But milady tisn't proper for you to be waltzin' round wilst a young gentleman and Master Perin are here and not a chaperone in sight let alone the lack of yer dress," the maid chattered the entire way following Kate.

Kate turned on her heel and faced the middle aged maid with fists on her hips and scowl on as well. "Well I would like you to know that the young gentleman is among my grandfather's company." The maid's face took on an ashen color_**.**_ "And we are dealing with that business at the moment so you are more than welcome to be a chaperone if you like although considering Master Perin grew up with me and I think he will suffice. As for the gown, have I ever willingly worn a gown after my attempts at climbing a tree in one. Thank you." Kate turned her back on the maid who began leaving the room. "We're lucky that wasn't old Abbey, she would have stayed the whole night and put up more of an argument. Now then. Why do I feel you were talking about me?" Kate said after the maid left and was out of earshot.

"We were discussing how charming you were." Jarret told her with a bit of sarcasm in his voice and a smirk on his face.

"Are you really on business for the baron?" Brett asked ignoring the glare Kate shot at Jarrett.

"Yes. We're headed to Tusaine. And we were told to get supplies here to raise less awareness of our travels. That's all I can say." Kate told Brett with nothing but seriousness on her face_**.**_

Brett shook his head at her, "That's more than I needed to know to start out with. I'll get two weeks of rations and such ready for your departure, and send someone to prepare your rooms for--how long?"

"We'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon, Brett. Thanks. Oh and don't worry about our rooms-"

Brett had a look of rage cross over his face as he cut her off, "I will _not_ approve you sharing a bed!"

Kate laughed at him. "There is no such thing between us Brett. I was saying we can turn down our own sheets and I would like you to see Jarret to the--umm--southwest corridor suite shall do. Then would you see me in my suite please."Kate left the men in the room again, both with open jaws at her sudden words.

"See nothing between us from her own mouth but should I be asking the same about you, 'see me in my suite'?"Jarret cast a glance at Brett.

He looked just as astonished_**.**_ "I'd never do such a thing--Jason would kill me and I treat her like a sister." Brett seemed to be fighting an internal battle with himself, ignoring Jarret, as he walked out the door and towards a staircase.

"So-umm--where are we headed?" Jarret followed amusement in his eyes but a slight hint of jealousy hidden in a black speck within them.

"Western tower. No I mean south west corridor." Brett corrected himself clumsily.

The young men stopped in front of a door and Brett dropped Jarret off like a hot brick.

Jarret entered the room watching Brett almost jog down the hall. Inside the room there was a small sitting area with a couch and table. Off one side was a bedroom with a bed that looked comfortable and a wardrobe in the corner. On the opposite side of the room from the bed was a door leading into the privy. Everything was done in dark browns and greens and seemed to be perfect for his simple over night needs. He flopped down on his bed after depositing his bag near the door and sighed at the comfort.

Brett rushed up to Kate's door in the western tower wondering what she could want. He rapped twice and stood back. He heard a quick, "Come in_**,**_" before entering.

Kate was dressed in the loose cotton nightshirt she always wore to bed here at home and she pulled open a chest at the foot of her bed. She stood up and smiled a broad grin at her friend_**.**_ "It's been forever Brett."

"It has." He smiled at her and looked a little confused.

"I need a favor Brett. Keep him out of the Northern tower." She looked grim but her face was still thoughtful.

"Your parent's tower?"

"Yes." She turned her back on him_**.**_ "And I plan on leaving right away tomorrow, so please have our supplies ready."

"Yes Kate, but I hope you know what you're doing." Brett had a look of relief and depression in his eyes_**.**_

"I do." Kate kept herself busy searching for something.

"If that's all I'll go post guards."

"Make sure they're subtle and keep them posted near the halls and outside so they can watch the windows." She sounded ashamed for asking this to be done to Jarret.

"Nervous?" Brett snickered.

"No but he was asking questions and I don't want him looking for answers."

"Understood. And Kate--" Brett wrapped his arms around her before she realized what he did. "Be careful."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled. "You know me."

"That's why I said it," he said as he smirked.

"Good night Brett."Kate pulled away and shoved him towards the door while rolling her eyes.

"Night Kate." The door shut right in his face.

Kate turned around and took in the sitting room, thinking that this would be the last time she saw it.

The solid chairs were gathered around the table and several chests stored random things. A rack holding swords hung on the wall and daggers were displayed not far away from the stairs that led up to her study then her room. She climbed them to the room filled with maps, books, a desk, and a couch on one side. She spent to many nights in here helping her mother, this would be difficult to forget. The topmost level of this tower was her room. A large bed on a red wood frame on one side and a chest and wardrobe on the other. Simple.

She rarely spent much time in here. Most nights she fell asleep on the couch in her study or below in the sitting room she and Dany shared. But there were some things she needed out of here for sure. In the small chest at the bottom of her wardrobe she pulled out a clean ankle length cloak, spelled to hide essence, a small pouch containing several small daggers, all of them had black hilts and blades. The last thing in it was a miniature of her parents, siblings, and her.

She slipped this all into her bag at the foot of her bed before laying down and drifting off into slumber.

* * *

A/N: Review Please an get an excerpt but here is a free sneak peek...

_**He stretched out across the foot of her bed.**_


	23. Late Night Disturbance

**_Author's Note: okay I couldn't wait to till friday to post this so I'm updating now._**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviews I wish I could get more of the visitors to review though._**

**_And of course the all around amazing beta Sweet Sassy Sarah._**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

Kate woke in the middle of the night. Crashes from two floors down brought her to her full attention. She grabbed a short sword from the top of chest and a lit candle before marching down the stairs past her study to her sitting room. Three men thrashed about. Jarret, who only wore breeches, Brett and a guard, who were dressed in guard's uniforms, fought without killing each other but not giving as much allowance for her side table. Jarret held the guard away from him by his throat. Brett held Jarret in a choke hold while the guard tried to free himself by pushing Jarret into a couch, without much luck.

"Excuse me!"Kate yelled while standing on the last stair noticing a couple of lamps around the room had been lit.

"Excuse me!" she wasn't going to physically intervene unless some one was going to be killed, which might be all three of them if they didn't pay attention soon."Excuse me! Brett call the halt!"

Brett, Jarret and the guard all backed away from each other and stood at attention.

"You're dismissed." She pointed at the guard then noticed a set of feet behind the couch, "Take him to the infirmary." She shook her head

Brett whispered something in the guard's ear before the guard supported his companion to get him out of the room.

"Tell me what happened here," she demanded of? her friends

The two men started to talk at the same time and the clearest statement Kate got was 'He' and 'I'. She held up a hand to silence them and they both glared at each other.

"Jarret?" Kate look at him with polite interest.

"I needed to speak to you right away and he refused to 'allow me near the lady's bedchamber'."

"Brett?" She turned to her shorter friend, slightly irritated that he would deny any of her guests a word with her at any hour.

But before Brett could begin the guard that was previously dismissed returned with a light linen blanket that he handed to Brett and left. Brett crossed the room and draped the blanket over Kate's shoulders.

"I'm not cold Brett."

"Yes but we don't want you out of bed in nothing but a nightshirt, you could catch a cold this time of the year." His eyes flicked over to Jarret and back to Kate.

"He's seen me in worse than a night shirt." Kate snapped at Brett thinking of her torn clothes on the slave ship and getting angrier by the second with her old friend. Kate pulled the blanket off and tossed it over the back of a chair. "Now then, explanation please."

Jarret smirked across the room at Brett. Brett glared back but took a defensive position between Kate and the green eyed man."He was caught trying to leave his suite. He told that he needed to speak to alone but refused to tell me the matter at hand. We had a bit of a scuffle the whole way here and I called for some of my men to bring in lights so we could restrain him but he turned out to be more of a challenge than suspected. I apologize on everyone's behalf for disturbing you." Brett bowed acting like the loyal servant and smug about it.

Kate appraised the two a moment longer. "Brett go get some sleep. Jarret, we'll speak in my bedchamber."

"But--" Brett looked appalled.

"I can take care of myself," she snapped at him. "But the concern is nice of you," she said in a sweeter tone before leading Jarret up the stairs to her room..

She sat cross legged at the top of her light blue quilt, leaning on the headboard motioning for him to join her.

Jarret sat at the foot of her bed. "That wasn't very nice of you."

"I never claimed to be nice and I do as I please with whomever I please he always got carried away with the smallest of things. I told him I wasn't interested in him like that, or any one else for that matter, a while ago. Now, what did you need to speak to me about my lad?" She kept her voice light but to hide how curious she really was.

Jarret rolled his eyes at the nickname she had begun using for him but his expression turned serious_**.**_ "I used my sight and saw that messengers left Corus tonight, they looked to be urgent.They're going in several directions but one is bound here for sure. But they won't be able to get here within twenty four hours. That still gives us more than what we wanted for our time limit." Jarret gave his news and she could tell it didn't concern him. He stretched out across the foot of her bed.

"We stick to our schedule then." Kate sat in silence then for a while, thinking.

"Why do you call me your lad?" Jarret asked drowsily.

Kate shrugged_**.**_ "They called you that on the slave ship and it stuck."

"If that's the case I should be calling you my sweet."

"If you think you must. Now get in bed right and sleep. I have some things to take care of in my study." Kate rose from the bed and crossed her room before slowly letting the door click into place.

Kate descended the stairs she looked in the mirror that hung on her wall, her hair was a mess and she would need a bath drawn in the morning before she left. She scratched across a slate and brought it down to the sitting room where she left it on a table. The maids would check for such things. It read 'please bring bath water to my room and to the southwestern corridor suite as well as tea and breakfast brought here, thank you, Kate.'

After Kate saw to that she walked back up to her bed chamber and let the door shut softly again she heard steady breathing coming from her bed so was very quiet.There's going to be talk tomorrow anyway, she thought and locked her door before grabbing a heavy blanket and laying across the window seat in her room that overlooked the forest that they would be crossing through tomorrow. Her breathing slowed as she slowly fell into slumber.

"Good night, my sweet," she heard that enticing voice whisper but she wasn't sure if she heard it or not she was becoming so drowsy.

When she woke the next morning she found herself, once again, not where she went to sleep but in the her warm bed.

"You were cold in that window," that deep, enticing, voice said behind her. "Sorry." Jarret sat at a chair in the corner of her room.

"It's fine. It's just a bed." Kate stretched out.

"No, not about that but,--you see there was a knock on your door this morning. I said 'come in' but the door was locked so I got out of bed to answer it not realizing that you were still in bed since I moved you. Well I was still only dressed as I am now." He gestured to his breeches and bare chest. "A maid I think took or situation wrong and scurried away saying something about bath water."

Kate shut her eyes and shook her head. "Oh well this will be news for everyone around. I can't wait to hear the stories." She pulled herself out of bed, "Might as well take a bath and get ready for the glorius day of gossip."

Kate slipped into the privy to wash and dress and when she re entered her room she found Jarret had done the same back in his suite of rooms but had already returned and was lounging in her window seat.

"You look like you're enjoying this,." he told Kate.

"It should be funny." Kate smirked_**.**_ "Although we might have a bit of a problem." Kate's head turned toward the door where stomping was heard.

Just then the door swung open and Brett stomped into the room, a finger pointing at Jarret, "You. What have you done?" he hissed_**.**_

"I haven't done anything." Jarret cocked his head to the right_**.**_

"Kate." Brett cast her a pleading look

"Brett, my choices are just that. My choices. But if it would put you at ease nothing happened. He fell asleep up here and I was doing something in my study. I returned and just got in bed not paying attention." She cast a warning glare at Jarret to stick to that story.

Brett's eyes glanced back and forth at the two before he turned his back on them and began leaving mumbling apologies.

Kate and Jarret spent the day planning their entire trip in Kate's study. Brett tried staying away from the two as much as possible.

That afternoon, quick goodbyes were exchanged as Kate and Jarret who were mounted on fresh horses left the castle grounds with a pack horse on a lead rope carrying their supplies.

"Are you sure?" Jarret asked_**.**_

"Of course." Kate answered since he asked this question many times before and she knew exactly what he meant. He wasn't sure if Kate could handle leaving behind this life that she had grown up with but they just ended up in arguments so they left it at those two sentences.

* * *

**_A/N: there e have now pretty please review :D Now the excerpt for reading:_**

_Kate tilted his head back placed her mouth over his_

**_hehe don't you want to know what happns, well after i get say 8 or 9 reviews, I'll tell you and those of you ho review get an extra excerpt!_**

**_-Kate_**

--


	24. You Can't Swim

**_Author's Note: _**Alright folks time to thank people again, so thanks to everyone who reviewed and two greatest betas around, Sweet Sassy Sarah and the returning xxTunstall Chickxx.

Now, the, rest, of, this, will, be, done, with, many, commas, because, of, my, wonderous, betas, who, seem, to, have, a, small, problem, with, the, lack, of, commas.

I, am, not, Tamora, Pierce.

* * *

The pack horse slowed their pace down some but not enough to cause a real problem. They kept moving through Larstspur's forest and only stopped once on their way to the Gallan border. They stayed the night at a hunting cabin tucked deep in the wooded area that belonged to Kate's late grandfather.

Kate loved going on hunting trips with her adoptive aunt Gemma, but for some reason she never understood, her mother was very uncomfortable on these trips or when Kate or her siblings went on them.

It took Kate a lot of persuasion and listening to just as much arguing from Jarret but they finally agreed to stay there since they could stock their supplies to accommodate their colder destination. So they settled in the two room cabin. One room was stocked with dry foods and other supplies like clothing and arrows. The other room was occupied by a hearth that was burning hot and a relaxing young man with dark brown locks and half shut green eyes.

Jarret had decided to sit in here while Kate searched the crates in the other room after they had both set out their bed rolls and tethered their horses out side in the small stable like building that was basically three walls and a hitching post.

Kate stumbled through the door way that lacked the door, and tossed a heavy lump of material at Jarret.

"Oww." He rubbed his cheek were it hit. He started lifting the heavy thing up. "What is this?"

Kate snapped the balled up garment that she held, it rolled out and displayed itself.

Kate now held a heavy fur lined cloak. The thick fur was dyed black and black leather was stitched**_ ? _**onto the back of it. A final thin sheet of material topped it off. It too was black, but it could be removed and was covered in a thick layer of oil to prevent water from seeping into the other layers.

Jarret examined it a moment longer. "Someone has been to Galla this time of the year." He smirked.

"Nope." She smirked back. "Scanra. And I have a feeling that you don't like the cold."

Jarret was about to argue but thought better of it, "How did you know that?"

"I can be quite observant." She kneeled and started fixing the cloak so it would serve as a blanket on her bedroll. "You wore sleeveless shirts and knee length breeches while we were in The Copper Isles and Carthak. You then switched to full breeches when we entered Tortall, unless you were sleeping on a ship or a castle. Now you are wearing full breeches and full sleeves." She spread herself out over her bed.

"You are either observant or have an infatuation with my fashion," he stated, quite dumbfound. .

"I was once told that I seem to be everywhere yet nowhere all at once," she told him, a smug smile playing across her face as she watched the roof of the cabin.

"Like a shadow." Jarret had a thoughtful expression on his face. "You're there but don't really seem present."

Kate mulled that over in her mind. "Yes. I guess you could say that."

They slept through the heavy storm that night trying to get as much sleep as possible so they could keep up their quick pace.

_**Xx..xX**_

They continued their travels, the horses they led quite often so that they could travel longer hours. They exchanged stories of fights and jokes they had and eventually Jarret broke down and agreed to spar with Kate. This time around though there were no... mishaps.

Jarret helped Kate's side steps so her leg wouldn't get caught in someone's down slice and in return Kate showed him that he wasn't holding his dagger hilt tight enough by constantly disarming him after she reminded him and he ignored her.

As they traveled they actually became more like friends and less like a simple acquaintance.

Until a new argument was found one rainy, cold, and dreary day when_**?**_ they had decided to make camp earlier due to being pelted with large raindrops. Jarret's mood was sour but he still clung to the heavy cloak Kate had given to him at the hunting cabin as he shivered under a tall and broad tree where they set up their tent.

"I loathe the cold," he said, watching Kate hang her cloak up outside near the small for they managed to ignite with the help of Kate's gift.

"Sorry to hear that." She smiled at him. "But you did agree to find some fresh water tonight."

He scowled at her and didn't move.

"Well?"

"Are you sure you don't want to send a guard to watch me milady?" He mumbled to himself, getting up.

"What was that?" she snapped even though she heard him well enough.

"Nothing," he grumbled.

"Are you still sore about the whole guard thing back at Larstspur?" She stood up preparing to scold him.

"No. I love being kept tucked away in a room by a bunch of over grown babysitters," he spat out sarcastically

"If that's the way you're going to act maybe you need a babysitter!" she snapped right back at him.

"I've given you more than enough information to turn me in and I've crossed into forbidden territory so you could collect a few trinkets from home, and I haven't even threatened to kill you yet! What more do you want?!" His green eyes locked onto her green hazel ones?

"I want you to let old hatchets stay buried Jarret!" she yelled right back at him. "Why can't you just let some things go? You're so... infuriating!"

He tossed the cloak he was wearing onto the ground turned on his heel stomping out of their tent, out of the refuge of the tree, and into the pouring rain.

"I'm not done here!" She yelled over the crack of thunder.

Jarret took off sprinting. It was clear he was 'just letting this go' and wasn't up for an argument.

Kate followed the same path he took. She was not about to let him out of this and she wasn't going to let him leave her out in the Gallan wilderness without getting her to this training camp.

Both their visions blurred from the rain and she watched his figure cross through the wet haze. The ground had turned to mud beneath their feet and caused them to slide.

"Jarret!" Kate yelled again. She lost her footing but just barely managed to catch herself in time to see a tall male figure ahead of her slip and fall.

But he continued to fall down into a large washout that was filled with the rain water and running like a river. She skidded to a halt just before plummeting in herself. Kate's eyes searched the churning water for any sign of him. As she looked she found a thrashing figure emerge from the muddy water downstream.

He gasped for air as he surfaced before sinking back down into the murky water.

Kate followed him, jogging along side the torrent of water.

"Jarret you better not tell me you don't know how to swim!"_** s**_he yelled again watching him repeat his jerking movements. "Can you swim?!" **_s_**he asked with more concern now but was only answered by another round of sloshing from the drowning Jarret.

"You can't swim!" _**s**_he yelled frantically before diving into the dark water.

She swam through the water, taking another deep breath of air and went under.

Jarret had begun to sink as a small string of air left his body in a trail of bubbles. Kate kicked off the wet earth under the water, wrapping an arm around him, as she pulled them both to the surface towards the edge of the water.

She grabbed an exposed tree root to help her pull herself and Jarret onto the shore. She laid him back and listened for his breathing to start again.

Nothing.

"Jarret." Kate tilted his head back placed her mouth over his pushing a air into his chest. She pumped down on his chest to get his heart beating.

Again, nothing.

She moved back to fill his lungs with air. Her gift was useless, you couldn't heal a heart that didn't beat or lungs that didn't breathe.

"Jarret," she said again tears began to fill her eyes, "No Jarret you can't."

She resumed her rhythm, breath, breath. Pumps.

"Come on Jarret," she whispered and her voice cracked just before she pushed another breath into his empty lungs.

Suddenly he coughed and sputtered water. He turned on his side to continue coughing up water.

"Jarret!" she exclaimed throwing her arms over his shivering shoulders in an awkward hug.

He turned around and looked at her. Astonished. "You saved my life."

"So what?" Kate asked, still happy he was well.

"You could have let me die." Jarret's voice was slightly ragged.

"No I don't think I could've." She pulled away, embarrassed at her display now.

He grinned at her. "Thank you."

"Truce from now on then." She extended her hand.

"Truce. And friends. Real friends," he corrected her before grasping her hand and they both got to their feet.

They walked back to their camp and spent the night shivering wrapped in their heavy cloaks and dangerously close to their fire.

"We should arrive there tomorrow," Jarret said after their teeth stopped chattering. "Are you sure?"

"It's about time. And of course I'm sure. I haven't come this far to take off now." She shot a glare at him.

He smiled. "I guess you wouldn't."

_**A/N: please review and in return get a pretty excerpt,but for now a treat for reading a small line from next chapter:**_

_**"Come on. And welcome to Galla." Jarret told her**_


	25. The Gallans

**_Author's Note: _**I would like to thank the 5 of you who reviewed as well as the terrific xxTunstall Chickxx and the Superb Sweet Sassy Sarah, both of them are great Beta's that spoil me with compliments.

And also a new that one of the lovely reviewers left behind when the y pushed the pretty review button, splendiferous, I believe was how it was spelt. Anywho, I really like that word so a speacial recognition for BACswimma for that splendiferous word

I AM NOT TP

* * *

They crossed through the remaining wilderness and stayed true to their agreement, a truce and a friendship. They finally reached the Gallan training camp that Kate longed to be part of, yet Jarret seemed to get more and more rigid with every day that they closed in on this place.

Once they exited the thickest part of the forest, they saw atall, solid, and menacing wall that emerged from the trees. The high stone wall was lined in tree branches to match the surrounding area.

A little ways down the wall was a small gate that was just big enough to allow a horse and rider enter in a single file line. The entry way was small but it looked like it was sturdy and next to it was a square of metal.

Kate felt the magic around this gate and metal plate andwondered what Jarret saw through his sight because she could tell this wasn't the work of just one mage.

Jarret placed his hand upon the metal and drew a few symbols below it.

The metal square flared with magic from many different colored gifts. A flash of yellow-green magic caused Kate to blink to clear her vision the next she saw was dark blue that was a few shades darker than her brother, Jason's gift. Then a brilliant turquoise gift glowed for a moment followed by many more reds, greens and more.

"Come on. And welcome to Galla." Jarret told her before walking into the now open gate leading his horse and the pack horse behind it. Kate followed him in awe, not from the buildings, but from where she was. The famous training camp of assassins, home of the great Gallans, the land of the legends. _The Cursing trained here. The Jagged. The Flash. The Merciful. The Rock. The Viper. The Panther. The Heart Stopper. The Abyss. _Kate ticked off names of assassins that trained here in Galla as she took in the surrounding.

Two story buildings stood in random areas and one three story building was standing tall in the very center. A flag pole was standing erect in front of the three story building, flying from it was a the flag of Galla, a large hawk perched on a mountain with its wings outstretched. Below that flag was a smaller one that had a simple spiral on it. Kate knew that symbol, her adoptive aunt, Gemma Maswaft told her that after that symbol began to appear, it was the symbol of The Whip. An assassin that attempted killing Gemma long ago but failed.

Jarret's back slowly straightened as he walked to the three story building. She swallowed, for the first time this entire trip her fear started to show. The fear wasn't of the unknown, but of the question she asked herself, A_m I good enough? _

They tied their animals up to a post and Jarret brought her into the building and motioned for her to sit on a bench at the side. There were three doors up against one wall and a set of stairs on the walls next to the doors. Jarret walked into one room after a quick knock on the door and the last thing Kate heard out of that room was an enticingvoice, "Milord. I've returned with a prize."

Kate waited out side the door. She wanted to fidget but didn't know what they would think of that so she forced herself to stay still. She looked out one of the windows in the plain wooden room and waited for something. She wasn't sure what, but something.

Kate waited for what seemed like an eternity before the door opened and a young woman that looked to be about eighteen came in. She was short with black hair that was pulled into a short horse tail and hazel eyes, her skin tone held a Carthaki heritage with its darker hue. The young woman was dressed in a full sleeved shirt, knee-length breeches, and wore Carthaki sandals with a string of copper beads around one ankle.

Her smile was warm and curious as she looked at Kate. The new woman looked fragile but Kate saw the muscles beneath her skin were like wire. She was half Kate's size and yet she looked at her with care that most would use for a child.

"Hi, you must be the new one that was supposed to be coming in. I'm Vi." she extended her hand to Kate and she noticed that Vi was only slightly taller than her when she was sitting.

"I guess I'm the new one. Jarret brought me. Call me Kate." she grasped the offered hand.

"That's odd," Vi sat next to her on the bench. "He rarely gives out his real name. What else did he give you? Name wise anyway."

"He said he was Jarret Marcoy." Kate was curious if she was suppossed to be talking to this girl.

"Wow. The entire real name. He must think that you'll do good." Vi had been looking off out the window until now, she turned and cocked her head and watched Kate again. This made the taller girl slightly uncomfortable with the staring. "In fact, I hope you do well there's something I like about you." she smiled.

Kate laughed at how blunt she was and the two turned around as another person let out chuckle from the side of the room.

"Vi ye have a good judge of character but I ain't to sure 'bout this un." the newcomer gave a broad smile. He was a young man about the same age as Kate with blond curls and bright blue eyes. He was as tall as Kate and had a whisp of goatee on his square chin.

He placed himself on the other side of Kate, "You seem to have a certain air about you." _h_e dropped the lower class tortallan for noble speech.

"By the way that's Xander. Are you noble?" Vi watched Kate intently.

"That's it. I bet she is noble." Xander smirked at this new discovery of theirs.

Before Kate could answer the door that Xander had just come in from slammed open. A tall Bazhir woman walked in. Her hair was tied back in several tight braids. Scars covered her dark hands, and a scowl was placed on her face. "Is he back?" Her question was more of a demand.

Xander pointed at the office.

"What's the matter? Tired of a cold bed, Janelle?" Vi smirked at the tall woman.

"We'll settle that comment on the courts." Janelle sneered at Vi, "Mithros knows I can rip your limbs off."

Looking at this woman, Kate could believe it. She was as tall as Kate and had shoulders just as broad, and they were covered in muscle.

"That's only if you could catch me." The short girl smiled sweetly.

Just then the office door swung open. Jarret came out with a calm but stern face set in place. He looked at Janelle and gave a small forced smile."I'm going to assume our one woman welcoming committee introduced you all." He gestured to Vi. "She goes on the table tonight. Vi you're wanted to watch over her and help her settle down. She now has permission to know anything and everything. After all, by now she won't be leaving here unless it's through a smokestack or as a loyal member."

A wry smile twisted on the Bazhir's lips and she didn't give Kate a second glance now. "Jarret." She said before pulling him out of the room by his hand. Kate stiffened at that small gesture.

"Well let's get you settled then." Vi smiled at Kate. She couldn't help but smile back and odd sense of trust lingered around the shorter woman.

Vi led Xander and Kate out of the office, she motioned towards the saddle bags that sat on the ground containing all of Kate's possessions, Xander swept them up on to his shoulder and ignored Kate's attempts to help him with the load.

They walked into one of buildings that were close to the building with the office and the area that looked like practice courts. Vi walked through a small sitting area up the stairs to a long hall. She almost skipped down the hall before she turned and pushed open a door.

Inside was a plain wooden bed frame, night table, desk, and a chest at the foot of the bed. There was a brown wool blanket spread over the bed and a few leafs of paper scattered on the desk.

Simple and functional, was what Kate decided to call this place.

"Welcome home." Vi said while Xander placed the bags on the bed. "There is a privy and several wash basins along with wash tubs down the hall. If you need anything at all, anytime of the day I'm right across the hall." She smiled broadly again and pointed to the door across the hall.

Xander chuckled, "When she means anytime of the day she means it to. What was the last time we counted? seventy five hours or so?"

She beamed at the blond, "I think it was seventy eight actually." She turned to Kate ignoring the laughing guy behind her, "We timed how long I can stay awake and stay active. I ate every six hours and drank water the entire time. I finally crashed after seventy eight hours."

Kate joined Xander in his laughing fit even though she was shocked to hear of this, she could barely go twenty four but that was also without food or water.

Xander turned towards the door still chuckling, "I will see you later Vi and..."

"Kate" she filled in.

"Kate. I'll see you at supper and hopefully in a couple of days." He left the two young women alone.

"So about this table, what should I expect or can you tell me?" Kate asked Vi who sat gingerly on her bed.

The short woman's face went from cheerful to sorrow. "You are told to display your level of pain tolerance. If you survive you are given two days to recover in which I'll keep an eye on you. After that you begin training and evidently they think you will do well if you're already posted with the elite."

A lump formed in Kate's throat but she ignored it. "So I do this tonight after supper?"

"Yes."

"Thanks." Kate sat to next to her on the bed. "So who are you? I know Jarret is The Blaze but what about you? Do you have an assassin's name?"

This time it was Vi who looked weary but she obliged, "My name is Vianna of Quarry Hill here in Galla. Yes, I am noble. You might know me as The Viper."

Kate froze. The Viper, was just as deadly as The Blaze. The Viper was famed for the amazing speed this person was capable of. She was fast in everything from running to fighting. The only person that ever claimed to be able to keep up with her was The Jagged, Kate's adoptive aunt."The Viper. Wow. Can I...Could I... Would you mind showing me one of your blades."

This was not the reaction Vi was expecting. Fear, shock, anything but...awe. "Sure." The short part Carthaki lifted a sleeve and removed her 'calling card'. "Watch the points."

She handed Kate a small two pronged razor blade with what looked like red dye on the end but Kate knew it was poison. "Amazing." Kate looked at the thin metal blade in her hand then at the assassin in front of her.

"You are something else aren't you?" Vi snickered

"You have no idea." Kate handed the blade back. "I think of truly great assassins as others would think of war hero's and great mages." Kate still looked like she was meeting her hero.

They finished unpacking Kate's things into the chest in her room talking idly as they did and Vi assured her that the training master would provide more clothing and she didn't have to worry about paying for them.

She led Kate out of the building and towards another. In the shadows they saw the tall Bazhir woman wrapped in the arms of a dark brown haired man in the middle of a none to chaste kiss. Kate felt her stomach drop and anger raise. Her teeth began to grind as she watched her hands move to his head.

"Honestly. Can you two keep your tongues out of each other's throats until after her test?" Vi yelled at Jarret and Janelle.

Janelle didn't even let Jarret break their kiss, she held the back of his neck with one hand and gave a rude gesture at Vi and Kate with the other.

They left the couple and Kate couldn't help but have a feeling of depression creep over her, and Vi noticed.

"I hope you never got your hopes up on him. He's not serious with her, they just use each other to keep their beds nice and toasty. Other than that they could hate each other, if it wasn't for the common interest." Vi said in a soft, comforting tone.

Kate snapped back, "It's nothing. I'm called The Icicle with my cold heart, I have no 'hopes' for anything with him or anyone else for that matter."

"Perhaps I could change that." Xander came up beside them and wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulders.

She rolled her eyes at him but refused to take notice of herself enjoying his presence much more than necessary. She elbowed him in the stomach, hard. He dropped his arm but showed no other signs of pain other than a grunt.

Vi broke out laughing, "I like her."

The three ate together, laughing between bites, in the regular mess hall that few other people were in.

The meal seemed to fly by and Kate's heart fluttered as they led her to a small building where lines of benches were pushed up against one wall and a few table sat at the front. Two sheets of cloth covered various tools of some sort on two of the tables and another was bare.

"Who's doing this?" Vi whispered to Xander and Jarret who just came in the door with Janelle on his arm.

"The Rock." Jarret said with a bit of strain in his deep voice.

Vi didn't say anything, she just gave Kate an odd hug considering their height difference, and went to sit on a bench off to the side.

A large young man slightly older than Xander came in. He had light brown hair and dark eyes. His shoulders were broad and heavily muscled even though he was a half a foot shorter than Kate. This must've been The Rock.

This new young man that Kate decided was The Rock grabbed one of her arms and before she could struggle Xander grabbed the other. The pulled her to the table and laid her down on it. Fear began to shoot through her now and her heart beat kept speeding up along with her breathing.

"Don't worry we'll break you of that soon enough. By the way I'm The Rock." said the new person.

Kate's wrists and ankles were strapped down so tight they started to cut into her flesh.

"Now then, time to begin." said The Rock just before raising his fist the had an iron with studs running across it fixed on to the glove he wore.

--

**_-A/N Review please and a free excerpt just for reading:_**

"Kate," Xander said with pity as he carried her away following their short friend to Kate's room.


	26. Torture on the Tables

**Author's Note:** _The big torture scene. You are here by warned that this chapter is not for the faint of heart or stomach. Its not that bad but you are officialy warned._

_Thank you to..._

_Sweet Sassy Sarah for the great beta work as well as xxTunstall Chickxx , I don't know what I would do without you two._

_and to the great reviewers who keep me going. You are all amazing!!_

* * *

The Rock's iron-clad fist slammed into Kate's face, and she felt her lip split and blood leak into her mouth. She let a small gasp slip past her bleeding lips and she tried to lash out, but the leather straps kept her in place on the table.

"No fighting back or you fail," said Kate's torturer.

The last word made her blood boil. Failure was not an option in her mind. She clenched her teeth and held back any more sound.

She began sinking into emptiness. She felt her mind and body disconnect then she had another idea_**.**_ _Perhaps it's not my mind but my soul that__ disconnected._

Another punch landed on her eye. This time it didn't hurt but she felt it start to swell. And yet she kept sinking into emptiness until every hit that landed on her felt like a fly landing on her skin. She saw the assailant grab her left hand and a crack told her that he broke a finger.

The Rock went back to throwing punches to her head and torso. Kate looked straight up into his eyes. A look of pure fear crossed over his face and his skin tone whitened. "gods," he whispered, but Kate could still hear. His breathing hitched and the blows he threw stopped as he backed away.

"Did she fail?" she heard Janelle say, almost eagerly.

The Rock said nothing, just backed up a few more steps and Kate kept her eyes locked on his.

"No. She-she can't be de-de..." Vi couldn't say the last word with all the pain in her voice. He still didn't say anything.

"What's wrong, Rock?" This voice Kate had a hard time distinguishing, it was much more serious than the last time Xander spoke.

Kate heard The Rock swallow hard. "The eyes," he said just loud enough for the audience to hear.

Now Kate heard someone stand up."Ignore them and get on with it," demanded the last voice, the voice that Kate knew far too well. That voice that started as a low rumble in the owner's chest and you could almost feel it if you were close enough to him, and it enticed Kate beyond what she thought possible. But now it also caused a small sense of pain, the reason for that pain, was one she strongly refused to acknowledge.

That voice could pull her out of anything, and it did. She glanced over to where Jarret stood in front of the bench where he had previously been sitting next to Janelle. His eyes were coal black as he watched The Rock but they flicked to Kate's eyes, softened, and turned to their emerald green.

Kate's red eyes were flooded with their green hazel shade as her soul reattached itself to her body and pain poured in as her conscious self returned. Her hand was broken, the taste of blood coated her tongue, and her breathing was ragged and difficult. She didn't know if she would be able to put up with it.

The Rock turned to face her. "I have something to fix you." His voice was hard but his eyes were still filled with fear.

He grabbed a thick leather strap off one of the tables. He wrapped it over the hand with the metal plate and she noticed the red stains covering the brown strip of leather.

The Rock glared down at Kate flexing his wrapped fist, then in one rapid motion his fist slammed into her eye. Once, twice, a third time, she lost count after that but she was aware of the bruising and swelling that was slowly closing her eyes.

Kate knew his intentions now, he was making it so she couldn't look at him with her blazing red eyes.

She shut her eyes willingly, so she could save some of the ability to open them for later, and blood was starting to run down into her eye. It worked. The blows stopped coming to her face, for now.

She pushed herself towards emptiness again. Kate searched for that sinking feeling she found earlier without much luck.

"Now then, something to really fix you right up." The Rock's voice was a growl. He moved away from Kate's head to her feet, he pulled off her dark leather shoes and threw them off to the side. Then he reached for something on one of the tables.

Kate tried sinking into her self again, but she couldn't. She wanted to disconnect her soul again, she didn't know if she could take the pain any other way.

The sounds of metal turning on metal started just before she felt some pressure on one of her toes. She realized what he was doing, he was drilling a small hole into her toenail. The drill went through the hard surface and into her tender flesh.

"Didn't want this to slip." Her tormentor held up a metal clamp like device that had a small peg on one side of the clamp and had a ridged surface on the other. He fixed the device so the peg went through the hole in her nail. He started to pull back.

Sinking, that what she wanted right now. She wanted to be sinking into emptiness. To have all feeling removed from her body.

She fought her body's responses of wanting to cringe, scream, or at least gasp. Her mind refused each request and forced herselfto take the torture silently and without emotion.

The Rock pulled harder and she knew tears were trying to leak out of her bruised eyes. I will not cry in front of them. She scolded herself and squeezed her eyes tighter.

She pulled all of her attention away from the pain so she could focus on replacing the pain with an that empty feeling that looked tantalizing right now. She forced herself to find that dark vacant space within herself.

She finally did it. She was now sinking and becoming hollow all at once. She was almost free of the pain now, the last thing that came through was the excruciating pain of her nail being ripped out of her toe, the rest was nothing.

The agonizing torture continued but Kate could barely feel anything as she tried to keep track of what was happening to her.

She knew her cheekbone had been broken as well as a finger, she had been hit with a blunt object several times, another nail had been removed from her, and more, but she couldn't tell what.

Kate lost track of everything in this new haven away from the physical pain and it even sheltered her somehow from the mental pain as well. She no longer felt remorse for what she did to her brother and sister back in Port Caynn. She wasn't afraid of failing. She didn't feel bad about leaving everyone back in Tortall worrying. And even this new found knowledge about where Jarret's affections were placed didn't bother her. She was free of everything here, wherever 'here' _was_ inside her mind.

Finally it all stopped and people started to leave.

"She's alive," Vi whispered after checking for Kate's pulse and her breathing.

"Thank the gods," said a voice that was almost hoarse from the relief in it.

"Xander, pick her up, _carefully,_ and help me get her settled in bed." Vi was now busy untying the straps that held Kate in place and shook her head at the wounds they left on her skin.

"Kate," Xander said with pity as he carried her away following their short friend to Kate's room.

Kate wanted to reply by speaking, gasping, nodding, _something, _but she couldn't. Her body seemed numb with all the pain coursing through it. She was still in her haven right now and the only thing that seemed to hold her soul to her body was that fire red strand that still baffled her. So that is where she stayed for now, suspended in this unknown abyss.

--

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think? good? bad? awful? let me know in a Review, PM, e mail, anything :D Those who review get an excerpt but everyone gets a small bit of next chapter just for reading...  
**

They both had blades dawn trying to break through each other's blocks


	27. A Healer

_**Author's Note:** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed but would also like to say to UNCgirl 13 () I love reviews and I would love to answer your questions buuuuut I can't just yet. Also if you leave me an email or sign in I can send you an extra excerpt and be able answer to a lot more questions._

_Thanks also to my amazing team of Betas Sweet Sassy Sarah and xxTunstall Chickxx you two are beyond great!_

_Lastly I have posted a new story which is going to be a series of drabbles just to help me expand my writing style, so feel free to check that out._

**CHECK OUT THE LINK ON MY PROFILE FOR A REALLY GREAT LAUGH!**

_I am not Tamora Pierce_

* * *

Kate couldn't reconnect her soul to her body. She couldn't get the will power to make her body move. She was perfectly aware of the sounds going on around her but only had the faintest sense of anything happening to her. She managed to get her soul reconnected once but the pain overtook her and out of instinct she pushed herself away again, throwing her back into this empty void. After a lot more practice at doing this she was finally able to reconnect with her body and channel the pain into herself slowly. Her body was still unable to move even though her soul was almost completely reattached to her body.

She as aware that there was someone in the room with her and a small clinking sound. The door opened and closed and now footsteps told Kate someone had come in.

"How is she?" Xander asked. He moved so he was sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall.

"She is more responsive than this morning." Vi answered, working on something in her hands. "Her stitches are healing nicely though."

"So she's doing okay?" Xander asked solemnly.

"For now, but she needs a healer." Vi moved over to check Kate's pulse for the third time that day.

"Good luck with that. Milord will never approve that, he already gave you a week instead of two days for her recovering time." His brows creased in thought. "Unless you could get someone to heal her for you in secret."

"The healer has a blood oath saying he won't heal any of us without milord's permission unless it's a life or death emergency, and it took him a week of negotiating to get the emergency part in," Vi pointed out while wiping Kate's head with wet cloth.

"Not one of them, one of us." Xander said, but doubt was in his voice.

Vi's face hardened as she turned around to glare at the young man in the room. "Are you kidding? You barely have any Gift, Jarret has the sight, Max, or wait, I forget he hates that name, Rock, and I don't have anything. So let's see who do we have left, Janelle. The only one who can heal or has a large amount of the Gift just _loves _Kate and I." Vi's voice was coated in sarcasm as she practically barked at Xander.

"It's our only hope to get her up and moving." Xander was still trying to be helpful.

The short woman looked defeated and woeful_**.**_ "I suppose I should ask Janelle to check on Kate. Maybe if I leave her alone for a while in return."

"Not a chance. If you asked Janelle to heal Kate she'd probably hurt her even more. I'll ask, but we will probably owe her more than you leaving her alone." Xander stood up and moved to the window, staring outside.

"You're right, I think she hates me." Vi moved over to stand next Xander and leaned her head on his arm just above his elbow. "What ever did I do to her?"

Xander's curls bounced as he laughed. "What _didn't_ you do to her? You've stolen her clothes, weapons, her last bed warmer."

"I did not, it wasn't my fault he chased after me and ended up getting killed on a mission" Vi defended herself.

"Very well but you also won't let her be when ever she's around Jarret." Xander patted her on the head playfully_**.**_ "And tore down her bedroom wall and exposed them both in all their glory." He cringed_**.**_ "That was more of Jarret than I ever wanted to see."

Vi crossed her arms over her chest_**.**_ "She's the one that kept calling me 'shorty' all day, and that wall was crumbling anyway. And someone left that ox right there all harnessed and everything."

He chuckled again_**.**_ "Whatever you say." He moved back across the room and was about to leave when a soft knock caught his attention. He opened the door allowing the new arrival to come in.

"How is she?" Jarret asked.

"She needs a healer," Vi said watching Jarret evaluate Kate with his pain filled emerald eyes.

"I'll speak with Janelle." Jarret replied without hesitation and turned back to walk out the door.

Xander and Vi exchanged a few confused looks but decided within themselves that it would be best to let Jarret handle their healer because they were the last ones on Janelle's list. Vi went back to weaving small copper beads into a thin wire braid and Xander watched the trainees walk to and from different areas of their camp out side the window.

"How good do you think she is?" he asked, breaking the silence.

She looked up from her work and met his intent stare with a hard one of her own, "Very good if milord has her with us on Jarret's reports alone." Vi turned to look at the unconscious girl. "I wonder..." she trailed off.

"Do you think she could take us?" Xander turned to look at Kate in her slumber like state.

Just then the door swung open revealing Jarret. "If she could catch you, yes." He told Vi before turning to the other young man in the room, "If you couldn't catch her, indeed."

"How do you know?" The blond demanded.

"Because this," he pointed to a healing cut on his cheek, "Is from her."

Vi and Xander had worrisome faces on but now their attention turned to the tall woman behind Jarret.

Janelle looked down her nose at Kate's caretakers as she moved across the room to the bed. Vi naturally inched away from her. The tall Bazhir woman placed a hand on Kate's arm, ignoring how rigid the short Carthaki woman became, and silver fire flowed over Kate for a few moments.

Janelle grimaced before turning to Jarret. "He really did a number on her. I won't be able to heal her completely but I can do something. You and him out." She pointed over from her suitor to the other man in the room. "I doubt she wants you two seeing her in her breast band and loin cloth." She started shoving Jarret towards the door but he glanced at her then to Vi with worry plastered on his face. Xander had the same thing running though his mind.

Janelle rolled her eyes. "Shorty and I can tolerate each other for a little while. She's doing this for her and I'm doing it for you, okay?"

Vi opened her mouth to retort but a warning and pleading look cast over from Xander stopped her. The two men left the room warily letting the door click shut behind them.

"She has a few broken ribs that are dangerous. We need to wrap them in place once I get them set. So we need to remove the night shirt." Janelle moved over to the bag she set down by the door and pulled out a couple thick rolls of linen bandages.

Vi helped by following all the directions given to her and stood back while silver fire flowed into Kate. After several minutes, Janelle stepped back and wiped her brow before having Vi help slip a clean night shirt on her patient.

"She should be in good condition shortly. I have two tea mixes for you to give her, one for pain, the other for sleep. She will be waking up any minute now so you can administer it." Her voice had turned slightly cold.

Vi pursed her lips, their temporary truce was coming to an end quickly, but she had just a enough time to force a few more words out, "Thank you Janelle."

"I didn't do it for you or her. I did it for Jarret." Her voice had a steel edge in it that cut into Vi.

"You couldn't just do it out of kindness?" Vi snapped.

"No. I won't be kind to the girl that has been traveling alone with Jarret and has a pregnancy charm on her nightstand." She jerked a thumb towards the small table next to the bed.

"Are you accusing Jarret of cheating on you or Kate of seducing him?" The short woman became defensive for both her friends while she narrowed her eyes and moved closer to Janelle.

"Why you little..." Janelle jumped at her.

They both had blades dawn trying to break through each other's blocks. Janelle's blows ere strong, but Vi's agility kept her out of harms way. They became locked together and in all the action neither of them noticed Kate wake up. in.)

She opened her green hazel eyes and let out a moan of pain, but seeing the fighting women caused her jump into action. She knew Vi would soon be overpowered so she threw herself in between them and started to shove them apart and all three of them slammed into the wall.

The door slammed open, Xander and Jarret rushed in to quite the sight. Three women locked in a battle of some sort. The tall Tortallan who had just been healed and clad only in night shirt was shoving the tall Bazhir and short part-Carthaki apart only to have them push back into their fight.

Jarret rushed to pull Janelle away just as Xander plucked Vi out of the mess.

With all the commotion going on, no one noticed that Kate's ribs had been hit again and she fell to her knees gasping.

All four of the standing people turned to her. Jarret scooped her up into his arms and set her gently on the bed. Janelle let her Gift flow into her again while Jarret moved her. "I need Leo from the juniors in here now."

That all that needed to be said, in the blink of an eye Vi was sprinting out the door and Xander was handing Janelle her healer's bag.

"I need a power boost from him," she explained to Jarret and Xander. "Two of the ribs I just set got shoved in and are about to puncture a lung. She just undid an hour's worth of work in less than five minutes."

"Well if you two could keep from fighting for long enough this wouldn't have happened," Xander pushed.

"No, we shouldn't have let them stay together that long alone," Jarret scolded.

"Would you...guys leave...her alone... so she... can... heal... me," Kate said between gasps and let out a small moan from the effort. She refused to slip back into them empty void right now, and she couldn't with Jarret so close. "Yes, she's right, if we hurry I can save all the work I did and her left lung." Janelle started removing more bandages from her bag.

Vi and a short youth ran into the room. The short red headed boy was gasping for air as he ran but Vi was still breathing steadily. Janelle held out a hand to him and he let copper fire be pushed into her. Their timing was perfect with each other and it was obvious they had done this before.

Kate had been re-healed, and after an apology from Janelle and Vi she was allowed to go back to sleep with the knowledge that she would able to train in a few short days.

**A/N: PLease** review** and let me know what you think and remember to leave a way for me to reply so you get the extra excerpt but for now here is a look into next chapter just for reading...**

**_Vi jumped up onto her feet and pointed an accusing finger at the girl, "I knew it!"_**


	28. A Rising Suspicion

**_Author's Note:_** Thanks to reviewers and betas(sweet sassy sarah and xxTunstall Chickxx) alike. You are all amazing!!

Now, plaese check the link on my profile, it brings you too a page where the 'PPC' attacks The Shadow and The Abyss It's hilarious.

And I'm also writing another story, My One True Love, be sure to check that as well :D

I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE

* * *

Kate finally woke the day before she was due to begin training. She opened her eyes in the early morning light and her body was sore but she still felt well. Vi had explained to her all the injuries she received from the Rock, or Max as was his real name, during one of the moments Kate was awake. She pushed away the thick wool blanket and the cool northern air replaced it's warmth but it didn't bother her much as she stretched and flexed her stiff muscles.

The door cracked open just enough so a head of black hair and a hazel eye could be seen. "Oh good, you're awake. It's about time." The door was shoved open and Vi came in with a tray twice her size laden with food. "For a day or two I thought I would have to have Xander dump you in the horse trough." She set the tray on the desk.

"For a day or two I thought so too." Kate smiled and yawned. "I vaguely remember something though about you breaking down a wall and clothes being stolen by an ox." Vi laughed. "Long, long, stories that I will tell you later. But for now, a bath." She held out a large cotton bath robe.

"Thanks. A lot." Kate took the robe after rising from the bed.

"The water is already brought up and everything."

Kate limped out the door with the short woman behind her, ready to catch her if she fell, or attempt to at least.

They entered the bathroom a few doors down the hall and Kate examined the room. Three metal bathtubs were set up on one side with partitions between them and a curtain to block off the entrance, across the room were three more curtains set up in the same order. Kate guessed a privy was behind each of these. Last were the three wash basins lined up on a table overlooking the inner side of this large fort-like structure.

"Why is everything set up in threes here? Who else lives in this building? I haven't heard or seen anyone." Kate walked towards the tub where steam was rising.

A crease appeared on Vi's brow. "Janelle."

"Oh. Really?" Kate knew there was friction between Janelle and Vi.

"Yes, but in order to stay away from me she stays in the first floor room."

"Oh."

"Yes, you see, the three of us live in this building, the three guys live in the one across from us, and the trainees live in the four buildings closer to the training master's building." Vi tossed a wash rag to her from under the basins.

"How many trainees are there?"

Her eyes glazed over in thought. "Twenty four trainees, five elite, and well, you."

"Elite?" Kate asked

"We're ranked one through six, well normally, right now there are only five. That's probably why we brought you in. We're the ones that take major missions from milord. Jarret is number one, he's like our leader. The only one that places over him is milord, our training master. Janelle is second. I'm third. Xander is fourth, and our newest official member is Max, or The Rock."

"Wow."

"Yes, wow. And our trainees are from all over the world. Now get in the bath." Vi pointed to the steaming tub and started out the door. "Then you eat." She called back over her shoulder before the door shut.

Kate soaked in the hot water letting her tired limbs relax as she mulled over the thoughts in her head. They had picked her for the elite. The most world renown assassins for eighteen years and they wanted her to be among them. They brought her here and she passed the test to train with them. She _will_ do this.

She wrapped herself in the thick robe before walking back down the hall to her room. She went straight to the tray. Vi had brought in fruits, sweet rolls and thick slices of ham next to a pitcher of milk, and there was more than enough of a couple of people. She filled a plate and a mug before sitting cross legged on her bed to eat before dressing..

The door opened and Vi came in carrying a rucksack and a small metal flask. "Hungry?" She laughed, watching Kate take another big bite of sweet roll and washing it down with the milk.

"Ravenous," she said through a full mouth.

"Good. It means you're healing. Now then, we need to make sure you're outfitted properly." She dumped the sack's contents out on the foot of the bed. "Oh, and this is for tomorrow, it's some spiced tea from Janelle." She tossed the flask to Kate and started to stack the clothing that fell from the bag.

"Full sleeved and sleeveless shirts, full and knee length breeches, socks, loin clothes and breast bands, and shoes." She pointed to each stack then tossed the shoes to the floor.

Kate listened not bothering to talk much but settled for eating since she hadn't had solid food in almost a week.

"Jarret said shoes not sandals, but I do have this for you." She handed Kate a small piece of jewelry.

She took it and examined the copper beads braided on thin wire and was identical to the one Vi wore on her ankle."Thanks Vi." She clasped the wire around her ankle.

"A few more things now." She tossed Kate two long daggers, and a small throwing dagger. "You know plenty about those. Now this:" Vi held out a small leather pouch on a cord.

"Never take this off. Inside is a skin darkening agent for disguises, a flint, a small dagger, sewing stuff for stitches, some tea for a fever, and a healing balm for basically anything, use sparingly. It's all labeled and it's perfect to tuck in the front of your breast band."

Kate took the small pouch with a raised brow. "Regular healer's kit huh?" She hung the pouch around her neck, surprisingly it wasn't heavy at all, but barely noticeable.

"Yes, and you always keep it on you." Vi pulled hers out from under her shirt to emphasize 'always,' and reached for a sweet roll of her own.

The two broke into idle conversation about what was facing Kate. She asked minimal questions here and there but for the most part only excitement showed on her face.

She learned that the training master was gone on a personal mission of his own right now and his second in command teacher was the one Jarret had spoken to before.

Whoever was in charge of training that day would just relay the news to either Jarret or Janelle, their first and second in rank. Then she was told that they practiced together with every type of weapon, from fist to blade, from sunrise to mid-morning. Then, if they weren't given another assignment they would be sent to train with the trainees or the other elites, the trainee's days were filled with time from the teachers because the elite, and those who trained with them were expected to know what they were doing.

Kate finally dressed when Vi went to get Xander, who was dragging himself towards the buildings. She was just slipping the dark shirt that was almost identical to her own over her head when they came into the room.

The small woman placed herself gingerly on the bed after walking over part of it, and the blond man flopped down on the floor and leaned his head back against the bed. And that was where the three stayed for quite some time.

Xander finally told the stories of Vi's escapades or tormenting Janelle. Kate almost fell off the bed laughing. A knock on the door brought them all to their senses though and Jarret walked in.

Vi and Xander exchanged one confused look and Jarret noticed right away.

Kate flashed him a reassuring smile, he returned it with that big boyish grin of his with the single dimple in his cheek, his real smile.

The young green eyed man sat next to the blue eyed one on the floor, but noticeably closer to Kate, and leaned back to join them in their banter until it went silent.

They sat there without noise for some time, three of them pondering the same question that one was anticipating. Finally Xander asked what was on everyone's mind, "Where is Janelle?"

"She was sent out this morning," Jarret said with indifference and that was what startled the group; he really didn't seem to mind.

Janelle never came up in the conversation again, but Kate did quite a bit. Vi and Xander listened carefully as Kate and Jarret talked about their run in with the spidrens and their form of sea travel. They laughed at how Kate kept herself out of the Captain's quarters, and Xander slapped her on the back with a congratulations.

When Jarret mentioned Kate was noble, Vi jumped up onto her feet and pointed an accusing finger at the girl.

"I knew it!" She proclaimed.

Xander placed his head in his hands and grumbled something about "Another rotten noble."

In perfect unison, the two young women slapped him in the back of the head and Jarret chuckled.

Kate managed to coax his assassin's name out of him and he looked more shocked than Kate when she started asking questions eagerly.

"The Heart Stopper," she said and demanded him to explain more. He did, telling her his Gift was small and he could only make light and a small immobilization spell, like he did on people's hearts.

Finally, the guys left after Jarret announced that they had a training assignment for tomorrow so there was no morning practice, but they would still meet at dawn.

As soon as the girls saw them enter their own building, watching them through Kate's window, Vi turned on her. "What did you do to him?" she asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Jarret has never, and I mean never, been so... open. And that smile, it was real. He never acts like that, even around Janelle." Vi smiled up at her tall friend expecting a huge confession.

Kate chuckled at her, she was almost vibrating with enthusiasm. "I did nothing. I didn't even know what he was like before we got on the slave ship."

Vi just looked at Kate with suspicion, "If you say so, but I _will_ find out. Good night." She looked back over her shoulder as she left the room.

**A/N: REView please!**

**Your Exceprt for reading:  
"Then there is Jarret and Janelle, they came here together and have been here longer than any of us."**

**Don't forget to review and you'll get an extra excerpt!!**


	29. I Wanted This

**_Author's Note: _Okay I know I haven't updated in...forever. I feel horrid. The ruthless writer's block gets the best of us and so me and one of my most trustworthy advisos have decided that there need to be a WB support group. Unfortunately we are too busy to creat this therefore if some does make one, please let me know.**

**Thanks to the great reviewers out there that keep me motivated.**

**And the amazing beta team I have that is better than everyone else's(yes I'm bragging about people who yell at me for commas but i'd be lost without them) xxTunstall Chickxx and Sweet sassy Sarah**

**I am Not Tamora Pierce.**

* * *

They met outside on a little hill near the practice area, Jarret was already there, as was The Rock, and both were stretching. Vi and Kate came up and began to warm up for what ever they were to be doing that day too. Xander finally came trotting up the small knoll groggily.

Once they were all at attention, Jarret began their instructions. "It's a run today for us. You will run at full speed and back by night fall. We're headed to Sickamore Stream. Just stick to the path Kate." He turned to Vi slowly like he was in pain. "You are being sent to Barthman's Lake and back by tonight."

A look of mixed anger and annoyance crossed her face. "Gods!" she said to her self before she started to run. As she ran over the thick grass she began to remove her sandals and sling them over her shoulders by the thin laces. She gradually picked up her pace before disappearing into the surrounding trees.

"Well, let's get going," Jarret told them.

They started to sprint off into the trees but they kept their feet covered and stayed on the path. Kate and Jarret pulled ahead of their little group easily while Xander stayed close to The Rock.

"So how far is it to these destinations?" she asked.

"Most people want to save their breath on runs, not you, you want to start a conversation. Sickamore Stream is about a half a day ride. Barthman's is a full days ride on a steady mount."

Kate ignored his earlier comment, "He-I mean milord expects Vi to run that in one day?"

"She can do it. She has before it's just she has emptied the contents of her stomach several times during the run and is exhausted by the time she gets back." He glanced back at her and saw the pained expression on her face.

"Don't worry my sweet she'll be fine," he joked, and used the nickname he'd given her a while back.

"I'll believe you lad," She chuckled and pressed on.They crossed through the wooden landscape. Greenery passed them by but the only green that held any significance to Kate was from those emerald eyes that kept glancing back at her. She shook the thoughts from her head and scowled at herself.

She should be completely aware of her surroundings right now, not waiting for some...some boy to look at her.

The day wore on and by midday they finally made it to a small stream and the cold water soothed their dry throats as they drank. Jarret and Kate sat there resting and trying to catch their breath; they had sprinted much faster than really necessary on the last leg of this little jaunt. Xander and The Rock had already taken off because they kept a more reasonable pace.

"Would you check on Vi when we return? I have to report back right away," Jarret asked, leaning over into the water to grab a handful and run it over his sweat covered head.

Kate nodded, pushing herself up off the ground, preparing to leave.

"I never thought of it before, but it'll be a lot of help having you around." He started to rise as well.

"Why is that?" she asked while stretching her arms above her head.

"That way we have more healers than just Janelle and Leo," He said before taking off into the woods again.

Kate just realized what this meant, she just had a large responsibility that she usually tried to avoid forced onto her by someone she had a hard time saying no to. This was not the time for those thoughts right now though. She trotted off back into the trees.

She reached the clearing that they started at just before the sun was down, and the guys were only a ways ahead of her, but there was no sign of Vi. So she sat and waited for the short woman to appear, searching the edges of the woodlands for any approaching figure.

Finally just before all visibility disappeared with the sun a dark shadow stumbled from the undergrowth.

"Vi! What happened to you?" Kate rushed forward and helped support the smaller woman but noticed a large gash on her leg.

"The hounds out at Barthman's caught up with me and I slid down a drop off to get away."

"Hounds?" Kate asked and began to survey her with her Gift.

Vi slapped her hands away,"Don't do that. You're barely healed yourself. I said stop it!"

Kate stopped, after losing contact, and glared at her. "You need to be taken care of at least."

"Fine. But can you refrain from the magic?" Vi knew she needed to be seen to.

Kate led Vi back to their building. They entered the room across from Kate's and Kate noticed it was the same as her own, but more papers were scattered across the desk and the bed wasn't made. Vi laid down across her bed and Kate ran over to her room to grab the healer's kit Xander got from the camp supplies. She began cleaning the wound with balms and liquids before doing so with her Gift, ignoring Vi's complaints. She decided to just clean the wound with her magic and do the rest by hand, something she was much more comfortable with.

She started to stitch the cut shut as Vi sat there, annoyed.

"So about this hound..." Kate prompted.

"It's just one of the old hounds that were used in dog fights. They're mean as ever and milord dumps them off at Barthman's after they start losing. They attack you but they're old." Vi was staring up at the roof obviously mad at what had happened on her run. "You know I used to be noble."

"I believe you," Kate said while working

"My uncle was imprisoned for gambling debts in here in Galla. And in order to get him out my father was told to give up his heir for the good of the crown. My parents only had two children, me and my younger brother, as my mother became barren after he was born. There are eight years between us and I was the original heiress of our grounds. My parents hadn't made out the paperwork to switch the inheritance so my father gave me to the crown, who placed me here. My brother will be a happy count when my father dies and I'll be stuck here killing for a living." Her voice was bitter.

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "It's not the worst. Max, or The Rock, was a test subject for a mage in Scanra. Part of his hand was turned to stone in an experiment and rumors say part of his soul was ripped from his body. The mage said he was becoming immuned to the Gift and dumped him off here. He loathes any mage now."

"Wow."

"Then there is Jarret and Janelle, they came here together and have been here longer than any of us."

"Together?"

"You see Jarret's family were hill bandits down in Tortall's Great Southern Desert and Janelle was part of the Bazhir tribes there. She was kidnapped by the bandits and they were both kidnapped by some of our rogue spies." Her voice was starting to soften some.

Kate stopped working and listened.

"Xander lived on a small farm in Scanra. His house was burned down in the middle of the night by raiders who were after their livestock. We don't know what happened to his family." She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"They were all killed in the fire. I only got out 'cause I was collectin' eggs in the hen house." Xander had come in through the door and neither of the young women noticed him. His voice was hoarse.

"They took me and I got away not far from here. I turned up on Milord's doorstep and he took me in. I didn't know what I was getting into. I was twelve." He looked out the window without really seeing anything.

"I was eleven," Vi added.

"I was eight." Xander had left the door open and Jarret was now leaning against the frame.

They all turned to look at Kate, who had fear on her face.

"I had no clue. You all seem so...mad, about coming here. I wanted this." She looked at all their chagrined faces.

Vi's head snapped over to her. "He didn't force you?" She glanced over at Jarret.

"No. I wanted this. All of it and I can't turn back," she said to the looks of disbelief.

Xander and Vi traded wary looks and glanced at Jarret who looked only seemed more pained than any of them and he nodded.

All the people in this room were amazing at what they did and yet they all hated it. They were forced into a life that was completely opposite from their own. Being force to kill for no reason. They were part of starting wars that could kill thousands of people and weren't allowed to do anything but turn the other way. Their life was to train your youth away, follow orders while thinking on your feet, and kill until you die.

And Kate wanted this but she was almost oblivious to half of this.

She really wanted this and they all knew it but none of them understood why.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think folks? Let me know in a review pretty please and get a little extra excerpt for it but as usual you'll get another just for reading...

Kate refused to take that laying down...at least while he was still on his feet.

Okay one more thing now _I have one little request to make to all of you as well. Inyour review please state "JARRET IS NOT GAY!" thank you, this is in spite of someone who I made mad, but can't hate me :D_


	30. Greetings

**_Author's Note: I would like to apologize for lack of updates I'm very slow at typing but the story is coming along. I have aquestion for you all though, How do you see Kate? Meaning how do you visualize her in your mind's eye?_**

**_Thanks to the great reviewers and my fabulous betas, xxTunstall Chickxx and Sweet Sassy Sarah, who put up with me day in and out._**

**_I would also like to mention that The Shang Kudarung has made a cover for The Abyss and that there is a link to it on her profile. I really like it and thank the Shang Kudarung for her amazing working that she is sharing with us._**

I am not TAMora Pierce

* * *

They broke into a more casual routine that following week and Kate surprised them with how much she did know but she was convinced there was a lot she didn't know. They spent their mornings sparring with each other then moved on to help the younger trainees. They would split up, Jarret went to meetings with the training master whilst Kate and Vi worked on the agility exercises for the trainees. Xander and Max, or The Rock, worked with them on strength training.

The girls that were working with Vi and Kate asked why agility was so important to them.

"Because agility will become your best weapon. It's easier to obtain than strength and easier to hide if you have to go undercover," Vieasily answered.

"Well what about her?" _they_ demanded, pointing at Kate. "I saw her loading supply barrels along side Blaze."

Vi grinned at the taller woman with humor dancing across her face_**.**_ "She's just a freak of nature."

Kate just rolled her eyes at the remark, but she was unaware that her abilities would come up later on that day when Jarret contemplated how to get the best spar out of Kate.

He thought about putting Xander against her but he was too weak and too fast. Then he though about Vi and Kate but Vi was too fast and Kate too strong. Max flat out refused.

That only left Jarret, and he claimed that it would still be unfair because he knew her tricks too well, as she did his.

"So what are we going to do with this little predicament?" Vi asked while lounging across one of the chairs in the girls' building's sitting room.

Jarret paced across the room and looked at Kate. "I don't know. She's too weak for Xander and too slow for you."

Kate was leaning against a wall seeming relaxed, but her head jerked up to look at him. "I told you I would spar with either one."

"The odds don't work for a proper evaluation spar," He snapped back.

"So what?" Kate told him.

"No. We'll just have too wait for Janelle. You two are well matched." He continued to pace.

"Are you crazy?" Vi demanded. "She hates Kate."

Jarret didn't answer but started to think out loud. "Equal statures, speed, strength, they both even have The Gift, and I think Janelle could even work with the little cheap tricks she pulls."

"Wait just a minute there lad." She tried to hide the anger with humor. "Cheap tricks?"

"You get into tight spots and you throw in little cheap tricks to get out of them. We need to work on making it so you don't get into those tight spots."

Kate stared at him and everyone could tell her temper was on the rise. "What?"

"Take the criticism in stride so that you can improve," Jarret answered her in a strained voice that was fighting to stay calm.

"Umm, guys?" Vi sat up trying to pull the attention in the room to herself rather than the two with dangerous tempers but they ignored her.

"So I should let my style be spurned to better myself?" Kate asked sarcastically.

"Yes." The anger was creeping in on the edges of his voice.

"Then what about you?" she questioned him insubordinately. "You hold your daggers too loose."

"This isn't about me_**,**_" he growled."And my grip is just fine." He pulled a dagger out to prove a point.

"No, it's not." She smirked and in the blink of an eye she pulled a blade of her own and lunged at the tall man. He blocked the blow but Kate managed to hook the tip of her dagger under his hilt and flicked it up and out of his hand. She plucked it from the air and a smug look covered her face.

Vi's eyes widened with worry. Xander kept his silent but wary presence in the corner.

Kate turned on her heel to retreat to her room, but she made a mistake.

She left her weaker arm exposed. Jarret twisted her arm back, and threw her face first onto the floor.

"Jarret!" Vi gasped, jumping to her feet.

Xander caught her before she did anything else. "Lessons must be taught."

"Not like this. Our ideas are hard to force onto someone at that age," she said quietly but fiercely.

"Don't be stupid Kate," Jarret hissed and turned to leave.

Kate refused to take that laying down...at least while he was still on his feet. She kicked his legs out from under him and he landed with a thump as his head hit the floorboards. "That was stupid Jarret. You never turn your back on an opponent."

Vi and Xander stood back. They knew how deadly Jarret's outbursts were, in fact, Xander had scars to prove it. Even Janelle, who handed out orders like breathing, bent like a willow switch under Jarret's will. Now this naive, ignorant, newcomer chose to defy his orders.

Jarret stood, rubbing the bump on the back of his head. "Point taken." His voice was rigid as he stomped from the building and slammed the door on his way out.

"Good," Kate grumbled. She picked herself up and rubbed the cheek that had been introduced to the floor as she climbed the stairs to retreat to her room.

Xander looked over at Vi. "Wow." His brows were almost touching his hairline.

"Yea. She just...and he just...wow."

Needless to say they were both speechless from this argument. Neither of them had ever witnessed one of Jarret and Kate's arguments and they agreed it was not a pleasant experience.

Vi left to find Kate and Xander went to make sure nothing met Jarret's wrath.

As she climbed the stairs she heard grumbling coming from behind Kate's door. Without knocking, she pushed the door open and saw Kate sitting cross legged on the bed sharpening a blade on a stone in jerking movements.

"Kate?" Vi asked cautiously.

"Yes?" She snapped, not taking her eyes off the metal and stone.

"Are you okay?" She moved in and sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"I'm fine."

Vi's face was still creased in concern. "We were really worried about you. Jarret isn't the type to just stomp out of the room and brew."

Kate looked up from her work now.

"Xander has a scar across his forearm from making Jarret mad and not being able to properly defend himself." She looked up grimly. "I can question him to a point because I pull it off as a joke. Xander makes it so he questioning his own integrity, not Jarret's. Max won't question him. And Janelle is...devoted to him and her work. She wouldn't defy him to save her own reputation let alone her life."

"He was right. I shouldn't have overreacted like that." She spoke somberly.

"Nonsense. But you two really...even each other out. I mean, he's got that cruel temper when he fights and is so calm the rest of the time it makes you sick. You, well you are pretty hot tempered until you're pushed and then you are like...I don't know, it's like you're so calm you're not focusing but you really are. "

"I know." Kate went back to her blade.

"You two are like fire and ice but you work in perfect unison and it's almost to the point where you know what the other is thinking." Vi thought back to one of the few sparring matches between Jarret and Kate that she witnessed. "Well, enough of this talk, let's do something more... enjoyable."

The tall woman smiled up at her, the cheerful outlook was contagious. "What did you have in mind?"

"A welcome home present for our dearest Janelle." Vi's eyes twinkled with mischief. Kate looked at her with a rising brow. "She isn't supposed to be here for a couple more days and I can't get past the magical wards on it."

Vi jumped off the bed and started to leave the room.

Kate pulled herself up and tried a serious tone but failed_**.**_ "And you wonder why she doesn't like you."

Not an hour later Kate had removed the protection spells from the downstairs room exposing a plain room with a dark wool blanket and the same decor as the other rooms except it had a large weapons rack on one wall. They had the bed frame turned upside down with the mattress on top of it, made up. The desk was turned around so the front faced the wall. The chest at the foot of the bed had a new chain around it with a new lock as well, with magical wards placed on it by Kate. The weapons rack had all the swords removed from it and were now tied to the wooden bed frame in unnoticed places. The daggers had been stuck in the roof and the arrows speared papers from her desks holding them to the wall. As a finishing touch they trimmed one of the desk legs down so it wouldn't be very stable.

The two women stood back near the door they left slightly ajar, laughing, and admiring their work The door slammed into the wall as it was flung open. "You filthy wenches!" a voice screamed from behind them.

They turned around and saw Janelle, home early from her trip still in traveling gear. Her cloak was thrown back over her shoulders, her hair was messed up and her pack was dropped on the floor.

"What have you worthless tramps done?!" She demanded.

"Umm... shall we go?" Vi asked.

"Definitely." Kate replied but realized they only had one exit and Janelle was in it.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Janelle started to move forward.

"On the contrary."Vi smiled and pointed to the window, "We were just on our way out." She grabbed Kate by the arm and ran towards the window. She shoved open the glass and jumped out, taking Kate with her.

They were running as soon as their feet hit the ground. Janelle was yelling from behind them as she pursued.

Vi was pulling ahead of Kate easily and laughed as if they weren't running at a full sprint but walking easily down a smooth path. "In here_**.**_" _**s**_he called back to Kate and ran into the boys' building across from their own. It was identical to theirs but Kate couldn't look, she was already headed up the stairs and into a side room.

Vi slammed the door shut behind them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Xander was tending to a broken leather arm sheath.

"Never mind us." Vi was already at the window preparing for another escape. "But you could forget we were here or even subdue a nuisance for us."

He looked her over carefully. "Watcha' do this time?"

Vi cracked the window open and glanced around_**.**_ "Janelle came back early and we were caught where we shouldn't have been." She smiled at him now_**.**_ "So are you gonna help us or not?"

"Not." He went back to his work_**.**_ "I've been in enough skirmishes with her in your defense. Kate can take over for me."

"Thanks." She stuck a leg out the window_**.**_ "Coming?" _**s**_he asked Kate.

"Right here." She followed her out the window and slid down the wall.

They sprinted back towards the practice area away from the yelling Janelle. They took refuge under a tree watching two trainees spar.

"She's mad," Vi said.

"No," Kate said sarcastically. "What makes you think that?"

Vi shoved the younger girl, but didn't do much because the trainees made a big mistake and now one was at knife point but the other was open to an attack that would turn the tides. Before Vi could say anything, Kate was up and explaining the correction.

Evidently one was offended by this though. "I outranked you. You don't even have a name. I'll decide what is an unwise position and what is not." The eleven year old boy sneered before he and his partner, a timid young boy, left quickly.

Kate sulked back over to Vi and plopped down."That was uncalled for but true."

"Don't be silly you are more than qualified to correct them," Vi scolded her gently.

"No. Remember, I'm not ranked and I have no name." Kate looked very unhappy about this.

Vi considered it for a moment. "I'll speak with Jarret. He'll get the training master to call for your naming."

Kate's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yep." Vi looked up and saw that Janelle was charging at them after getting around the boy's building obstacle and was yelling again. "But for now we should probably make ourselves scarce."

They hopped up and ran into one of the trainees' buildings. weaving through people and rooms to escape the oncoming threat.

_**A/N well what do you think? review please and get an excerpt but heres one just for reading...**_

_**"It's time to start." Jarrte said leaning in.**_

-


	31. The Shadow

**_Author's Note: I would like to thank all the great reviewers out there who keep me ticking. I apologize for my less frequent updates but I am slowly get out of my writer's block._**

**_Also a grand thank you for the amazing Sweet Sassy Sarah and the fabulous xxTunstall Chickxx you two are GREAT and I would be lost without you._**

**_Oh and I will update as soon as I get oh 10 reviews, no less and I know you can do it you've done it before:D..._**

**_I am not TP_**

* * *

Vi had spoken to Jarret that evening and not long after he had an argument with the man who was acting as training master until theirs returned, a mage that was specialized in the necessary spells was told to prepare and an opponent was sent for by Max.

As the sun was slowly creeping down behind the horizon and Kate sat on her bed, staring at her hands, and reflecting on how far she had come so far. She knew what she wanted but she didn't know what to expect. She wanted to know if it would be like her initiation on the table, maybe it would be easier, or maybe even worse.

All she knew was this was when she got her name and was allowed to receive a rank, and that Vi had instructed her to wear light summer clothing under a thick cloak.

A soft knock on her door made her look up. Vi entered quietly and sat next to her on the bed.

"What will happen?" Kate asked, hiding the small amount of fear in her voice.

"Our training master added to this after I went through this. He thinks that the elements play a large roll as well as your physical and mental state. You will be left on that stone slab all night during the storm after being soaked with cold water. Then, come sunrise, you are given a weapon and fight an opponent." Vi's hazel eyes flicked over to see Kate's hand that seemed too steady for what was about to happen and she knew that the younger girl was hiding something from her, but she didn't comment. "You will have to fight to the death." She paused once more to evaluate the girl's reaction. "The mage will experience your opponent's feelings and announce the most obvious trait you have in your style."

"Thank you," Kate replied calmly.

"You'll do fine. Don't worry about it." She wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulders.

Kate didn't reply, her door opened again.

"It's time to start." Jarret said, leaning in.

Kate stood to follow him.

"You'll do well. Relax." He flashed a small grin at her, a reassuring one, not his big smile with the dimples she had begun to miss.

Vi walked up ahead of Kate, several feet, to speak to Jarret. She grabbed his shoulder to pull his head down to hers. "Who's Max getting?" she whispered.

"Rock is bringing Deryn in," he replied quietly.

Neither of them were aware of how intently Kate was listening.

"Deryn?" Vi was quiet but anger inched its way over her words. "He's the one that tried to take your rank and lost. Then he was imprisoned for it."

Jarret nodded. "They charged him with attempted mutiny against his commanding officer."

"It was all because he challenged you and didn't have a leg to stand on in the fight." Vi shook her head. "He lost horribly."

Jarret nodded, signaling the end of the conversation. They walked silently down to the practice area.

In an open area, unprotected from the weather, was a large slab of flat stone that most people stayed away from.

Jarret looked up and grimaced at the approaching storm. "I shall be the commanding officer that will oversee this following test of endurance against the elements."

Janelle rolled her eyes as she sat on the ground off to the side. "I shall act as the witnessing officer to this test."

The healer boy, Leo, sat near her with a blank expression.

Xander kept the serious face on that he wore at most these official things. Vi offered a small to help ease the discomfort on Kate's face before moving to sit near the blond Scanran.

"You will remain here through out the night." Jarret gestured to the rock platform. "You will have no more than the clothes on your back to face the bitter storm ahead."

Kate removed the cloak and shoes she wore before taking a seat on the large rock and falling into a meditation-like state.

The sun was giving off its last few rays of the day before a few lanterns were brought out by Leo.

Suddenly water was thrown onto her. Her clothes were soaked through and her hair was plastered to her forehead. She looked up and saw Leo walking off with two, now empty, buckets.

Kate refused to let them see her discomfort. She retreated into herself almost into a trance.

After some time she pulled herself out of her trance. That, she decided, was a mistake. Her physical being came back into focus and the pain from the cold was everywhere. The storm had picked up and the frigid wind felt like it burned her skin. She shook and her lips were pale. She felt her teeth chattering and looked over into the lantern light. Jarret, Janelle, Xander, and Vi all sat huddled in their cloaks next to a building that would protect them from some of the weather.

She continued this pattern deep into the night. She would go into a meditation like state where she couldn't feel anything, like when she was on the tables. Then she would reconnect with her body to feel the painful numbness from the cold.

Finally Kate was starting to reconnect when the sun started to rise when a warm bucket of water was tossed onto her now. The new temperature that was introduced to her burned her cold body. All she allowed them to notice her pain was a sharp but silent gasp.

Her eyes flew open and Jarret stood next to her with Leo at his side holding another bucket.

"It's time for the official test." Jarret spoke blandly like he did before.

Kate nodded and followed him. The small crowd stayed close to them. Her stiff muscles ached as they moved across the packed soil.

Vi came up to her and whispered quickly in her ear. "Once you get to the ring bow and address milord. He'll give a quick introduction of your challenge. Then you will get the sign to start. Don't let your guard down at all, even for a moment." Vi backed away as they approached a table next to the practice ring.

Two men sat there. One was in his early thirties with his dark brown hair missing in marks with scars. The other was in his mid forties, his light brown hair was pulled back and streaked with graying hair. This was the mage. Kate could feel the Gift of him. The people beside her left to stand behind these men.

Then she noticed another young man the same age as Xander. His dark brown eyes watched her closely from under the locks of dirty blond hair that fell across his face. He looked as strong as The Rock but had the swiftness of Vi. he was an inch or two shorter than Jarret, and Kate came to the conclusion that this must be the Deryn Vi and Jarret spoke of.

She bowed to the training master at the table. "Milord."

The man rose from his seat. "You shall be facing Deryn Cromiln , formerly known as The Odius, as your naming trial, Katelyn Cooper. You may prepare yourselves before the signal is given." He sat again.

Kate stretched her cold limbs coaxing heat into them. The early morning sun was now beating down on them and it helped some. The color slowly returned to her before the man standing in as training master signaled for them to take up fighting stances with a quick gesture.

They were tossed daggers and Kate saw Deryn's dark brown eyes flash with an eerie yellow Gift, the mage was starting his work.

"You may begin," the training master told them.

Deryn wasted no time lunging at Kate. She glided out of his way and swung in down low. Metal clashed in a flurry of blows. Her movements could barely be seen and she felt, and encouraged herself, to start falling into that deep abyss that she started to retreat to whenever she fought.

Her eyes flared red as their daggers met in a clash of sparks from the force of the metal.

He started to close in on her and she was losing ground fast.

Kate couldn't keep falling back, with a quick twist of her wrist she shoved his blade out of her way and dodged past him. Suddenly her movement stopped and she felt him grab her braid and pull her back.

She silently cursed herself for that. As she turned to defend herself again a blade slashed across the outside of her shoulder.

Kate slammed the hilt of her dagger into the pressure point under his arm that held her hair, causing him to release her.She turned and felt his other dagger slicing across her neck but just in the nick of time she saw it and leaned away. The wound was just a shallow cut on the skin but if she hadn't moved her throat would have been cut.

Her fire red eyes locked onto Deryn's brown and in one swift jerk her dagger pierced the back of his neck bringing an instant death upon the young man that tried to kill her.

Deryn dropped to the ground and now Kate turned to face the training master and mage, slightly rattled at her actions and how close she came to death.

The mage rose from his seat, his face looked like it had aged five years since she had started the fight. "Her soul is nothing but a shadow to her body." The mage's voice became even more hoarse. "The Shadow."

The training master stood up too and cleared his throat. "You will be placed as the sixth elite."

"I accept my name and rank as the sixth elite, the Shadow." She bowed and was escorted from the practice ring by Vi and Xander.

She sat on the couch in her building's sitting room, astonished, as Vi and Xander clapped her on the back followed by Jarret but reluctant congratulations from Janelle and Leo. She found out that she had taken Leo's place among the elite and he was being considered for the sixth place.

During their little celebration, Kate heard the stories of how each of them had been named.

Jarret became the blaze because it seemed like his anger blazed inside of him burning away part of himself. Xander became The Heart Stopper because of his technique of bringing a quick death by using his small Gift that was a light yellow color to stop his opponents heart. Vi was named the Viper for her amazing speed and she adopted her weapons after her naming. They also spoke of Max and how he was named because of his part stone hand that met his victim's skull with a large knuckle cover that smashed their temple in. Lastly Janelle boasted about how she was named The Panther because she wasn't only fast she was strong.

Finally their little get together broke up. Xander and Leo left while in an argument about long daggers compared to short swords. Janelle got tired of Kate and Vi so she retreated to her room down the hall with a quick warning. "Keep it down or I'll be back and you won't be happy."

Vi started to yawn from their late night and pulled herself up the stairs with a few mumbled "Goodnights."

After they all departed, Kate and Jarret were left alone to bid each other good night. The tall man stood and stretched. "You did well and I'm off to bed now." He walked to the door and just before it shut, his green eyes peered from around the edge of the wood to look at Kate who was climbing the stairs. "Good night my sweet Shadow."

Kate chuckled and looked away from his taunting, hiding her nervousness that came over her suddenly.

--

**_A/N: What did you think? good? bad? AMAZING? haha just kidding I have a big ego some days :D_**

**_Don't forget to review and tell me what you think and get a free excerpt for next chapter along with this one..._**

_**"I borrowed that memory from my best friend. She watched me die and couldn't do anything. Now what do you think of this?"**_


	32. Tale from the Table's Past

**_Author's Note: Alright folks, I feel horrible, I've been very, very lazy, so prepare yourselves for a really long A/N full of announcements and thank you's._**

_I would like to thank **Sweet Sassy Sarah** for fabulous work as a beta on this chapter and all of you should thank her as well becasue she deals with me and my 'emergencies' so you don't have to. :D_

_Also a grand thank you to to the very talented **The Shang Kudarung**, for her amazing work creating **covers for The Abyss and The Shadow.** You should check them out, there are links on The Shang Kudarungs profile and my own. I really do love them so thanks!_

_There is also a great big thank you to **UNCgirl13**, because she has drawn a **picture for The Shadow** and you can also find the link to that on my profile._

_Last little bit of annoucements here, I have created a short little **playlist** thing for **The Abyss** and encourage you all to check it out, once again it's on my profile, and I will be adding to it as I get it together. If you have suggestions let me me know please :)._

**_I would also like to thank the following for all their reviews:_**Bluelighteninggirl,UNCgirl13,BACswimma, Empress of Theives, Sea-Aggie, The Shang Kudarung,Sweet Sassy Sarah, dares to dream, chiilachic, and ShadowMoonDancer  
To all of you I apologize for not replying sooner but I was working on typing the next chapter and working through certain issues with this story.

Now then, I am not Tamora Pierce.

* * *

After she was named, The Shadow spent a lot of her time with the trainees. In fact, many people noticed that one boy in particular seemed to be picked out of the crowd for demonstrations. Kate finally broke into a regular routine though.

They had been sent to Sickamore Stream for another run, but this time Vi went with them and she laughed most of the time. She would sprint up ahead of the group and as they approached her they would see her lounging beneath trees only to see her sprint off again, barefoot.

Vi kept up her usual jokes and antics, but she also noticed that Kate became slightly withdrawn from their little group. Finally Vi cornered the tall girl in her room.

"You're changing Kate," Vi stated while crossing her arms and putting on a hard glare, trying to intimidate the truth out of her.It didn't work. It was difficult to intimidate someone who was at eye level with you while sitting down.

Kate took the glare without a second glance and turned back to her work on the desk, mapping. "What do you mean?"

"You used to be fun," Vi told her. "Now you just...I don't know. You just focus on being 'The Shadow' instead of Kate," she said bitterly. "You might as well be another Janelle. Are you planning to challenge her? You know the last person that challenged was imprisoned..."

"Vi stop," Kate scolded. "I'm not planning on challenging her or anyone. I'm just...well I've finally gotten what I've always wanted. I don't want it to slip away."

Vi let out a sigh, like she found the patience she needed. "Kate, this isn't that..."

Their conversation was cut short, a knock came from across the hall on Vi's door then another on Kate's. Vi pulled the door back expecting Xander but was slightly shocked to see a tall Bazhir woman wearing a scowl across her face_**.**_ "To the tables." She turned and left.

"What does she mean?" Kate asked, suddenly worried. She really didn't want to have to go through any more trials.

"Come on," Vi said grimly and followed Janelle to a building. Kate remembered this room oh too well. Three tables sat in the middle of the room, two were draped in cloth, the third held a man strapped down with leather strips. The man was in his late twenties, he fought his bindings as he yelled around the gag in his mouth, and Kate could see tears streaming down his eyes.

Kate looked at him with wide eyes until Vi pulled her to the side to give an explanation. She whispered, while they sat on the benches, that this was an exercise for them.

The point was to torture the victim as long as possible, physically and mentally, until they died. The longer the better. "Show no mercy or you end up on the table next, and you don't leave the second time," were Vi's last words as Jarret and Janelle sat by them.

Kate was looking for Xander when he entered with Max.

Kate was really confused when Max sat and Xander went to the tables. Vi explained again that everyone had to do this at least twice a year when you're an elite, or once a year if you were a trainee.

"Try not to look or listen to it directly," Jarret leaned over and said quietly while ignoring the looks he got from Janelle as he reached over and gave her hand a quick reassuring squeeze, absentmindedly.

It finally started, and Kate did everything in her power to push the images as far away as possible only to have screams of pain pierce her ears. The smell of blood and burning flesh filled her nose. This was wrong and Kate knew it. An innocent person should not be tortured for no reason.

This was why they all hated this so much, the lack of human compassion allowed.

As soon as the body was removed by Xander and Max, they were dismissed. Kate left as fast as she could without looking odd and rushed behind one of the nearest building.

She heaved the contents of her stomach out onto the ground. A handkerchief soaked in cool water was laid across the back of her neck. Kate held it there with one hand as she stood to see who had followed her.

"You okay?" rumbled that deep enticing voice as he evaluated her with concern filled green eyes.

She nodded and tried to spit the taste from her mouth.

"It's hard the first time. I won't lie but you surprised me how you kept your cool in there." He handed her a flask. "Try this; it'll help."

She took a quick swig from the flask and made a face_**.**_ "What is that?"

He smiled, his real smile, and Kate had to smile back but noticed that he had started to grow a moustache. "It's a tonic. It's strong enough to settle a stomach or wake the dead. I have Janelle make me a flask every time this happens." He looked down, almost ashamed.

"Well thank you. I'd best get going though before Vi thinks I high-tailed it. Interesting moustache by the way but I preferred you clean shaven." Kate left after handing his flask back and ignoring him mumbling to himself about "Janelle suggested it."

Kate caught Vi at the top of their stairs.

"Are you doing alright?" Vi asked her.

"I'm fine."

"Good, 'cause we have a mission there Shadow." Vi watched her closely gauging her reaction.

"When do I leave?" Kate looked up confidently and gave a small smirk.

"Not you, us. We will be leaving at first light day after tomorrow." She tossed Kate a sheath with papers in it. "There's everything you need to know."

Kate went into her room already pulling out the papers and reading them as she bid Vi good night. She had read the papers and studied the maps before she packed everything she would need in her small rucksack. She finally made her way to her bed and started to fall into a deep sleep and an adamant dream.

.xXx.

_She was outside in the practice rings near the building that held the torture tables but she wasn't alone. A tall man with dark hair_ _and bright blue eyes, the man that had been in a dream of hers before back in the Spidren Bluffs._

_"What are you doing?" he demanded._

_"What does it matter to you?" she snapped back _

_"You shouldn't be here." he scolded her. "You should have left long ago. You could have left but now look at how far in you are."_

_"Who said I want out? I like it here. I have become what I've always wanted, more in fact. I'm The Shadow, the sixth elite. I'm an assassin." She faced his ice blue eyes with her own that started to turn fire red._

_"You think you like it here. What about the tables? Do you enjoy that!?" he yelled._

_"I can get past it!" Kate was furious now, he had managed to hit a sore spot._

_"You think huh?" This man's voice went calm, too calm. "Try it from a different perspective." Suddenly Kate felt his will being pushed on her. She saw what he saw, an old memory that he had borrowed from someone else because it was now him strapped to that horrid table._

_.xXx._

He was laying on a table belted down with leather straps that cut deep in to his wrists and ankles. There were burns running across gashes left from whips. A dark pool of blood covered the ground beneath him and seemed to run from unseen cuts. His dark brown hair was streaked with blood_**,**_ his blue eyes blood shot and bruised , one swollen shut, as he turned to look at her. He silently sent a speaking spell for her alone "Stop them. YOU must! I know you can, and you will. I will ALWAYS love you_**.**_" The young man that stood above flicked blond hair from his face then he saw him look at her and hate flashed through his eyes. He grabbed a spiked branding iron from a fire and jammed it into his chest. The man on the table arched his back as he let out a blood curling scream with his last breath

.xXx.

_Kate fell to her knees, tears poured out of her eyes from all the emotion flooding her. The memory he forced on her made her see, hear, smell everything and all the emotions she had felt for this man made her heart ache. "What was that?"_

_"I borrowed that memory from my best friend. She watched me die and couldn't do anything. Now what do you think of this?"_

_"I__ think I'm going crazy for listening to you. I still want this now get out of my head!" She glared up at him through red eyes._

_"No. Why don't you get another view of that day." He forced another memory upon her and this time she felt that she was seeing things from his eyes._

Her arms ached from straps cutting into her and multiple cuts and bruises on her body but she could sense that something was holding most of the pain away. She looked up and saw herself staring back. But wait, she thought. That's not me, and it's not Dany, that's...MOM! The young man's thoughts filled her head now. He loved her mother, with everything he had, he would do anything to protect her and that's how he got himself here. But it was worth it. He knew that innocent people shouldn't be put through this. He found that dark blue gift within himself and while holding a immobilizing spell on Tory, Kate's mother, he sent a silent speaking spell to her. "Stop them. YOU must! I know you can, and you will. I will ALWAYS love you_**.**_"

His dark blue eyes held Tory's and then out of no where the tall blond standing above him struck the final blow but before Kate could feel the pain she pulled out of the memory again.

_Kate was now curled into a ball on the ground sobbing. "My-my- mom."_

_"Yes,_ _your mother was here. You shouldn't be," he said softly now._

_"T-that means y-you're our U-uncle J-Jason and you should be dead." She tried putting the words together._

_"Yes, but those are minor details."_

_"But mom...loved you." She looked up at him._

_"Yes but nothing compared to how she loves your father," he pointed out solemnly. _

_"Who was she?" Kate asked, now finally getting her bearings._

_"She doesn't want you to know that. Now will you get out of here, please." Jason sounded like he was begging._

_Kate looked up at him with hard eye. "What if I said 'no'?"_

_"Leave this wretched place already!" her_ _uncle yelled._

_"No.__" s__he stated. She had learned a trick though from this confrontation with her uncle, she pushed all of her will into throwing him out of her mind._

_.xXx._

Kate was laying in the fetal position on her bed, silent cries shook her body. Her body felt like it had been put through the tables again, and in her mind it had. She was tired but now she couldn't sleep. She was left there in her thoughts of physical and emotional pain, from many, many, perspectives.

* * *

**_A/N: Well let me know what you think in a review, they really make my day. And now a challenge for you all. Let's see if I can get 13 reviews for this chapter, I accept anon reviews, and if you can do it i will post right a away and maybe even post 2 chapters at once hmm :D_**

**_Until then here is an excerpt of next chapter to hold your attention._**

_"No! I've heard about her enough for these past weeks. I was right when I said you cheated on me with that trollop." Anger flared in Janelle's voice, "So how long have you been bedding her?!"_

KATE


	33. Of an Essence

**_Athor's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and my great betas, Sweet Sassy Sarah(aka Sarah the Sleepless) and xxTunstall Chickxx(aka the Comma Queen), haha, but really thank you guys so much I don't know what I would do without you._**

**_Well I was hoping it would take you a bit longer to get the 13 reviews but I underestimated you all, so I can't give you all much of an excerpt. _**

**_Don't forget to check out the cover images done by The Shang Kudarung and the playlist set up for The Abyss_**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce._**

* * *

Vi and Kate left before sunrise, trotting through the forest on their mounts. Their cloaks were pulled tight protecting them from the raw cold air that seeped into their skin. The clear sky was dark but the moon gave then just enough light to see where the horses steps landed. It was to be a basic hit. They were to be gone a little over a week. Two days of travel to get there and make the hit and the rest of the time to travel back without being traced. They kept a fast pace making great time. When the sun finally rose, Vi looked like she had she had just awoken. Kate on the other hand, glared at the perky woman from under her cloak hood through shadowed eyes.

The girls finally stopped and rested at midday in a grassy patch under a few fresh saplings. Kate tried napping as Vi picked at the dried meat that they brought along but the short woman refused to let her sleep by forcing a conversation out. Kate barely paid any attention until Vi started to ask questions.

"So is it true that The Jagged trained you?"

"Yep," Kate mumbled.

"What was she like?"

"She is a lot of fun. She's really fast, maybe faster than you." Kate sat up now. "But she's not very quick at climbing walls."

"I'd do almost anything to meet The Jagged." Vi was staring off into space and not really paying attention to what she said.

Kate was playing with a green piece of dew covered grass. "I'd introduce if you wanted."

A look of worry crossed onto Vi's face but slowly fell as disappointment took it's place. "No, I couldn't it would end up labeling me-- and you now-- traitors. Double-crossers and betrayal is the worst thing you can do here. We'd be condemned for death if we went anywhere near Tortall and weren't on specific assignments." Vi sighed. "And Milord wants her killed for abandoning us after she followed The Abyss, another legend I wish I could have met."

"Wait," Kate said, slightly annoyed. "Jarret said The Abyss was up here and could help train us."

Vi shook her head. "It was how Jarret got quite a few older assassins up here." She looked at Kate now. "But you are the only one to make it this far. But, yes. It was a lie."

"Oh, I see."

"Don't take it to heart Kate." She patted the younger girl on the arm. "Jarret also told milord he thought you were Tortall's Tormentor at first. That almost got you put through an interrogation but the numbers never added up. We think that that is where our actual training master is at. He's been looking up information on the Tormentor and Jarret is the only one allowed to know anything about it." The blood in Kate's veins went cold. They were looking into her mother! What would they do if they found her?

"How long **_as _**he been looking into this?" Kate asked, careful not to let onto any emotion.

"Forever." Vi said without noticing the pale color in Kate's cheeks flee. "I don't think he's closer now than he was when he was my age."

Kate relaxed now. "So The Abyss and Jagged are traitors?" she asked. "Yep. Well they are the only well known ones. There were others but we don't have any records on them. And no one knows if The Abyss is dead or not. But if she is alive, she's probably crazy. I'm surprised The Jagged isn't."

Kate only gave one questioning look before Vi started to explain. "The Abyss and Jagged are traitors that explains them right there. The Cursing was truly great in the eyes of the previous training master but he let himself be killed because his abilities were fogged over from hatred. The Flash was so used to throwing raw power around that when he couldn't take everything out with it his mind was focused on only his power while the one thing that held his mind semi-intact was The Whisper and she was burnt up by another's raw power. A fight none of us were ever given much detail too. Then there was The Merciful, he was put on the table for stupidity. And Milord, well, between you and I, I think he has some hate problems of his own."

Kate thought this through, ignoring the remark about her uncle. She had never heard of these people before and she was more curious now than ever but she couldn't question Vi very easily or bluntly.

"Sad, sad thoughts. Let's get moving." Vi jumped up and signaled for Kate to do the same.

They crossed through the wilderness with Kate only dozing off once but the air around them was filled with banter. Trees became more sparse shortly and the area seemed to open up. After spending so long in the heavily wooded area, Kate now felt exposed.

They camped near a thicket of aspen trees but their small camp consisted of two horses tied up to the trees, their tack close by, two figures under their cloaks, asleep, and the entire area was surrounded by a low glow of aqua fire that burned on a few rocks to keep the inhabitants warm, to warn them if anyone came near, and they small spells would kept them hidden.

They made it to the Gallan fief late the next day. High walls surrounded a few inner buildings and several guards were scattered along that wall and near the gates. This fief looked like any other that was just barely getting by.

"What is the problem here that we're being told to make the hit?" Kate whispered while perching on a thick branch high in a tree a little ways from the nearest guard post.

"The lord is rising quickly, too quickly, in court and the king fears that he could cause an uproar among the lesser fiefdoms," Vi answered her from the branch above her. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Of course."

"Have you gotten your trademark yet or is it still up for debate?" Vi asked.

Without removing her eyes from a guard that was passing by, Kate held up a dagger. Vi looked at it curiously. The plain black blade on it wasn't odd but what caught Vi's attention was the hilt. At first it looked like a plain black hilt but upon further inspection she saw it was glass. Black glass that was so dark it looked like obsidian.

"When did you get to the weaponry forge to make the black blade, let alone make glass?"

"I didn't. I brought it from home." Kate sheathed the blade."I was taught how to make the glass hilts a few years back though_**,**_ I've always liked them."

"The Abyss used glass hilts." Vi watched Kate with an odd look in her eye.

"I've always idolized The Abyss. And my parents knew her before she died and my mom knew how she made the clear glass hilts and so she taught me how to make the black glass." Kate wasn't paying attention to just how much information she was giving out.

"Your parents knew The Abyss?" Vi's full attention was on Kate.

"Yes but they would never give me any real information about her because they didn't want to 'encourage me_**.'**_" Kate snorted_**.**_ "A lot of good that did. Down." She pulled Vi down lower on the branch after seeing a guard bring a spy glass up to his eye. After that all conversation came to a halt and they were on high alert for any threat.

.xXx.

A dark figure clung to the wall outside the noble's window; a small figure slid down the wall to join her. The taller one began to remove any protection or detection wards as the other picked the locked on the window.

They slipped into the room slowly and crossed over to the bed. The room was plain and the only thing that even hinted that this was a noble's room was the large four poster bed. The tall figure drew a dark black blade and with incredible ease and silence, pushed it into the back of the sleeping man's neck.

Once again they exited through the window and disappeared into the night to begin their long trek back to their home. Their return journey was three times as long as the previous one because they couldn't risk being pursued.

.xXx.

Several days later, Kate and Vi had finally returned. They dropped their mounts off with a trainee with the orders of stabling them before heading to their building. Vi suggested that they go and check in with Xander to let him know that they were back and well.

They walked into the boys' building sitting room that was furnished like theirs, with chairs tables and couches set up around the hearth. The sound of yelling made its way to them. Xander who was reading a book of maps at one of the tables, looked up wide-eyed at Kate. "Bad timing..."

A crash came from down the hall and before Xander could stop them Kate and Vi rushed to investigate.

A small lap desk for traveling was in shambles on the floor at Jarret's feet. He was backed up against the wall with Janelle stabbing him in the chest with an accusing finger.

"Listen, please," he begged.

"No! I've heard about her enough for these past weeks. I was right when I said you cheated on me with that trollop." Anger flared in Janelle's voice_**.**_ "So how long have you been bedding her?!"

"I've never..."

"Then what have you done with her that makes her so wonderful? Have you kissed her?" Janelle tried blinking away the tears that were gathering in her eyes.

Jarret looked down at his feet, ashamed. Almost. "Yes, I have, but..."

"How could you?!" she screamed.

"I couldn't help it! I didn't mean to. I..."

His pleas were cut short as her fist landed on his cheek. "That's a pathetic excuse! You know damn well you can control yourself you bastard! It's not like that bitch had some spell on you!" Tears now fell from her eyes with rage.

Jarret's calm exterior finally fell. "I couldn't help it Janelle!" he yelled, "I have an essence connection with Kate!"

Two sharp gasps made Janelle and Jarret turn to see their audience. All eyes were wide with worry, shock, and anger as they shifted to look at Kate.

This was one thing Kate feared, to fall in love with someone was one thing, it was a whole new field to be connected with someone on this level. The color drained from her face and her mouth was slightly ajar.

Jarret took a step towards her with his hand slightly extended, "Kate."

"No," she whispered in disbelief before she bolted out the door, leaving them all behind.

Jarret started to follow but a hand grabbed his arm to stop him. "If you go, we're through," Janelle hissed with as much acid in her voice as she could.

"I was nothing but a tool to you, so be it." He pulled away to pursue Kate.

Kate ran as fast and as far as she could. She ended up breathing hard, huddled on the ground under a tall pine tree.

An essence connection. An essence connection with Jarret. It shocked and scared her as it sank in. It caused more pain than anything if you accepted and lost your connection. She knew. Her parents have a connection and when her family thought that her father was killed in battle, her mother could barely think.

Kate couldn't believe that finding your essence connection was a divine gift from the gods, but a curse.

"Kate?" that deep voice called out, and was followed by emerald eyes looking down at her, almost as if they could see everything going inside her head and she looked away.

Jarret sat down next to her and she was about to run again but he held her down. "We need to talk, Katelyn."

"Katelyn?" She asked bitterly.

"Sorry. Kate." He amended. "I'm sorry. I should have found a way to cut the connection or I should have told you sooner." He sighed_**.**_ "I think you almost broke it once but I couldn't let you then. It was when you were on the table and you almost slipped away."

Kate pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them, this was a lot to think about and her mind was trying to play catch up with all the little events that some how brought them closer. Finally she asked, "What color is your essence?"

"Red. A fire red. And yours is aqua."

Kate let out a breath of frustration. "We will figure a way out of it," she said after thinking everything over. "Friendship may satisfy this connection. It will have to."

Jarret looked down, not wanting to look her in the eye."I hope so but before there was something between us. Not there isn't." He saw the question forming in Kate's head and answered before she could ask. "Janelle. And now, her and I are over. So there is nothing between us."

Kate stood up and looked at him defiantly_**.**_ "Yes there is. My will." She left him right there under the tree.

She was not about to just give in and if she had to stop talking to him, so be it. But that thought caused a small ache in her chest, because no matter how well she got along with Vi, Xander, or even Laney, Jarret seemed to understand everything on her level. They may argue but it was fun arguing because eventually one of them would come to the other's side and agree. It was the challenge that they both want to fight though. Almost like they wanted to prove that they could stand up against the other's stubborn side.

**_A/N: Well? What do you think? Let me know in a review PLEASE!_**

**_No more updates until ooohhhh let's say 15 reviews this time:D and you might get excerpts with a review but I can'_****_t be sure just yet.._**

**_Excerpt:  
"Are you challenging me!?" She screamed.  
"Sure. But not just your rank. Your integrity!"_**


	34. Let's Dance

**_Author's Note: I should not be updating until I get another 5 reviews but I could do that to other ten people who did review. I should be getting around 49 reviews on the last chapter becasue thats how many visitors I had. SO heres the deal today, no updates until I get the 15 reviews and 1 thats right atleast ONE has to be from someone I haven't heard from. It doesn't have to be elaborate it could be a simple "..." :D_**

**_Thanks to the my favorite betas in the world, xxComma Queenxx and Sarah the Sleepless. HAHA ;) I mean xxTunstall Chickxx and Sweet Sassy Sarah. You two keep me from making a fool of myself and I don't know what I would do if I ever decided to ignore you guys._**

**_This chapter is but isn't a filler in a way, If that made any sense. But I really like the end and many of you will too but don't skip right to it, you'll miss out on a few good laughs. :D_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!_**

**_I'm Not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

Kate tried to keep her promise to herself and tried even harder to keep her distance from Jarret. Despite her attempts, they found themselves sparring in the practice yards, she helped him take supply of the inventory, and they were often caught up in relaxed conversation in the sitting rooms of one of their buildings. Kate and Vi had moved downstairs since winter had officially hit them and snow now came down in flurries.

They had moved their mattresses and set their beds up easily. They were going to move into the spare bedroom together, it was across from Janelle's. As soon as this thought came up, the spare room had turned into Janelle's personal store room almost overnight. Vi insisted on moving it all out, but Kate thought it would be best to just leave it alone with the way Janelle had been acting lately.

In fact, the only reason they were now in the girls' building at all, was because Janelle was checking the herb stock she kept to use for her healings and such.

They had begun the day easily with basic training in the cold weather until they moved inside and out of the frigid air, and started telling stories. That was when an old deal was brought up. And now Kate regretted it. "Please no," she begged.

Jarret's face was pulled into a mischievous smile that was becoming less rare the more he spent time around Kate. "You have no reason to decline," he pointed out.

"We aren't busy, this is no weather to be outside in unless you have to," he gestured to a window they showed the falling snowflakes. "And I have solid boots on."

Now Vi moved in on Kate too. "It will be great. I love dancing. In fact I'll go get Xander to play his flute." She sprinted out the door and a few minutes later returned with snow in her dark hair and Xander in tow, carrying a small flute.

"A flute?" Kate asked teasingly.

Xander nodded and played a few soft notes.

"Are there any other oddities I should know about you all?" Kate looked around the faces before her.

"Well Jarret is a gifted artist when it comes to carving wood. Anywhere he goes and his mind isn't completely focused on one task he leaves behind wood shavings." She picked a sliver or curled wood bark off of Jarret's arm. "Xander is a talented musician. Janelle's cooking can rival the Carthaki Royal Chefs. And I like to dance."

"Or in other words, that sound more professional on our parts, Jarret is a master at knife work. I make great game and distraction calls. Janelle could poison an entire court and they would die with a smile on. And Vi here could spin her way out of a ring of archers while up in the trees," Xander added to the story, indeed making it sound a lot better.

"Sure, put an actual use to our talents. That is terribly boring." Vi smiled at Kate_**.**_ "Let's get back to it then."

They got back into their places to start once more.

"No. No. No, no,no, no. _No_." V had stopped them for at least the hundredth time. "I swear Kate, you are as light as a feather on your feet when you have a blade in your hand, I've seen you climb trees, and even Janelle has a hard time hearing you walk down the hall. Do you _try _to stomp the ground when you're dealing with a partner?"

Jarret sat down to rub a sore foot. "Sorry," mumbled Kate.

He smiled up at Kate. "It'll be worth every ache to see her this flustered." He nodded towards Vi who was pacing, and pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Places," she told them. "From the top please Xander. One, two, three, and one, two, three..."

They continued what Kate considered torture. Vi yelled. Jarret danced. Kate stumbled. And Xander played when he wasn't laughing.

"That's it!" Kate yelled. "I give up" She flopped down on her feather mattress.

"I think she might be right." Xander chuckled from the corner of the sitting room.

"Nonsense!" Vi exclaimed. "We just have to...to...to...I have no clue, but we will not give up. Yet." She motioned for them to take their places once more.

Kate let out a breath in surrender. As soon as she placed her hand in Jarret's and he had set his hand on her hip, the door slammed open. Everything seemed to stop, frozen in time.

"By all means, don't let me ruin your merriment" Janelle said bitterly.

Kate and Jarret looked like lightning struck deer. Xander seemed as if he wanted to climb into the wall. But Vi saw an opening for an attack.

"Oh Janelle, why don't you join us?" She chimed, "I'm sure you would be a graceful dancer. In fact, I'll go fetch Max and Leo to join so you can have a partner." She motioned for Xander to keep playing and so he did.

"Don't stop your fun on account of our conversation." She smiled innocently at Kate and Jarret and noticed the flash of anger in Janelle's eyes. The short woman pushed Jarret into Kate.

They jumped apart instantly, trying to keep a distance between them. Janelle was almost growling as she crossed through the room to retreat to her own quarters. As soon as they heard her door shut, Vi burst out in laughter.

Jarret and Kate shot deathly glares at her.

"Must you?" Kate demanded

"She hates us enough," Jarret scolded.

Vi only laughed more_**.**_ "Yes. I must. And it only gives me more pleasure."

They finally gave up their lessons and rested in front of the fire, Vi refusing to leave just because of 'one sour apple'. The front door slammed open again, this time a young girl who was constantly on Kate's heels out on the practice yards, came into the building. "The Panther. I need to see The Panther." She tried kicking some of the caked snow off her boots and drenched cloak.

Jarret pointed down the hall_**.**_ "What's wrong?"

She didn't slow down to answer, she ran down the and knocked on Janelle's door. Everyone stood up, listening in anticipation.

"It's my friend Malek. Malek Fischer," she told Janelle. "He's been sick fer a while now. Then he just passed out on the way back from the training grounds."

"Keep him near a fire, warm, and dry. Don't forget to give him as much warm broth as he'll take." Janelle sounded like she couldn't care less. "And mix this in a tea for him if he gets worse." She now tossed a small pouch made out of parchment to the girl. Then the door shut in her face.

"But --Panther, I was hoping you would check him with your Gift," she pleaded.

"No," was the simple reply that came from beyond the door. The group out in the sitting area knew Janelle caused more fuss than needed when it came to healing but she usually came around for people. They all knew the reasoning too, Kate had shown preference towards this girl.

A flash of red was growing in Kate's eyes."Carey." she called the girl, "Bring me to Lek," she said calmly.

The girl looked up at Kate thankfully and hurried out the door with Kate right behind her.

A little over an hour later, Kate returned. Her face was slightly pale, a sign that she had been healing someone, but she ignored all the questions that were thrown at her as she stormed down the hall.

"Kate?" Jarret called, half inquiring, and half warning.

She pounded loudly on Janelle's door. The Bazhir woman opened it up just enough to Kate before slamming the door in her face. Kate looked appalled. She pounded again, without letting up this time.

"Go. Away!" Janelle yelled through the door.

"Let. Me. In," Kate demanded_**.**_

"No!"

Kate took a step back like she was about to leave but turned and kicked the door in. Janelle was on her feet as soon as Kate came in.

"You no good selfish wench." Kate's red eyes glared at her.

"You're one to talk," Janelle sneered as she tried to look down at Kate but noticed they were the same height so she was forced to look her straight in the eye.

"You are a fool!" Kate yelled. "That boy is in the early stages of lung rot! He could have died."

"The weak are useless," Janelle added smugly.

"As a healer you should do _everything _in your power to help a person. You don't deserve your Gift or rank!"

"Are you challenging my rank?!" Janelle screamed.

"Sure. And while I'm at it, I also challenge your integrity," Kate yelled back.

"Tomorrow. Midmorning. To the death you bitch." Janelle shoved Kate out of the room and slammed the door again.

Kate walked back out to the sitting room and met each fear filled gaze with one of defiance.

"Are you stupid?" Vi asked frantically. "She's been looking for a reason to kill you."

"She won't turn the other way if you slight her," Xander told her.

"Revoke the challenge. Please!" Jarret begged her.

"No. I'm going to change and go to bed, now." She climbed the stairs and slipped into her room to pull on night clothes that were lined with soft fleece. By the time she returned to her friends they were still shocked.

She climbed into her bed. "Good night."

"Night." Xander left to go to his own building still perplexed by the situation at hand.

"I'll be back to yell some more," Vi warned and hurried up the stairs to change.

Jarret sat down on the edge of her mattress."You'll be facing death tomorrow Kate."

"I won't let the Black God take me that easily," she told him then made the mistake of looking up into his sad emerald eyes.

"Jarret. Don't worry. Please."

"I...I just can't help it Kate," he told her and looked back down into her green-hazel eyes.

Then he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. This time she didn't punch him and he didn't run away. She wanted to stay as far away as possibe to him but she ended up even closer to him than before. So now she had ended up wanting him, and that fire that shot through her veins, more than anything.

He finally pulled away. "Good night, my sweet," he said softly and left.

She opened her eyes, after she heard the door shut, and she became aware of someone else's gaze upon her. On the top of the stairs stood a short part-Carthaki woman with her eyebrows raised as high as her hairline. An utterly shocked look became one of triumph as it broke into a grin.

A blush started to creep its way up Kate's neck. "Shut up." was all she told her small friend before turning away to go to sleep.

**_A/N:WEll...what did you think? Let me know in a review, PM, email, I'll take anything. Remember 15 reviews please:D And get another free excerpt,_**

**_buuut here is one to keep you interested..._**

"I mean it." She let out a breath_**.**_ " And then I'll kill every single one of them at the disgusting camp."


	35. Accusations

**_Author's note: Okay, as my Biology teacher would tell you guys you went above and beyond my expectations. Wow, It's a good thing I worked on the next chapter all day so I could post again. No more deals for a while for you guys though,you're killing me. I'm so happy and yet so sorry that you guys got that many reviews in so fast._**

**_YOu might, and thats a_** big might**_, get another chapter at the end of the week. It depends on how fast my litttle mind works :D_**

**_I would like to my fabulous beta team, xxTunstall Chickxx for all her support and knowledge of the mighty comma, hehe. And Sweet Sassy Sarah who stays up late and helps keep me from losing my mind, or speeds the process up, I'm not sure which it is just yet. ;D _**

**_Please READ AND REVIEW!!_**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

"It can't be true." Tory paced in front of her father-in-law's desk. Dark shadows were under her eyes, fine silver hairs had found their way into her dark brown locks, and creases of worry were inlaid around her eyes.

Once twinkling eyes that had lost there sheen looked _up from_ his work. His grey hair was _receding_, his position of spymaster has obviously been taking _its_ toll on him lately. "I wish it wasn't_,_ but that's how it's turning out."

They had been searching almost nonstop for Katelyn. The last sighting of her that came from someone other than her siblings was from a girl in the Landlhere family from Port Caynn. All they got from her though, were names confirmed, 'Kate and Jarret', that they were great fighters that could take on full grown spidrens, and that they were very _secretive_. Last thing they knew was that it had been several weeks since this Landlhere girl had seen Katelyn.

And now a problem _had_ been arising_._ Tortallan delegates and supporters _had_ been assassinated in foreign courts. This news didn't bother Tory the most though, it was that whoever was killing these people was a rising assassin. The name of this assassin had gotten to George's second in command, a _young_ noble from Runnerspring and he reported it directly to the Lord Provost so Tory had no time to look into_ it_ before anyone else got their hands on it.

Tory kept going over that meeting with the Prince and his advisors over and over in her head as she paced.

X.x.X

_Tory sat at a lower part of the table next to George, the only advisor still remaining from King Jonathan IV's rule. Keladry of Mindelan, Knight Commander of the King's Own, a true leader behind those quiet hazel eyes. Next to her sat Faleron of King's Reach, Chief advisor who took over for Gareth the Younger of Naxen. Balduin of Disart, the current new King's Champion, sat on the prince's right hand side. Lindell of Runnerspring, soon to be George's replacement, sat across from Tory, the Royal Assassin.They all sat there to council and aid the Prince. _

_Prince Roald of Conte, had yet to be crowned King after his father's passing to the Peaceful Realms, and Queen Thayet was still in heavy grieving and was in no condition to be there. The meeting went quickly and Tory really had no part in anything this time. except when she added that she was still looking for signs of Kate, because her activities often worried some of the advisors._

_That was when Lindell began telling his newly found thoughts to them. Evidently he had been putting in some extra time searching for information on the assassination of the Tortallan delegates and supporters. "They know it's a woman. The first strike was in Galla. Two life sources were caught by a detection spell but we can't get any information off it because it was so well hidden it took three mages, four weeks to find. But what has been really scaring them is that only one essence was found." He took a breath and continued. "I have begun to wonder about your daughter, Lady Torrianne. We know how well she is trained. And that you posses the knowledge to remove the essence from yourself."_

_Tory's eyes narrowed as she listened to the young nobleman, wondering how he was so talented in spy work, but he kept talking. "The Shadow, as this killer is being called,onlystarted to appear after Lady Katelyn vanished."_

_"What are you saying, Lindell?" Tory asked._

_He cleared his throat and spoke to the Prince**.** "I believe that our Lady Katelyn Cooper of Pirate's Swoop and Larstspur is The Shadow." _

_"That's an outrage!" Tory hissed**.** "Your Majesty, this is an unjust accusation and is enough to condemn an innocent person to death."_

_Roald held a hand up to stop the brewing argument. "Lindell, do you have solid proof to back your beliefs?"_

_"It took a lot of work but yes, Your Majesty, I do."He reached into a coat pocket and withdrew a small leather bag. He then took a dagger out of the bag and set it on the table._

_A black blade with a startling black glass hilt now sat in front of them all. It took every bit of self control Tory had to not show any emotion._

_She'd made that dagger and several more like it and given them to Kate.No one knew about them either, not even George, Alan, or even Dany. They were all untraceable, she had trekked to many nations to get the supplies needed. Tory had broken into forges in Carthak, Tusaine, The Yamani Isles, and even Scanra, leaving them free of any mark she might have made, to make the blade and hilts. And Kate knew exactly how to make more just like it._

_"This was found in The Shadow's first victim." Lindell said almost smugly._

_"And what have you found from this piece of evidence?" Her voice was sharp but she knew that he wouldn't find anything unless Kate had been careless._

_"Well, nothing yet but it gives us a place to start." He looked back down to the knife. "But, I think we need to put an end to this right away, your majesty. The Shadow is slowly getting closer to you and your family."_

_"But you are accusing Katelyn of being the Shadow." Tory's fists were clenched in her lap, and the anger in her eyes was obvious._

_He looked at her with irritable sureness. "As of right now, yes." _

_"Your Majesty, please tell me this isn't enough evidence." Tory looked to Roald._

_The Prince looked down to the dagger, then up to his assassin**.** "I can't let this go any further, and I can't put a death warrant out without any solid proof. I will sign a warrant for the execution of The Shadow that I expect you to carry out. Lady Torrianne, but I don't believe Lady Katelyn is this criminal."_

_X.x.X_

The room was then dismissed and now Tory paced in front of George, as he tried to piece everything together_._ So far, he kept coming to one conclusion. It was highly possible, and most likely that Kate was The Shadow, but there was no solid proof.

"Tory, go relax for now. I'll work this out somehow. You go find Alan. You two should go to The Swoop, or Larstspur, or better yet, go check on Thom at Olau for me. Just find a way to get this out of your mind for a while. She'll be fine."

Tory nodded, giving in. She was not as irrational as she was when she first found out about her daughter going missing. She left and went to the suite she shared with her husband.

"Jason!" She called to what seemed like no one. "You haven't spoken to me in weeks but I know you're listening. You always do."

Out of nowhere, a cold presence appeared laying on her bed. His dark hair looked more tousled than normal and his eyes looked darker than the last time he was around, like a shadow was cast behind them. Then his entire being looked more transparent than usual.

"Jason. What's wrong?"

He rolled his tired blue eyes. "Your daughter. She shoved me out, after locking me away for a while."

"What else have you learned about her?" she asked.

"What else do you want to know?" He locked his fingers behind his head. trying to hide the fact that he was buying time.

"Don't start Jason. Just tell me." she growled.

"Relax, Tor. She's fine." He sat up and motioned for her to sit next to him. After she did he began. "She is in Galla. She's healthy and well both in mind and body."

"No." she whispered and put her head in her hands, resting her elbows on her knees. "No."

He wrapped a cold arm around her shoulders. "She's okay Tory."

"Have you talked to her at all?"

"Yes." He hesitated, and thensaid carefully, "I tried at least. She is very...strong willed."

Tory nodded.

"She refused to leave, but she knows who I am."

Tory looked horror struck but, Jason saw the question in her eyes before she could ask it. "No. She has no clue who The Abyss was."

That put Tory at some ease_**.**_ "How far in is she?"

He looked down at the floor. "She's fully instated."

Her fist clenched and her teeth made an audible snap. "No. She is.. The..."

"The Shadow." he supplied.

Tory nodded, she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

Jason noticed that tears pooled in her eyes_**.**_ "Yes, she is The Shadow, Tory. I'll be right back, don't leave." He began to fade out of sight, leaving her with the heart wrenching news.

A few minutes later, Alan rushed through the door with Jason's transparent figure behind him.

"Lass." He took one look at her and sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms. "Jason told me everything."

"What are we going to do Alan?" she said with her head buried in the crook of his neck.

"How many people know?" he asked Jason.

"Only you two and that's because you had it confirmed by me." Jason told him.

"But Lindell has it pieced together." Tory told them, her anger finally slipping through.

"We'll find her, warn her, and then if need be, we'll hide her." Alan smoothed the hair out of her brown eyes, noticing the subtle flare of red growing. "Nawat, Aly, and the kids are coming soon for Midwinter. Aly and Aleea will help search."

Tory nodded and looked up into her husband's and best friend's eyes, both of them saw how red they were, and not from tears or lack of sleep. "If Lindell gets any closer, I _will _kill him."

"Tory," they both said at once.

"I mean it." She let out a breath. " And then I'll kill every single one of them at the disgusting camp."

* * *

_**A/N: I couldn't let you all forget about the The folks back at home now could I? :D**_

**_Let me know in a review, pm, email, whatever and get an in depth excerpt but here is one just for reading..._**

Janelle wasted no time at all in attacking Kate. In one quick motion she pulled a throwing dagger from it's sheath and threw it right at Kate's throat.


	36. Battle of Equals

**_Author's Note: Well now that I have you all sitting at the edge of your seat waiting for the big fight scene I must disappoint you all...Janelle and Kate make up like civilized people and promise to never fight again as they set out on their mission to create peace through out the countries...HAHAHAHAH. Sorry, hahah, that wouldn't happen, atleast not in a story I author,hahaha. Okay now then really it's time for one of those great big A/N to recognize all the wonderful reviewers :D_**

blackStreek, Litara, dares to dream, UNCgirl13, Alliekat1996, SabbyRinaBanina, BACswimma, addicted2TPierce, The Shang Kudarung, xDarlightx, Sea-Aggie, Empress of Theives, and Bookflower  
**_You guys are all great for reviewing!! I love hearing what people have to say, even if you don't like it, tell me C:_**

Now then to thank **xxTunstall Chickxx** _(THE xxComma Queenxx who won't let me have white out) and_** Sweet Sassy Sarah**_(who had to laugh with the mongrel about my -ahem- views on tresspassers )._ **You guys are AMAZING :D**

I am not tamora Pierce

* * *

Jarret leaned against her desk as she tightened a strap on one of her arm sheaths. He watched her with pleading green eyes. They had been arguing all morning. Jarret didn't want her to get hurt, she refused to simply back down. They both knew that by now Janelle would never let Kate out of this; she would have the younger girl imprisoned, if not killed, within the day if Kate didn't beat her. Then, not even The Panther could be that dishonorable.

Kate flipped a cloak over her full-length breeches and sleeved shirt, to shield her for some time against the early winter weather. She turned around to leave but found Jarret standing right behind her, inches away.

"Jarret, we've gone over this. I cannot, and will not, back out of this."

"I know, and I wont try to stop you anymore, but I can still wish the best for you." He wrapped his arms around her.

She didn't realize it, but she automatically leaned into him, taking comfort from his warmth and concern. Any fears she had seemed bearable with him there. He kissed her forehead but she pushed him away gently. "We need to talk about that, but not now. Later. I need to focus."

"Right. Sorry."

"No harm done, lad." Her smile was weak but he didn't question her.

"Let's go then, my sweet." He opened the door to usher her out, only to see a very curious Viper.

"Well then, Blaze and Shadow, or should I say 'Sweet' and 'Lad'. " She started laugh but was cut off with only getting a squeak out as two hands picked her up and turned her around.

"Don't tease her today, please." He kept his eyes stern but not frightening, "Especially not about us."

"There is no 'us' yet. " Kate turned her back on them and started down the hall.

Vi looked up at Jarret with a large grin on her face_**.**_ "Yet."

He returned her grin with a subtle nod_**,**_ but there was a hopeful look in his eyes.

They followed Kate out of the building and across the grounds until they reached the practice yards set aside for elite assassins only. Janelle stood across from Kate with two trainees on her sides. One was Leo, the healer, the other was a girl who worked with the camp mages on her Gift, which was very strong battle magic.

"This is elite business Janelle, you should have left them out of this," Vi yelled across the cold practice ring.

"She needs two attendants just like Kate_**,**_" Jarret told her and looked around. "Speaking of which, where's Xander?"

"Here I am." The blond youth came over from the practice courts that the trainees used. "I couldn't sit still this morning." Xander looked at Janelle's attendants then to Vi. "We should at least have someone who has a little more of the Gift than I do. Like a healer."

"I know, but the only other mages around here are over there. " She pointed to the other side of the ring, "And Kate refused to let Caley anywhere near here if she could help it."

"She doesn't need to be caught up in something that doesn't concern her," Kate scolded them.

"Very well then." Jarret silenced them and turned his voice to the strict official tone. "You each have your attendants. This single combat trial of rank will end when one of you is immobile and the other presents the commanding officer with a dagger. I shall be the commanding officer overseeing this. You may prepare yourselves."

Kate removed her cloak, handing it to Xander, and began to work the muscles in her arms. She looked over the area they were to fight in: snow, at least a good hand's width deep covered the ground, that was alright with Kate, she was used to fighting in the snow and ice. Other than that, it was very open and easy to move around in.

The people of their groups stood back allowing them to prepare in peace. Jarret was talking to Xander and Leo off to the side, Vi was glaring at the other mage girl, who scowled back.

Kate shifted her gaze so she could observe Janelle and she noticed that they mirrored each other, blade for blade. She never noticed how alike they really were.

They were the same height, had the same broad shoulders, big hands, they even had they same defiant but proud stance. The only major difference that the eye could see was in their appearances; Janelle's dark hair and skin compared to Kate's lighter hues.

They were even armed the same. Long daggers strapped to their thighs, two sets of dueling daggers tied to their forearms, throwing daggers held in place on their biceps, and to top it all of, their Gifts.

They looked completely empty handed to the untrained eye, but if you knew what you were looking for, you could see the faint lines around the weapons.

"She's a great battle mage Kate. Be careful," Vi warned her and cast a wary glance around like she wasn't supposed to be telling her this. "She throws raw power and wont think twice about opening with a magical attack. Just be ready." She gave her one reassuring hug and attempted to grin but failed before she stood back.

Jarret straightened up and cast a glance over to make sure Janelle was ready but then he looked Kate straight in the eye. Pain showed in his but he blinked it away and she nodded.

"Places!" Jarret yelled, the two young women stood on the edges of the ring. The others went farther back.

"He better make this fast or we'll have an audience," Xander whispered to Vi and nodded to a few wandering trainees.

"Begin!" Jarret yelled, and looked torn between wanting to see the outcome and not being able to watch.

Janelle wasted no time at all in attacking Kate. In one quick motion she pulled a throwing dagger from its sheath and threw it right at Kate's throat. Kate barely had time to dodge. She leaned away, but still felt it graze her neck right under her ear. Kate looked up and felt her neck. When she pulled her hand away, blood was on her fingers. She wiped it away on her breeches and pulled her plain dueling daggers out of their sheaths.

The two women charged at each without a second thought. Kate's eyes visibly changed to red before their spectators, and Janelle refused to give her a chance. Janelle struck hard and fast, dueling daggers going straight for her head. Kate ducked under each blow while trying to get in one of her own.

Kate finally managed to hook one of her hilts in Janelle's and push it out of the way. Kate landed a kick in Janelle's chest, throwing her back. Kate went to move in on the fallen opponent but out of nowhere, a blast of silver flew at her. She managed to push it aside with a quick block.

"What was that?!" Kate demanded.

Janelle jumped back into a fighting position and they circled each other. "That was real magic you little brat."

Kate's red eyes flared brighter. "Has anyone ever told you that you remind them of a snake in the grass?"

"Funny," she sneered, "On one of my trips to Carthak I ran into a rodent that you remind me of. A nasty little creature it was. I think the locals called it a mongoose."

"A mongoose?" Kate asked slightly taken back at the thought.

"Yes. You see, they know how to fight but remind me of a rat. So, in my terms, they just need to be exterminated." Janelle threw another dagger but this one burned with silver fire.

Kate rolled to the ground and came up fighting again. Sparks from the metal clashing and silver and aqua fire flying around them in every odd direction.

Their spectators grew worrisome as more trainees came to watch. Word spread like wildfire. "The Panther's putting an end to that hot head Shadow," and "The Shadow's gonna get rid of Panther once and for all."

Jarret was mesmerized with worry as he watched, not The Shadow and The Panther, but Katelyn and Janelle.

Bursts of the fire started to fly toward the crowd as they were deflected from the fighters. A mix of silver and aqua came right at Jarret but he wasn't paying any attention. Xander shoved him out of they way and let his arm take the hit.

"Are you stupid?" he asked his leader."Without the Gift you could die from being hit with that."

Jarret ignored him, he was busy watching Kate hold off one of Janelle's long daggers.

"Get back!" Vi yelled at the trainees. "Get back unless you want your hides tanned! That means you to Caley, she didn't want you around this in the first place. Go." She gave the young girl a good shove out of harm's way.

The two women were easily matched. Kate swung, Janelle blocked. Back and forth in a flurry of blows. After a while of this the packed snow on the ground was peppered with blood spots and was as slick as a sheet of ice.

Janelle swept Kate's legs out from under her but before the Bazhir could pounce on her, she rolled away and got back on her feet. She quickly wiped the sweat from her eyes and saw Janelle on her again.

They locked daggers, they were down to three daggers each by now, and held the remaining dueling set and the single signature blade that they were required to take to Jarret when they were done.

They were trying to push one dagger through the other's defenses. Both their arms were shaking with effort. Blood dripped down, out of Janelle's mouth and off Kate's forehead. Bruises covered them from head to foot and their clothes were flaking off from burns. They each had welts forming over the burns of the raw power. To say the least, they had seen much better, and easier, fights.

"I. Will not. Lose. To you," Janelle hissed.

"Too bad. Because. I won't. Let you. Win," Kate said with a lot of effort.

They both broke the other's grip and two daggers plunged down into their chests. Kate looked down and saw a dagger sticking out of her, right between her collar bone and shoulder, the same place she had got Janelle. They locked eyes with each other for a moment out of fear but it quickly turned to hate as an enormous blast of silver and aqua fire blew them apart and knocked over their audience.

Jarret was the first to rise after the small explosion, watching the two figures in the snow for movement.

They laid there as still as ever in the once white snow that now gave off an eerie red glow as the sun reflected off the bloodstained ice crystals. This fight had become more than a test of strength, cunning, agility, or knowledge. It came down to them and their stubbornness and willingness to push on.

Finally one figure rose to her feet. She shook as she pulled herself up, and took small but steady steps across the packed snow to the other girl. The tired woman laying in the cold snow saw the other closing in on her. With one final push of effort, she threw one of her remaining dueling daggers at her assailant.

The dagger pierced her thigh, adding to the blood running down onto the ground.

Kate dropped to her knees next to Janelle, dagger at her throat ready to make a swift kill.

"Kill me," she spat up at Kate. "Get it over with!"

"No. I won't kill you. You will yield to me." Kate took in deep breath trying to stay focused through the blood loss.

"No."

Kate would not stand this any longer. She shoved one of her daggers into Janelle's thigh like the one in her own. Ignoring the other woman's flinch at the pain. "Say that you yield," she said through gritted teeth.

"Why?"

"Because I think it would be more punishment for you to know that you owe me rather let you go free." Kate let her red eyes settle on Janelle. "Now say it."

Janelle broke the glare, like she was ashamed. "I-I yield," she croaked.

She took Janelle's signature blade from its sheath, a simple hilt with a serrated blade made to make painful slashes, not clean cuts. Kate was relieved that Janelle took a yield, she forced herself up once more and staggered over to the fearful and wide-eyed Jarret.

Kate managed to bow and present Jarret with Janelle's signature blade marked with Janelle's blood and her own, clean, signature blade with the black glass hilt. "Sir."

He took the daggers in one hand and looked at her, almost shocked. "I accept this token of your victim's defeat. I declare The Shadow victor of this trial. The Shadow will take her place as the Second Elite. This match is now dismissed." He proclaimed. To Kate he whispered, "It's officially over."

"Good." She started to fall but he caught her and picked her up gently.

"Vi, get a camp healer over to her room right away," Jarret called out. "Xander help me."

"Leave the daggers in 'til a healer sees her, else she'll bleed out." Caley, the young trainee with dirty blond hair and grey blue eyes came up beside Jarret.

He might have ignored the girl but she seemed to have a clue of what she was talking about. "Come on then. You'll be put to work."

They rushed her into her building, placing her on the mattress, and before long the healers came, gave clear instructions after patching her up, and left. They group, consisting of Caley, Vi, Jarret, and Xander, hovered over her until Jarret ordered them all to bed so some of them could rest. He would watch over her tonight.

Vi fell asleep on the other side of the room shortly after the others left. Jarret sat next to Kate as she slept. He brushed a stray hair from her face and debated how he would tell her that the end of her braid was burnt off in the fight.

"Sleep well, and recover soon, my sweet." He kissed her softly and lay down beside her, careful not to touch any of her wounds, but close enough just to run a hand through her loose hair.

* * *

_**A/N: Told you that world peace would not be happening in this chapter :D ANy who let me know what you think in a pretty little review so i can continue posting with great speed and even give you all a nice little sneak peak into the next chapter, which several of you will LOVE. I know I did. :D**_

**_DOn't forget to vote on the poll on my profile ..._**

**_But here is an exccerpt for reading:_**

"Did I kill her?" she asked in a whisper.  
"No,"  
"Good, because I'm going to kill her now!"


	37. We Need to Talk

**_Author's Note: OKay I'm not going to say to much because you all get a big surprise at the end. Thanks to reviewers, xxTunstall Chickxx and Sweet Sassy Sarah, you two are GREAT!!_**

**_I am not Tamora PIerce and don't forget to REVIEW!!_**

* * *

Kate slipped in and out of consciousness over the next two days; her body was slowly healing but the minds of those around her were just becoming more and more frantic. They soon enjoyed the company of the young girl that had some basic Gift in Healing and would check Kate as often as they asked. Unfortunately for Jarret though, he learned that she had a temper, and that no matter how slow it was, that he caught the blunt end of after asking her to check Kate for the fifth time that morning.

"Let her rest. She's fine," Caley snapped at Jarret.

The group relaxed after the thirteen year old scorned their leader for his lack of knowledge concerning healing with the Gift.

Kate's eyes finally fluttered open and she let out a small moan. They all rushed over to her side.

"Kate?" Caley asked.

"Ugh," was the only reply she was up for at the moment.

"Let her breathe," Caley told them and she ushered Vi away some, which surprisingly easy considering they were almost the same size. But Kate chuckled as the young girl pushed Xander back.

"Drink," Caley told her and took the cup Jarret offered so she could help Kate.

The water cleared and moistened her throat so she could talk. "What do you think you're doing?"

Caley glared down her sharp nose at Kate. "You need looking after by someone who has a little healing magic. So here I am."

"Fine, but why?" Kate asked again.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Just consider it me repaying you for the real healing you did on Lek."

Kate nodded and looked around the room at all her friends faces, her eyes narrowed on them; they were hiding something from her. "How bad am I?"

"You'll be completely healed in no time. In fact, the healers said that other than being sore you would be fine by today," Jarret supplied.

"The worst of it was the daggers in your chest and thigh," Xander told her. "A few scars but not to bad and a couple of burns from the raw power..." He trailed off as he caught the look Vi gave him.

She glared at them all. "What are you not saying?" She watched them all stay silent. "Tell me. Now."

Caley, Vi, and Xander all looked to Jarret. They seemed to be having a silent argument but Jarret finally gave in. "Part of your braid was burnt off in the fight."

Kate's face went pale and her breathing picked up. She ran a hand through her loose hair, starting at the top of her head, down the back, to the bottom of her neck where she felt the roughness of the singed ends. Her hair was almost as short as Vi's now.

"Hair grows back," Vi told her, seeing the rage in her eyes. "Look at the bright side, you won the fight."

Kate pulled her shaking hand away from the course strands. "Did I kill her?" she asked in a whisper.

"No," Jarret said slowly. "You forced Janelle to yield. She's resting in her room now."

"Good." Kate's voice was lethally calm. "Because I'm going to kill her now!" Her previous act was simply the calm before the storm. She lunged forward, teeth and fists clenched.

Xander and Jarret shoved her back down on her mattress, as she reached for her arms and legs where she usually held daggers in their sheaths. All her weapons had been removed.

"My hair!" she yelled at them. "She burned my hair off! By Mithros I swear she will pay!"

"I think we should get her out of here," Caley said over Kate.

Vi nodded in agreement. "Considering who she wants to kill is down the hall."

Jarret and Xander lifted her up off the floor, surprised at how much strength had been restored to her. Vi and Caley lead them out of the building, carrying her few possessions she kept around her bed.

"Where should we put her? " Xander asked and let out a small 'oomph' as her foot hit him in the stomach.

"Somewhere warm and enclosed."Caley held the door to the boys' building open for them.

"Let me down!" Kate demanded, but they ignored her.

"My room," Jarret told them.

They deposited Kate on his bed and stood back. She sat upright and glared at them all. The shock of it had subsided but she refused to let it go that easily. "Vi do you happen to have some shears so I can fix the ends?"

Vi nodded and left to get the desired tools.

Kate sat there and took in her surroundings. Caley sat at the end of the bed, watching her curiously, Xander leaned against the wall near the door, in case she tried to escape again to go kill Janelle, and Jarret had pulled his desk chair over to sit next to her. The room was plain; a clothes chest sat at the foot of the bed, a desk off to the side and a small table laden with maps and charts. It seemed to fit Jarret well, since he spent most his time traveling when he wasn't required here.

"Well?" Kate looked at them.

"Well what?" Jarret asked, confused.

"Who is going to tell me everything that happened?"

Xander grinned and jumped at the chance to tell the story. "Well it started off like we expected with her striking first, but then you just blew up and charged her like nothin'..." Xander continued his story about what a magnificent show they put on and only stopped to take another breath and when Vi came back she joined him, saying, "Janelle didn't have a chance after you two had lost so much blood."

Jarret sat quietly as Vi and Caley remarked how it was amazing and almost inhuman for Kate to be able to stand after what had happened.

Kate shrugged and let it go. Once they had calmed down and eaten their lunch Kate sat in a chair and allowed Vi to clip away the charred hair. She winced as if every snip brought physical pain.

They finally left after Kate had convinced them she was fine and proved it by checking herself with her Gift and allowing Caley to do so as well.

As they were leaving, Caley and Vi joking about how bad Janelle would feel the next couple of days and Xander shaking his head at them. Jarret bent over at the foot of his bed digging through the chest.

"Jarret," Kate said to get his attention.

He looked up. "I'm just getting a few things, I'll be out of here in a moment."

"No, don't go. We need to talk first." She wasn't meeting his eyes so he thought he knew what she was thinking.

Jarret moved so he was sitting next to her on his bed. "What would you like to say first?" His calm tone balanced out the confusion of her emotions that were all coming out in her own voice.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I have no clue where to start."

"Then I will." Jarret picked up her hand and held it tightly in his own. "I can only hope you can understand how much I care for you. The essence connection we share tells us that we do care for each other but it's a matter of acceptance from both parties. If you want to be with me now, then I will be a very happy man. And if you choose to try to push us apart again, then I will be happy to keep my distance so long as it's what you want." He swallowed hard and looked up into her eyes. "No matter what, you are my sweet, and I will do anything within my power to keep you near me so long as it makes you happy."

Kate listened intently to every word he said. She did want to be with him; she never wanted to admit it to herself but now she had no choice. She wanted him and nothing more. She was knew that she was very passionate about anything she did, she learned her letters and numbers faster than most children so she could say that she did, she spent months learning how to ride a horse even though her sister was a natural at it, and just recently she left everything behind so she could pursue her dream of training with the best assassins known.

And now, her passion didn't push her to gain something for herself but gain acceptance of something she already had. She had to say it to herself and to him otherwise she might back out of it and throw herself into a world of emotional chaos.

She looked up and met Jarret's intense emerald gaze with her own green-hazel eyes. "Jarret, I love you."

She expected almost any reaction from him other than what she got. She expected him turn and run, to deny everything he had said, and she expected him to laugh in her face. But she couldn't believe what he did do.

His smile spread across his face, his real smile with the boyish dimple on his cheek. "As I love you my sweet." He kissed her hand, then her wrist, and slowly worked his way up to her lips.

She pulled him closer to her as they kissed, her hands moving their way across his solid chest to his muscled back that she had once admired from a roof top. She could care less at this point about any of the other assassins or circumstances that brought her here though, right now all she wanted was him.

Her hands moved back to the front of his shirt and she began to undo lacings.

He stopped her with a hand wrapping around her own. "Kate, are you sure?" His voice rumbled from deep within his chest and he kissed her again.

"I'm more sure about this than anything." She pressed herself even closer to him as his lips moved their way down her neck.

"But a charm?" he asked.

She pulled his mouth back up to hers and smiled as she kissed him. "That slave ship was good for something." She reached into one of the bags near the bed that were brought over and pulled a small charm on a thin cord out of the bag and slipped it over head.

He nodded before moving off the bed, well aware of the green hazel eyes that followed him trying to judge what he was doing. He locked the door and returned to her welcoming embrace on his bed.

She pulled him down to her as soon as he was in arms reach, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin as they melted into each other, into senselessness.

That enticing voice kept her mind and body tied to his as the night engulfed them and he murmured to her, "I love you, Kate."

* * *

**_FINALLY, I've been waiting forever to write the offiacial "They went at eachother and woke up the next morning naked" chapter._**

**_so please review and tell if you hate it or not :D_**

**_excerpt(and get another with reviewing):_**

Vi turned to look at Jarret, "Milord is back early. He wants to see Kate back in the table building at first light."


	38. Lovers

_**Author's Note: Here we go a nice light and fluffy chapter chapter. be sure to thank the great Beta's that keep me going. and those fabulous reviewers that keep me updating. Make sure to read the A/N at the bottom by the way.**_

**_Don't forget to review please so that you can get an extra excerpt!_**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 38

The next few weeks went by swiftly. Kate settled into her new life style without question or worry. She found herself not only enjoying, but loving, waking up in Jarret's arms every morning. She loved how as soon as she would show any sign of waking up, he would pull her tighter against his bare chest. She would then roll over under their blankets to find the corners of his mouth upturned into a grin but his eyes were still shut. "You know there is work to be done my lad, and I know you aren't asleep."

His smile would spread even more before he leaned down to place small kisses on her neck. "That may be so, but I fear that when I open my eyes it will all be a dream."

She would just roll her eyes at him, holding away the blush that was trying to creep up, and pulled away from him to get up and dress.

Even Vi and Xander kept their opinions to themselves for a little while. As Kate spent time in her new sleeping arrangements, Xander would chuckle at seeing her trying to sneak out past him. Vi would catch Kate in the afternoon, while Jarret was helping the training master while the official training master is away, to steal her for an afternoon away from 'the male distraction._**'**_

**~x~X~x~**

Vi perched on her desk laughing at Kate, who glared at the small women from the clothes chest.

"Just say it," she prodded her friend.

Kate scowled as color filled her cheeks. "Shut up."

Vi's lower lip quivered and her hands were clasped before her. "Please say it."

"No. I can't," Kate snapped and turned away.

Vi stopped her begging and pursed her lips. "And why can't you admit out loud to yourself, and to me at least, that you and Jarret are lov---" She was cut off as Kate dove at her. Vi jumped off her desk onto the floor with cat-like quickness.

"Don't you dare," Kate warned, watching her small foe.

An evil smile spread over Vi's face "L."

"Hush."

"O."

"I'm warning you."

"V."

"Vi."

"E-eek!" Vi yelped and jumped to the bed to avoid her attacker again.

Kate watched her for any sign of movement, knowing that it would do no good to try and keep up with her, but to think one step ahead of her.

"Lovers!" Vi yelled and jumped, but Kate saw her eyes flick to the door.

Kate jumped at the same time and tackled her to the floor, and out the half open door. Neither of them realized until it was too late that there was an extra body in their fray.

"Kate? Ouch! Vi! Hey!" Caley yelled trying to untangle herself from them."What's the problem here?"

"Somebody won't admit---" Vi's mouth was cut off by Kate's hand.

"Ouch!" Kate pulled her hand away and saw teeth marks in the flesh.

Vi smirked and clacked her teeth together at the younger assassin that had her pinned to the floor. "Somebody won't admit that she's in love with Jarret beyond belief and at this point couldn't live without him or that they're lovers."

Kate stopped her again by using a thick leather arm sheath for one of her daggers as a gag. Kate then pushed blades through Vi's own dagger sheaths on her arms and through her shoes, rendering her immobile.

Kate stood, dusted the back of her breeches off, smiled at Vi, and sauntered down the hall before calling back over her shoulder, "Touch her Caley and you'll join her."

Vi glared daggers at Kate's back before jerking on her restraints, without doing any good, and then letting out a string of muffled curses.

Caley shook her head and removed the gag and blades from Vi, freeing her elder. "She doesn't really want you talking does she?"

"No." Vi sprang to her feet still glaring in the direction Kate went. "She's just afraid to admit how much she likes him because that makes it real. She is a very closed person with most people."

"I noticed she doesn't talk to many people other than you, and me, and Xander, and Jarret," Caley told her.

Vi nodded_**.**_ "But she likes us." She laughed and headed back into her room, not one to hold a grudge_**.**_ "Now what _**can**_ I do for you?"

"Training master wants a word with you."

That stopped Vi dead in her tracks_**.**_ "When?"

"'Morrow b'fore sunrise_**,**_" Caley said solemnly.

Vi left the younger girl and went into her room without saying 'good bye' to Caley.

**~x~X~x~**

Kate crossed over to the boys' building. As soon as she walked in the door a yell came down the stairs, "Kate, got a moment?"

"Coming Xander," she replied, and climbed the stairs up into Xander room.

Xander's blond curls were falling across his eyes as he bent over sheaves of paper. "What was the weather like last week when you and Jarret made that double hit on the Scanran border?" He never looked up from his work.

"Cold. Why?" She leaned over his shoulder to see his paperwork.

"Supplies coming in from that direction and they're late. I need to know if it's due to weather." He finally rubbed his eyes taking a break from his inventory lists. "How did you get Jarret to not spend days in blankets after a cold trip?" He looked up and gave her a smile of pure mischief.

She slapped the back of his head and stalked out of his room. She descended the stairs just as Jarret was leaning on the stair railing, watching her.

He saw the look of annoyance in her eyes. "Which one was it, sweet?"

"Both," she grumbled and wrapped her arms around him and rested her face on his chest.

"You know you could order them to do anything you want, you do out rank them." Jarret wrapped his arms around her.

She shook her head. "They're just having their fun, and I did leave Vi stuck to the hallway floor."

He laughed and pulled her closer. "Is it just me or do you enjoy tying everyone up in places for extended amounts of time?"

"Only when they annoy me." She looked at him with a raised brow. "And I never recall placing you in one of those predicaments."

"There's nothing you could do to hold me one place for quite that long." Jarret smirked.

She looked up from under her lashes and smiled impishly at him_**.**_ "Care to bet on that?"

He was already following her down the hall.

**~x~X~x~**

Kate and Jarret were awakened the next morning by a series of sharp knocks on their door. After a moan of protest, Jarret pushed himself from the bed and wrapped a blanket around his waist as another loud bang on the door told him the visitor was anxious. He cracked the door open just slightly but a small figure pushed her through the door and was pacing around. Kate went to yell some protest but stopped after seeing the worried expression on her friend's face.

"Vi, what's the matter?" Kate asked while sitting up.

Vi turned to look at Jarret. "Milord is back early. He wants Kate back in the building at first light."

Jarret's emerald eyes began to change to coal black_**.**_ "Why?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "But it can't be good Jarret."

"I know." He looked up and caught Vi's eye before they both turned to Kate; her face had gone pale, she was shaking, and fear was etched on her face. Kate was only thinking about what Vi had once told her_**.**_ "Show no mercy or you end up on the table next, and you don't leave the second time."

**_

* * *

_**

A/N:

How's that for all the fluffy folks out there :D

Now i have been asked to put this here before next chapter: _**Chapter 39 is VERY graphic and some readers may find it extremely disturbing.**_ Please note this well because next chapter is not for the faint of heart but there will be summary of it at the bottom of the chapter that will give you an overview of all the important things that happen without detail. thank you

Now for your excerpt for reading (don't forget to REVIEW, please):

_**"She is the daughter of my target!" he yelled. "Her vile mother is Tortall's Tormentor!"**_


	39. Warning

_**WARNING!!! Graphic nature dealing with violence that many of you may find very disturbing. There is a chapter summary at the bottom that will allow you to understand everything without having to deal with the gory details. So once again WARNING! this chapter will be rated M for it's violence.**_

**_A great big thank you to all of the wonderous reviewers out there and my fabulous betas, Sweet Sassy Sarah and xxTunstall Chickxx._**

**_This is your last chance to turn back, WARNING! EXTREMELY GRAPHIC NATURE. Summary at bottom of page for those who are faint of heart._**

**_I am not tamora pierce_**_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 39**_

Jarret brought Kate to the torture building as soon as Vi departed and they dressed. Once they entered, it looked like everything had been set up already. Jarret left Kate's side to stand at attention in front of the menacing tables next to Max.

"Shadow, your time is due. You will now prove your mental strength before us all by eliminating the life on that table. Begin now." Max's voice was hard as he spoke to Kate.

The shock of his words had caught Kate off guard. She was almost dumbfound at what he had said, but she finally took in the room around her. Vi, Xander, and Janelle sat on the benches off to the side with grim expressions on. Then she looked at the deathly tables draped in white cloth before her eyes fell on the third table, which held the victim.

The color drained from Kate's face. Her hands began to shake and she went numb as she walked up to the blood stained slab of wood that she was expected to slaughter someone on.

"Panther, remove the silencing spells." Max barked.

Then the wailing of an infant in pain took over the room. They baby girl was just over a year old. She had a tuft of brown hair on top of her head and big hazel eyes that tears poured out of. Leather straps cut into her soft skin at her ankles, wrists, and waist. The girl's small body shook with pain, fear, and sobs.

Kate clenched her eyes shut, holding back tears, and braced herself on the table with her fists.

_"Kate think!" s_houted a voice in the back of her head. Then, memories bombarded her, but these were not like the previous ones her Uncle Jason had put in her head. These memories were painful and came in bursts of thought, but not only did she feel everything, she saw it happening, and then a name was forced into her mind to make it all to real.

**~X~x~X~**

_She heard the cracking of bone and tearing of flesh as a blond boy lay on the table, his eyes bulged with pain as someone slowly pulled on a rib. Carson Branks_.

_The body fell, slamming her into the ground and warm blood splattered across her face. Total despair, hating herself, and rather dying than dealing with this a second more, were the thoughts that flashed through her head as her own blade pierced and sliced through her throat. She fell into the bloody dust. Laura Maswaft._

_Metal hooks tore through her flesh on her back in neat rows. Her back arched as tears, sweat, and blood ran together down her face. Vianna of Quarry Hill, Vi_.

_The large tendon in the back of his leg sent searing pain through him as it was cut in half. A gasp came out as the blade hit a nerve. Xander Rowler_.

_A gloved hand pulled on her shoulder blade, slowly ripping the tendons and muscles as it was removed from its socket. Tears streamed down her cheeks onto the floor as she bit her lip, making it bleed, to hold back screams of pain. Torrianne Lumbershot, her mother._

_The bones in his feet snapped one at a time in the odd contraption as it bent his foot. Each bone started to rip into the skin until white bone streaked with red was seen through the top of the foot. His fists were clenched and scars on his hands reopened as his fists doubled over, pulling the flesh apart. Jarret Marcoy._

_**~X~x~X~ **_

Kate's knees buckled. She felt everything, every break and cut. She sat on her knees as she looked at the fear struck child. One leg slowly raised, then the other, picking herself up off the ground. "I refuse to harm this child," she declared. She stared out over everyone through eyes that were blazing red. She stood before them not only as their friend, but as The Shadow, the assassin that whose name was becoming as feared as The Blaze and The Panther.

"And why not?" demanded a voice from a now open door. A man stood there in the doorway with a shaved head and long face, he glared at her. He wore full wool breeches, sleeved shirt, calf high boots, and a leather jerkin. On his hip was what looked like a coiled length of leather rope, his trademark. Every assassin in the room but Kate dropped to the floor on one knee and bowed their heads. Everything was silent except for the cries of the child on the table.

"Because it's wrong." She turned so that her face was under the light cast through the open door.

The man cursed, "You?! _You?! You should be dead by now!" _He turned to face Jarret, "What is she doing here? You were to get her here and kill the filthy wench."

"Milord, she proved to be of use," Jarret said calmly.

"Do you know who she is?!" His fists were clenched now.

"She is the one you wanted eliminated milord." Jarret still looked at the floor rather than his training master. "She could be used for the one way hit you wanted performed this Midwinter."

The Whip's eye flashed with anger. "She just now proved she has no loyalties to me! And you expect her to carry out that mission! Do you have any clue who she is!?"

"Katelyn Cooper of Pirate's Swoop and Larstspur, Milord" Jarret's voice was now starting to fill with some anger.

"She is the daughter of my target!" he yelled. "Her vile mother is Tortall's Tormentor! I doubt she would kill her own mother for me!"

Kate listened to every word and they slowly sank in. Each one cut deeper than the first as she stopped listening to the argument around her and fell into her own thoughts. She had become careless, naive, and overconfident. She didn't think anything could go wrong, she thought she was untouchable by anyone and anything. She had been so careful before, and now look at the mess she had gotten herself into. Everything they had said had brought her to two conclusions about why she was here, they wanted her dead and they wanted her mother dead.

"I don't care what you had to do to get that little bitch up here!" Seth Acon, The Whip and training master yelled at his first elite assassin. "I don't care if you let her rise in rank and status even if she didn't deserve it! I want her dead!"

"Milord she could help!" Jarret yelled while kneeling.

"Her loyalties remain where they started. Think with the head on your shoulders not the one between your knees boy!"

"Milord I'd never---" Jarret's words were stopped as the strip of leather flew as fast as lightning and broke the flesh over the hand that Jarret rested on the ground.

"Enough," The Whip snarled." I want her on the tables first thing tomorrow morning. I want more mages on hand for her death. As for the child, dump it in the forest for the wolves to eat. I don't need it around here."

kate couldn't listen to anymore, her heart was ripped out and laid on the tables themselves for all to see. Jarret was ordered to do anything to get her here. Everything had been a lie. He didn't care for her. He was following orders. Now they were going to kill her and the child.

"You monster!" She lunged forward at the training master.

Two young men grabbed her arms and held her off their 'lord'. Xander and Max pushed her away from the middle aged man, and their leader, The Blaze. Janelle had moved into protective position flanking Seth's left side, with a set face of satisfaction. Jarret stood as well, next to The Whip's right hand. And finally Vi stood at the man's back, with an expression of mixed emotions on. They were all willing to kill her to protect him.

"It was all lies!" she accused. "Even you." She looked right at Jarret but he refused to meet her eyes flicked back to Seth."Get out from behind your little abominations and face me yourself like a man." She threw all her weight into getting free and caught her captors off guard. As soon as their grip broke she was headed straight at the man who had tortured so many others. But her direction was suddenly changed by someone else. Kate's right arm was twisted and she was slammed into the ground, the bone in her cheek broke as Janelle held her down.

"Let me kill her now Milord, please." Janelle twisted the arm more.

"You may have the pleasure, but tomorrow. I must talk to all of you first and I want to drop this ones body in front of my dear old classmate, Torrianne, before I kill her." He turned on his boot heel.

"Lock her up tonight." He strolled off out the door like he condemned people to death on a daily basis_**.**_ _Which he probably did,_ thought Kate bitterly.

Xander and Max pulled her to her feet with her arms held behind her tightly. She leaned forward until she was a few inches from Jarret's expressionless face. "It was all lies wasn't it?" she demanded.

"Of course you trollop. Now get going!" Janelle tried to shove Kate back, but she didn't budge.

"Answer me." Her blazing red eyes met Jarret's cold black ones_**.**_ "Now. Was it all lies?"

He looked away; he couldn't stand the intensity of her gaze. "Yes. And Janelle, you had no idea of this entire arrangement. I will answer for myself. Get her locked away. Now move!" he yelled at The Panther.

"You bastard!" Kate yelled and lunged forward against her restraints again, but this time at her lover. "You ruthless, bastard. I'll kill you. I swear I'll kill you, each and every one of you." She rounded on Janelle_**.**_ "You in particular."

Janelle slapped Kate's bruised face with the back of her hand_**.**_ "I believe it will be the other way around. Now lets' move."

"The child!" Kate finally thought_**.**_ "Please let me keep her with me. Please." Kate begged for the babe.

Janelle nodded to the child and Vi ran to pick her up and carried her, following the thrashing group. Kate would kick out and reach for any blade she could put her hand on. Janelle finally had to help the large youths hold her still.

They threw Kate into a side room of the torture table building. The room was bare but for a small blanket in the corner. They tossed her in and Kate landed with a thump. She jumped to her feet ready to fight but the child was now in Janelle's hands.

"Move and the child will die right now," warned the Bazhir.

Kate reluctantly stood casually off to the side. Janelle slowly set the crying child down on the blanket in the corner and left the room. The door clicked shut with the lock holding it in place.

Now she screamed. She screamed and beat on the door. She screamed and threw her magic into the door, floor, and walls. She wouldn't, no _couldn't, _stop. She had to get out and get away. She had to get away to save herself, the small child, and to warn her mother.

Then she stopped_**.**_ Would her mother still want to take her in? Where would she go after this? She had to hope that her family would still take her in after all she has done.

Kate finally gave into tears now. She crawled across the floor and collapsed next to the child who had cried herself to sleep. She cradled the sleeping babe in her arms. "I won't let them touch you, don't worry," she murmured to the babe. It would be easier, she decided, being strong for the child, if not for herself. Kate finally began to doze with the steady breathing of the baby to help calm her.

**~X~x~X~**

Two loud 'thunks' brought Kate out of her sleep, then a packet slipped under the door followed by a 'click'. Kate's eyes were wide as she looked at the parchment. She slid herself away from the girl and picked it up to read under the light of her aqua magic that burned in her hand.

_Kate,_

_Run, as far and as fast as possible. Supplies will be waiting for you in the stable with two mounts. I'll get rid of the guards for you. _

Kate wasted no time, even though this should have raised some suspicion, she fashioned a sling for the child out of the small blanket and let the young one sleep in it on her chest. She made sure the childwould stay asleep with a little encouragement through her Gift. She checked the door, it was now unlocked, and she slipped out of the building.

**~X~x~X~**

The rider sat upon the mountain side with the extra mount laden with supplies and tied to her saddle horn. A child stayed asleep under the heavy cloak that wrapped around her and the assassin. Kate looked back, she was mad at them all. Every single one of those assassins. She vowed she would kill them someday for what they had done to innocent people, and for what they had done to her. Then she examined the pale pink light rising off to her side over the forest covered horizon, and her eyes shifted to the speck that sat in the middle, the assassin camp.

She wouldn't just leave this place, she was going to leave with a bang. They would remember not to bother her or her family again. Kate had put almost half day's hard ride between her and that malicious place. She drew a few signs in the air and watched as a huge fire leaped into the air around of the building down in that little speck of 'civilization'. She turned her back on it, she was glad she decided to leave them a departing gift_**:**_ several curses laid on the torture building that caused it to go up in flames when they were activated.

She would run both her mounts into the ground to make this a fast getaway, and then herself if she needed to so she could get this child and herself to safety within a few days, but she knew she would have to keep sleep to a minimum. She kicked her mount into a gallop, her cloak tail whipping up behind her as she headed towards Tortall, towards Larstspur, towards home.

**_

* * *

_**

A/N:

**_So here is your summary of what was happening:_**

**_It was decided that Kate would have to participate in the torturing. She was assigned to kill a child on the tables. Her uncle Jasson sent her memories of people who have had bad experiences in this place. SO Kate refuses to participate in these ruthless things when the official training master walks in and sees her. Evidently, Jarret was supposed to do anything who could to get her back to the camp and then kill her and he has found out that Kate's mother, Tory, is the royal assassin and has plans to kill both of them. Then Kate is taken away from the table area and locked away, where she will wait out the night before she will be out on the table and be killed the next morning. Well a note from an unknown accomplice tells her to run. So Kate takes the child that she was supposed to kill and runs away from the Gallans, back to Larstspur after she magically sets the torture building on fire._**

**_well, what do you all think of this? I wanted to hurry and update _****_PLEASE REVIEW to help me get back into the swing of everything and let's say no update until I get at least 14 reviews. hmm? You've all done it before let's do it again. PLEASE_**

_**excerpt:  
**Finally Tory placed one more thing on the bloody clothes; a clear glass hilt dagger "Katelyn, I am The Abyss."_


	40. Home

**_AUTHOR's NOTE: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and my great beta sweet sassy sarah to start off with, then I would like to say I'm sorry for that last chapter, it was sad to write what happened between Jarret and Kate. Buuuuut I almost ended this chapter in a cliffie but a certain reviewerconvinced me not to so I went a added to to this to make it so a very big piece of information is given. _**

**_PLease remeber to review!_**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

Kate rode hard and fast over the rugged terrain. She stayed as far away from the trails as she dared. Every so often the hooves would thunder down the packed dirt of the roads when she wanted better time. She hated that she kept the child asleep as much as she could, but she wanted to travel more. Kate would stop every night to rest herself and the animals. During that time she would drape her heavy cloaks that were in packs over a few branches and the ground, creating a tent to protect her and the child. The child would be fed, cleaned, and then played with a small stuffed animal that was in the packs as Kate dozed on the ground next to her.

During these times, Kate would talk to the child as if she were her own sister. She learned it was much easier to stay strong for the young one than to stay strong for herself. She found herself confiding in the young girl as well. "I thought he loved me. But it was all a trick." But she would soon stop, refusing to place any burdens on the pure soul before her.

As they rode into more inhabited areas, Kate would take a fresh mount or two and leave her worn out ones in their place. The ride was difficult for Kate trying to keep everything together and keep moving but she pressed on through the frigid northern air and refused to quit.

**~x~X~x~**

A tall brunette and short blond hovered over maps in the master study of Larstpur's castle. It took Alan and Tory a few days to get to New Hope so that they couls enlist their good friend that was more like family, Gemma, into their efforts of locating Katelyn.

Gemma Maswaft, formerly known as The Jagged, was like a younger sister to Tory, and the second in command of Tory's assassins. She was a head shorter than Tory at five foot four inches and had wore her blond hair in a short horse tail, her bright blue eyes were completely focused on the work before her.

Tory's husband, Sir Alan Cooper of Pirate's Swoop, paced the room. many gray hairs had found their way into his strawberry blond locks, and creases framed his eyes.

All of them were working hard; Tory and Gemma poured themselves over maps and charts of the Gallan wilderness trying to find an approachable route to there old training ground where they had started their careers, Alan fretted over every problem that would arise.

Gemma would decline Tory's idea for one way because a river was impossible to cross_**,**_ and Alan would offer to have a squad of men up there building a bridge in a few days. They had to scold him once or twice for these ideas of his.

Tory tossed a book of notes out of frustration_**.**_ "This is almost hopeless. Pox rot that place, it's almost impenetrable!" she snapped then looked at Alan_**.**_"Has there been any news about Aly or Aleea getting here?" she asked more softly.

"That snake in the grass Lindell has found out about you trying to get help from them so he has his people causing problems over there." Alan shook his head."Aly and Aleea can't figure out what's real danger and what's not so they are treating everything as major issues, and it's tying them up over there."

A snort came from Gemma. "That Lindell's the festering hind side of a mule. Of anything happens to our girl because of him I'll kill him."

"Get in line," Alan and Tory growled together.

The door snapped open and a young woman with light brown hair and green hazel eyes stormed in, and followed in her father's footsteps with her pacing. "They keep insisting I allow them into our tower. And if I let them in they'll know she's not there." Dany had been acting as her sister while her and her parents had been in Larstspur to help prevent any problem causing gossip, and was feeling the pressure of playing two people.

"I'm sorry Danyel, just a bit longer if you would," her mother apologized.

Dany slumped into a chair, "I know."She was thoroughly depressed about the absence of her sister.

Gemma looked from her sad godsdaughter to her worn out and grim friends. "I fear we may have to approach from the front gate. You should be able to get us through if your Gift is still imbedded into the locks."

Tory nodded. "I was one of the creators for it. Jason's, Ryan's and my Gifts will always be present in it and whoever else's Gift they layered over it. I should be able to get through it_**,**_ and I think you're right Gem."

Dany snapped to attention_**.**_ "You're leaving?"

Gemma and Tory exchanged a glance_**.**_ "I believe so," _**s**_he told her daughter_**.**_ "And we'll leave in a few days." Tory glanced at Alan to get his thoughts.

Alan nodded in approval, _**"**_Dany why don't you go to bed and rest so you can help your mother and aunt in the morning_**?**_"

Dany was about to object_**,**_ but saw the hard glint each of their eyes and left without a second word.

Gemma sighed and traced a finger over a trail on the map_**.**_ "It'll be a four or five day ride. And that's with little sleep and several mounts."

"I know." Tory was somber_**.**_ "If you don't want to head back to that place_**,**_ I'll understand."

"Nonsense!" Gemma glared at her_**.**_ "We'll go up there and bring her home whether she wants to or not."

This brought a small chuckle from Alan and Tory because of the truth behind it; if they had to they would drug her and bring her home slung over the back of a horse.

Alan laughed again_**.**_"If only she would just show up and everyone made mistakes about who she has become and she did just run off with some young lad." They let out another nervous laugh. "If only. If only," Gemma said.

Tory gazed longingly at the glass door that lead out to the balcony. "I wish she would lust come crashing through the window right now, even though we aren't mistaken." She sighed and sat next to Alan.

Suddenly the glass door that Tory had just been looking at slammed open and in walked a tall, cloaked figure with a dagger in hand and one arm hidden beneath the cloak. The three adults jumped to their feet, pulling weapons out of sheaths but every blade in the room dropped to the floor as Kate thrust her hood back and fell to her knees, clutching a baby to her chest and sobbing. "Forgive me," she pleaded

"Katelyn," they all said and in a flurry of motion, Gemma took the child from Kate's arms, Alan removed the drenched cloak and replaced it with a quilt, and Tory was on her knees holding her daughter as if she was she was afraid that if she let go Kate would vanish.

Both mother and daughter let tears fall freely as Kate mumbled apologies and Tory murmured, "You're home, it'll be okay."

Alan sank to his knees as well and wrapped his arms around his wife and child.

To Gemma, this was very emotional, and should be private reunion, so she slipped away to care for the baby while the family got their bearings.

"I'm so sorry. I'll never even think about anything like this again. I'll go to the convent, the university, I'll become a Rider, a knight, anything you want_**,**_ just forgive me_**,**_" Kate sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

"You're home. That's all that matters now_**,**_"Alan murmured.

"You're alive and home," Tory cried.

"I have so much explaining to do_**,**_" Kate mumbled into her father's chest now_**.**_ "Please forgive me."

They finally calmed enough to move to the couch and Kate was still shivering, so her parents tried to convince her to go and rest_**,**_ but she refused until she could give her reasoning. She gave them no choice but to listen.

She began her story when she had chased the assassin at the audience and told them everything. Everything except how close she and Jarret had become and a few of their...interactions together. She ended with a single sentence_**.**_ "They want us dead, and they know how to get to us."

Alan's jaw clenched and he looked at Tory, asking a silent question through his eyes.

"We'll decide what to do in the morning." Tory turned back to Kate. "And we'll care for the child as well but for now I have my own explanations to make." Tory stood and helped Kate to her feet as well. "Alan would you help Gem with the babe?"

He nodded and watched the two women cross the room, Tory leading their daughter into their bedchamber.

As the door shut behind them, Tory gestured for Kate to sit on the bed as she moved to the chest at the foot of the bed and pushed it aside, revealing a compartment beneath the floorboards. Tory's turquoise Gift flared as she drew a symbol on the board and a crack appeared.

"I should have told you long ago and this whole situation might have been avoided." She confessed to her daughter. Kate sat watching her mother intently. "Kate, I've kept a secret from you and your brother and sister and most of the world. It is you that must forgive me."

She pulled out a few articles of clothing and laid them across the bed next to her daughter. A black cloak covered in dried blood with a gash down its back, and a shirt covered in blood with two holes in the chest and one in the shoulder.

Kate's breathing hitched she couldn't believe what was happening but it was. "M-m-mom?"

Finally Tory placed one more thing on the bloody clothes_**:**_ a clear glass hilt dagger_**.**_ "Katelyn, I am The Abyss."

A look of admiration and and anger mixed on Kate's face but the anger won as her face went so hard and cold she could have been a marble statue. "You've lied to me all these years."

"I had to protect everything I've come to have since then, like you, your sister, and your brother, our lives."

"Well it hasn't worked has it?!" Kate snapped and ignored the look on her mothers face after being spurned by her daughter. "All of this could have been avoided if I knew The Abyss was right in front of me. Do you even have a clue what I've gone through?!"

Tory and her daughter glared at each other with eyes that flared red. Tory looked like she didn't know if she should look mad or grim. Kate's expression was pure anger.

"Yes. I do know what you went through and I know what it's like I've been through worse." Tory met her daughter's gaze without shame. "I am sorry but what would you like me to do to about it now?"

Kate looked taken aback, her mother was not one to simply back out of an argument without leading you into a trap. "Answers." Tory nodded. "Why did you leave and how did you get out? To start things off."

Tory sighed, "I left because a child was put on the table and killed before my eyes, my best friend, your Uncle Jason --that I understand you are now aquainted with--"

"How do you know I talked to him?" Kate interrupted.

"You're not the only one he talks to, now let me finish. Your uncle killed him quickly saving the child from any more torture. Jason was then killed the next day on the table, I wanted to stop it but I couldn't. He held me in an immobilization spell through his entire torture session until he died. I was then sent to kill a man from Carthak, which I did but while I was there I decided it was time to put an end to this." She looked up and watched Kate, her eyes had softened some. "I went to the Copper Isles and spoke to your Aunt Aly. She helped me and then I went to Tortall for the major step in my plans. I showed up on the balcony of the royalty. I picked the locks and slipped in to wake them..."

Kate listened intently to her mother's story adding questions where they were needed and all signs of anger left her face as the story progressed. Finally Kate sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't know--"

"Don't fret, I should have told you. Now, answer a question for me, were you ranked?"

Kate quirked her head slightly, "Yes." she said carefully, "I am the second elite assassin, The Shadow." Kate spoke with some pride in that still even after everything she went through.

Tory cringed at her daughter's name, 'The Shadow', but Kate didn't notice. Then a smirk worked it's way on her mouth, "My daughter, second elite." She laughed, "I bet that made ol' Seth mad."

"Why?"

"The second elite it technically their best. It means you have the Gift, so you have more resources, and you are one of the top fighters. The first elite, the leader, doesn't have the Gift because one of the training masters before my time didn't like Mages so they banned them from taken the position." She laughed again and this time Kate surprised but smiled at that thought.

"So you're laughing that I went there and became the second?"

"Yes, I have to admit I am slightly proud despite everything else." Tory began to tuck the clothing back into the compartment. "Now go wash up so I can see to any healings you or the child need. Go on." She ushered Kate out the door, both of them had a small blush across their cheeks from the simple compliment.

Kate left her mother and kissed her father on the cheek as she passed him on her way to her room and then wrapped her arms around him tightly."Night dad."

"Good to have you back, bath water was brought up and the young 'un is bein' cared for." Alan huggged her back, "Now, get going and don't wake your sister just yet shes had a rough time lately."

Kate nodded and left the room to climb up the stairs

* * *

**_A/N: Well, what did you think? Let me know and hit the brand new 'REVIEW _****_button! _**

**_Excerpt for being so great and reading:_**

**_"_**She was finally home and was to be here, she felt safe, but something wasn't right in her heart, something was just...missing."


	41. Reunion

_**Author's Note: I know updates have been slow and I'm sorry. I've been able to turn out about a chapter a week lately, my mind has been going in three different directions sooooo yeah.**_

**_A great big thank you to my spediforous yet confuzzled Beta, Sweet Sassy Sarah. I don't know what I would do without you Sarah, except scar poor little 11 year old with my vast literary knowledge, hahaha._**

_Now I would also likt to thank all those fabulous reviewers out there. You keep me moving and guess what I think I might have one more of these stories in me and it will be very different but then again it's still a work in progress. :D_

_And i'm sorry for not replying last week but it was either reply or update, I thought you would all like the update more :D_

**_I am not tamora pierce_**

* * *

_**Chapter 41**_

Kate washed quickly and_**,**_ after a quick inspection of herself with her gift, she climbed the stairs to her bedroom in the tower that housed her and her sister's suites. She tried to sleep beneath her sky blue blanket and wait until morning before she spoke with her sister but Kate tossed and turned in her bed_**,**_ getting tangled in her linen nightshirt, and the sheets were becoming a mess, then the room was much too warm--and empty-- compared to her past sleeping quarters.

Finally she got up and lit a candle that she held closely to her to light her way as she wandered around her room. She trailed a finger tip through the paper thin layer of dust on her desk, leaving behind a glossy path of wood. Frost was creeping up and over the glass on her window panes and she had a hard time believing she made it through this weather. The hard floor was cold beneath her bare feet.

She was finally home and was to be here, she felt safe, but something wasn't right in her heart, something was just...missing.

She sat on the window bench and curled her legs up underneath her, and when a chill ran up her spine, she realized what she missed. Jarret . Part of her hated him, but the other made excuses for him. She missed him and already wished she tried to take him with her but she knew that he wouldn't come, and probably would have ruined her escape. As forVi, Xander, and Caley, they were all missed greatly.

Everything began to soak in now that she could stop and think about everything. First there was the man that she fell in love, the man she gave herself to, the man that betrayed her, and yet she would still give almost anything to that man. She was torn between hating him and hating herself for letting him get so close to her and breaking down the wall she put up around herself.

Then there is her best friend who is now a mystery yet to be solved. Kate wasn't sure how much Vi was a part of all this. She wondered if she should have spoken to Vi before she left, and maybe she could have come with her, but then that might have made escape near impossible. Not to mention Caley. Kate couldn't be sure what to make of her or her intentions. Last, but certainly not least, was her mother and all the windows of opportunities that could have been opened years ago.

Kate realized that tears slowly rolled down her flushed cheeks. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and padded down the stairs, as silent as ever.

She crept down through the tower to the lower level where her sister slept and pushed the unlocked solid oak door open, and she saw her sister, fast asleep on the bed beneath the lilac quilt.

Kate slipped into the bed with her sister just like they used to when they were young and had bad dreams. Then when they ended up meeting each other in the sitting room they shared they would run to her brother Jason's room.

Kate turned on to her side, finally resting peacefully, but a gasp and then arms throwing themselves around her made sure she wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon.

"I can't believe you!" Dany wailed and held her tighter in a hug, "Don't ever even think about doing something like that again to your horrid sister! I hate you!" Soon the hug turned to slaps and pummeling. "Kate it's really you! I've missed you so much! I love you, and you left me!"

Kate laughed outright at this. Leave it to her sister to tell you how awful you are as she embraces you and tells you how much she despises you while beating you. "I've missed you too." Kate returned the former hug and it put an end to the blows.

"Where have you been?" Dany demanded.

Kate opened her mouth to explain but stopped after a moment of consideration_**;**_ anything that Dany knew could put her in danger. She finally answered in a stern tone, "We have to wait 'til morning so mom can decide how much is safe for you know."

Dany would have protested but she knew how her mother's and sister's world worked, information could mean death. She nodded. "I really have missed you Kate."

"So have I Dany. Is Jason here too?"

"Yes." Dany rolled onto her back getting ready for her sister's realization, then it came.

"Wait. Why are you here? Where is your knightmaster?" Kate propped herself up on an elbow.

Dany sighed_**.**_ "Knighthood wasn't for me. I quit."

"You quit?!" Kate almost yelled_**.**_ "After all your talks of chivalry and helping others through courageous acts?"

"I decided that knights aren't as important. Healers are the true heroes to so many more. Why take lives when I can save them?" Dany's answer was calm but it hit Kate hard.

That one remark seemed to echo through Kate's mind and at made Kate's head and heart ache. "_Why take lives when I can save them?__Why take lives when I can save them?"_ She blinked away the thoughts like they were nothing, but it was hard_**.**_ "So you've become ahealer?"

Dany saw the pain that etched itself onto Kate's face_**.**_ "Yes, with the Own. Officially. Now what's wrong? I saw that look."

"What look?" Kate's features automatically hardened_**.**_ "Nothing is wrong."

Dany felt hurt that her sister couldn't tell her what irked her, but there was something different about her dear sister. Kate just seemed more... distant. "Something is bothering you, don't deny it Kate. It will only make it worse."

"No. There. Is. Nothing. Wrong," Kate said as if she was speaking to a simpleton, but regretted it right away when she saw the hurt in Dany's eyes_**.**_ "I'm sorry but, you don't know what I've been through these past months, and...and I just don't want that burden on you." She shut her eyes tight_**.**_ "Just so much destruction."

Dany pulled her sister close. "That's not the worst of it I can tell_**;**_ you can deal with death, and destruction. It was something else."

Katelyn thought it over in her head; it was true, she could handle those easily, but what truly hurt her was a combination of two things. The thoughts of self destruction. She had built herself up so high and then had almost made herself an immoral monster full of depravity for the sake of ability. And the other problem had caused so much pain that she couldn't even tell her sister of it, betrayal from her beloved.

Kate shook her head dismissing the question, hoping Dany would let it go. She nodded, in understanding_**.**_ "Sleep, we will worry about this later."

_**~x~X~x~**_

"Hello Dany," Kate's brother said, passing by his younger sister on his way to his parents' suite for breakfast with them.

"Hello Jason." Dany looked up to him from where she finished lacing a boot, she opened her mouth to speak of good news but stopped and allowed a smile to spread onto her face.

"Aren't you breakfasting with Mom and Dad, or are you off to assist the guards again?" He turned around and started walking backwards so he could face her as he waited for an answer.

"Yes. I'm coming." She jogged up next to him on his way to the room.

"How did you sleep last night?" He asked, watching her for any signs of lies. he knew that she had been sleeping poorly since their sister's disappearance.

Dany beamed up at him_**.**_ "Wonderfully."

He was about to question her and ask if there was some sarcasm meant in that, but they had reached the sitting room where they were to meet, and he had pushed open the door. Laughter boomed from inside and Jason's bright blue eyes landed on a young woman with dusty brown hair pulled back so it sat in a club at the base of her skull. She had green hazel eyes with that familiar red flare in the center, and she looked up at him from her place on the floor next to the couch with a crooked grin on to complete her haughty look.

"Hello brother," Kate said sweetly.

"B-but...why.. who...You!" He turned on Kate's twin. "You should have told me!" His blond locks fell across his eyes as he jerked his head around trying to fit glares in at both his sisters. "Oh...forget it!" He jerked Kate from the floor and threw his arms around her. "Where have you been you little brat?!"

Kate tossed her head back and laughed at his folly, she could have thrown him over her shoulder so he would land flat on his back and knock the breath from his chest, rendering him immobile for the moment_**,**_ but the ideas were thrown out of her head right away. She shouldn't be thinking like that anymore. "Mom says you two get the bare minimum and she will explain."

Jason and Dany sat, Jason on the couch above his sisters and Dany next to Kate on the floor. Alan and Tory watched their children settle for this story.

"Well," Tory began_**.**_ "She was in Galla at an assassin training camp. The one I was in when I was young." A gasp was emitted from Dany's mouth. "She is back now and we will be making plans to retaliate against this group. If she chooses, she can give you names and tales of this place, but do not badger her about it."

Dany and Jason looked to their sister. This was always the problem with living around assassins, too much to know, and not enough people telling you what was going on. They nodded.

"Why must you always break the best news on people when I am too busy to be around for it?" A ghostly presence appeared lounging in the air above the family.

"Jason!" Tory and Kate yelled to the spirit.

"You can appear outside of people's heads?!" Kate glared at her uncle.

"Yep."

"So you made me think I was going crazy by having you talk in my head?"

"Yep."

"And you enjoyed every minute of it?"

"Yep."

"Enough you two," Tory scolded her friend and daughter before looking back at her other children who were completely baffled. "Meet your late Uncle Jason, Dany. This is who you were named after, Jason."

Dany's brows raised even more, if that was possible. "Uncle." She bowed her head in acknowledgement.

Two sets of cool blue eyes settled on each other. Jason and his uncle stared at each other. The young man's look was fear, because those eyes that stared back at him were his own. The spirit looked smug.

"Hullo there." Jason the deceased grinned.

"How do you do?" Jason asked, lost for any other words but his manners got the better of him_**.**_ "My eyes."

"No, my dear boy, _my _eyes." The spirit laughed at the boy's astonishment. "No, no, not what you're thinking. I just thought my eyes were _**a**_ very interesting characteristic and I wanted to pass them along, so as my nephew, I decided you would get them. Tory, have you told your other little ones about your past, it could be important?" Jason's tone was light but the sternness in his eyes got his point through the eldest assassin.

Tory nodded and began her story...again but this time she didn't give much detail about the actual camp, simply that she had been kidnapped, forced into the art of the assassin, and then that she had come back to Tortall to stop this, but one had managed to escape and had restarted what Tory thought she had dealt with. Now they needed to deal with this.

The group finally settled down into careless banter that turned into knights against assassins. Even the drop-out squire and spirit got into the joking. The group was cheerful, but Dany saw through the facade that Kate held in place. Her sister's face had creases of exhaustion in it, and the hollow look behind that red flare in her eyes, and Dany even noticed several new scars on her sister.

A knock on the door sobered the group enough for Jason the deceased to fade out of vision, and for Tory to call, "Come in."

The door opened, and when they turned to see their company, Kate's blood ran cold.

In walked two people. The part-Carthaki woman with short dark locks, and hazel eyes came in wearing a cautious smile. Behind her was a younger girl with bright blue eyes and pale blond hair.

"Kate?" Vi questioned, softly.

In less than a moment, Kate was out of her chair and held Vi against the wall with a dagger pressed to her throat, and Kate held another with the blade between her fingers and her wrist cocked to throw dagger at Caley any second now. There was a hard in glint in Kate's eyes that could only be described as one thing, death.

"Move and die." Kate hissed

* * *

**_A/N: Mwahahahah Well? What did you think I couldn't have Vi left up there in that camp now could I? :D_**

**_ONce again I would like to mention the new review button and would like to encourage you all to try it and PRESS IT! PLEASE! -big cheesy grin-_**

**_Excerpt: "_**Vi swallowed hard; she knew how mad Kate was because of the thin red line of blood appearing on her throat"


	42. Introductions

_**Author's Note: Some of you really deserve a round of applause, -Claps-, I saw a couple interesting threats thrown at me for the last cliffhanger. So I would like to mention the two of you who gave me quite creative threats,**_BACswimma_**, and**_ShadowMoonDancer

**_Now to thank the rest of you who all reviewed: Leigh Miller, addicted2TPierce, kittykat, Alliekat1996, xDarklightx, SabbyRinaBanina, Empress of Thieves, dares to dream, and The Shang Kudarung._**

**_Now I would like to thank my fabulous Beta Sweet Sassy Sarah who has been a great help with everything from character descriptions to dialogue. _**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 42

"Kate, listen please." Caley took a step forward, a hand outstretched.

"Stay back." Kate snapped."Why are you here."

Vi swallowed hard; she knew how mad Kate was because of the thin red line of blood appearing on her throat that her friend didn't even realize. "Kate please." She placed a hand on Kate's wrist.

In one fluid motion Kate twisted Vi around and slammed her into the wall while holding her arm up behind her back. Caley saw Kate's move and was about to stop her, but someone came through the door and suddenly threw her into the wall as well.

"Well this isn't how we usually receive guests_**,**_but okay." Gemma had been coming down the hall when she saw the small scuffle going on through the open and stepped in to help her adoptive niece.

"They're from the camp." Kate's face was pulled tight with anger and sweat began to pool on her brow.

Tory and Gemma automatically hardened with suspicion. "Rank?" they demanded together.

"This one is third elite." Kate gave a small but snug twist to Vi's arm."The Viper."

Vi jerked, the first sign of argument she gave. "My name is Vianna of Quarry Hill, Galla, Vi if you please. Formerly of the Gallan Assassins, and that is what I'm trying to explain." Kate's grip on her arm didn't waver, but no words of objection came either, so Vi continued. "Caley is just a trainee, please don't hurt her. Kate you have every right to be mad at us, but now we're in the same predicament as you. I spoke against The Whip's decision and The Blaze's idea to use you, I was whipped for it!" Her chest began to heave as she held back her pain and anger. "My requests to let you be were refused. You were to be killed by Janelle the next day. I couldn't let that happen and I couldn't stay there any more. As soon as your escape was discovered, I spoke with Xander, " her voice hitched some, "and Caley. Xander refused to come, saying he owed his life to his 'Lord'. Caley and I ran. Now we're here. We didn't have anywhere else to go, and we want to help you in your vow of vengeance, if you still plan on it."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Kate's voice was still hard but her grip wasn't as solid as before; she wanted to believe Vi more than anything right now. "You could be lying right now."

"She's not," Tory said more relaxed now. "I placed a truth spell on her as soon as she began to explain." A burst of turquoise fire formed around one of her hands and then vanished_**.**_ "She didn't even realize the spell was on her. Magic isn't pleasant to you is it?"

"No, " Vi admitted_**.**_ "I can barely even be healed anymore."

Then Tory turned to the younger girl. "This one barely has a seed of healing, but even a seed can do a lot of good. They both answered honestly to everything."

"Thank the Gods." Kate was relieved and couldn't be happier; having her best friend would help ease her troubles.

Vi rubbed the newly freed and sore arm_**.**_ "Yes, indeed_**,**_ but you have every right to furious with us, Kate." Vi looked up with sorrowful eyes_**.**_ "We came with you hoping to help, strike back."

Tory answered for her daughter_**.**_ "Yes we do plan on a retaliation, but leave those plans to me."

"Well shall we make more...proper introductions?" Alan spoke up to ease the intensity of the room with the five assassins contemplating the executions of several people. "I am Sir Alan Cooper of Pirate's Swoop, Kate's father."

Vi cleared her throat, and the edges of her lips twitched, she obviously liked Kate's father. "Lady Vianna, Vi, of Quarry Hill, Galla. Third Elite also known as The Viper." She gave a toothy grin in Jason's direction.

"Sir Jason Cooper of Pirate's Swoop and Larstspur, heir to the Swoop. Kate's elder brother." He pushed a lock of his pale hair away from his face and gave a flourishing bow to the petite woman.

"Caley Mantel. I come from a fishermen family on Scanra's coast." She gave a tentative smile_**.**_ "I was only a trainee at the camp."

"Lady Danyel Cooper of Pirate's Swoop and Larstspur, Dany_**.**_ I'm a healer for the King's Own and Queen's Riders but also Kate's twin." She gave a crooked grin to match her sister's and moved to stand next to Kate.

"You two really are identical_**,**_" Caley said after completing her evaluation of them.

In perfect synchronization, the twins shrugged and tucked their hands in the pockets of their breeches, and gave the signature grin that matched their father, aunt, and grandfather's perfectly.

Vi laughed but gave them a serious look. "That wasn't funny."

"They do that a lot, " Tory told the young woman. "Now we will be leaving in less than a weeks time. Alan would you help me draw up a supply list?"

Alan nodded then turned to his other two children, "Jason, you have a sweep to ride on the western wall, Dany inventory for the infirmary." He motioned for the them to leave, "Just because Katelyn is home doesn't mean we stop working. She would be checking the armory if your mother didn't have plans for her later. Now shoo." Alan followed them out the door but turned to give one final glance at his wife. Tory nodded, a silent answer to an unspoken question.

"Now then I want to see what I will be working with. Before we charge off into the mouth of the enemy, I want you tw-three, evaluated on your skills. Gemma, I hope you'll help me then." When her friend nodded she strolled over to the door to join her husband_**.**_"By the way, I am Kate's mother, Lady Torrianne Cooper, formerly Lumbershot, Tory, of Larstspur. Royal Assassin of Tortall, and was once the second elite, The Abyss." And then she shut the door leaving them to gawk at Kate.

"Your mother, The Abyss?"Caley asked.

"You didn't tell us?" Vi glared.

"I just barely found out myself," Kate pointed out.

"And who are you?" Vi asked. "Any one odd, The Whisper, The Duani, well?" She asked about past one of the past assassins and the well known spymaster

Kate laughed out right and so did Gemma. "No. The Duani is Alan's sister like The Whisper Man is her grandfather." Gemma chuckled.

Vi gaped at Kate, "Is anyone in your family not a legend?"Kate smiled again.

Gemma now grinned_**.**_"I'm Kate's...adoptive aunt. Gemma Maswaft, second in command of the Tory's assassins and I was sixth elite, and known as The Jagged."

Vi couldn't believe her eyes, she now stood before her hero_**.**_"You're--I'm---uhh" she was practically speechless.

Gemma gave her a large smile_**.**_"Thank you but I was in the same position as you long ago, but Tory threw me over the back of a horse and brought me before a small army ready to kill us both at the slightest sign of movement." Gemma turned to Kate now. "Climb the wall to your study and sneak them through there to get to your guest rooms. We don't need many servants snooping around them. Then once you are all rested and ready we will begin our checks on you all."

_**~x~X~x~**_

The evening passed swiftly. Caley and Vi were exhausted from their traveling_**,**_and Vi wore out Gemma and Tory with questions. Jason seemed to hang on every word Vi said_**.**_Dany and Kate didn't let this go unnoticed, but they grinned at each other, already making internal plans. The entire group seemed to get along well.

They all retired to their rooms after clothing was found for the guests. It was agreed that come tomorrow, Kate, Vi, and Caley would face off against one of the elder assassins, but Kate had a feeling that this wasn't just to see what Vi and Caley could do but to see what improvements she herself had made.

Kate found herself turning restlessly in her bed again and again. She finally gave up, hitched a blanket up around her shoulders and curled up on the window bench, again.

She couldn't help but wonder why she was always fine when she busy throughout the day but when she slowed down she thought of him. His eyes. His grin. His jokes. His...everything.

She sighed and pulled herself up, this wasn't doing her any good. So she pulled on breeches, a shirt, and stockings, before walking down to her study; she could at least review the reports of the fief that where done while she was gone.

She sat in her desk chair, she missed this place, her usual quills collecting dust, and stacks of maps and papers laid out before her. She fixed herself into an easy rhythm of scratching her quill across the paper. She didn't notice how long she was at it when she put the quill down and rubbed her hands across her eyes, then she heard voices. These voices seemed to come from below.

Kate lay down on the floor and with a quick listening spell, she heard the conversation coming from below her.

"Yes it's safe talking here. Almost everyone is afraid of coming up here and disturbing Kate." That was Dany.

"I don't know why, she really kind," said Vi's voice.

"I know_**,**_ but she doesn't like people to know."

Kate stood up and walked to the next level where she and her sister shared a sitting room. She stood in the shadows a moment to conceal herself.

"...her hair?" was all she heard from Dany when Kate got in place.

"It wasn't cut, at first. It was burned off by magic in her fight to become the second elite."

Silence filled the room for a little while. "Was it a fight to a yield or..."

"To the death," Vi filled in. "She spared her opponent's life though. She made a lot of enemies and respect in that fight."

Kate cleared her throat and walked out of the shadows. "Talking about someone who isn't there is considered rude."

"So is eavesdropping," snapped Dany. "Why are you up now?"

"I couldn't sleep." She shrugged**_._** "You two?"

"Same," they muttered.

"What was it growing up being able to trade places?" Vi asked out of nowhere.

Kate and Dany exchanged a grin. "Well I got quite a bit of page training."

"And it helps having your replacement so good at getting around unnoticed." Dany laughed.

"Page?" Vi looked at the twins.

Dany looked down, a flush appearing on her cheeks. "I was training to be a knight but stopped in my second year as a squire to become a healer. Fully credited."

"That's wonderful," Vi chimed in. "You seem like the healing type. We really could have used you two last winter instead of having our healer forced to work by Jarret..." She trailed off and looked up to see Kate's cold eyes staring off into the distance. "I'm sorry_**,**_ I didn't think Kate."

"Who's Jarret?" Dany asked noticing the look on her sister's face.

"He was our leader and your sister was...involved with him_**,**_" Vi explained_**.**_ "They were very close but he, uh..."

"Betrayed me." Kate stood and wandered to the window. "He got me up there and held me there by any means possible and I fell for it." Her breathing hitched_**.**_ "I cant believe myself. I went as far as..."

Dany walked over to her sister. "What is it Kate?"

"Kate?" Vi asked. Not sure if Kate was ready to tell them that she had slept with this man.

She wanted to keep it in, but this was her sister and her best friend, she barely kept any secrets from them_**,**_ and if she did it was to protect them. Kate didn't say a word. She pulled the small charm off, it was on a cord around her neck, just out of view, and handed it to her sister.

"Kate." Dany looked at the small piece of metal in her hand, to her sister. "I never would have thought..." she trailed off but Kate knew what she meant.

"I loved him." Kate shut her eyes, holding back the tears that pushed on her_**.**_ "I still love him. I can want to hate him all I want but I just can't truly despise him as I wish I could."

Dany wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders, Vi wrapped an arm around her waist. Kate was content here, but her pride wouldn't let her take comfort from these two any longer_**.**_

"I'm for bed now. Good night." She pulled away from them and headed back up the stairs_**,**_ where she sat at her desk again. But this time she rested her head on her arms, looking out at the window. She was grateful that the candle light in the other room had kept the others from seeing the tears stinging her eyes but now she let them come. She felt asleep there, wishing that Jarret would burst through the window, and all their problems would have been a misunderstanding.

* * *

**_A/N: See no cliffie this time :D Aren't you all happy. Now show your joy of lack of cliffhangers and REVIEW please!!_**

**_excerpt:  
_**"Vi kicked Brett's feet out form under him while she twisted the other woman's arm up behind her back. Both of Tory's trained people were on their backs with Vi standing over them."

Oh and make sure to vote on the poll on my profile, "Do you think you would read one more assassin story?"

~x~X~x~


	43. Evaluate

**_Author's Note: OKay I would like to tell everyone to start coming up with threats because of the cliffie at then end of this, sorry don't hurt me, and keep in mind that if any of the reviewers kill me because of it I won;t be able to write and or post the next chapter :D So let the author liiiiiive! _**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you all mean the world to me, buuuuut to encourage reviewers no updates until I get atleast 15 reviews I know you are all capable of it, you've done it before, and I have sad news for everyone as well: I've done the math and in turns out that after this chapter there are only 4 more. Can you believe that?!?! I couldn't and almost cried thinking about it._**

**_Special thank you to Sweet Sassy Sarah for all the patience with my wonderful, haha, grammar and spelling but my commas are getting better, small improvements but still :D _**

**_I am not tamora pierce_**

ANd now I give you Chapter 43...

* * *

Kate sat back, resting on her elbows on the snow that covered the practice yard she sat in. She looked up at the early morning light and sighed. This was the private yard that only her mother's personally trained guards and assassins were allowed to be inside. This yard was placed between her tower and her parents', and it was spelled to block any one from seeing it or hearing what was going on within the wooden walls around it. Most people would look at it and see a supply shed that didn't need to be bothered with. Those who were allowed in saw it as it truly was: a large area of packed dirt that was often filled with highly trained and skilled fighters. The purpose of this was keep the fighters a secret.

Kate was able to sleep in today because Tory and Gemma wanted some time to see Vi and Caley at work. Now she sat here waiting for them.

A short, dark haired woman trotted up to Kate panting, with an older woman with light hair on her heels. "Morning, Kate."

Kate looked her friend over and smirked. "So, did the old woman wear you out?"

Gemma gave a gentle kick to her adoptive niece. "Old, my eye."

"That was an a great run, Jagged." Vi leaned on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"What did you do to the poor girl?" Tory had come up from behind Kate with Caley at her elbow. "Try to get her to run up a wall?"

Gemma tightened the leather thong that held her hair in place, "No it was just a few laps around the outer wall."

"More like a dozen at a full sprint," Vi muttered.

Gemma folded her arms across her chest. "She just needs to learn not to waste her air on long winded questions."

Vi blushed but it was hard to tell under the red in her cheeks from the cold air and run. "Sorry. Kate, how do you not continuously question these two? They're legends among us."

Kate closed her eyes and turned her face up towards the sky, soaking in the rare rays of sunlight they got in the winter. "I grew up with them and all the pieces seemed to fit together once my mom told me who she was."

"Well enough talk of enlightenment for now, you guys are going up against people today." Tory pulled Kate to her feet by her upper arm. "So quit being lazy."

The young woman gave her mother a grin. "When have I ever been lazy...and been caught at it?"

A few of Tory's people had come shortly after, they had looks of disbelief on when they saw Caley. There were two women and a man in the group. They were all very plain in appearance. One woman was average height with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, the other had mouse brown hair and hazel eyes, but the man had a lopsided grin that went well with his flopping black locks of hair.

"I asked for four of you," Tory told the man. "Where is the fourth?"

"He's comin' but 'e 'ad a bit o' trouble gettin' away from 'is post ya' see." He threw an arm around each of the women. "But we oughta' be 'nough trouble fer the miss and the youngin'."

"So he thinks." Caley's brows bent in and her mouth tightened. "Can I take him?"

"Hush child." Gemma put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"No." Tory put her hands on her hips inspecting the group. "I want four. Two for each."

"But ye trained us yerself," protested the man. "Wer more than--"

"No. My best is what I need and you aren't them. So you will pair off against them." Tory's commanding tone of brutal truth silenced him.

Finally their fourth came trotting over into the yard, his brown hair had been cut but it was long enough to be pushed back, away from his dark hazel eyes. "I'm here. Sorry I took so long, Lady Tory. The shift swing took longer than expec--- Kate! What, I thought..." Brett's face was the look of utter confusion. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were narrowed as they shifted around to take in the people there. Kate knew who he was looking for.

"Long story, but I'm back." Kate stretched her arms above her head. "Let's get to work."

They had paired off in no time. Caley against the man that said he would have no problems against her, and the woman with dirty blond hair. her fight was not as easy as they expected because while Vi was fast and Kate had plenty of 'tricks,' Caley wasn't even named and no one knew her signature style. She ducked in and out of punches without even drawing a blade but the young girl finally made a quick strike at the man's and the woman's neck. She had hit the point that would make them drop, almost like an immobilization spell, but they seemed to pass out.

"What did you?" Vi looked them over. "You weren't supposed to kill them!"

"I didn't." Caley bent over the woman and let a small shimmer of lilac magic seep into her skin.

"Genius." Tory had a small smile on. "That was very clever."

The woman started to wake. "Thank you but I have to reawaken them with my gift and I don't have much to begin with, so it gets hard." Caley moved onto the man now but before she could do anything a bright turquoise fire leapt onto the man from Tory's hand.

Caley went to comment, but Tory had already gone to send the other woman and Brett up against Vi. This fight had moved much quicker than the previous. Vi was able to move around as if they other two were standing still. Vi kicked Brett's feet out from under him while she twisted the other woman's arm up behind her back. Both of Tory's trained people were on their back with Vi standing over them.

"How are they doing that?" The dirty blond haired woman asked The Abyss.

"They have a lot more on the line when they train and they've been trained for many more years than any of you if I'm right." Tory shook her head turning to face the woman. "Brett just barely started no matter how talented, and the rest of you have only been with me a little over a year. Even the young one has been at this for at least two years. The older one, the part Carthaki, she's probably been at it for half her life." Tory moved back over to her daughter. "Ready?"

"Of course." Kate told her mother, "Who will I go against? Those guys look tired."

"Can you still move into that soulless state?" Tory asked and fingered a dagger at her hip, "If you can, you will go against me."

"Are you kidding, that's how she was named, 'Her soul is nothing but a shadow of her body'." Vi answered for Kate.

"Interesting." Tory moved to remove some of her heavier belt that didn't hold any weapons. "Well then, shall we?" She waved a hand at the ground where they were having their little mock duels. Tory looked up at her daughter and blinked once, the red fire had engulfed her entire pupil.

Kate grinned, it took her a few more seconds to sink completely into her soulless state, but now they were truly going to have an equal match.

Mother and daughter squared their shoulders as they faced each other. Both of them held a dagger in each hands. Tory's daggers had plain leather hilts with a piece of turquoise in the end. Kate's blades were just like her mother's but with an aquamarine gem instead of turquoise. These were the blades they used in service of the crowns.

Their fight moved quickly but never seemed to lean in favor to either. Each time Kate would demonstrate a new move she had learned Tory would twist into a defense that had stayed dormant for years.

The red glares that followed each body movement seemed to be everywhere at once. Their footing was solid on the cold snow and their grip was strong on their blades, so they thought anyway. Kate made a high slice at her mother but the elder assassin knew the trick too well; Tory made a quick flick with the other blade she held and it sent Kate's knife flying into the air and into the snow.

Kate looked up at her, and smirked, seeing the same mistake she often made, her other hand was left unprotected. Kate swung her leg up and flicked her mother's blade free. Both of them turned in threw their remaining blade at each other. The metal blades sparked as they hit each other in midair and fell to the ground.

Tory's head rolled back and she began laughing. When she looked up her eyes were back to their deep brown color and full of cheerfulness as she looked her daughter over, amazed at how far she had come and how much control she had gained.

It took Kate a little while longer to pull herself out of the soulless state, she had to lean forward onto her knees and try to control her breathing but when she did she smiled up at her mother and saw a look of pride in her eyes.

"Well that was something else," Gemma commented. "I told she should be the one to take your place, not me."

"Nope." Tory turned to her friend. "I believe she said she wanted to join the Riders."

"No!" Kate yelped from where she stood. "I mean I could be so much more use to you. Forget what I said. Please." She scurried over to the group, begging. "Please don't take me up on that."

They all laughed again, at Kate's expense, but Kate just grinned at them, accepting this.

Once Tory sobered, she looked at the group of her people that she had trained. "Back to duties now, thank you for your help, if I need you any more I will tell you."

They nodded and trotted off but Brett looked at Kate once more and trailed off behind the others.

Tory appraised the three young assassins once more with her eyes, then looked to Gemma. "They will be great help even though I don't want them to help. Our plan will simply include a few more people working inside and we'll have Jason and Alan nearby with a squad of men to make arrests."

"Sounds great with me." Gemma nodded slowly, being soaked up with her own thoughts. "Why don't we head up to start with updating all the files we have on the camp. That is if you will inform us." Her gaze landed on Vi.

The short woman looked up. "I know all the ins and outs of that place, I will be more than happy to tell you all anything." Vi raised her chin and eyebrows as if accepting a challenge.

The group climbed the stairs up to the hallway between Kate's and Tory's tower, they caught Alan and Jason on their way up and had them join them to make adjustments on the plans that would now be set to action.

"Wait I have a chart of the entire back woods of the camp." Kate halted when they were crossing in front of her door that lead to the tower rooms. "I left it in my sitting room this morning." Kate moved to climb up the stairs but her brother pushed her aside, taking two steps at a time.

"I got it," he called down the hall.

The people went to leave the opening when they heard crashes echo down the hallway. "Dad! Mom! Come quick!"

Tory and Alan rushed up the stairs following their son's cry for them. Kate and Vi raced up after Gemma took off after her old friends. Caley took up the rear of the pack.

They burst through the door to find the young man with blond hair wrestling a young man with dark brown hair and who looked as if he had fought an entire army by himself and lost. Jason managed to wrap his arm around the other youth's neck and put his knee into his back.

Kate eyes locked onto those emerald eyes staring up at her. "Jarret."

* * *

_**A/N:-cringes preparing for attack- remeber if you kill me you don;t get the next chapter.**_

**_Remeber to tell me what you think and no updates until I get 15 reviews :D THANKS!_**

**_excerpt:  
_**Kate lowered her hand to a dagger on her belt and loosened the tie on it so it was free.


	44. Jarret

**_Author's Note: _****_Sorry about the last cliffhanger gad to do it to you. :D I know I didn't get my 15 reviews but I want to get this out because there are only a few more chapters left. Its kinda sad. _**

**_Anyway, thanks to all those who review, you guys push me on and don't let my spirits fall._**

**_Another thanks to Sweet Sassy Sarah who has a problem with the letter J haha ;D_**

**_I am not tamora pierce_**

* * *

"Who is this?" demanded Tory as she made her forward to stand next to her daughter.

"Jarret," Vi supplied. " He is the first elite, The Blaze."

Gemma's brow knit together and she looked up to her old friend. "The Blaze, we've been chasing him for some time now."

Tory didn't say a word she just held a hand up to silence everyone as she watched wave after wave of emotion flood onto her daughter's face.

Kate took another step towards her brother and Jarret. Jason tightened his grip on the other man's throat, blocking his airway.

Jarret's hands groped at the restraining arm, trying to breathe, but his eyes never left Kate's. He managed to get just a breath of air into him so he could say one word. "Kate."

"Let him go." Kate's fists were clenched, but her voice didn't sound as sure as it should have, as she looked down past her brother to Jarret.

"But--" Jason protested.

"Let. Him. Go, "she repeated.

Jason released the man and moved a few steps back in case he needed to react again. Jarret pushed himself up onto his hands and knees taking deep breaths. "Kate forgive me, please."

"Why are you here?" Her glassy eyes held his and he knew she was hurting. "What do you want?" she asked again and started to take in his appearance. The entire side of Jarret's face was covered in fading bruises, and reopened scars were on his arms under the newly acquired welts. His dark shirt and breeches were tattered and covered in mud and melting snow from travel.

He pulled himself up to his feet. "May I speak to you alone Kate?"

"No," she snapped. "Say whatever you have to say in front of my family, they won't interrupt. Now what do you want," she said through clenched teeth.

Jarret ignored the hard looks and shifting of weapons from behind Kate as he looked her straight in the eye with his emerald gaze_**.**_ "You."

Kate's breath hitched and suddenly she no longer paid any attention to those behind her. She didn't see her brother balance on the balls of his feet, getting ready to attack, or her father do the same, she only saw the look of sorrow in Jarret's eyes. "Jarret..." She trailed off, not sure what she wanted to say. She wanted to threaten and to forgive but she wasn't sure what urge was stronger.

"I want you Kate, for almost the entire time, but I didn't want it to become anything." He took another tentative step towards her. "Yes I was sent to bring you back to Galla, and I'm sorry, but I also didn't want to bring you back. I started to fall for you when I saw how you handled yourself on that roof. Then when I saw how you were so willing to do anything to get what you wanted by putting us on that slave ship, and then when you made sure no one tried to take anything that you wouldn't want them to have. I was a goner." Jarret gave her a small smile and took another step towards her so he was within arms length from her. "Kate I'm so sorry for everything, but believe me, I don't want to hurt you in any way, I couldn't even if I tried." He lifted a hand like he was going to brush her face but she leaned away and he left it hovering inches from her cheek, then let it fall back to his side.

"Jarret, you wanted -and probably tried- to kill me." Her hazel eyes looked up so that he could see the tears that were on the verge of falling, but she refused to let them escape her. She swallowed hard, trying to push away the pain that was building up in her chest.

"You're right." Jarret looked at his leather shoes. "I won't lie to you, I did try to kill while we still in Rajmuat, but I couldn't, because of our connection. You probably want to kill me right now, in fact if you want go ahead." He tilted his head back and exposed his neck, but there was no sign of joking in his attitude. He was serious about her trying to kill him.

Kate lowered her hand to a dagger on her belt and loosened the tie on it so it was free. Kate brought the blade half way upand paused.

"I'll do it," Jason offered and freed his own dagger while taking a step forward to the man offering himself as sacrifice to them all.

A dagger with an aquamarine gem in the top of the hilt stuck in the floor at Jason's feet, stooping the blond. "Leave him alone Jason_**,**_" Kate demanded in a hard tone. "Dany, is he lying?"

"No, Kate," her twin replied_**. **_"He's been completely honest about everything he said since he began talking."

"Can you forgive me Kate?" Jarret asked_**.**_ "Or do you want to try and kill me?"

"Jarret, that's not funny." Kate looked at him again seriously_**.**_ "Will you help us?"

"I'd help you with anything Kate, you just need to ask. What is it you want me to do?" Jarret's eyes held an inner light now that showed the hope.

"We're taking out or arresting every assassin and trainee in Galla." Vi stepped forward again_**.**_ "We're putting a stop to this."

"I hoped you would have a plan like that." He smiled at Kate again, hoping to see some softness in her eyes.

"Mother, will you trust him with this?" Kate turned to her mother.

Tory looked Jarret over, considering everything she had just witnessed_**.**_ "Yes, I can trust him with this mission. We need all the help we can get. After that though, we'll see."

Tory nodded and made introductions, complete with the titles from The Abyss, to the Baron of Pirate's Swoop. Then she turned to Jarret to introduce him to her family. "This is the first elite assassin of Galla, Jarret Marcoy, The Blaze."

It stung Jarret that she didn't even at least use the term 'friend,' but he was happy that she was at least speaking to him.

~x~X~x~

They set Jarret up in a room near Jason's tower, and Dany saw to his wounds, . The entire family quickly grew on him after the initial hatred. Tory and Gemma decided that he was an accomplished assassin and a kind fellow. Dany smiled at the looks she caught him casting in Kate's direction, which obviously put her Danyel in a good mood. Jason and Alan, on the other hand, found every fault they could and pounded on it, hoping to make him break as 'fathers and brother should,' according to Jason. Caley was glad to see him, but Vi had to question him about what was going on with Xander and the others. That led Jarret into his escape story.

It turned out that he had been beaten for speaking against the training master, trying to get him to allow Kate to live_**,**_ considering she was so talented, and then he was thrown out of the main building. He made his decision after that to leave, so Jarret went to his rooms and packed what he could carry.

As he was leaving the building Xander stopped him and tried to get him to stay. Jarret refused and tried going around the other youth. This time Max joined Xander in restraining Jarret. He ended up fighting both of them and a trainee to get out of the building, and in the struggle, he lost a large amount of his supplies and belongings.

Jarret got away just before any of the mages were called to hold him in place. He traveled much like Kate had to get here_**,**_ with as much speed as possible. Jarret then waited in Kate's sitting room, avoiding anyone who might see him, and he knew that servants in Kate's rooms were a rare thing because she scared them, so he stayed in there when '_Sir _Jason' found him.

Everyone had accepted his story and Tory had him tell her more about Seth Acon than Vi had known, but Vi seemed much more quiet than she ever was after Jarret told them about Xander's part in his escape. They all finally retired to their room for the evening.

Kate climbed her stairs as she always did but this time she really did feel weary and as if she could sleep. She changed into her night shirt and crawled into bed but as soon as she placed her head on the pillow, there was a tapping on her window. Kate moved to open her glass panes and shutters, when she did, a tall figure with dark brown hair cropped close to his head and dark green eyes, slipped into her room.

"Kate," Jarret breathed as he moved closer to her_**.**_ "Do you forgive me?"

"I-I-I don't know yet Jarret," she replied and turned her back to him.

Jarret stepped around so she would face him, he gently lifted her chin up and slowly placed his lips on hers in a lingering kiss that he hoped would put an end to the quarrel.

A hard slap across his cheek knocked him away. Kate looked at him and his shocked expression for a moment and then wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. "I don't know yet Jarret. Just give me time to...to fix myself. I had almost accepted that you were the bad guy and then you show up and...and_**.**_..I don't know yet," she said through sobs into his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her in a protective and comforting embrace and kissed the top of her head. "I understand. As soon as you're ready to let me back in I'll be here," he murmured into her hair and began to pull away.

Kate held him tight and place a soft kiss on his lips before releasing him again. Jarret smiled at her and started to climb back out the window. When he was halfway out he leaned back in. "I love you, my sweet."

"I love you too, lad." Kate gave a small smile and watched him leave her room.

When he was gone, she latched her window shut once more and she finally climbed into bed. Just before she fell to sleep she spoke one sentence to herself more than anyone else. "I will always love you, Jarret."

* * *

**_A/N: Don;t forget to push the nice review button an if you hit it enough you might one more update this weekend :D I know exactly what will happen next chapter and the chapter after that and the epilogue :D Oh and you will all hate the excerpt_**

**_excerpt:  
_**"Katelyn, please marry me,"


	45. The Players

**_Author's Note: I really shouldn't update yet but I'm really excited, I finished the last chapter before the epilogue, which is next chapter, just to let you know. So here we go. so close to the end I can taste it, don't forget to review!_**

**_Also I need to tell kittykat that yes I'm getting your reviews but I can't reply or anything because you don't log in or leave an email._**

**_Another great big thanks to my amazing beta Sweet Sassy Sarah who is dealing with my lack of spellcheck quite well :D even though she does threaten me with cruel things she will do to my chapters. :D_**

**_I am not tamora pierce_**

* * *

Kate woke that morning and heard cheers coming from outside. She threw back the quilt and rushed to her window to see what was happening. Kate peered outside and saw a large crowd gathering in one of the practice yards. The crowd was watching a fight between a blond and dark haired youth. Even though Kate could not easily see their faces from the distance between her room and the ground, she was certain that they were her brother and friend. She took one more look at the crowd and saw how unruly it was, and decided this was probably not a friendly practice duel.

Kate pulled on breeches and a shirt as she raced down the halls. She finally gave up the halls and slid down the outer wall of her tower to reach the ground. As her feet touched down to the earth, Kate sprinted in the direction of the fight.

Jason struck at Jarret, but he dodged with ease and blocked before bringing his own blade into a high arc. Metal clashed and sparks flew as the young men fought this out.

"What's going on?" Kate asked any of the guards that looked like they might listen, but no one paid attention to anything but the fight before them.

"Smash his skull in Jas'!" Brett called out to his friend with his hands cupped around his mouth. "Get him once fer me!"

"Brett!" Kate yelled. What's happening?!"

Her old friend turned to her as if seeing her for the very first time. "Your brother and...friend are in a bit of a scuffle 'cause that fellow thought he could do better then our Jason." Brett let out another whoop of joy as Jason made Jarret stumble to the left.

Kate elbowed her way to the front and watched the fight, but fingered a blade just in case this became more than male arrogance. Jarret twisted away from Jason and in the midst of their fight Kate noticed that Jarret wasn't fighting as hard as he should have been. He was holding back and she couldn't help but glare at him when she caught his eye.

Jarret gave a small nod, and flipped the short sword he borrowed from one of the guards under Jason's blade and tossed down to the ground. He rested the tip of his blade on Jason's throat.

"I yield," the knight said, clearly astonished. "I don't know how you did that, though."

Kate looked around as men handed coins off to one another and began to disperse away from the young nobles and the fighter. Brett was the only one who stayed nearby.

"You almost had him Jas." Brett's brown hair moved with every step he took.

"You're are a talented swordsman." Jason turned to Jarret and offered a scarred hand.

Jarret took it in a firm grasp, and Kate noticed how tightly they squeezed. "It was an honor to fight someone such as yourself milord."

"Jason, please, since you are on good terms with everyone in my family." Jason told the man.

"Not quite, Jason, " Jarret told his new companion and cast a glance towards Kate. "I think one is still unhappy with me."

Kate hadn't said anything just yet because the men seemed to be getting along, but she glared at Jarret. "I have a right to be unhappy with you still, but it's nice to see you guys getting along well enough."

Jason gave a big grin to his sister. "He's handy with a sword, and I had to try him out myself even though I'm _just a knight_."

Jarret laughed and clapped the blond on the back. "That is true."

"Gods." Kate put her face in her hands. "They're friends, just what I need."

A maid had seen them and rushed over, her hair had pins popping out and her face was flushed from running about in skirts. "Milady, milord, Master Marcoy. "She curtsied. "Milady you are needed at once. She won't settle fer anyone but ye'."

Kate didn't wait around to ask who 'she' was, but she left at an easy trot, following the maid into the castle and out of the courtyard.

"Where's she off to?" Brett asked.

"That little one she brought back won't settle down for anyone but her." Jason shook his head. "The poor thing won't even stop for mom, or even Dany, who looks just like Kate."

"Little one?" Jarret look at the blond with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Kate brought her back with her when she left you guys up in Galla," Jason told his sister's friend, but the man was already running up to the castle mumbling something about 'she made it'.

Jarret raced through the halls and saw the maid that had just summoned Kate leave a room. He peered inside the room after the maid left without even noticing him in the niche of the wall. Jarret smiled at the sight he saw.

Kate held a baby girl with brown hair and wrapped in a blanket in her arms. She cooed soothing little things to the child while rocking back and forth. The young girl looked up at Kate, her eyes were red from crying, but now they were looking at the young woman with a sense of comfort in them.

Jarret's grin grew even more to the point where that boyish dimple of his was in full view.

Kate looked up and saw him standing there, the smile that was on her face fell into a scowl. "Find something amusing?"

"Very." He stepped into the room and moved so he stood at Kate's elbow and he offered a finger to the child. She took it and looked up at him as she did Kate earlier.

"She likes you," Kate murmured and looked up at him. His gaze was on the child but it shifted so he looked up at her and he smiled again.

"Well, " a voice drawled from the door. "Doesn't this make quite the sight?"

Kate and Jarret both jerked their heads up to see Dany and Vi leaning on opposite sides of the door frame. "Don't let us interrupt," the same voice, Dany's, mocked them.

"If everything was going in the right direction you two should be saying how you would both like children someday, then Jarret will look you straight in the eye and drop to a knee." Vi fell to her knee, turned to Dany, and spoke in a deep voice while puffing out her chest. "Katelyn, please marry me, bear my children, and fix my mood swings that are worse than any woman's on her monthlies."

Dany held off her giggles and put her free hand to her chest. "Oh Jarret I shouldn't. Gods forbid I even a bat a single lash for any man, but I must accept your proposal because you seem to keep me from labeling you and putting you onto a shelf like an old scroll that doesn't need more inspection unless it could be of formal use."

The two players fell to the ground laughing as their audience turned beet red.

"Is there a reason you are proposing to my daughter?" Tory walked into the room, stepping over the two on the floor. "I hate to break your heart but for one you never asked permission to court her and secondly, that isn't Kate." Tory laughed at them even harder after seeing Kate and Jarret's crimson blushes. "And red isn't the best color for you two, make sure your sister has different colors at her wedding if you are to be in it." She patted her standing daughter's shoulder.

"I just love it when my family gets along with my friends," Kate said sarcastically while handing the child off to her mother_**,**_ being careful to make sure she didn't begin wailing again. "Now then, if you would excuse me_**."**_ she smiled innocently at her mother and at Jarret.

Kate turned and faced her sister and friend_**.**_ "I would say you two get a head start but since Vi outruns me to begin with..." She shrugged and raced after the two that shot out of the door after realizing Kate's intentions.

_**~x~X~x~**_

Later that evening, Kate and her mother sat in at the their dining table waiting for the other members of party to arrive in the dining hall to join them for supper. They decided it would be best to have a formal meal to not make some of the servants suspicious, considering the guests sudden arrival.

Tory sat at the end of the table and watched her daughter carefully as the young woman sat down at her place on her mother's right hand.

"I have a question for you," Tory told her daughter as soon as she sat. "Why has your friend asked to speak to your father privately?"

Kate looked up at her mother. "Who? Vi or Jarret?"

An annoyed look crossed her mother's face. "Don't taunt me child. Jarret."

Kate's brows furrowed together as she looked at the folded hands in her lap. She looked up at her mother finally and said, "I have no idea."

Tory regarded her daughter for a moment, but accepted her reply was truth, and she didn't want to carry this out seeing as their company was joining them.

Vi and Dany both entered the room with solemn expressions on their faces, and didn't look at Kate with bruised and freshly healed eyes.

"You two look like you've learned something recently," Tory told them cheerfully.

They both cursed Kate under their breaths and took their seats; Dany on the left hand of the end opposite of Tory. Vi placed herself next to Dany.

Jason soon followed them with Brett on his side and they sat across from Dany on the same side of the table as Kate. but were in too deep a deep conversation to acknowledge anyone else. Jason made a quick apology to his mother."I invited Brett to dine with us."

Finally, the last two of the group entered together, both of the men had a set look on their face. Jarret sat opposite of Kate on Tory's left hand side while Alan took up his place at the end of the table, across from his wife.

Tory looked at her husband, trying to decipher the oddly strained look on his face. It looked as if someone had just stolen his best horse, or tried chopping a rock with his favorite sword, or ... _Oh my_,thought Tory when she put the pieces together.

The servants had arrived carrying platters of food and the simple chatter picked up around the room. Vi and Dany seemed to be plotting against Kate. Jason and Alan were speaking about Jason's morning duel. Tory continued to keep Jarret and Kate busy with tales of her youth such as the time her arm was broken while breaking into a suite in the Copper Isles.

The meal began to wind down and as the last of the trays were removed, the dessert was brought forward.

Jarret looked up from his marzipan delicacy and gave a timid smile at Kate_**.**_ "Lady Katelyn, may I have the pleasure of escorting you on an evening stroll through the courtyard? I'm sure your mother would act as chaperone for us."

Kate's faced hardened as she tried to decide his motives for this. A chaperone was not something ever even thought of before, even when they were doing more than just talking. She looked at him curiously_**.**_ "What are you up to?" she asked blandly and grabbed her glass of water to take a long drink while watching him from above the rim.

He had a wicked smile on now. "I asked your father for the permission to court you. He obliged."

Kate coughed as she choked on her drink and shoved her chair back. "What?"

"That's a lovely idea. Why don't Alan and I tag along?" Tory grinned and leaned her chin down onher hand.

"It would be a lovely idea, perhaps I could come along as well, if Sir Jason would be kind enough to allow me to escort him," Vi chirped from her side of the table.

"Of course I would love to accompany you." Jason beamed at the small woman.

"Brett and I shall come as well." Dany grinned at her sister.

"We should." Brett laughed.

"Do I get a say in this?!" Kate yelled at her family.

"No, I think it's been settled that we will all act as chaperones for you in the courtyards." Tory pushed her chair back_**.**_ "Let's get our cloaks and go."

_**~x~X~x~**_

The evening went well, for most of them. Jason and Vi seemed to get along really well and wandered off once in a while only to have Brett and Dany go and retrieve them. Kate talked of very common matters with Jarret, particularly when her mother and father were close_**,**_ but things went nicely when they gave up on formalities and tried talking like they used to.

They ended up joking around at first, which turned into an argument that escalated to a yelling match. Alan and Tory tried to intervene_**,**_ but they were ignored. The argument turned into an intense conversation that no one could keep up with long enough to add anything to. The evening did go over well though.

_**~x~X~x~**_

Jarret sat in his bed and he rubbed his face with his hands_**.**_ "What have I done?" he asked himself grimly_**.**_ "She was mad at me at me and now I've probably ruined what was left of us."

"Don't count on it," a voice said from his window. The window had been opened and now a young woman wearing loose fitting breeches and shirt was sitting on the ledge. "I've missed you."

He stood up and walked over to her, lacing his fingers through hers and pulled her to her feet_**.**_ "I'm sorry for everything Kate."

"Don't be, I've missed having you around." She smiled up at him and started pushing backwards. "My bed has been cold."

"Is that so?" Jarret wrapped an arm around her as he fell back on his bed, pulling her down on top of him. He captured her lips in his and kissed her with as much passion as he could put behind it, and she returned the warmth behind that kiss as she reached to grab the hem of her shirt.

_**~x~X~x~**_

Everything seemed to go well the next few days as plans were made and friendships -and courtships- were mended. Jarret and Jason became good friends quickly just as Vi and Dany had. What seemed to surprise Jason and Vi though was when Dany and Kate stumbled upon a quick kiss Jason and Vi exchanged.

Everything was going smoothly, but the thought of the attack they planned loomed over their heads.

Kate walked into her room as another day of planning went by, she opened her window to admit her nightly guest.

"You know, someone will eventually start wondering why my window is always left open at night." Jarret smiled as she kissed him.

"Oh well," she told him as they sat down on her bed.

Suddenly a look of pure horror came across their faces_**.**_ "No," Jarret whispered.

"It can't be." Kate burned with her aqua Gift as she tried to fend off thebright silver fire engulfing her and Jarret, making them immobile.

Just before their faces became encased in the fire they looked at each other and confirmed the other's thoughts_**.**_ "Janelle."

* * *

**_A/N: I know you are going to hate me for this but be nice considering how much I've updated this weekend. :D_**

**_please review, so I can post the next one, it's the longest yet._**

**_excerpt:  
_**Kate struggled with an internal battle. He was right, she didn't want to live finding happiness in killing people. She should be the one that died. Her dagger was slowly inching up towards her own throat. "Me."

_**REVIEW ITS ALMOST YOU LAST CHANCE!!! PLease**_


	46. Monstrosity

**_Author's Note: Here we are the last battle. What can I say to all of you who have reviewed other than you guys are all amazing. I don't know what I should say to all of you but....YOU GUYS ARE SO WONDERFUL!!! Okay, I know you want to get to the chapter so I will now just give a thank you to my fabulous Beta, Sweet Sassy Sarah who is just awesome and yeah I've already told her how much she has done for this story so you should all remeber to thank her or something within the next chapter. _**

**_Remeber the last update will be the epilogue so please remeber to REVIEW, no reviews, no epilogue :D and I will stick to that this one time._**

**_I am not tamora pierce_**

* * *

Kate's eye lids were heavy from sleeping spells and drugs. Her mouth was dry, and her tongue thick. A moan escaped her mouth and her head rolled to the side as she slowly opened her eyes. "No!" she screamed as she looked at her surroundings.

Kate was tied to a table that was stood on end so she was in a standing position. Leather straps held her firmly in place and she could feel the cuts of other bindings that were used. Jarret was in the same predicament as her on an unturned table across from her, but he wasn't showing signs of waking yet. A large bruise covered the side of his face though.

The tables were in the center of a large blackened patch of ground. The scorch marks had tracks running through it and trainees were gathered around them.

"Jarret," she hissed. "Jarret."

"Look who's awake," said a man with a long face, shaved head, and a coiled rope on his hip. Seth Acon had a scowl on his face as he glared at the young woman. "Did you honestly think you would get away?" In a quick swipe he cracked his whip across her chest but she didn't even look as if she was pain as she held his eyes with her own.

"Wake up you lazy cur," growled Seth as he unleashed the rawhide whip across Jarret's face.

Jarret's head slowly rolled back as he looked at his old training master. "What do you want?!"

"You could have been great, but you had to fall for a worthless slut." Seth took the butt of his whip handle and smacked it across Kate's arm. "Now you two are going to see what happens when you disobey me." He turned away from them and faced his trainees. "Here are you examples! This is what happens when you betray us! Heed my words. If you double cross us, you will pay!"

Kate leaned against her restraints and allowed a steady aqua fire build in her hands. She would not stand back and let this happen. She would fight.

"None of that." Janelle's silver Gift covered the aqua fire, extinguishing it.

"You are a vile beast whelped by a sand flea," Kate barked at her only to have a silver collar appear around her neck as Janelle choked her magically.

"You should stop while you're ahead." Janelle turned her back on Kate and looked at Jarret. "You should really feel like the fool here." She jabbed him in the chest with a finger."You should have stayed here, with me. Then you wouldn't have to die to teach her a lesson."

Jarret looked down at Janelle with hatred in his eyes. "I would do anything for the one I love. If that means dying for Katelyn, so be it."

Janelle clenched her teeth and moved to hit Jarret, but the middle aged training master grabbed her wrist. "You will get to punish them both." Seth turned and walked to a chair placed off to the side. "Enjoy yourself Panther."

A macabre grin pulled at Janelle's face as she selected a dull knife from a table behind Kate. She let the blade rest on Jarret's chin before she cut away his shirt and dug the blade into his chest. Jarret held back any sign of pain as he looked over Janelle and saw Kate's blazing red eyes as she glared into the back of The Panther's head.

_**~x~X~x~ **_

"I hope they're here or we're dead." Vi whispered to Caley and Gemma as they hid in the shadows near the gate, waiting for one of the mage guards to pass up on the wall.

"She's here. I know it," Tory told them and moved to the gate. She placed her hand on the small metal plate that was the defensive system to the entire camp. Gifts from numerous mages burned from it as her flesh brushed it.

"Tory," Gemma warned when she saw that her friends eyes were red flares in their sockets.

Turquoise fire swamped the plate as she forced her gift into it and through every spell that would lock them out. The metal plate cracked just as a bead of sweat appeared on Tory's head.

Tory smiled. "Let's go."

They pushed themselves through the gate and into the camp. All four of them looked uncomfortable in this place. They moved in and knelt beside a building just a little way off from the crowd of trainees ranging in ages from ten to nineteen.

"Caley, circle the crowd and don't show yourself unless you're needed. We want a surprise just in case." Gemma nodded to the another building for Caley to move around to get to the fight that was about to happen.

Caley nodded and raced off around the crowd, hidden from sight by shadows and buildings.

"What's the plan now Tory?" Gemma asked.

"Stay with me. I'm going in, but if it gets too bad, get Kate and get out." Tory stood up and walked out into the open. Her dark cloak was shoved back from her shoulders and it exposed her dark black shirt and breeches.

The three women walked forward with Tory in the lead. Gemma flanked her right side while Vi stood on her left. The three would have looked fearsome if the odds were so against them.

"Seth Acon!" Tory yelled. "The Whip! I have come to see you! Don't hide when your superior calls for you!" The people could tell someone important, and deadly, was here and wanted to speak to their training master; they moved aside.

As the crowd parted, Tory's blood almost stopped pumping through her veins as her eyes fell on her daughter. Bruises and cuts covered every exposed piece of skin on her daughter. Kate's eyes were crimson as they stared at a tall Bazhir woman as she brought a metal branding rod out of the fire and brought it inches from Jarret's battered body.

"Who are you?!" the Bazhir demanded.

"Seth! Come forward!" Tory yelled again.

The long faced man came to stand beside Janelle; his whip was loose and ready to be used. "I was hoping someone would break your neck long before you birthed anything. Guess my hopes were too high, with the way you and your daughter fall on to your backs." Seth's jaw was tight and you could tell he was grinding his teeth.

"Milord, who are those two. I know the runt." Janelle spoke to her master but her eyes never left Tory's bright red ones.

"I am Gemma Maswaft, The Jagged. Hopefully you didn't forget me Seth." Gemma's voice was cold and hard as she looked at Bazhir and her old classmate.

Tory smirked and looked at the dark woman and spoke with a steel edge in her voice. "You don't know me? I am one of your great but 'evil' legends. The worst double crosser of them all. I am Torrianne Cooper, formerly Lumbershot, The Abyss. And you have my daughter. I want her back."

"You can pick her up in a box," Janelle hissed, ignoring the whispers that rose up around them at the name of The Abyss but even she was worried now.

"You will die here as you should have long ago!" The Whip yelled.

"You really want to send these trainees after me?!" Tory yelled back. Neither of them wanted to get close to each other. "You don't need to fight!" Tory yelled at the young trainee assassins. "Side with me and return to Tortall. A chance for new lives. Right now, that is all I can offer, seeing as I have other matters to see to."

"Ignore her!" Seth screamed at his small army. "She betrayed us years ago, she will do it again!" The man's veins bulged from his head as he looked at some of the children that looked like the were having second thoughts.

Seth looked at Tory, then Kate and Janelle, and finally the trainees. "Attack them! No mercy!"

"Get Kate and Jarret out of here!" Tory yelled at Vi, and turquoise fire erupted around them, searching for mages.

Vi raced to Kate's side and cut away the straps that held her in place quickly before moving onto Jarret. The young man slumped forward onto Vi's shoulder. Kate relieved her of his weight and took it on herself.

"Help my mother Vi. Please," Kate asked as she pulled Jarret out of the way of a daggers path.

Vi rushed off into the battle, where assassins fought assassins and no one was sure about who was on which side.

"Kate, heal me." Jarret's voice was hoarse as he looked Kate in the eye. "I must fight."

"Jarret..." Kate wanted to tell him he couldn't fight, but his eyes were already turning into the black pits of anger. She nodded and allowed her aqua gift to sink into his skin.

Jarret straightened his back to his full height and raced into the fury of battle, howling some war cry.

Kate turned and saw the training master dodging hits from arrows and mages. Kate charged after, ignoring the clash of the battle that was going on around her.

**_.x)X(x._**

Vi grabbed a girl and pulled her out of the way as another youth attacked them from the side. The girl was trying to get away. "Outside there is a squad of soldiers. Go to them and don't leave," Vi demanded and shoved the child away. Her hazel eyes looked up as the youth ran towards her again, but a burly Scanran shoved him to the ground and knocked him unconscious with the hilt of a dagger.

"Xander!" Vi cried, not sure if she should be happy or mad.

"No!" the blond man yelled, and threw Vianna of Quarry Hill to the side. Three arrows plunged into his chest and he fell to his knees, where Vi wrapped her arms around him, crying.

"Xander." She held on to him. "What were you thinking?!"

He managed to give a weak laugh. "I was thinking you need to get out of here."

"I'll get a healer." She went to lay him down, but his hand caught her arm, holding her there next to him.

Xander held her hand tightly. "Don't go just yet. Promise me you won't get yerself killed here. And please forgive me."

"You're forgiven. But Xander..."

"Promise me Vi."

"I promise Xander."

He nodded and allowed her to set him back on the ground. His eyes shut and his breathing slowed until it finally stopped. Vi stayed there until the last breath left his chest.

She stood up, wiped the tears off her eyes with the back of her sleeve, and saw that the girl that she had shoved earlier had stayed nearby. "Are there others with the same decision?" The girl nodded. "Then let's get all of you to safety."

_**.x)X(x.**_

Caley grabbed two children by the wrist just before the daggers hit the ground in front of them. Boys that might have been sixteen jumped down and glared at Caley.

"More double crossers," one of them hissed as he looked at Caley and the girls.

"Lets get 'em," the other boy told his companion.

As soon as the youths charged Caley, she shoved the girls and looked up to Vi running with a few more children, "Go with her. Now!"

Caley faced the boys and ducked one's blade, only to have the other's knife jammed into her stomach. She sliced the second attacker across his throat and looked up to see the other running after Vi. She took off after him and threw her last dagger into the back of his neck.

She could have made it to a healer, but she couldn't let him get to Vi's group. The running made her bleed out and she collapsed to the ground, dying a slow death.

**_.x)X(x._**

Gemma came face to face with a short man that had arms as big as tree limbs. He had light brown hair and dark eyes that looked cold and distant. The young man didn't have a soulless glare like Kate and Tory, but it looked... disturbed. He grabbed her by the arm and threw her to the ground bringing a short sword out of its sheath and he raised it over his head, preparing to strike. Gemma watched, horrified, out of the corner of her eye as she scolded herself for letting him get so close.

A dagger came from a someone and it dug deep into his thigh. The hand that held her released Gemma and she pulled away from in time to land a kick in one of his knees, breaking it, and in another quick motion she sliced the tendon in the back of his other leg. Gemma turned around to see who had helped her, and she saw Vi leading a small group of younger trainees out of the camp, to safety.

Gemma ran back into the fight knowing that the man she had just taken down wouldn't be able to move, and she was determined to do her duty of getting Kate out of this mess.

**_.x)X(x._**

Janelle faced Tory with her deadly knives pulled out. Tory inspected the sharp but jagged blades and then her gaze moved to Janelle."The Panther I see."

"Yes." Janelle lunged at Tory with the blade headed for her elder's throat.

Tory slammed the dagger up with one arm and shoved her elbow into her opponents face, "You should give up now. You stand no chance against me."

Janell stumbled back but charged again, the expression on her face was that of a cat who had just been thrown into a bucket of water. "Never."

"You don't have a choice." Tory slid out of the way gracefully and as the Bazhir turned to attack again, the hilt of Tory's blade slammed into her head, knocking The Panther unconscious.

Tory slipped metal shackles, spelled to prevent magic, over The Panther's hands and locked them before pulling her over towards the fence that enclosed the camp. The Abyss ran back into the fight to find her friends and child.

_**.x)X(x.**_

Leo rammed into Jarret as The Blaze ran after Kate. The short redhead's chest and shoulder had much more muscle on them since the last time Jarret had seen him.

"You're not going anywhere!" he yelled at Jarret, and threw ball of copper fire at him.

Jarret rolled out of the way; against a mage he was nearly useless. Jarret threw a dagger at the youth and got to his feet. The dagger burst into copper flames as soon as it got close to Leo.

"You have other options Leo." Jarret held a hand up, trying to control his own temper as well as the boy's.

"Like what? Run off with you to Tortall to be put on a magistrate's front door?" Leo glared at Jarret but the older man saw his hope of being released of this.

"No. We have other means than that, but you have to trust me. There is a squad of soldiers outside the wall. Get to them and stay there." Jarret turned and left. He wasn't sure if Leo took his advice or not, but right now he had to find someone else."Kate!"

**_.x)X(x._**

Kate saw the training master running for the stables, clearly trying to make an escape and avoid The Abyss at any and all cost. She caught him right as he entered the tack tossed a blade and it stuck in the wall inches from his head. Seth slowly turned around and faced her, grimacing.

"Get outta here you little bitch." He began to free his rawhide whip.

She pulled another dagger out of a sheath on her thigh; it was slightly longer than her normal dueling daggers. "I won't leave here until I take you with me. Dead or alive, you can choose."

"Well you're more than welcome to leave here dead. I'll be long gone b'fore anyone here even notices you in here with a slit throat, girl." Seth glared down his thin blade of a nose at her.

The strip of rawhide in his hand whipped up and at her face. She ducked. "You worthless little man."

"What makes you so much better?" he asked as he dodged a sharp jab of her blade. "Why are you more humane than me and my creations?"

"Because I'm no monster," she hissed.

"Monster?" He barked a laugh out. "We're the monsters. You are the one that wanted this. You had a family. You had wealth. You wanted this."

His words cut deeper than any blade. It was true. She wanted to be just like those that she now wanted to destroy. She was a monster just like them.

Seth saw what his words did to her and he unleashed another verbal attack. "You shouldn't be treated any better than me. In fact I don't doubt your own will turn against you after you start all this back up again. At least your mother tried to get away from this for years. She didn't try to become part of it for years."

"Shut up." She held her anger back as much as possible, but the problem was it was focused at herself. It was all true. She hated it. She loved being able to seem like she fell away from humanity, that she lived outside of boundaries because no one could figure out who she was, and she loved the freedom of it all. She pulled her dagger up and was about to throw it at him again, but his smirk stopped her.

"At it again I see." He started to twist two lengths of leather cord together. "Wanting to kill me. It should be you that you want to rid the world of."

Kate watched as the cords wound themselves together, and she noticed that each one was made of tiny strands braided together, and they frayed from the friction it created. "You should die," she said weakly, not truly believing it herself.

"No, no no." He twisted the leather braids together tighter. "It's you that you want to kill."

Kate struggled with an internal battle. He was right, she didn't want to live finding happiness in killing people. She should be the one that died. Her dagger was slowly inching up towards her own throat. "Me."

"Yes, you're the true monster here," Seth mumbled and started inching back as he twisted the leather strap together even more. "You are the one that should die."

Kate felt like his words were true, it was her that was the real problem. The cold blade in her hand moved to her own throat and started to make a thin red line on the left side of her neck under her ear.

"Kate! No!" The stable door burst open and Jarret ran into the room. He grabbed the knife out of her hand and she fell backward, gasping for breath. Then Jarret saw the leather cords in Seth's hands. "You bastard! I thought you had forbade Janelle from ever making those again?!"

"I did, after she used it on me and my young leader." Seth scowled and lashed his whip out at Jarret. Jarret raised his hand just in time to keep the leather from choking him, but if he moved the whip would be able to choke him.

"Kate listen to me," Jarret told her as he fought the rope that tightened on his neck.

"No, Kate, you were right. You are the monster." Seth spoke kindly to her. "You must stop yourself."

"No Kate!" Jarret screamed, and lunged forward, but Seth pulled the rope tighter, knocking him to the ground. "He's using a spell that Janelle created. It bleeds out of the leather straps and makes you believe whatever he's telling you! Janelle created it! It's lies! Remember, all lies!"

"No Kate. It's the truth. You are the monster." Seth threw a knife, slicing the back of Jarret's calf and he cried out in pain.

Kate was breathing in gasps of air as she folded her body in on itself, wrapping her arms around her legs. "I am the monster."

"NO Kate!" Jarret caught her eyes with his own. "You. Are not. A monster. A monster can't be loved. I love you Kate. Come out of it. You must stop him..." A scream ripped out of Jarret's mouth as Seth slashed the back of his leg and started to tie his one free limb up behind him. "Kate Please," Jarret begged. "I love you."

Kate blinked, once, twice, then her eyelids opened to reveal burning red eyes that locked onto Seth's own dark eyes.

"No," The Whip whispered. "Don't do this." Fear made his blood run ice cold as Kate advanced on him and let the full force of her soulless glare bear into him. He stumbled backwards but caught himself on the wall. He wanted to tear his eyes away from hers, but he was trapped in a soulless red abyss that shadowed Kate.

"You. Are the monster," Kate growled and plunged a dagger deep into the training master's heart.

Seth Acon fell to the ground clutching his chest as blood poured out of him. His eyes still couldn't leave Kate's. He died a miserable death looking into that empty stare.

Kate fell to her knees next Jarret and kissed him softly, ignoring the tears that leaked out of her eyes. "I'm not a monster," she said.

"No, you are not a monster." Jarret held her close to him. "Let's get out of here."

She gave him a small smile and went to get help to remove him from the camp.

_**~x~X~x~**_

Many of the assassins either switched sides or died in that battle. The one prisoner that would be of use was Max, but his mind was so shredded that there was barely any true thoughts left to him. Janelle had one trick up her sleeve and used a charm like the one Seth had to trick one of the soldiers that came to pick her up. Tory and Kate cursed the sun itself for that, but there was nothing they could but hope she died somewhere.

Their group made it back to Larstspur in one piece after Tory gave Alan the 'okay' to go. They traveled quickly, but they were still slow since Kate demanded that the bodies of her friends be taken back with her and have the burial ceremonies at Larstspur.

The total buried at the Gallan camp bothered Kate to the point where she refused to think about it. She did force herself to attend two funerals though, Xander and Caley's.

Both of their ceremonies described how they died valiantly; Xander saving Vi, and Caley had been trying to get a group of children outside the camp when two boys that were Kate's age had killed her.

The Larstspur castle was very full until spring when the groups deiced to regain their lives. Many of the older trainees were hired as 'guards' for Larstspur when truly they would continue their training under Tory. Others went to join the Own and the Riders.

One was particularly hard to let go of.

"Are you really sure I can't get you to stay?" Kate asked Vi as the group of sixteen and seventeen year olds prepared to leave.

"I'm sure Kate." Vi placed a hand on her friends arm and then wrapped her in a hug "I'll stick with the Riders for a year. Then I was thinking about joining a troupe of traveling players for a year. I want to see the world for good and for pleasure. Then I will be back. I have more than just a few laughs to return for." She smiled at Kate and jogged off to throw herself into Jason's arms.

Arms wrapped around Kate as she smiled at her brother and friend, then lips pressed themselves to her head. "She will do well with the players." Jarret pulled her away from the departing people and they walked towards the castles courtyards.

Kate noticed the small limp that Jarret had in his leg from the muscles and tendons being cut but said nothing knowing that it caused pain physically and emotionally for him. He could still keep up and out do all the other assassins, except her, but he wasn't the top anymore.

"Kate, your mother wanted to speak with you," Jarret told her once they cleared the other people.

Kate nodded and sighed, she knew what her mother wanted. "I'll see you in my room." She kissed him sweetly and left.

Kate walked into her mother's office and saw the stern look in her mother's eye. "I know, I know."

"Then why am I asking?" Tory scolded her daughter. "You need someone to be your second in command when you take my place. I do want to retire."

"What about Gemma?" Kate retorted.

"She wants to stay with the trainees." Tory looked at the papers on her desk. "I know Jarret doesn't want to be into that sort of thing anymore, but he will help you. He could be your second, or even Brett."

"No," Kate said. "Brett's too easily distracted. My second in command will be back in two years."

"Are you sure?" Tory looked up and met her daughter's steady gaze.

"I'm sure. In two years I will be ready to become Tortall's Tormentor."

* * *

**_A/N: well? tell me what you think about this so we can get the epilogue up and I can do a final thanks to everyone and let you all know what decision I have come to about the sequel. :D_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	47. Epilogue: A Shodowey Claim

_**Author's note: I am so sad. This is the last update for this story except the big thank you chapter that goes up. I don't know what else to say to every one who has reviewed and read this but I thank you all for everything. YOu have made this story a success, in my way of thinking and if you have any questions about this feel free to ask and I will definately answer them now :D**_

**_Now of course I must thank the great and amazing Sweet Sassy Sarah who no matter how much I confuzzle she still manages to deal with me:D_**

**_I am not tamora pierce_**

_**

* * *

**_

Epilogue: Corus 4 years later

Tory, Gemma, Kate, and Vi all sat on the side of the table opposite of King Roald, his knight commander of the King's Own Keladry of Mindelan, Lindell of Runnerspring the Spymaster, Balduin of Disart the King's Champion, and Faleron of King's Reach the Prime Minister.

"So as I understand things you are assigning a replacement for yourself?" King Roald ran a hand over his beard as he examined Tory. "And you say that Mistress Maswaft refuses the position."

"That is correct, your highness," Tory answered calmly and sweetly. "Mistress Maswaft would like to stay on and train others, but she wants to have time for a life outside of work, because as she put it she has no knack for delegating assignments."

"So you want me to put a twenty-one year old girl in a position of power such as Royal Assassin with Mistress Maswaft as her second in command?" Roald could barely keep his disbelief from his face.

Gemma looked at him and almost laughed. "No your highness, I will not have anything to do with assassins other than training them for the rest of my days."

"Then who will be..." Balduin left the question hanging in the air as Kate leaned forward on her elbows.

"My second in command will be Vianna of Quarry Hill in Galla. She no longer claims any titles or loyalties from them and has been by my side for the past four years, Sir Balduin." Kate gave a half smile to the man but her face turned cold as the Spymaster addressed her.

Lindell had his eyes on Kate, looking for any sign of discomfort as he spoke. "Lady Katelyn, are you sure you are ready to take up this position? I mean forgive me, Your Majesty, but she is but a girl, and you should have more protection. I guess I could place more of my people around you..."

"Lord Lindell, I believe you would see me as unfit to any position near His Majesty," Kate snapped at the man.

"I have my right to be wary of you Lady Katelyn." Lindell's fists were clenched on the table. "Your sister deserted the Crown as a Squire to run off and work for the Own as a healer, and you ran off four years ago to Mithros knows where!"

Kate stood up, pushing her chair back. "You are always bringing that up! I told you I was helping out another an ally of ours with a raiding problem. I couldn't get word to my mother, or anyone else for that matter, because I got stuck on board the ship and wouldn't kill a captain just so I could be fed to the sharks!"

Lindell was on his feet too now. "You vanished! How are we supposed to know you won't do it again?!"

"Enough!" Roald yelled from his place on the table. "Lindell, I've received letters from the Copper Isles explaining Kate's whereabouts during her absence. Katelyn, we had every right to suspect you with your talents and mysterious departure."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Katelyn and Lindell said together while bowing and taking their seats. "Forgive me."

"It is decided then." Roald met each one of their eyes with his own blue glare. "Lady Katelyn Marcoy of Larstspur shall be now known as our Royal Assassin with Lady Vianna of Galla's Quarry Hill as her second in command. Agreed?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," everyone around the table replied.

"Then our business for today is complete. Lady Katelyn, I'm sure your mother shall go over your duties if you don't already understand them." Roald dismissed them as he stood and left the room, leaving everyone trying to scramble to their feet in time to bow.

Keladry of Mindelan walked over and put a hand on Tory's shoulder. "You know, I don't believe I have ever seen someone vex him so much as your daughter and Lindell."

Tory let out an exhausted sigh and leaned closer to the Lady Knight so no one could hear them. "They quarrel far too much for as closely as they should be working together, but Kate has been doing my job for almost two years now and they can't tell the difference except that my people look like I lurch around every corner waiting to find them asleep on their feet."

Kel let a corner of her mouth tighten in a smile. "I know, but with that one I wouldn't doubt it. I mean, they thought she was The Shadow. Mithros Tory, forgive me, but I believed it too."

"I shall report to you when I see necessary, Lord Lindell," Kate told the Spymaster a little more loudly than she needed to.

Lindell glared up at the woman. "When I say I need to see your numbers it means, _I need to see your numbers_."

Kate bent down so she was inches from the man and she let the small red fire in her eyes grow just enough to disturb him. "Shouldn't you be able to find that out on your own if you're so good? Until then I will send you what I think you need to know." Kate stalked out the room, leaving Lindell there with a sour look on his face as he gathered his papers and left as well.

"I'll put a silver noble on our Spymaster being assassinated by midwinter," Balduin told the Knight Commander and former assassin.

"No, I give her until summer, but she'll leave warning blades in his pillow at night around midwinter." Kel grinned at the Champion. "No betting from you though, you trained her,"Kel told Tory

Tory shrugged before taking Gemma Maswaft with her and leaving the room to scout out her daughter. Then she decided to just find the high pitched giggles of children.

Tory walked into a large suite in the palace set aside for Lady Katelyn Marcoy, Lord Jarret Marcoy of Larstspur, and their children.

Tory rapped on the door and pushed it open to see her son-in-law, Jarret Marcoy sitting on the ground holding up a five year old girl with a head of light brown hair that was almost a dirty blond and big, light brown eyes. Corrine was the girl that Kate had saved from the old assassin camp that now sat as empty as an ancient ruin, but Kate and Jarret adopted the young girl, since her family couldn't be located. Now little Corrine was joyfully playing with her father.

Kate and Vi sat on the couch near Jarret they each had a baby in their arms. Both of the babes had an auburn cap of hair that they got from their father and brown eyes from their grandmother. The baby boy and girl were turning one in under a month, but the love their parents -as well as aunts, uncles, and grandparents- showed them was just as strong as when they had been born.

Kate looked up. "Hello Mother, did you enjoy your extra time with Lord--"

"Katelyn," Vi stopped her friend, knowing the children shouldn't hear what their mother said about the Spymaster.

"Sorry, Jaxson." She kissed the baby boy in her arms. "Ashtyn." she kissed the girl that Vi held. "I don't get along with a fellow that I'm supposed to be as thick as thieves with."

"Kate you will have to get along with him at some time, isn't that right Corri?" Jarret held his daughter above his head and she squealed with joy.

"No I don't," Kate grumbled. "I could just dispose of him."

Tory laughed at her daughter, "Kel and Balduin are already making bets on when you'll kill him."

The door slammed open again, this time admitting Sir Jason Cooper of Pirate's Swoop and one of his sisters, Lady Danyel.

"There's my Corri." Dany smiled as she scooped her niece out of Jarret's arms. "You and I have work to do missy. The Riders are having interviews for a new horsemistress and I thought you would want to be in line for the interview."

Jason rolled his eyes at his sister before going over to take his nephew from his sister. "Hey there youngster." He sat next to Vi just as Kate began to stand.

"I have to meet with someone shortly." Kate told them all and walked over to the open window. "Thanks for keeping an eye on them Vi, you look good with young 'uns in your arms."

Vi looked at her friend gave a sarcastic "Ha. Ha."

"What?" Kate gave her friend and brother an innocent look. "You ran off with the Riders and the Players but you can't run off to get married."

"That's different." Vi looked at the child in her arms. "That would be runnin' off to get tied down."

"I would never ask for you to be 'tied down.'" Jason took Vi's hand in his own. "You know that."

"I don't know, she might be the one tying you down." Jarret laughed at his brother-in-law.

"I'm holding your only son," the knight somberly told the man.

Jarret glared at him. "You wouldn't hurt a hair on his head or I'd take every hair off your body with the dullest, rustiest blade I could find before killing you."

"True," Jason said and kissed his nephew's forehead.

Kate rolled her eyes at the men and pulled her self out the window before sliding down the wall, using her daggers to slow the fall before heading to the stables.

"You know," Vi told the people in the room. "In all my travels with the Riders and the Players, there was not one place where that would be considered normal except here." She pointed at the window where Kate had just jumped out of.

"I know, but we are an exception to many things," Tory told the woman.

"Like fate," Jarret said.

"And logic, " Jason added.

"And sometimes even death," Tory told them.

"It is good to be home." Vi sighed and leaned back but she looked at her sorrowful friend sitting on the floor. "Jarret, go with your wife, we have the little ones."

Jarret didn't complain, he jumped out the window to follow Kate. He caught up with her just as she got to the stables.

"So what made you fight with Lindell today?" Jarret asked her as he mounted the horse.

Kate smiled sheepishly at him. "Oh you know. I argued when he brought up old matters like..."

"Like?" Jarret asked again his deep, enticing voice teased her.

Kate laughed again and pulled herself up into the saddle. "He claimed I was The Shadow."

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *

_**And there it is, the last chapter of The Shadow, I am so thankfuk to all of those who have stuck with me this long and I don't know what else I can say to you because I am lost for words. I would also like to mention that I have a playlist posted on my profile for this and THE ABYSS, another great read ;) so feel free and enouraged to check that out and I would also like to make an announcement.....**_

**_yes there will be one final installment to my Assassin Series but I will let you all know more about that in the 'thank you' chapter._**

**_Once again thanks to the great reviewers and Betas_**

**_~Kate of Carlay~_**


	48. THANK YOU!

**_As always my big thank you chapter for everyone:_**

_**This was the final beta message that I got from Sweet Sassy Sarah:  
**__Awwww! So cute! Loved it. Great job. Thank you so much for letting me be a part of this. It's an amazing end to an amazing story, and I'm pleased to have been your beta for the majority of it. Thank you for asking me, and for not telling me to get lost when your other beta came back :D. Good luck with everything._

_Sarah_

**_Sarah, you have been so much help that I can't even find the words to show you how much I mean it but THANKS! If it wasn't for you I would never have thought of 'enticing'. You have become an awesome beta despite your insomnia which was useful but _**

**_xxTunstall Chickxx, THE xxCommma Queenxx you were so helpful and amazing,you pushed me to write better than I ever would have thought I was capable of in The Abyss and you helped in this as well, I hope you nuderstand that I wanted you to get adjusted with everything you had going for you as well as all your own stories so that is why I didn't want you to worry about mine. Thank you so much!_**

* * *

**_Now for the thanks to everyone who subscribed to The Shadow:_**

Alliekat1996  
Amanda Ollivander  
An angel on ice  
AneekatheLioness  
BACswimma  
Bookflower  
Chirikiri  
CryYourEyesOUT  
Dom-Loves-Kel  
Doodingy  
EllaAngel  
Empress of Theives  
Feilidxy  
Keladry1107  
Lady Adeline of Masbolle  
Litara  
NyxDragon2023  
SabbyRinaBanina  
Sweet Sassy Sarah  
The Shang Kudarung  
addicted2TPierce  
blackkat09  
gaya2081  
georgiapeach05  
iwantaponygal993  
melissa treehugger  
pinkpluma  
xDarklightx  
xxTunstall Chickxx

**_Thanks to all of you who favorited The Shadow:_**

Alliekat1996  
Amanda Ollivander  
BACswimma  
EllaAngel  
Empress of Theives  
Leigh Miller  
Litara  
SabbyRinaBanina  
Sweet Sassy Sarah  
dares to dream  
iwantaponygal993  
pheonixriv  
srwDachshund  
xDarklightx  
xxTunstall Chickxx  
cedward's-true-love

_So now I thank all of you, for all your support for my stories and I hope that you will continue to read and REVIEW (hint hint ;) my stories._

_All of you are **AMAZING **THANKS!!_

_Now to announce the third and final tale in my Assassin Series that will be posted momentarily,_

_**The Tormentors:**_ Tortall's Royal family is in great danger when it is learned that an ancient fiefdom is suspected of planning a revolt. King Roald inadvertanly imprisons the only people who can save the country from tearing apart. Tortall's only hope is two siblings who will risk everything to save their kingdom and their family. Torture, betrayal and suffering are all child's play...


	49. Removing from

Just a quick note to those of you who find this story. I will be removing all the stories including THE ABYSS, THE SHADOW, and THE TORMENTORS from the internet soon for some serious editing. If you want me to keep them up for a certain amount of time, please let me know, other wise they will be off of as soon as I pull the reviews off of them and save them all.

Thanks!

KATE


End file.
